Secrets Revealed part 3
by Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart
Summary: Continues right where part 2 of I Sometimes Think About I Would Die left off. 16-year-old Miley must deal with the media, babies, vampires, family and married life with Jacob. Miley/Jacob Macob!PART 4 UP NOW!
1. Chapter 1

***Miley Ray Stewart - 16 - Miley Cyrus = Jacob (married June 16th 2010)  
*****Jacob Ephraim Black - 17 - Taylor Lautner = Miley (married June 16th 2010)  
*****Seth Clearwater - 16 - Tyler Posey = Makenzie  
*****Leah Clearwater - 20 - Julia Jones = Jayden  
*****Shane Mauboy - 15 - Joe Jonas = Rachel Black  
*****Quil Ateara - 17 = Claire  
*****Brady Couco - 13 - Blake Woodruff = Makena  
*****Accalia Hart - 19 - Vanessa Hudgens = Matt  
*****Matt Austin - 16 - Justin Bieber = Accalia  
*****Embry Call - 18  
*****Jayden Couco - 16 - Kyle Dayton = Leah  
*****Chris Callea - 16 - Zac Efron  
*****Collin - 14 - Boo Boo Stewart  
****Ella Holden - 14 - Mackenzie Rosman  
Makena Wyatt - 12 - Makena Lautner = Brady  
Makenzie Wyatt -12 - Makenzie Vega = Seth  
****Matthew Wyatt - 12 - Ty Panitz  
*****Whisper - 0-1 - Mate Cyrus  
*****Prue - 0-1 - Canadian Eskimo Puppy**

**Kyla Miley Black - Thursday, July 15, 2010**

***Sam Uley - 21 = Emily  
*****Jared - 18 = Kim  
*****Paul - 17**

**Ryan Atlas - Liam Hemsworth  
****Paige Denyer - Selena Gomez**

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_Miley r. Black's Point Of View_

You know in those horror movies where the young, hot, blonde college or high school girl hears or sees something in the dead of the night and three people are already dead, but she gets up to go find what it is? Yeah, I'm not one of the dumb little blondes with big boobs, I like to think I'm somewhat smart, so I stood and and held Kyla closely as she obliviously fed. I kept my eyes on the glowing red ones in the window.

**Whisper! Prue!** I thought, not daring to use my voice and both white dogs instantly woke. Whisper looked around wildly for a second before he growled at Prue, I'm seriously gonna need to talk some sense into that dog. **Get upstairs. Now!** I told them and Prue immediately obeyed, but Whisper stayed where he was. **Whisper, go now!** I ordered and he seemed to be split, but after a couple of seconds he took off upstairs as well.

I kept my eyes on the vampire ones as I back out of the room as well, trying to sheild Kyla as best as possible, and I let part of shapeshifter instinct take over for a second. It felt weird, glaring at the vampire through the window, my eyes felt weird and I don't know how, but I knew that the vampire was seeing my eyes glowing the startling gold that Jacob's sometimes did when he was in his rightful place as the Alpha of the pack, except I knew mine weren't like Jacob's exactly. His would always be the brightest and strongest gold, I was only the Beta, so my eyes weren't quite as threatening as his could be, but I hoped it was still effective against the vampire. Once I was completely out of the vampires sight I turned and ran up the stairs and into Jacob's and mine room, Whisper was on the bed, sitting at the foot and watching the door intently, whilst Prue was curled up in Jacobs arms where I would usually be.

"Jacob!" I whispered desperately, quickly walking over and shaking him, I could feel the fear coursing through me. "Jacob, wake up!" I shook him again and he stirred a little, he always has been a deep sleeper. "Jacob, there's a vampire, you have to wake up." That got him because he sat up half way and tried to stand at the same time, ending in a heap of blankets and sheet on the floor looking totally sexy.

"Vampire?" Jacob asked, getting up and kicking the covers away in anoyance when he kept getting tangled in them. "Where?"

"It was outside a minute ago." I said, glancing around as if it would be in the room with us, given that it was a vmpire that might not be too far off if it weren't for the fact that they absolutely reek. "It had red eyes and it was looking right into the living room when I was feeding Kyla." Jacob's eyes widened before they got hard and angry and he ran out of the room. Kyla finished feeding when Jacob was gone and I carefully lifted her to my shoulder and started to pat her back to help her burp so she didn't get gassy. A gassy baby isn't a happy baby.

"It's gone!" Jacob came back into the room looking mad and his muscles were rippling a little as he tried to keep his form.

"It was there." I insisted, I can't have just imagined it. "I know it was, I could see its eyes."

"I know it was there, I could smell it." Jacob nodded, coming over and kissing my forehead. "But, Miles..." Uh oh, that can't be good. "The vampire, I knew the smell... Miles, it was Ryan."

"Ryan who?" I asked as an automatic reaction, the Ryan I knew - even though he could be a complete moron someitmes when he was trying to win my heart even though I'd told him many a time that Jacob is my only one - was a vegetarian vampire, he only fed from animals, and he preffered to eat human food as much as he could.

"Mi's." Jacob started, he knew how much I wanted to believe that Ryan was a good little half vampire who would just stop saying that he loved me. I think he could be a really good friend or at least aquaintance, but he just needed to find someone else to obsess over.

"But, he's vegetarian, vampire eyes only go red when they drink human blood and he doesn't do that." I argued, jeez, in the last week he hadn't even declared his love for me, I thought he was finally starting to get that I don't love him.

"He has recently, it was definately him, Miley." Jacob sighed and I frowned, why would Ryan suddenly start feeding on humans? He hadn't had human blood in over a hundred years, why now?

_**MACOB**_

_Ryan C. Atlas' Point Of View_

"Hello, Miley!" I greeted when she arrived on set, even though it was Saturday we still had work.

"Hi, Ry-..." She cut herself off and went all wide-eyed. "You called me Miley didn't you?"

"Well, that is your name isn't it?" I smirked and she gulped.

"N-no, my name is Hannah Montana." She tried to deny, but her voice was shaky and she was trying to back away from me.

"Really? Because according to a nice little half-breed named Paige that I talked to Jacob Black's wifes name is Miley, and I've got to say, you look an awkful lot like that cute little brunette in the living room last night." Miley/Hannah paled as I listed my proof.

"PLACES!" Someone yelled and Miley/Hannah was quick to run away from me. I took my time walking after her and getting into place before the director yelled action and everything fell into dead silence. I heard Maxwell crawling through the sand towards Miley/Hannah and I and I felt myself smirking of my lips' own accord, I waited a few more seconds until I knew all focuss would not just be on the little blonde kid before I sat up and turned to the actress next to me.

"CUT!" The director yelled and Miley/Hannah opened her eyes in confusion and slowly sat up, the second she turned to face me I reached up and tugged at the blonde tresses that had previously mesmerized me. How had I not known it was a wig? It was so obvious and plain as day now, how could I have not noticed before? After the dirty blonde wig was gone I swiftly pulled the weird cap thing of as well, revealing Miley's tightly pinned chestnut brown hair and everyone gasped. Miley's hands instantly flew to her hair and her eyes were wide and panicked.

"You shouldn't have lied to me, _Miley_." I hissed, I know revealing her secret was irrational and stupid, but she made me irrational and stupid. Most of the time I couldn't control what I did around her, but the fact that she had let me believe I was in love with someone who didn't exist made me madder than I have ever been and I don't even know why. Miley's wide panicked eyes turned hard and glared at me as she grabbed her wig and cap back and her manager ran over to us.

"Hannah... What's going on here?" Vita demanded through a clenched smile and the girl in question rolled her eyes.

"It's out, Vita, don't bother." Miley said, her eyes tearing up and her vooice dull, I felt a little bad when that happened. Only a little; she had lied to me and led me to believe I really was in love with someone who didn't exist, and that was after she knew about what I am. I glanced around and saw that all the crew were watching with shocked expressions. Miley sniffled a little, took a deep breath and started pulling the pins out of her hair, letting it gradually fall down in soft chestnut waves against her back and shoulders.

"Miley-" Vita started, sounding scandalized at what she was doing. MIley started to walk away from me, away from everyone. Her eyes were shiney with tears, her cheeks were red - with anger or embarassment I wasn't sure - and she was clenching her wig and the pins so tightly her nuckles were turning white. As she walked I know I wasn't the only one who could hear the whispers, she stopped a few metres away and turned, stalking back to me, her eyes blazing angrilly and I gulped; I'd already been on the wrong end her violence four times before. Before I could react Miley pulled her wig-holding fist back and then forward and I felt a really bad pain in my nose and warm liquid on my face.

"That's for screwing with things you know nothing about." She hissed before storming away, keeping her head high.

_**MACOB **_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"Miley?" I looked up from Kyla when she burst through the door after only being gone a couple of hours. Before Miley ran upstairs I managed to catch sight of tears streaming down her red face, and she was holding her wig tightly in her hand. I picked up Kyla and quickly stood up, following her as fast as I could with a baby. "Miles?" I knocked on our bedroom door just seconds after it slammed and all I got back was her quiet sobs. Oh, God, what had happened to her? Kyla seemed to sense that something was wrong and started crying herself. "Mi, what's wrong?" I knocked again, rocking Kyla slightly to calm to her down. Miley opened the door and my heart crumbled at the broken look on her face and her make-up running from her crying.

"I don't care about regretting it anymore, kill that stupid mutant half-blood... Slowly and painfully." Miley said hoarsely, shuffling back to the bed and burrying herself under the covers.

"What did the bastard do now?" I grumbled walking over and pulling the covers back, laying Kyla down between me and Miley. Miley turned her tear-stained face on me and sniffled a little.

"He figured out the secret and he pulled my wig off in front of everyone." Miley cried and I growled, feeling the fire begging to be released. Kyla cried louder. Miley sighed and rolled onto her side, stroking her hand softly over Kyla's tiny little head and kissing her baby hand when it wrapped around her finger.

"It's okay, KyKy, don't cry, Baby, everything's gonna be okay." Miley cooed, lightly running her thumb over the back of the babies knuckles soothingly. "Shh... Don't cry, KyKy." Miley kissed the side of her head and she seemed to instantly calm down, I don't know how Miley always managed to do that, but she could always calm Kyla down with a few words and tender touches.

"What are you gonna do, Miley?" I asked softly when Kyla was quieter.

"Murder him!" Miley muttered darkly, a few more tears falling from her stormy blue eyes and I felt fresh anger burst through me and begging to be released on the culprit. Miley had worked for four years to keep her secret, to have as normal a life as possible, and now that bastard had destoryed everything she had been working for. "Then I'm gonna move to Antartica where they don't know me."

"The Penguins will be flocking for your autograph." I muttered, though I wasn't really into the humor.

"How could he do that to me?" Miley whimpered, scooting a little closer to me and Kyla and I did the same, locking Kyla in a little cocoon, but she didn't seem to mind as she made baby noises and kicked her legs out, testing the functions like she had been all week. I wrapped one arm around Miley and held her as close as possible with Kyla between us. "He didn't ask for a explanation before he ruined my life. He just interrupted the filming and then pulled my wig off in front of everyone."

"You want the kill or can I?" I asked casually, I really had no problem killing the half-blood bastard, not after what he'd just done.

"Miley?" Vita's voice rang through house before Miley could answer and she stiffened. "Where are you, Miley?"

"Moving to Antartica!" Miley replied darkly, grabbing the doonah and pulling it back over her, and subsequently covering me and Kyla as well.

"Shh... It's okay, Ky, Baby, don't cry." I soothed when she started to let out little whimpers and whines in the sudden darkness.

"Hide with me, Jacob?" Miley requested, sounding so weak and young that I couldn't say no.

"Of course." I agreed and she sighed.

"What am I going to do now? The entire world will know my secret by the end of the day and my whole life will be ruined." I wish I could have reached over and pulled her into my arms and somehow manage to make everything better, but I couldn't. Kyla was between us and I couldn't hold my Miley without crushing her. "You know, I always imagined that if I told my Hannah secret that it would be on my terms, not because some stupid bloodsucking mutant was pissed that I didn't tell him every single detail about my life when I don't even love him... I didn't even like him all that much before, so why would I tell him my secrets? And now I just want to murder him."

"We're gonna get through this, Miles, I know we will." I soothed, but I'm not sure how much good it did because Miley sniffled again and I could still smell her tears falling by the second.

"It's not gonna be the same, Jay, once everyone knows it'll be press and paparazzi and stalker fans twenty-four/seven, you can kiss any semblance of a normal life goodbye... I should have known going back to being Hannah was a bad idea, I just had to mess with what was already perfect and look where it got us." Miley said sounding small and sad.

"Hey." I said firmly, grabbing her attention and even in the pitch darkness I could see her eyes snap up to me - I think it maybe had something to do with shapeshifter eyes glowing in the dark (well, actually it was only Miley and me in our pack so it must be the Alpha and Beta that glow). "We got through everything else, and we can get through this." I assured her, but her eyes still remained dull, sad, and angry all at the same time. "Just as soon as I murder that bastard for doing this to you."

* * *

**Okay, so I guess no-one wants to read the Hannah Montana/Charmed story? And I was getting too flames for the VD/HM crossover, so I really don't know what you guys want. I think I'm just gonna stick to this one.**

**You know, I only just realized yesterday how many times I use the same names; Jacob and Jake Ryan, Ryan Atlas, Father Ryan. And there's Matt and Matthew is going to be going soon. And (kind of irrelivant) Ryan's middled name is Christopher - after Chris Hemsworth, Liam's HOT older brother who used to be in Home and Away, and obviously Liam is Ryan - and Chris Callea - sort of loosely based off of Chris Cyrus.**

**I know that Ryan revealing who Miley is is out of character for, but I just really wanted the secret out and I didn't know how else to do it.**

**Regarding the Finley Cyrus thing, someone said that BR and Tish (last name Finley) got married in December 92, yes I already knew that, and I also know that Miley was born in 92. I sincerely doubt that she was so attached to her maiden name that she had a headstone for it. But, when I pointed it out to my Mom she told me that it could be for a child. She said that if they had another child before (or even twins with MC) they still would have named him/her and naming them after a maiden name like Finley is common. So this is me dropping the topic, I don't want to hurt anyone or anything, I was just curious as to what it was for.**

**Who watched Miley hosting and performing at the MMVA's? I didn't 'cause I don't get here in Aus, but I did watch the performances on youtube and it seemed really good, how did Miley do hosting? Also if you go onto OceanUp you can really see hohw much they're trying to get in the Perez Hilton photoshop crotch shot, the main picture for one of the posts about the MMVA's is Miley high kicking in a leotard... I think I should point out that you're NOT supposed to wear underwear with a leotard.**

**On a slightly related note (Miley being unfarely judged as a slut or whore) Miley has a tattoo on under left breast, over her lung (and another on her ear that says love, but that's three months old and people are only just noticing it now and has nothing to do with this) every kicked up a fuss when they found out about and called her all sorts of names for getting a tattoo in support of a friend who died of CF. Well Demi Lovato, the same age as Miley, has a tatto under her right breast of song lyrics (yes they're inspirational to her) and yet no-one gives a flying crap. Why is it one standard for Miley to act like a Saint or and Angel and another standard for everyone else to do whatever the Hell they want?**

**CAN'T BE TAMED IS OUT TODAY!**

**Who's got the CD? I know just about every song was leaked online, and there's an Itunes thing that lets you listen to the whole album, but I can't download the itunes thing and I didn't want to ruin it for myself when I buy the CD - doesn't come out here till the end of the week:( - but I have listened to CBT (obviously), Robot, My Heart Beats For Love, Stay and Permanant December, and Every Rose of GMA. Yes, I know that's six songs out of the twelve, but I just couldn't stop myself. I think my favourites so far are My Heart Beats For Love, Stay and Permanant December. What's your favourites? Is the Album good? Who got the delux? How's the concert?**

**I like how Miley got her extensions taken out, she looks better with all her own hair. WHat do you guys think?**

**Anywho, I'm done boring you, I'll just leave you with one last note; it's really sad and pitying when celebuzz(dot)com has to rely on OceanUp to get their celebrity info. Just saying.**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_Paige N. Denyer's Point Of View_

"Where's Miley?" I asked Jacob when he made himself known at around nine o'clock after being unseen and unheard for seven hours.

"Hiding." Jacob muttered, brushing through to the kitchen and grabbing a bunch of things from the fridge.

"Hiding? Why?" I raised my eyebrows, Jacob turned around and dumped a bunch of things on the counter; eggs, milk, butter, mushroom, tomato, bacon, grated cheese, onion and whipped cream - wonder what the whipped cream is for (wink, wink).

"Because that f**king bastard Atlas outed her as Hannah Montana this afternoon in front of everyone and on camera." Jacob replied, roughly grabbing a bowl and breaking a half dozen eggs into it.

"How did he know about her secret?" I asked, a bad feeling sprouting in my stomach, I knew I shouldn't have said what I did yesterday, I practically told him outright who she was. Jacob started cutting up the mushrooms, tomatoes, bacon and onion... Kinda violently, I know the wolves can heal from just about any wound - Jacob healed his spine just last week - but I'm not too sure they could re-grow fingers if he cut one off.

"He was here." Jacob muttered shortly and I held my breath, I knew he had no problem killing people who wronged Miley. I just hope being the mother of his child gave me some sort of sway. "Bastard came and watched her through the windows in the middle of the night when she was feeding Kyla." Oh, thank God!... Not about him watching my daughter in the middle of the night, but that Jacob wasn't blaming me

"Oh." Was all I said as he started making two omelettes and hot chocolate in two frypans and a saucepan. "Where is Kyla? She's been really quiet all day."

"Miley's been playing with her and fed her and changed her and she's napping now." Jacob said, his features softening a fraction, not that a stranger would notice, he still looked pissed as all Hell.

"Cool." I muttered, a pang of jealousy hitting me, how come Miley was so good with my daughter and could keep her from crying, but she cried every time I held her? "You want me to take her for the night?" I offered, trying to sound cool about it, she was his daughter after all and between the pack, running between here and Forks, and all the time I'd spent alone with her he'd barely gotten any time with Kyla.

"No, it's okay, I can take care of her tonight." Jacob shook his head, finishing the omelettes and pouring the hot chocolate into two cups before putting them all on a tray with a couple of knives and forks. "Just a warning; you probably shouldn't answer the door tonight, or for the next few days, there's no telling how many people know Miley's here." He said before he started leave and I nodded.

"Thanks." I muttered, feeling a little guilty, if I hadn't told Ryan that Miley was Jacob's wife yesterday he probably wouldn't have had the proof to out her as Hannah.

_**MACOB**_

_Brady B. Couco's Point Of View_

"Hey, why's Uley hanging around outside?" I asked Quil, peeking through the curtains at the second Alpha.

"Beats me!" Quil shrugged, not even tearing his eyes away from the TV.

"Dude, I would so tap that." Embry anounced and I glanced at the TV and shook my head, they were watching _Miss Teen USA_. Sure the girls were hot, but I'd seen what had happened to Jake, Jayden, Leah, Quil, Matt, Caley and Shane when they imprinted, and I'm not even fourteen yet; I'm afraid that if I look at any girl I'll imprint and be done in for the rest of my life. Sure, all the others with imprints seem happy and crap, but they're Soul Mates, I'm just a kid, I'm not ready for Soul Mates.

"No way, Arizona is way hotter." Quil argued and I raised my eyebrows, once again looking away from the window. What happened to little Miss Claire? Quil shopping around or something?

"Oh please, you'd just waste it on playing scrabble or something 'cause you wouldn't want to upset Claire." Embry snorted and Quil blushed, I guess there was my answer.

"Dude, none of them have anything on Miley." Jayden spoked and we all turned to look at him, isn't he supposed to be Team Leah or something? You know, with the whole imprinting thing. I mean, sure, their relationship is practically just sex, but I had seen a miniscule change in him since he saw Leah after he changed, as bad as it sounds considering how bad he still is, he's become a lot more respectful... Or maybe that has something to do with Jacob constantly threatening him about his derogatory remarks about Miley. But, he did seem to actually love Leah. "What? She's got a pair of D's and a nice ass, and we know she's a screamer." Jayden defended and I shook my head again, turning back to the window as he continued to defend himself.

"Okay, that's the fifth time Uley's circled the house, and he spends a Hell of a lot longer around the back, what's he up to?" I spoke when Sam Uley came back into view and that seemed to catch the others interest from now rating Miley, Leah and Caley in ranks of hottness and who they'd sleep with if they had the chance; this time Jayden was all for Leah, and Quil uncomfortably admitted he'd go for Miley whilst Embry all out said a foursome with all of them.

"Hey, what's with Sam Uley walking a track around the house?" Seth asked when he came into the living room as well after just getting off patrol.

"Dunno?" I shrugged, watching as Sam once again took off around the side of the house. I got up and decided to follow and find out why he was spending so much time around back. The guys followed me and we went and watched Sam stop at the back of the house through Jaydens window - Chris was in Jacob's, he'd spent a lot of time in there and none of us could figure out what he was doing 'cause most of the time we only heard scratching or tapping coming from in there - and he paused, sniffing the air and looking intently at Jacob's still broken window, he muttered something about 'soon' and 'get to him before Black' before starting back towards the front and we all exchanged confused glances.

"What's that all about?" Seth voiced what we were all thinking.

"'Get to him before Black'?" Quil quoted, a thoughtful look coming over him. "How exactly did Sam and Jake know who was changing and when?" He asked and I furrowed my brow. "I mean, the only symptons are a fever and being sick, how do they know that we're changing and don't just have the flu or something?"

"I don't know, must be something sort of Alpha thing." Embry shrugged and Quil nodded before it sunk in.

"Exactly..." He waited, Jayden and Seth still looked clueless, but I had figured it out at the same time as Embry. "Something about the Alpha... Or in this case Alpha'**s** makes them able to identify wolves that are changing before we change, and the only reason he would be going back there, _right outside where Chris is_, would be because Jake's gone and he thinks Chris is changing so he wants to get him for his pack whilst Jake isn't here to get him on our side." Quil explained and both Seth and Jayden showed realization.

"So what do we do?" I asked, glancing towards Jacob's room where Chris was obliviously scratching at something continuously. "Do we tell Jake and Miley? And how are we supposed to tell him?"

"Well, didn't Miley tell him that he'd probably change because of their father?" Jayden shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"She told him that him and a hundred other people decended from their great-grandfather had the slight possibility of changing." Embry said and Jayden frowned.

"A hundred?"

"Yeah, her great-grandfather had four kids, then they all had, like, nine each, and apparently her Aunts and Uncles had an average of, like, six or seven kids each 'cause Miley has, like, fifty-five cousins or something." Seth explained, I think Jayden and Leah are the only ones that haven't actually made an effort to get to know Miley; Leah disliked Miley with a passion and none of us knew why and Jayden just liked to get under her skin and piss Jake off by commenting on her body and their sex life constantly. "Then there's all the other kids that came from the other three and their offspring."

"Jeez. What, did they personally take it upon themselves to populate the state of Texas?" Jayden rolled his eyes.

"She's from Tennessee." Quil muttered and Jayden waved it off.

"Point is, who tells Jake, Miley and Chris?" I reminded them and they all exchanged glances with each other.

"We should tell Jake first 'cause if Alpha's do have some weird way of knowing it wouldn't be any good to get everyone worked up over Sam psyching us out." Quil decided and everyone nodded. "And, you know, it should be the next in command after Miley... You know, like Alpha, Beta, Gamma." He continued and with that we all turned to Seth; he was the one that was always right behind Jake when we did the whole pyramid thing in wolf form, and when Miley wasn't there he took Beta position.

"Good luck, Dude!" Embry smirked and Seth got wide-eyed.

"Me? Why me? You guys are, like, best friends, you should do it." Seth argued, shaking his and I rolled my eyes and walked away, this would probably take a while for them to argue out.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

**Jake  
Chris is b-coming a wolf**

I read the text as soon as it came it came in, Miley had only just fallen asleep a few minutes ago and Kyla had woken a few minutes before that and she was surprisingly calm and un-cranky so I didn't want anything to disturb either one of them. I frowned at the text; it came from Brady's phone, but I knew he didn't send it, he'd at least have the decency to call if something like that was happening, it was probably Jayden and he just grabbed the nearest phone. But, it wasn't the sender that was making me frown, it was the contents of the text.

"Crap!" I muttered, glancing next to me and making sure Kyla was content playing with her foot and sucking her pacifier, and Miley was still asleep. I got up and walked into the closet, keeping it open just a little so I could get to Kyla quickly if she cried. I called Brady's phone back, not knowing who would answer, but intending to get so answers.

"_Hello?"_ It was Quil, I honestly don't know how we tell each others phones apart when we're always using each others, except that we all know mine has pictures of Miley as the background and screensaver.

"What the Hell is going on over there?" I demanded in a whisper/yell by way of greeting. "I just got a text saying that Chris is changing? Please tell me this is one of Jaydens sick jokes?"

"_We don't know for sure, but we figured you might be able to tell us how you knew when the others were changing?"_ Quil said and I had the feeling he was avoiding my question.

"What do you mean?" I glanced out through the small gap in the door at Miley, I had no worry that Kyla would roll over and fall off the bed or something, she couldn't roll over yet, but Miley seemed to be sleeping fitfully and I was worried it might turn into a nightmare.

"_Well, it's just that Sam keeps circling the house, and he stops outside your room where Chris is and he keeps muttering about something happening soon and that he's gonna get to some as of yet un-named, but who we're just about possitive is Chris 'him' before you do."_ Quil explained and I felt a growl rising in me.

"F**k!" I cursed, I couldn't deal with this now, not with what was happening to Miley, and it's not like telling Miley that her recently discovered half brother might be becoming a shapeshifter would lessen the stress she was under.

"Stop..." Miley mumbled in her sleep, batting something away that only she could see and I shot up, watching her more carefully. "Don't... Leave me 'lone... Pwease?..." My nightmare alert went off and I ran back out to the main room before it could get any worse. Unfortunately I'd already waited too long and there were fresh tear marks around her closed eyes that broke my heart.

"Just deal with it, I'll call you later." I bit out before hanging up and turning my full and undivided attention on my sleeping, crying wife. "It's okay, Miles." I cooed comfortingly,stroking a hand through her soft brown hair. "We're going to get through this, Baby, everything's gonna be okay." I promised, kissing her closed eyes softly as her tears slowly stopped.

"Leave me 'lone...?" Miley begged again and Kyla started whimpering. Great, now I had a crying wife and a baby that's about to start crying.

"C'mere, Ky." I murmured, picking my daughter up and rocking her lightly, making her calm down a little. "What's-a-matter, Ky?"

"Go 'way..." Miley whimpered a little and I was torn, I knew that Kyla was probably hungry 'cause she hadn't been fed in at least three and a half hours, but I couldn't leave Miley, not now, not ever. That's when everything went down the drown; Kyla started crying loudly, Whisper started barking and scratching at the door, and Miley woke up all at once.

"F**k." I muttered under my breath, getting up and letting Whisper in to make him stop, and he immediately ran over and jumped on the bed, curling up next to Miley. Miley was looking around with wide eyes and wrapped a loose arm around her dog when he laid next to her. Which only left me with Kyla, her cries weren't subsiding, and I didn't know what to do. "C'mon, Baby, be quiet for Daddy." I said, patting her back in the way that she liked.

"She's hungry." Miley got uup and started towards the door, Whisper following loyally behind her, but I tugged on her wrist and made her stop.

"I've got her, Miles, you should get some rest."

"You sure?" Miley asked, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth and I nodded.

"I'm sure, Mi, get some rest." I assured, smiling comfortingly and when I let go of her wrist Miley slowly stepped away from the door and went back to the bed with Whisper.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

"Hey, Whis." I smiled weakly, scratching between his furry, sticking up ears as he nuzzled his head into my lap. This was the Whisper I knew, not that dog who growled at everyone and thought about killing an innocent little puppy. This was **my** Whisper. "What's been goin' on with you lately, Whis? I missed you?" That's when he did something he had never done before. Something hurt me real deep and made me sad. Something made me think that whatever was going on with him he was losing the battle to this new bad side that I absolutely hated.

Whisper growled at me!

He's never done that before. Never in the eight months that I've had him has he once growled at me until now. He'd growled at butterflies, other members of the pack, vampires, Ryan, Paige, Kyla, Prue. Hell, he'd even growled at Jacob before a couple of days ago, but he'd never once growled at me. The increasingly familiar sound of my not-so-sweet-or-little-anymore Whisper growling being aimed at me made me freeze and I felt like I'd just been punched in the gut. It hurt. A lot.

My hand went limp on his head and Whisper seemed to realize too late that he'd done something wrong and stopped growling. But, the damage had already been done; my little Whisper had growled at me. I swear I felt a piece of my heart break when he did that. Whisper lifted his head and looked at me with his big brown eyes, but even though they were sad and regretful, they didn't make my heart warm like they usually did. Whisper just wasn't my Whisper anymore, not matter how much I wanted him to be.

"You growled at me." I whispered, feeling betrayed and hurt and he whimpered in apology. "Why are you so mean?" I asked, feeling unwanted tears in my eyes for unexplainable reasons and he whimpered again. "You used to be so sweet..." I continued, pulling my knees up to my chest and shying away from my formerly sweet dog/son. I felt like crying, but the only tears I had left were welling up in my eyes, waiting for more moisture before falling, but I already cried so much today I didn't have anything left, leaving my eyes glassy and watery. "Why did you change, Whisper? What happened that you're not my sweet little Whisper anymore?" I sniffled a little and Whisper whined. "Why do you growl all the time and try and hurt Prue and Kyla and Paige? Did I do something wrong? Have I not been paying enough attention to you? Haven't I told you I love you enough? Why are you so cranky all the time?" Whisper barked quietly, sadly, and nuzzled his nose against my leg and I moved. I moved onto my knees and wrapped my arms around his small neck, hugging him tightly as he sat up and leaned against me. "'Cause I do love you, Whisper. I love you heaps and heaps, but I don't like it when you're cranky and mean and I just want my Whisper back." I murmured, I knew it sounded like I was begging, but everything in my life was going so wrong right now, I just needed one thing to go right for once. It felt for the last year everything had been going wrong and I just needed something to go right or I don't know how much more wrong-ness I could take before I cracked.

* * *

**Hmm... What do you think?**

**Things are gonna start getting better soon... Hopefully ;)**

**Anywho, I realized I didn't give you guys a review quota to reach. I know it's petty and immature and all that crap, but hey, I'm petty and immature and attention craving so... I think I'm gonna ask for 5 for this chapter to get the next one.**

**Who's read the Wake series by Lisa McMann? I'll completely admit that I only heard about it when I heard that Miley might be playing Janie, but I got all three books and they're really good, I read the first two in five hours (that included constant breaks) and I'm snailing through the third. A lot of the comments I've read about Miley playing Janie have been bad, but I think she'd pull it off really well. It probably helps that as I'm reading I'm picturing Miley doing all the things Janie's doing. Though it would probably help a little more to have even a vague idea of who would be Cabel. It's an awesome trilogy and I think Miley would do a great job as Janie, but if it's anything under an M rating then it's probably gonna be shot to Hell.**

**Did you know that if you have asthma as a kid and then it goes away (which is possible, it happened to me, I had it really bad when I was little and then it went away when I was nine) it cane come back, usually around seven to eight years later. Hello Asthma. Promptly eight years after it went away we figure out why I haven't been able to breathe lately (I actually woke up not able to breathe at all this morning) and I'm back to inhalers. My Mom says it's not so bad that I need a daily inhaler and one in case of an attack (like when I was little) but I'm feeling so paranoid that's what's gonna happen 'cause I had my first attack in eight years today and even though I have an inhaler it's only in case of attacks and I'm, like, super paranoid about not having it when I need it or it running out or something when I need it.**

**Anywho, I didn't get my copy of Can't Be Tamed yet (11 tomorrow morning) but from the ones I've heard through TV, Rock IN Rio and the Live in LA thing on her facebook from the House of Blues concert she did to release the album I think my favourite so far is Liberty Walk. I especially like when she raps. Something about a husky country tinted voice rapping... Not to mention the total sing-along, dance-along anthem like qualities of the song. What's your favourite?**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_Christopher C. Callea's Point Of View_

"Ohhh..." I felt like throwing up, passing out and jumping in the middle of the Artic ocean all at once. My skin was boiling and my stomach felt like it was trying to escape and my brain was melting out my ears. I don't know what the Hell was wrong with, but I just wanted it to be over, I felt like I was dying.

"Chris?" That sounded like Jacob, but Jacob was supposed to be in Georgia with Miley, he only came back once a week to check on the pack.

"Ugh..." I groaned in response, I could feel the vomit rising in my throat. Someone opened the door and came over to the bed, I peaked my eyes open. Yep, it was Jacob. Jacob furrowed his brow and started sniffing the room, a kind of angry/resigned look on his face.

"Great." He muttered darkly and I could tell he wanted to do something violent but was holding back. "How the Hell am I supposed to tell Miley about this?" About what? It's not like I was actually dying, I just had the flu or something - despite it being the middle of summer - I don't really see why Miley even had to find out. It's not like it affected her or anything and no point worrying her over somthing that would be over in a couple of days.

"Jake?" It was that Jayden kid, the one that kept degrading Miley and always got on not only my nerves, but also Miley's and even Jacob's even thought they were cousins. "The others voted me to find out if your womans brother is changing." Jayden said, not even bothering with the pleasentries and all but ignoring me. Wait, 'changing'? Changing into what? It couldn't be one of them, Miley said I was probably safe from whatever the Hell happened to them 'cause the vampires weren't allowed on this land. Of course the key word in that was 'probably' which meant there was also a probability of me being like her and all the others.

"It's happening." Jacob growled, storming out of the room without saying anything else and then a minute later I heard a door slam and a few seconds after that howling not too far into the forrest. Of course this was all whilst I was fighting to keep my breakfast down and stop my blood from boiling so much. I felt like I was about to burst into flames I was so hot. A minute later Quil and Embry burst into the room holding a whole heap of things including a bucket and blankets.

"Jake told us to take care of you until he gets back and we've got this whole phasing thing down to a science so we know pretty much what's going to happen and when." Quil was the one that was speaking. Or at least I'm pretty sure it was Quil, he's the one that was always hanging around with the toddler, for a while before I actually thought he was her father or something, but turns out it was way more creepy and weird. He imprinted on a two-year-old. Imprinting was apparently something that happened to a shapeshifter when they found their Soul mate. It happened in the single second they saw the other person after they changed and then no matter what they were hooked for life. Sucks for Quil 'cause he was stuck being in love with a toddler and he'd always have to deal with being fifteen years older than her. When she graduated high school he'd be in his thirties. Talk about creepy. Imprinting was also the reason Miley and Jacob were all lovey-dovey and all over each other all the time; when Jacob first saw Miley he imprinted on her and then when she changed she imprinted on him as well.

"First you're going to be sick to your stomach for about three or four days." Embry said, setting the bucket on the floor beside the bed. Oh, joy, if Jacob was right about this - and currently I'm hoping he's wrong - then I get a whole four days of feeling like crap. "Then you get the chills." The blankets. "Then you get really thirsty all of the time."

"Then you get really hungry all the time." Quil chimed in and I felt the vomit rising again at the thought of food. My breakfast was really not agreeing with me right now. "Then the growing pains start." Oh, great. Not. When I was, like, fourteen I had this major growth spurt where I went from puny little kid to actually looking my age and I felt like my bones were trying to burst out of my skin for weeks. "Then it's the puke-fest again... Then you're big and hairy and we can hear your thoughts."

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... I just wanted to go back and explain how Jacob got to Forks :)_

"Miles?" When I came back up to our room with Kyla now fast asleep Miley was cuddling Whisper tightly and kind of slumped uncomfortably against him as she held him. Miley shot her head up and quickly whiped away her tears, smiling weakly at me. "Is there anything I can do?" I asked, coming over and sitting next to her, I already knew what was wrong, the bastard had revealed her secret and ruined her life.

"No." Miley shook her head, her voice hoarse from crying and the half hours sleep she got. "How's Kyla?" She asked, peaking at the baby.

"Sleeping... I should go put her down." I sighed and Miley nodded so I got up and went to the little nursery. "Sleep tight, Sweetie." I murmured, kissing her forehead before setting her carefully in her crib. Kyla stirred slightly as I put her down. but after I held my breath for about half a minute she just made cute little baby noises and went back to sleep. When I went back to me and Miley's room Whisper was laying in her spot with his paws covering his eyes and whining and Miley was curled up in the feotal position, hugging my pillow. "Mi?"

"Whisper growled at me." She barely breathed when I came over and sat down, pulling her into my lap, I felt my eyes widen in disbelief, Whisper had never growled at her before; he'd growled at everyone else - even me - but never Miley. "I don't know what's wrong with him, he used to be so sweet." Miley sniffled a little, she wasn't crying over her Hannah secret, she was crying over her formerly-sweet dog. "And now he growls all the time and tried to hurt Prue, and I don't know how to fix it." She looked up at me with these big innocent blue eyes that made my heart ache. "How do I fix him?"

"I don't know, Mi." I sighed, stroking her and rocking her back and forth slightly. "I don't know." The smell of her tears was breaking my heart and Whisper whined again, but my attention was caught by another smell... _**BLOOD**_. Miley felt my body stiffen and lifted her head off my chest to look at me questioningly, worry covering her delicate features. It wasn't just any blood. It was Miley's blood.

"Jacob?" Miley spoke softly, reaching up a shaking hand to trace over my furrowed brow, smoothing out with her lightest touch. "What's wrong?"

"Blood." I muttered, snapping back to reality, I looked down at Miley and searched every part of her I could see and feel for injuries, but I could still smell the fresh blood and there were no wounds. "You're bleeding, Miley." I moved her off my lap and ignored her protests as I searched for her wound. "Tell me where you're bleeding, Miles, why aren't you healing?" Could anything else go wrong today?

"I'm not hurt, Jay." Miley said quietly, and for some reason she was blushing. "I found out yesterday and I was gonna tell you earlier today, but... Then..." Yeah, I knew what happened then, that bastard ruined her life.

"What happened yesterday, Mi? Why are you bleeding? And why aren't you worried that you're bleeding?" I all but demanded and she blushed again.

"W-well... You know that... _Thing_ we were talking about after the wedding?" Miley asked shyly, part of me was glad that her tears had stopped - for now at least - and the other part was worried what was wrong with her.

"Ummm...?" We talked about a lot of things after the wedding; me cheating on Miley, vampire army after Bella, all our 'firsts', kids in five to ten years.

"About my... Problem..." Miley prompted, but I was still confused, that didn't really narrow it down for me. "C'mon, Jay, work with me here... You know, my _problem_ that might have meant we couldn't have babies?" She said awkwardly, blushing a deeper red and I was confused for a second before realization sunk in.

"Oh..." I cleared my throat awkwardly. "You mean your... **Plumbing** problem?"

"Uhh... Yeah..." Miley looked away and absently started playing with the ends of her hair. "I was gonna tell you yesterday when it happened, but... I know you probably don't want to 'cause you already have Kyla, and I'm not saying it would work, but if maybe in a few years you wanted to have another baby then... For the first time in nine months I got my period." Miley whispered the last four words, but I still heard her with crystal clarity, even without the whole wolf hearing thing I would have heard.

"Want to?" I gaped at her, how could she possibly think I wouldn't want to have kids with her? I wanted I whole freaking litter of little Miley's running around. "Of course I want to, Miles, of course I want to have babies with you, a whole litter, as many as you want. And they'll be adorable little Angels who look just like you." After everything that had happened to us in the last few months, we finally got something going for _us_.

"No lie?" Miley asked for confirmation and I grinned, bringing her into my arms again and kissing her waiting lips softly and passionately.

"No lie." I murmured when we broke apart and she smiled that dazzling smile she does when she gets really happy, the smile that just lights up the entire universe.

"I kinda, sorta love you, Jacob." MIley smiled and I laughed, but before I could say that I love her as well my phone started blaring its tone for a text and Miley reached for it with a confused frown. "Who's texting you in the middle of the night?" She asked, handing it to me and I quickly opened it, this one was from Quil telling me to call him back because Sam was still circling the house.

"It's Quil." I groaned, now I'd have to tell her what they thought was happening to Chris and I couldn't stand to bring her more bad news today, especially after our moment of happiness just seconds ago.

"Oh." Miley's frown deepened and I absently stroke her hair softly. "You have to go back already, don't you?"

"Maybe." I relented before preparing myself for the added news. "But, Mi, they want me back 'cause of Chris."

"Chris?" She shot her head, her eyes filled with panic and fear. "What's wrong with him? Is he hurt? Why didn't they tell me? Wh-?"

"Miley. They think he's phasing, Miles, that's why they want me back, because I can smell it when a new wolf is changing." I interrupted her and I could tell she was torn between worry, fear, a little anger, and confusion. I decided to go for the one I could fix. "I guess it's 'cause I an Alpha, but I don't know, I can _smell_ it when someone's going through the change, it's how I knew who was phasing and that they weren't just sick or something. It's the same with Sam." I explained and Miley nodded, her brow still furrowed. "And..." I hesitated, it was already bad enough, did I really need to make it worse? "Miles... Sam's been circling the house, he knows Chris is changing he wants him for his pack."

"Oh, Hell no!" Miley shook her head after she got over the initial shock. "He is so not getting his hands on my fathers son." I guess she still didn't like to call him her brother. "We have to go, Jacob."

"I know." I sighed, holding Miley's hand and keeping her down next to me when she went to get up. "Don't you have to stay here?" I asked, I wanted her to come, and I knew she wanted to come, but even with her Hannah secret being blown the production people would probably get fed up if she left again for no reason for who knows how long. "I want you to come, but-"

"Hannah's out, I don't think anything is going to be happening for a while, Vita's probably gonna make me go into damage control." Miley argued and I knew she wanted to get to Chris. "God!" She groaned, running a hand through her hair and glaring at the far wall. "Can anything else go wrong today?"

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"As soon as this is over, and this movie is done I'm taking you away." Jacob declared and I quickly looked over at him. "None of this stupid crap." He continued, a determind look in his dark brown eyes, it was kinda like the one he had last week before he went to fight the vampires. "No pack, no bastard half vampires, no movies, no more _f**king_ crap." He growled, and despite his swearing I liked the sound of that, nothing but me and my Jacob forever and ever... Or at least until school starts.

"After the movie is over we're gonna have to go back to school." I voiced my sudden realization and he laughed humorlessly.

"The universe really doesn't want us to have an easy life, huh?" He shook his head and I smiled weakly. "Can't we just skip the first, I don't know... Six months of school?" He asked and I laughed.

"I'm not letting you miss a single day of your senior year if I have to follow you to class and poke you with a caddle prod every five minutes." Jacob smiled briefly at me before he looked down at his phone in his hands. "I guess I do have to stay here and do the stupid damage control, huh?" I sighed, falling back on the bed and staring up the ceiling.

"I'll call you as soon as I know what's going on." He promised, laying down next to me and I curled body into his, wrapping my arms around his strong torso and hugging him.

"I hate the universe." I decided, snuggling deep into my Jacob. I knew he'd have to go really, really soon and I wanted to keep him for as long as possible. "I hate that it keeps taking you away from me, and I hate that it's doing all this crap to sweet boys who don't deserve it, and I especially hate that when we're finally getting everything perfect after all the crap that it just gives us more crap."

"I'm gonna take of everything in Forks, Miles, and then when I'm done I'm going to kick that bastards sorry ass then you and me are gonna take your weekend off and I don't care what happens, nothing is going to disturb us from enjoying this bed right here for two days straight." Jacob told me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Mmm... That sounds amazing." I rubbed my hand over his clothed chest, feeling his muscles through the offending fabric. "But, that still means you have to go."

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Stay with Chris." I shook my head and Jacob lifted his head a little to look at me. "If I can't be there with him I want you to stay with him 'cause I know you'll take good care of him for me." Jacob nodded, wrapping one of his arms around me and running his fingers up and down my spine repeatedly. "If he is changing-" Which I really didn't want him to 'cause he's just an innocent bystander who didn't know anything about this a week ago and his only crime was trusting his half sister when I begged him to stay on the reservation to hopefully protect him from this curse. "-then he's gonna be like me... I wasn't feeling bad anymore after two days, and that was _with_ having vampire venom in my system. If Quil says that he's been changing all day then it could be already half over for him."

"That's a good thing, right?" Jacob asked and I sat up half on top of him, looking down at his caring dark orbs. "It means he doesn't have to go through it for long, he can be back to normal before the weekend's over."

"Maybe." I conceded, absently tracing his eight-pack through his shirt. "But, he still has to go through it, and he still has to get the curse. If he is changing then he's never gonna be the same ever again, he's never gonna be able to go back to his old life." As I traced Jacob's abs despite everything I couldn't but think about how good they felt rippling under mouth as I suckled them on my way down to his... "The only reason he went to Forks, and then stayed there long enough to get the fever was because of me. It all would have been so much better if Lilly never told him about me, then he wouldn't have gone to Forks, I wouldn't have walked away from him that day, and I wouldn't have begged him to stay at the reservation. If I hadn't done that, if I had let him stay where he was, or talked to him the first time 'round, or even just told him to get out of Washington, then he would be perfectly normal right now."

"If you hadn't of been there he still could have gotten the fever, and he would have been all alone." Jacob argued and I moved my gaze up to his, I felt a little teary, but nothing had changed since I was crying over Whisper - who was now whining sadly in his and Prue's room next door, having figured it would be best to leave me alone for a while after he growled at me - I still didn't have any tears left to cry. "He found you because he wanted to know you and he's got the same stubborness and determination to get what he wants as you, and if he hadn't then he still might have gotten the fever and he'd be a Hell of a lot worse off than he is now. Right now he's in a controlled environment full of people who have gone through the same thing he is, and he's also got you looking out for him, trying to protect him from anything and everything."

"But, I didn't." I whispered and Jacob wrapped both of his arms around me and pulled me down to him, holding me comfortingly to his chest. "I didn't protect him from this, I could have made him leave before, when he didn't have it, but I didn't, I let him be around vampires and he got the fever. If I had told him to leave last week then he wouldn't have got the fever. I didn't protect him as best I could."

"What's to say he wouldn't have ignored you and stayed anyway?" Jacob countered softly. "Don't beat yourself up about this, Miley, we don't even know if he's changing, for all we know Sam could just be trying to psych us out or something."

"Call me as soon as you know." I all but demanded, reluctantly moving out of his arms and sitting up, Jacob following and sitting right in front of me. "Please?"

"Of course!" Jacob promised, smiling reasuringly and I felt a little better. "I love you, Miley Ray!" I smiled and leaned forward, my hands resting in his lap as I leaned in real close and kissed his lips slowly.

"I love you too, Jacob Ephraim!" I mimicked and he laughed before kissing me again. "Now, you need to leave before I can't let you go 'cause I'm so codependant on you."

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

After it took another half hour to pull myself away from Miley I ran to Forks as fast as I could and reached the reservation by the time dawn was breaking. I slowed down as I circled La Push and let my tired muscles relax a bit before I phased at the back of the house. I sniffed the air, I don't know why or how, but I could **smell** it when someone was going to change soon. I smelt it with Miley; she thought she was dying, and Bella thought she had the flu or something, and I don't know how, but the second I walked into her room that day last October I just _knew_ that she was changing. Then it was the same with Leah and Seth, and the Shane and all then others after him. I knew it must have been an Alpha thing to smell when someone's changing because Sam knew about Seth and Leah before me, but he denied them for his pack because of Leah. Weather it was because she's a female or because he dumped her like a hot potato when he changed and saw her cousin Emily, I didn't know. Shane came to our pack because he and Seth are, like, best friends or something from before the change. Brady and Jayden were the natural option for us as well, what with them being my cousins and all, Sam didn't even bother trying to get to them. And I guess it must have been the female thing again that stopped him from going after Leah's best friend Caley when she changed, then after she imprinted on Matt it was pretty much pointless to go after him when he changed. But, now he could smell a new phaser just as much as I could and either he didn't know or didn't care that he was Miley's brother because according to Quil and Embry he still wanted to get Chris under his command.

Of course, with all the wolves around here I could still be wrong about Chris and he could just be as normal as he was last week when him and Miley were first just getting to know each other.

I phased back to human and shook my limbs out, they got a little stiff from running halfway across the country, before going inside, I knew the others all knew I was here, I'd talked to Brady before I made it to the Olympic area, and the could all smell me coming a mile away. Rachel had left a set of clothes by the backdoor for me - I guess she didn't want see her brother walking through the house naked - and I quickly pulled the pants on before going inside.

"Hey, man!" Seth greeted, and I don't know why the Hell he was obsessed with trying to bake Miley's cookies, but it seemes he hadn't given up his quest because there were dozens of baking trays already surrounding him, waiting for him most likely once again fail at recreating Miley's deliciousness. I mean, it's not like I was rooting against the kid, but Miley had a secret ingredient that she refused to tell even me and so far none of us had been able to identify what it was, not even Embry who could list every ingredient in just about anything he tasted.

"Hey." I nodded, sniffing his cookie dough he was putting on the first tray to see how he was doing. He was missing the white chocolate chips, but it was only the first batch of the day, so there was a possibility he could randomly hit the jackpot and get it right.

"Ohhh..." I heard someone moan as if they were going to be sick and I folled the sound to my bedroom door.

"Chris?" I questioned, what the Hell, might as well try manners and not just barge in there.

"Ugh..." Was all I got in response so I shrugged and opened the door, Chris turned his head to meand and opened his eyes just a tiny to bit to see who it was. I frowned when the scent in the room hit me, I sniffed again just to be sure and felt like punching something.

"Great!" I muttered darkly, I knew that scent, I don;t know I was the only one in the pack that cold smell it, but I could. It was almost identical to the one I had smelt in October - except nowhere near as sweet - when Miley was phasing. "How the Hell am I supposed to tell Miley about this?" Before I left Georgia she'd been feeling so guilty about not protecting Chris more from the fever, but I had assured her it would be fine. This was not fine, or at least Miley wouldn't see it that way. She'd see it as a disaster.

Chris is phasing!

* * *

**Dun dun dun duh...**

**Wow, I'm feeling very unloved. You guys didn't review even five times :( Pwetty pwease wiff a chewwy on top?  
This is the longest chapter I've ever written, that's gotta count for something, right? It's gotta get me a couple extra reviews, right? I'M NEEDY!**

**As I write this AN it is 19 minutes past midnitght on the 28th. Eclipse comes out here for a midnight screening on the 1st. Twilight starts at 6 PM and then New Moon at 9:30 PM and Eclipse at one minute past midnight and my brother is taking me to see it... And wow that sounds lame. I'm 17 FREAKING YEARS OLD, I'll be 18 in little more than six months and my big brother still has to take me to the movies when it's late at night. How lame is that? Anywho, this time in two days I'll be watching Eclipse. Who else is going to see it?  
FYI: In case you hadn't noticed I'm kinda Team Jacob :) Just not for him to be with Bella... Or Nessie (don't know why, but I just don't like her) I want him all for myself... Sigh**

**Everyone who reviews me which of MIley's new songs from her album is THEIR favourite (not mine, you'd never guess it) gets 5 points towards naming Miley and Jacob's first born.  
Now pay attention earlier in this chapter Jacob said something about having kids and it's very important because it's a crucial clue in their future. I'm not going to tell you what it is, but I'll give anyone who can review it 5 points as well. I'll give you a hint; it's after 'plumbing problem' but before Miley's POV. :P**

**Has anyone read the Wake series since I mentioned it? Or even just looked it up? I'm trying to figure out who would be good to play Cabel just so I can picture him in my mind, but I never seem to be able to some up with anyone who fits the description right... Or I might just be picky. They're probably going to have an unknown actor play him, but if there's anyone any of you think would look like I'd really appreciate your opinions. Just so I can have some to picture and not a blacked out shadow of a body making out with Miley... That's just plain creepy. :)**

**I'm thinking of giving Miley and Jacob - in Jacob's case it would be his second - tattoos in the story, what should they be? Any ideas welcome, even if they're stupid :)**

**And now it's already 12:30 so I'm gonna post this, ask for at leats 5 reviews and go to bed.**

**Please give me at least 5 reviews? (Insert Miley's cute puppy dog face) [I'd put mine in but yo'd never review for me then;)]**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :) 3**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

After Jacob had left I fell into a fitful sleep and was woken up just when the sun was rising to Paige hovering over me with a screaming Kyla.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up and whiping the sleep out of my eyes and Paige held Kyla out for me.

"I can't get her to stop crying no matter what I try and she obviously likes you better." Was Paiges reply and I furrowed my brow as the baby was all but forced into my arms and she kept screaming. I carefully moved Kyla out of my arms and laid her on the bed in front of me, which made her calm down a little and witihin the minute she had stopped crying altogether.

"She doesn't like me more, Paige." I sighed, well, I could have thought of a million better ways to be woken up, but I guess I'd have to settle for this one. "You baby doesn't hate you."

"Then how come every time she's with you she doesn't cry?" Paige demanded and I could see a few tears in her eyes, so I scooted over and patted the bed next to me. Once Paige sat down I wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders and we both looked at Kyla.

"Because I don't hold her as much as you and Jacob." I replied and I could sense her confusion. "Jacob and I both run a constant temeprature of one-oh-eight point nine, and you're almost the same... Kyla's the same temperature of a normal baby... She doesn't cry as much when she with me because I don't hold her and touch her as much so she doesn't over-heat." I explained and Paige looked thoughtful. "Which now that I think about it is probably why she doesn't take to your breastfeeding, 'cause it's too hot for her. And when she tried to get some from me the other day she just wanted to know if I would be any cooler than you."

"Kyla tried to feed from you?" Paige asked and I realized I hadn't told anyone about that happening yesterday.

"Yeah, 'cause it's like a natural instinct for babies to try and breastfeed and I guess she just wanted to know if my stuff would be hot like your stuff." I shrugged and Paige nodded slowly. "It's not that Kyla hates you or likes me more, she just gets over-heated, Paige."

"How do you know so much about babies?" Paige asked, resting her head on my shoulder with a sigh, accepting my explanation.

"My cousins. Every Christmas when we'd go to my Mam'aws or Grandmas my cousins always had at least one or two babies there and 'cause I was practically the youngest I was always grouped with them and I learnt a lot."

"I guess growing up in a big family has its advangaes, huh?" Paige muttered and I nodded. "Wait, if she doesn't hate me then how come on Friday she only stopped crying when you were playing or that CD was on?"

"She's a baby, she likes music?" I guess wildly, "have you tried playing something for her?"

"Well, I never thought of that." Paige blushed and I laughed.

"Besides, she's ten days old, she probably can't tell the difference between you, me, Jacob and a pot plant." I joked and this time Paige laughed.

"Thank-you, Miley." Paige said after we had been silent for a minute. "God, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here, I probably would have gone insane trying to figure it out."

"Don't thank me, thank my famliy for always babying me."

"You know, usually it's a good thing to hold your baby, I'm pretty sure I'm the only new mother who would make things worse by holding her." Paige laughed humorlessly.

"Hey, look on the bright side, when summer's over and it starts getting closer to winter you'll get to hold her all you want to keep her warm." I pointed out and Paige leaned over Kyla and kissed her nose before speaking in a baby voice.

"Why couldn't you have been born in Winter?" She asked and Kyla just gurgled in reply. "Huh? Why did you have to be a summer baby? Now Mommy can't hold you all the time like I want to."

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"When did it start?" I asked Chris, after I had stormed away from him and left him in the care of Quil and Embry as I ran off to call Miley and then phase to burn off some steam I had gone back to try and explain what was happening to Chris. "When did you start feeling sick?"

"Um, when I woke up this morning, just before you came." Chris replied uneasily, good news was he didn't feel like puking his guts out right now, but his body temperature had dropped down bloodsucker low. For some reason this situation reminded me a lot of when Miley was changing; Miley started changing about a week and a half after I told her the truth about me, and now Chris was changing a week and a half after he found out. Miley had been convinced she was going to die before I got her mad and she phased, Chris had been worried that he was going to die before I told him what was happening. Not to mention they eyes, Miley's had been the same grey-ish-hazel-ish-blue as Chris' were, but Chris' eyes never changed color like Miley's.

"Miley started changing on a Wednesday and she was back to normal by that Friday, so considering that you two have the same shape shifter genetics you should be fine by Tuesday." I said optomistically, Chris glared at me. "Of course, I only just found out that she was also recovering from vampire venom at the time, so it could be shorter for you."

"How come Miley let me stay here if she knew this was going to happen to me?" Chris demanded, sounding more than a little angry at Miley which immediately set off my alarms, but I forced myself not to do something violent to the kid 'cause Miley would kill me if I killed her brother.

"She was hoping that if you were here you _wouldn't_ get the fever, she was trying to protect you from this not, not trying to make sure you **would** get it." I tried to convince him, but I'm not sure how much good it was doing.

"Yeah, well, didn't work very well, did it?" Chris muttered, flinging the blankets off him suddenly and I guess he got a heat rush. "You know, she told me to leave Washington that day, but I just kept questioning her so I guess she brought me here instead."

"She's a good person, Chris, she'd never do anything to intentionally hurt anyone, let alone you."

"If she's such a good person then why isn't _she_ here right now?" Okay, this kid is seriously getting on my nerves, I mean, I get that changing makes you all kinds of pissed off, but attacking Miley for no reason.

"She tried to be, but she had to stay in Georgia and take of something that she had no control over."

"Whatever."

"Miley wanted to be here, Chris, but it was out of her control." I spoke evenly to keep my cool, killing Miley's brother was not allowed.

"Sure." I really hate the whole angry-at-the-drop-of-a-hat thing that came with the shape shifting, but it got easier the longer I had to deal with it, probably because I tried to make sure I wouldn't let Miley get scared of me like she did before I killed that bastard pervert that was spying on her.

"Let me know if you need anything." I muttered, I know he can't help it, but I really couldn't stand his attitude without doing something wrong, especially since it was aimed at my Miley.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"Hey." I knelt down and scratched Whisper between the ears when her nudged his nose against my leg. I may not know what was wrong with him, but I'd do anything to have my sweet little boy back. Whisper barked and started to walk away, leaving me hurt until he stopped and turned back to me when I didn't follow.

_**Come on, Mom, come with me, please?**_ Whispered requested when I let myself into his mind and I was confused. _**Please come, I'll stop being mean to the puppy if you help me?**_

"You won't try and hurt Prue anymore?" I asked for clarification and he nodded, barking, but I still didn't follow. "What about Kyla and Paige and your father?"

_**Please? I won't be mean at all if you help?**_ Whisper whined beggingly and how could I really turn down an offer like that?

"Hang on, you need a leash if we're going out there." I muttered, getting up and grabbing his favourite blue leash, attaching it to his collar as he waited obediently and then took off as soon as he was latched on. "Woah, slow down, Whis." I called and he whined impatiently, still dragging me along, just not as fast. "Where are we going?" Whisper just barked in response and I shrugged, if it got him to stop being mean then I'd follow where-ever he was taking me. "The pound?" I asked when he eventually came to a stop outside the building after about ten minutes. Whisper barked and started for the doors and I followed slowly. "What's going on, Whis? Why are we here?"

"Excuse me?" A voice interrupted and I turned to see a young woman maybe a few years older than me at the receptionist desk.

"Uh... Hi?" I greeted as Whisper came to hide behind my legs, nudging me forward a little.

"Is that your dog?" The woman asked and the tone of her voice made me instantly protective. I don't care how mean and cranky he's been in the past Whisper was still my little puppy that woke me up last Christmas with kisses.

"Yes. Why?" I demanded and she seemed taken aback at my icy voice.

"Well, he's been running around here for the last few weeks, but we've never been able to catch him. You should really keep him on a leash and not let him run around on his own." The woman replied and I glared, she really had no right to try and tell me how to raise my dog, she didn't know anything about my little guy. That's when Whisper made his pressence known again, creeping out from behind me and tugging at the leash, trying to get closer to the door that I could smell hid all kinds of animals.

"Can we go back?" I asked, gesturing at the door and the woman looked aprehensive. "I've been thinking about getting him a playmate, but it's so hard to find the right one." I lied and she still didn't look like she'd let me back to see what had Whisper all worked up. He whined again and no matter what he did I didn't like the agony in his voice.

"Sorry, no outside animals are allowed back there." The woman said and I bit my lip, there were several ways around this; one, try and convince her to let me take Whisper back. Two, knock her out, not really a good option. Three, come back after closing and break in, again not a good one. Four, use my telapthy to _make_ the woman let me and Whisper back, not exactly moral. Five, telepathiccally ask Whisper what he wanted me to see back there and go myself.

Which do you think I chose?

"Please?" I asked and Whisper whined again.

"Well, I really don't see the harm in letting you take him back to find one he likes." The woman conceded when I was done looking intently into her eyes and planting the thoughts in her head. She grabbed her keys and went to unlock the door in a sort of daze, letting me and Whisper back, as soon as we were in the hallway Whisper took off and the woman had to run to keep up with us.

"Whisper?" I knelt down next to him, he had sat himself next a cage with a white dog in it, I'm pretty sure it was a female White American Shepherd dog... Possibly purebred.

_**Mommy...**_ Whisper whimpered, putting his front paws on the cage and latching his claws on, pressing himself up against the cage as the dog inside glared at him and growled menacingly.

"Oh, I wouldn't recomend her, she the most vicious mutt we've ever had in here." The woman behind me commented and I frowned.

**Quiet!** I commanded the dog in the cage and she immediately stopped growling, but kept glaring. **Whis, why are we here?** I asked my dog and he whimpered, trying to get through the metal bars to the dog inside.

_**Please, Mom? Please? I love her!**_ Whisper whimpered in my head and suddenly everything clicked in my head, his behavious had only changed when we came to Tybee. _**But, Mommy, she doesn't like me like I love her.**_ The sound of his heartbreak made my heart break.

"What's her name?" I asked the woman and she looked confused.

"She doesn't have one, she's a street mutt." The woman shook her head and I frowned.

"Can we adopt her?" I asked, standing up and letting Whisper stay with his girl.

"I don't think so." She scoffed and I glared. "There's all sorts of paperwork you have to go through, and I really don't think you want that one, it took three catchers to get her in here."

"So, if I do the paperwork can I adopt her?" I really should talk to Jacob about this before just adopting another dog, but I couldn't stand to see my little Whisper so torn up.

"And we have to do a home check to make sure you're not going to abuse her." The woman added and I let out a frustrated groan.

"If I do the paperwork and you do your stupid home check, _then_ can we adopt her?"

"I don't know why you'd want that one when there are plenty of non-killer ones, but it's your death wish." She shrugged and I let out a breath.

"Fine, we'll do it your way, I'll be back tomorrow." I muttered and tugged on Whispers leash. "C'mon, Whis, we'll come back tomorrow and you can see her all you want." I coaxed and he reluctantly tore himself away from the other dog.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"Hi, Jay!" I couldn't help but smile when he called me later that day, just as the sun was setting. "I love you."

"God, I love you too, Mi's." Jacob said on the other side.

"How's Chris?" I asked nervously, I wish I could be there, I mean, he is my half-brother weather I like it or not, but I had to stay here. Vita had said that they'd managed to contain the outbreak of my secret, but it was only temporary and that if one of the hundred of cast and/or crew who saw decided to tell then we'd be in serious trouble so I had to think about coming out before someone else could out me.

"Well, I'm not really sure how he's doing mentally, but physically I'd guess he's about half-way through the transformation, and he hasn't phased yet." Jacob explained and I let out a breath. "There's nothing we can do, Miles, we've just got to wait it out."

"I guess." I sighed, I really wish there was something I could for him, I mean, we're blood relations. Not to mention Jacob being halfway across the country doesn't exactly make me little miss Sunshine about the whole thing.

"What's happening on your end?" I'd already told him about the Hannah crap earlier today, so the only thing left was the Whisper thing.

"Well..." How to tell him delicately? "How would you feel about adopting another dog?" Okay, not the best I could of done, but better than just blurting it out.

"Why?" Jacob asked confused and I let out a breath.

"Well, I kinda found out why Whisper's been so bratty and cranky the last few weeks." I said, letting out another breath evenly.

"What is it?" I could hear the hope in his voice, he missed my old Whisper almost as much as me.

"Uh... Well... Remember how you felt in September when I moved back to Tennessee for that month?" I asked, nervously biting my fingernails.

"Yeah..." Jacob said slowly, clearly not catching my drift. "One of the worst months of my life, by the way."

"Well, that's kinda how Whisper's been feeling and it's been making him cranky." I explain delicately and I could just about hear Jacob's confusion before realization set in.

"You mean he imprinted?" He asked incrediously.

"I'm just about possitive." I confirmed, when we got back to the house Whisper had told me how it felt when he saw the other white dog for the first time and how he felt when he was away from her and it was exactly how I felt when I'm away from my Prince. "She's a purebred White American Shepherd at the pound and from what I can tell she doesn't exatly return his feelings either."

"Can he even imprint?" Jacob asked, sounding a little sceptical. "I mean, he's a normal dog."

"Except for the teleapthy, healing, strength, speed and all the other pack traits." I pointed out and he was silent in concesion.

"So what do we do? If Whisper really did imprint on her then we can't exactly keep them apart."

"Which is where the whole adopting another dog thing comes in." I said slowly, I really couldn't come up with anything else, especially when Whisper was so miserable and bratty and cranky without her.

"You wanna adopt Whispers imprint?" I could almost see Jacobs eyebrows raising as he asked that.

"I know we can't really look after another dog with everything that's happening and Kyla, but I can't think of any other way and Whisper can't live without her." I said really quickly and it was Jacobs turn to let out a breath. "And the people there don't like her and they're going to put her down soon if she's not adopted."

* * *

**So, that's why Whisper's been a total brat.  
Who wants to name the female dog? I was thinking Snowflake, but it doesn't seem to fit her, so I'm open to suggestions :)**

**Point system...  
****surferchickk525 - 90  
Mileyhannahfan77 - 90  
justanotherhannahfan - 30  
JacobBlackismineduh - 20  
nksteezae - 20  
BlUeIsMyCoLuR - 20  
Cerrii - 20  
dhequeenbee - 20  
Dominatus - 20  
iloveSiriusBlack74 - 20  
Quileute4Ever - 20  
Rumball - 20  
nileyfan#1 - 15  
Icy4aReason - 10  
Sheyenna Drantholli - 10  
RawrIsTheSoundIMake - 10  
JusTheUnderdog - 10  
Orihime-San - 10  
If-I-Were-A-Wolf - 10  
Flaca 514 - 10  
alexchaser17 - 10  
alexfan - 10  
apstar - 10  
Celestcooper2001 - 10  
Chicka-dee-2011 - 10  
CullenTwilightFan - 10  
Dark Deciever - 10  
ElvenLord and Keyblade Wielder - 10  
kh2 fan13 - 10  
Kiki99 - 10  
lluvilapz - 10  
MCTSDL Love - 10  
njfduchess - 10  
Pinballwizard92 - 10  
Selena789 - 10  
SheRunsWithTheWolves - 10  
shyrose101 - 10  
stormdog11 - 10  
sunshine1991 - 10  
sweetlolly786 - 10  
Tara Prustat - 10  
The New Mrs Jacob Black - 10  
Vicky Taylor - 10  
WolfOfEmpathy - 10  
Yin7 - 10**

**

* * *

**

Please review? I'm needy. I've said it before, but no-one seems to get just how needy... My most intelectual and meaningful relationships are with my stuffed animals (Taby a conrad jupiters bear, Draco a red dronkey - dragon/donkey from Shrek - Puss in Boots, Speedy Gonzales, and Hoowie which is what I named that green fish thing from Monsters VS Aliens.) Please, I need human interaction, even if it is through the internet. It's crucial in maintaining what;s left of sanity. I already have a dog complex, a duck complex and a cat complex, don't make me any less social. It's bad enough that I bark, quack, meow, scratch behind my ear with my foot and cough up imaginary furballs. HELP ME PEOPLE!

Something special for my ever-faithful Nileyfan1: I dare you to change your name to MiamFan1 for the next 10 chapters and I'll give you 50 points if you can make it :) Just 'cause I want to see if you'll do and I'm bored and have nothing better to do.  
Anyone else who also changes their name either temporarily or permantly can get 20 points as well... THey do have to let me know who they normally are as well. :)  
Again, just to see who does it and 'cause I'm bored as all hell.

I have got to stop mixing books that I'm reading: I started reading Spells - sequel to WIngs (which Miley is set to star in the series by Aprilynne Pike)- then read the Wake series by Lisa McMann (Also set to star Miley Cyrus) and a couple of days ago I read Fang (sixth in the Maximum Ride series by James Patterson - as of yet no connect to Miley) and Percy Jackson and the Titans Curse (I have to wait for, like, a month between books 'cause they're so in demand from the library)... SO now I have the crazy idea of a dream catching Faerie who is a child of one of the big three and who was experimented on as a feotus and given wings... That is one poor screwed up kid... It's just lucky I didn't add any Twilight to the mix or it'd be seriously screwed ;)

Anywho, I'm done rambling :)

Peace, Love, Miley! :)


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

_Paige N. Denyer's Point Of View_

"Hello?" I was outside reading a book, not something I got to do a whole lot since Kyla was born, but right now she was taking a nap and I was taking the time to spend some quality Paige time out on the back porch reading some book about faeries and plant-people and Avalon by the dimming light of the sunset. It was very relaxing. Of course, just as I was getting into it a voice interrupted and I averted my deadly glare on Ryan Atlas. Oh, goody,not only had he interrupted me, but he totally deserved me killing him just for what he did to Miley.

"What do you want?" I demanded and he looked taken aback for a second.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked with an overly fake innocent look on his face.

"Noooo." I drawled sarcastically, snapping my book shut and getting up to poke him in the chest. "Outing one of best friends on camera and in front of a couple of hundred people is totally fine with me."

"Oh." His face fell and his innocent act went with it. "You heard about that?"

"No, I was guessing random things." I rolled my eyes and he looked like he was struggling weather to fight for his reputation of flee with his tail between his legs. "What are doing here, Atlas?"

"You know, I wouldn't have done it if she had told me about it in the first place." I guess the idiot was going with fight. "For over a month she let me believe I was in love with someone who didn't exist, she made a mockery of me and no matter how I felt about her I wasn't going to stand for that."

"Well, gee, did you ever get the hint that maybe, just maybe, she didn't tell you for a reason?" I asked with false wonder before going back to glaring at him. "Like maybe that you would tell everyone the secret she's been fighting to keep for four years?... Oh, wait, you did that anyway."

"She humiliated me, would you just sit back and let her get away with it if it was you?" He demanded and my fists clenched at my sides, itching to punch him.

"You're the one who couldn't handle the rejection." I snapped and he winced. Bingo. "What part of 'she doesn't love you' did you not understand? Was it the part where she ran off an married another guy that got you confused? I personally would have taken that as a back off, not a sign to profess your love her repeatedly in public, just setting yourself up for constant humilation." I think I was getting too much entertaintment out of his pain, but, really, he brought it on himself. "_You_ humilaited yourself, Atlas, Miley was trying have as normal a life as possible and you and moronic ass ruined her life because you were jealous that she loves someone else. Get the hint, you never had a chance."

"Says the girl who got knocked by that bastard and is always hanging around, pining after him." Ryan decided to try and fight back. 'Try' being the opperative word.

"I'm not pining for him, I woulda left a long time ago, but my daughter has a right to know her father." Okay, not so on the attack, but I had to clear that up. I'm pining after Jacob, he was just a one-night stand like all the others who turned out to be an okay guy who knocked me up and stepped up to the responsibility.

"Then, what's stopping you from going if you don't love him like I loved Miley?" Ryan smirked and I furrowed my brow. "You know you're just intruding on their perfect little wonderland family, they wouldn't care if you left the kid and just left, they'd like it, they wouldn't have to put up with the third wheel trying to be part of their little world. It could just be them and the baby, they wouldn't care if you left." He taunted and before I knew my hand was up and I'd hit him square in the jaw. Ryan stumbled back a couple of steps, but recovered quickly with a self-statisfied smirk on his face and I growled. "What? truth hurts. You're just humiliating yourself by staying, you know." He continued and I stepped closer, getting ready to hit him again. "It's always going to be Mister and Mrs Black, the baby and... That weird girl who's always following them around. No-one's going to know or care who you are, and neither do they, they just want you gone, you're a nuisance to them. I mean, both of them are even represented in the name, but where are you? He got the last name and she got middle, and then who was it that chose the first? _Miley_! Where's your name represtened in that? _Paige_ **Natalie** Denyer." That's when I pounced on him, I don't know how he knew so much about me when I was in any records or anything. I jumped on him and was planning on poudning his head into the ground until he made it to China, but one second I'm pulling his hair out and the next he's got me on the ground, holding me down by the neck and smirking at me triumphantly.

He smirked at me. I glared at him. Then...

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"Jake!" Embry called, sounding kind of worried and I groaned, it felt like something was always cutting into Miley and Me time. We couldn't even have a simple phone coversation without being interrupted.

"You have to go, huh?" Miley asked, both of us already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." I sighed, we hadn't even been talking for five minutes. "I'll call you as soon as I can... If it's not too late."

"I don't care about the time, I don't sleep good when you're not here anyway so I'll probably be awake all nught." Miley countered and I furrowed my brow, that didn't seem very healthy. "And we can talk about Whisper when you come back here, or I come to you. I don't want to make any decisions when I can't hold you, I'm probably going crazy 'cause you're so far away and I'm not thinking straight."

"I'll be home as soon as I can, Miles." I promised, being so far away from her was making me a little crazy as well... We are _way_ too dependant on each other.

"Don't rush it. You need to take care of Chris and the pack." Miley denied and I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Dude!" Embry called again and I groaned.

"I love you, Jay." Miley sighed and I could just about see her sad smile as she said that.

"I love you too, Mi." Then she was gone. I sat there for a second before I sighed and got up to go see what Embry wanted that was so important he had to cut into my Miley time. "What?"

"Look." Embry pointed at Chris when I followed his voice to my room and I looked over at the bed to see Chris shaking. He was clenching his fists and teeth like he was trying not to loose my temper and I realized what was happening.

"Get him outside." I orded, I went over and kicked the black plastic away from the window, Quil and Embry were each supporting a side of Chris as they lifted him out of the room and I jumped out after them. "Get away." I muttered to them and they carefully set my wifes brother down and stepped back a few paces. "He's gonna phase."

"I'm gonna _what_?" Chris said, his eyes wide and his voice going really high on the last word. "No, no, no, no, **no**." He shook his head, his shaking was getting worse, I reckon he'd be an over-grown wolf within the minute. "I don't want to. Make it stop. I don't want any of this, I just wanted to know my sister, not turn into some sort of freak."

"Miley is one of those freaks, you know." I pointed out with a raised eyebrow and he glared at me in response. "Look, don't fight the fire, Chris, you can't stop this from happening so you might as well just get the first phase over with and let the burning take over." I stepped back and watched as the shaking got worse, I'm pretty sure this would be the first time I've seen someone phase for the first time without being pissed as all Hell. But, Chris was fighting it, he was trying to stay human, but all that resulted in was him shaking like a mortal in the Artic.

"Okay, I don't care what you say, I know these are the exact same cookies that Miley makes." Seth anounced a determind look on his face and I rolled my eyes. It was good for the kid to have a hobby, but I'm pretty sure the rest of the pack was getting kinda tired of his cookies.

"What?" Chris looked confused, lucky little brat had been hiding in my room all week so I'm guessing he hadn't be subjected to Seth constant duds. The laps in concentration made Chris lose his grip on his human form and he burst, fur sprouting out of him as he phased...

Huh. I guess it must be a family thing or something 'cause Chris looked almost exactly the same as Miley. An over-grown Husky except his black part wasn't his paws, it was focussed around his head and neck; his face was mostly white except for a little around the eyes where the black started, then it went around and between his ears and a little down his neck. Seth looked shocked for a minute before he shook his head and pushed the cookies at me again.

"They're exactly the same as Miley's cookies." Seth persisted and I rolled my eyes, grabbing one, might as well, he wouldn't give up until I did. "I'd bet my life on it."

"Those aren't Miley's." I said after one bite, it was _almost_ the same, but something wasn't right, Miley's had a special warmth in them even when they were normal temperature, and they always tasted extra sweet - though not too sweet - and made me feel all fuzzy inside (you never heard that, I'm a guy, not a sappy tweeny girl).

"What are you talking about?" Seth looked purely scandalized, but I really didn't have time to deal with this right now, Chris had just phased and I'm pretty sure he'd want to find a way back once he got over the shock of it.

"Miley's are sweeter." I shrugged and Seth's face fell. "Why don't you just ask her?" I suggested and Seth nodded slowly in defeat before going back inside. I phased just before Chris could start freaking out.

**What the Hell is happening? How do I get back? I didn't want this. Make me back to normal.** Chris demanded, barking it out loud as he tried to talk.

_You need to calm down, Chris._ I spoke calmingly, or at least I hoped it was calming.

**Calm down? How the Hell am I supposed to calm down when I'm a freaking DOG?** Chris burst, barking and growling and another wolf came behind the house whilst Quil and Embry prefered to remain human seeing as it aparently appeared that I had things under control. The other wolf was Sam and I growled unconsciously at him. **Who's that? Why are you growling at him? WHY CAN'T I GET BACK TO NORMAL?**

_Chris!_ I snapped and he momentarily stopped barking and growling, which was a relief, it hurt my head when he shouted telepathically. _You need to calm down and relax before you can changed back._ I told him and he went quiet. I growled at Sam and Sam growled back.

_**MACOB**_

_Leslie J. Ryan's Point Of View_

"Jake! My money maker." I rolled my eyes, my manager always called me that when he wanted something. He seemed to think I liked be used for his own gain. I mean, being a famous actor is great and all, but sometimes all I really wanted was to just be treated normally for once, to go somewhere where they didn't know who I was or that I'm famous. That's part of why I love Miley so much, she never gave me any special treatment because I was famous, she only liked me for being Leslie, not hotshot Jake Ryan.

"What is it, Fred?" Sure, I never really got the whole real school experience except for a couple of months in junior high where I met Miley, but it was the summer, I'd been hoping to hang out with my friends from Seaview this summer, maybe I could even go visit Miley in Forks and make sure that bastard wasn't mistreating her again.

"How would you like to be in a movie with the hottest popstar of your generation?" Fred asked excitedly and I grimaced, last time he said that I was stuck kissing Mikayla for four months. Not an experience I wanted to repeat. "Hannah Montana is filming a movie in Georgia this summer and they're having troubles with the male lead and-"

"I'll do it." I cut him off, he had me at Hannah Montana. I could spend the entire summer with Miley. I may be fine with her being with that bastard 'cause he apparently makes her 'happy', but she was still my best friend and I still missed her in that sense, even if I couldn't be with her romantically I could still have her as my best friend.

"Now, I think I should warn you it's a-" Fred started, but I didn't care, the whole summer with Miley, I didn't care if they were gonna stick me in a tutu and make me dance around like a six year old girl.

"I don't care, I'll do it."

"Your part of the plot is all about romance... You'll be kissing her for the whole summer." Fred warned and I probably a lot more excited at the idea of that than I should have been given that she's my best friend and she dating someone else... Engaged if her Godmother was telling the truth last month.

"I'll do it." I nodded and Fred shook his head as he turned and left to tell the producers and who-ever that I was in. I wondered what kind of 'trouble' they were having with the other male lead, I'd heard that the filming had already started, over a month ago. Why would they need to recast halfway through filming?

As if by fate, a hand of the universe, some Great Divinal planning. Miley called at that moment.

"Jake?" Miley's familiar husky tone travelled through my earpiece when I answered my cell without checking the caller ID.

"Miley?" I asked in surprise, I pulled the phone away from my ear to check the screen, it really was Miley. "Uh... Hey."

"Hi..." Miley said and I guess it occured to her she didn't know what to say because she went silent for a couple of minutes. "Um... What's new?"

"Well..." I didn't know if she'd been told or not about the cast change. Or maybe it might have been her idea. "I just got offered a role in this new movie."

"Cool. When do you start filming?" She sounded genuine, so I'm not sure if that was her asking when I arrived or if she didn't know.

"I'm guessing as soon as I get to Georgia." I shrugged even though she couldn't see it and I waited for her reaction.

"You're coming to Georgia?" She asked slowly before suddenly getting excited. "That's so great, Jakey, I'm in Georgia too, Hannah's filming a movie here on this cute little island, maybe you could come see me, or I could come see you. It would so amazing, you're one of my bestest friends and I haven't seen you in _forever_. Or talked to you, but I guess that's my fault 'cause I've been really busy lately, but I can't wait to see you again." She paused for about half a second to take a breath before continuing to talk at a mile a minute. I could take it from her reaction that she didn't know I was asked to take over her romantic lead in her movie. "And I know you and Jacob didn't really get along when you came to Forks, but I really really love him with my whole heart, Jake, and I want you guys to get along 'cause I love you too 'cause you're my best friend." Well, that was one way to get my mood down considerably. "And I want my husband and my best friend to get along. Oh, you should have been at the wedding, my family organized the whole thing in three days and it was so beautiful, they even flew Father Ryan to Cincinatti from Tennessee to marry us and Jacob looked so handsome up there in his tux, you should have seen him." On that note, not only was I depressed, but I had a stray thought that she forgot I'm a guy because I just don't find other guys 'handsome'. "The only downside was that my Momma and Daddy and Jackson weren't there... And that we didn't make love on our wedding night... And I cannot believe I just said that to my best guy friend who I used to date." Oh, good, she did remember I'm a guy.

"You got married?" That was my response. I couldn't believe it, why would she marry him? What did he have that I didn't? What was so much better about him that she dowbright refused any thought of us reconciling our romance in favor of him after only knowing him two months?

"Jake." Miley heard the tone of my voice and sobered up, making me instantly guilty. "I love Jacob, Jake, with all my heart and Soul. I don't want to lose you, Jake, but..." Please don't say it, please don't say it, please don't say it? I begged silently. "I'll choose Jacob." She said it. "I'm sorry, Jake, but it's true. Jacob is my heart... Everyone's so against us, and I feel like I'm losing my whole family over it... I don't want to lose my best friend as well."

"But, come on, Miles, you're sixteen, you're way too young to be getting married." I reasoned, I swear I could feel my heart breaking. Miley was the only girl I ever loved, she made me want to be a better person, it _physically_ hurt me to see her upset, for whatever reason, it hurt.

"Age is just a number when you're in love like we are." Miley whispered and I sighed.

"You want me to call you when I get to Georgia?" I asked when we'd been silent for about a minute.

"Please. I miss you, Jakey, and I promise I won't let us not talk for so long ever again." I couldn't help but smile at that, we hadn't spoken in at least eight months, since her birthday. More Miley in my life would always be something to smile about.

"As soon as I land." I promised and I could just about see Miley smiling on the other end before I heard something in the backgound that sounded like crying.

"I gotta go, Jakey, Kyla needs me." Who the Hell is Kyla? A breif horrifying thought flashed through my mind, it had been _eight months_ since I'd heard from her, that sounded like a **baby** crying... Kyla sounded like a name that Miley would choose, unique, yet beautiful, prefect for Miley's child. My heart constricted and I felt nauseous at the thought. "Love you, Jakers."

"Love you too, Miles." I said in a sort daze before she hung up to go tend to the baby. I couldn't believe Miley had a baby. She would have been only just sixteen when it was conceived, she was still only sixteen. That bastard had forced her to break her promise of Purity. I'll kill him.

* * *

**Yay! Miamfan1 :) 1 chapter down, 9 to go :) If you can make all of them you get 50 points :) I'm very sMiley now :) :) :)**

**Anywho, I kinda wanted to put Jake in again just to stir up some drama 'cause really, who thinks he'd be able to deny his feelings for MIley once they're in the same state. Miley and Jacob married, Ryan and Jake both in love with Miley... Poor Jake is the only human in that mix... And he seriously thinks he could take Jacob on. Not that I'm anti-Jiley or anything, that's actually the only pairing I like from straight Hannah Montana and there needs to be more Jiley's out there.  
So, should Macob adopt Whispers imprint? What should her name be? Will she ever accept Whisper?**

**What do you think happened between Paige and Ryan? It's probably kinda way obvious, but that might just be for me 'cause I wrote it...**

**REVIEW!**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

I don't exactly know why I called Jake.

It's just, Jacob was gone, Paige was having some quality 'Paige Time', Kyla and Prue were napping, and Whisper was out on the beach moping for that white dog at the pound. I could gone out and been with my dog when he was upset, but I knew he just wanted to be alone so I was left in my room after hanging up with Jacob with nothing to do. I don't know why, but I still had my phone in my hand and I started scrolling through my contacts, editing and deleting where needed - it was painful to notice for the first time that I still had Daddy and Jackson in my phonebook. I'd had to delete them and I almost felt like curling up in a ball and crying when I did. I scrolled through my phonebook again, looking for something to distract me from Dad and Jackson being gone almost a whole year.

That's when I came across Jake's number and realized I hadn't even talked to him in eight months. He was my best friend, he'd helped me so much after Dad and Jackson died, he'd been there for me, even in those two months that I was without Jacob - when I was forced back to Tennessee and after he accused my Dad and me of having an incestious sexual relationship and telling me I should have died - I don't think I would have survived any of that time without Jake. Before I knew what I was doing I had pressed dial and was holding the phone to my ear, waiting for Jake to answer.

"Jake?" I was kind of half confused/half happy - confused as to when I'd dialed him, but happy that I had - as I said his name. It was weird calling someone 'Jake', everyone always called my Jacob 'Jake', I was the only one who didn't. Sometimes it could get confusing having so many similar names surrounding me; Jacob and Jake, Jake Ryan, Ryan Atlas, Father Ryan. Things could get confusing so I had to remember who was who and Jacob would always be Jacob to me, it's just having others calling him Jake all the time that got to me.

"Miley?" Jake sounded surprised, I would be too, I mean, I just called him for the first time in eight months out of the blue. "Uh... Hey."

"Hi..." I said and it suddenly occured that I didn't know what to say. How do you talk to someone who's your best friend, but you haven't talked to in eight months? "Uh... What's new?" W. O. W. That has to be the lamest thing anyone could come up with.

"Well..." He seemed to contemplate things for a few seconds before continuing. "I just got offered a role in this new movie." He said and I perked up, I loved watching his movies, he's so good you could easily forget that they were fiction.

"Cool. When do you start filming?" I asked, maybe if he wasn't too busy he could give me some pointers.

"I'm guessing as soon as I get to Georgia." Jake replied casually and I could almost imagine him shrugging and I smiled before I realized what he said.

"You're coming to Georgia?" I asked slowly, before continuing without his answer, I knew he said Georgia. "That's so great, Jakey, I'm in Georgia too, Hannah's filming a movie here on this cute little island, maybe you could come see me, or I could come see you. It would so amazing, you're one of my bestest friends and I haven't seen you in _forever_. Or talked to you, but I guess that's my fault 'cause I've been really busy lately, but I can't wait to see you again." I felt guilty for that, when I saw him on my birthday I told him we'd keep in touch and still be friends, but this was the first time I was talking to him. But, I wouldn't let that get me down right now. "And I know you and Jacob didn't really get along when you came to Forks, but I really really love him with my whole heart, Jake, and I want you guys to get along 'cause I love you too 'cause you're my best friend. And I want my husband and my best friend to get along." That's when I got really excited, it would have been amazing to have him at my wedding. "Oh, you should have been at the wedding, my family organized the whole thing in three days and it was so beautiful, they even flew Father Ryan to Cincinatti from Tennessee to marry us and Jacob looked so handsome up there in his tux, you should have seen him." I frowned for a second and wondered why I was telling my best guy friend about how handsome my husband, Jake's straight, he doesn't care about what other guys look like, just how hot their girlfriends are. "The only downside was that my Momma and Daddy and Jackson weren't there... And that we didn't make love on our wedding night... And I cannot believe I just said that to my best guy friend who I used to date." If it was bad to tell my best guy friend about how handsome Jacob had been in his tux, then it was definately wrong to tell him about our sex life... Or lack there-of. Not to mention AWKWARD.

"You got married?" Jake whispered, he sounded kind of broken and I instantly felt guilty. How could have not told him, he was such a big part of my life before, and he had said that he was in love with me before, he deserved to know.

"Jake." I didn't know what to say to make it better. He sounded so depressed. "I love Jacob, Jake, with all my heart and Soul. I don't want to lose you, Jake, but..." I tried to convince him, and I felt even more horrible for starting that ultimatemun, but I could stop myself from finishing it. "I'll choose Jacob." I barely whispered that and we both stopped breathing for a second. "I'm sorry, Jake, but it's true. Jacob is my heart... Everyone's so against us, and I feel like I'm losing my whole family over it... I don't want to lose my best friend as well."

"But, come on, Miles, you're sixteen, you're way too young to be getting married." Jake tried to reason, sounding a little desperate. But, I'd already heard it all before.

"Age is just a number when you're in love like we are." I whispered and he sighed.

"You want me to call you when I get to Georgia?" Jake asked when we'd been silent for about a minute, completely changing the subject, but it was good not to be on the depressing one of people constantly trying to convince me marrying Jacob was the wrong choice.

"Please. I miss you, Jakey, and I promise I won't let us not talk for so long ever again." I vowed, I missed having him in my life so much. He was like an Angel who saved me so many times I'd lost count. How could I have not talked to him for so long?

"As soon as I land." Jake promised and I smiled and just then Kyla started crying. I didn't want to disturb Paige from her 'Paige Time', but I hated to say goodbye to Jake again after only just talking to him again.

"I gotta go, Jakey, Kyla needs me. Love you, Jakers." I loved how I was the only one he let calm him that. I didn't think twice as I told him I love him, I did. I love him like a best friend or a brother or something. I hoped he understood that, part of me was worried that he was still in love with me, that he still had that spark and hoped we could be together again. But, I only loved Jacob that way, and I knew Jake would break a marriage, so that was a little comforting.

"Love you too, Miles." Jake said, sounding kind of dazed and I wondered what was wrong with him, but Kyla was crying so I had to hang up before I could question him.

"Hey, KyKy." I cooed when I tossed my phone on the bed and went to the nursery, Prue was starting to stir from her nap at the foot of Kyla's crib. I reached over the side of the crib and tickled Kyla's stomach gently, hoping to calm her a little. "What's-a-matter? You hungry, Baby?" I asked, carefully lifting her out and rocking her a little, she calmed down a little, but kept crying loudly. I started walking down to the kitchen to get her bottle with Prue following closely behind us. Prue seemed to like Kyla a lot and was alway sniffing around her and and currious about her, but she still loved to curl up in bed with me and Jacob and would follow either one of us - mainly Jacob - around like the little puppy she is. I estimated it would be about ten or so minutes before my body heat started bothering Kyla so I had to feed her quickly, whilst I could still hold her.

_**MACOB**_

_Christopher C. Callea's Point Of View_

Holy crap! How do I stop this? Jacob was no use, he was in a growling contest with some other over-grown wolf. I didn't want this, I just wanted to know Miley, and now I was some freakish wolf-person. Not only was I some sort of mutant, but I couldn't think straight, my thoughts weren't all my own, I didn't whose they were, but they weren't mine. I knew one of the voices was Jacob, he'd spoken to me before. God, did Miley have to go through this every time she was like this? Did she have the agonizing voices in her head as well? Was she one of the voices?

_Chris!_ Jacob spoke in my head again and I jumped, I felt dizzy, and I didn't even notice that the other wolf had gone and the sun was long past setting. How long had I been out of it?

**How do I get back to normal?** I asked, but it came out as a series of barks from my muzzle.

_You need to calm down and relax._ Jacob replied and I growled, I don't even know where it came from, but I growled. _You can only phase back when you're relaxed and calm, and you have to focus on what it's like to be human. You know, walking and talking and the fundamental things._ Jacob explained and I got panicked. I'd never focussed on what it was like to be human. I'm not some weirdo who was expecting turn into an over-grown wolf, I didn't know how to do any of that stuff any more than other normal people did. _Well, how 'bout we work on the whole calm thing first?_ Jake suggested, _I know it's not easy, but ti's the only way you can get back until you have control over it._

**I don't want control. I want to be normal.** I snapped back at him, somehow managing to not bark it this time. God, why didn't I leave last week when Miley told me to?

_Because you're as stubborn as she is._ Jake replied as if it were obvious.

**How are you doing that? Stay out of my head!** I demanded, glaring at him, I don't care if my sister's in love with him, right now he was here for me to focus my anger on.

_It's a pack thing, we can all hear each others thoughts when we're phased. Only Miley's managed to figure out how to block it whenever she wants, it's got something to do with her Cherokee heritage... I guess you'll eventually have the same control as her, but she told me it was hard because she has a different type of telepathy and it was hard to control for a while at the begining._ Jacob said and I growled again. I don't want any sort of telepathy or any of that crap, I just wanted to be a normal human guy and get to know my sister. _I'm sorry this had to happen to you, Chris, but we don't know how to stop it, if we did we would have stopped it a long time ago. If I knew how to stop it I would have stopped it eight months ago before it got to Miley..._

**Just...** How could I argue with him when he sounded so sincere, and Miley was the only family I had left, I didn't have any Aunts or Uncles - that I actually knew at least - and my Mom had specifically told me to find Robby Ray and his family. I didn't know why she wanted me to find them, but I'd found Miley and now that I had and I was starting to know her I didn't want to lose her. **Just tell me how to get back to normal.**

_You have to calm down and relax._ Jacob sighed for what felt like the millionth time. _It's the only way you can get back until you have control over it, you'll phase every time you get angry and you'll need to be relaxed before you can get back to human._ Great. This isn't the end of it, I'm gonna have to put up with it for the rest of my life. _Well, we think that you can control it to the point that you don't have to phase at all after a few years or something, and then when you stop phasing you start aging again and you grow old and all that crap._

**What do you mean 'grow old'?** I couldn't help but be currious about that.

_When you become like this you only age until you've reached the peak of your maturity and then you're, like, frozen in time until you stop phasing._ Jacob-wolf shrugged and abesntly did that weird dog thing where they scratch their ears with their hind legs and then turned back to me. _I guess that's one good thing about this crap; eternal youth if you want it... And imprinting... God, I can't even imagine my life without Miley._

**Wait, does being like this mean that what happened to Miley and you will happen to me?** I asked, sure, it may work for them, but I'm not the kind of guy who just wants to settle down and get married at sixteen like them. I want this stupid wolf-curse thing to just disapear, not fall in unwanted love some stranger.

_It might, it was supposed to be a rare thing to happen, but there was never so many shape shifters before so no-one really knew._ Jake shrugged before sniffing at the air and glaring at the house, growling lowly. I don't know what he smelt, but it must have been bad. _Of course for some people imprinting means they screw on every surface every chance they get and it really pisses me off._ I hesitantly sniffed the air, my senses had been wacky all day. Oh, God, that absolutely reaked. It smelt like sex except a million times stronger and more nasty. I gagged. _Think about Miley!_ Jacob suddenly thought to me and I felt like gagging again, he goes from talking about sex to my sister. Not cool. Especially when he's married to her. _Miley's, like, you're... You're calm with her aren't you? Relaxed? Happy?_

**Yeah...** I didn't see where he was going with this, but I didn't know how to block the images of Miley he was forcing on me. Lucky for me - and him 'cause I'd kill him - they weren't sexual. They were just images of Miley in her every day life, smiling, laughing, happy. It was good to see.

_Focus on Miley and just... I don't, talking with her or something. Something that makes you feel normal._ Jacob instructed and I slowly did what he said and just before everything changed I saw his giant wolf form disapear and then my vission changed and I was sitting on the grass at the back of the house butt naked, looking up at Jake standing in front of me, also butt naked. Awkward... "Yeah... Another side-effect of phasing, you're clothes don't phase with you. Insanely awesome when it's Miley, not-so-cool when it's one of the guys." He shuddered and I glared, getting to me feet and covering myself with my hands.

"Would you refrain about talking about my sister that way?" I snapped and he shrugged.

"Be glad I'm not Jayden, he takes every chance he can to degrade her, _little bastard_ is just begging to be a cripple." Jake muttered lowly, casually making his way back to the window and climbing through to his room, he tossed a pair of cut-off jeans at me and I just stared at them. "It's easier when you phase not to have to worry about shredding an entire outfit."

_**MACOB**_

_Paige N. Denyer's Point Of View_

"Get out of here." I ordered, roughly pushing a smirking Ryan away from me, glaring as hard as I could. "Before I kill you... Or get Miley and let her have the pleasure."

"Oh, I don't think you want me give her pleasure." He retorted, still smirking that damn smirk that made me want to just hit him.

"Get lost, you bastard, before you don't leave here alive." I threatened, though part of me wasn't entirely sure I would be able to kill him after that. I don't know what had happened, one minute we were trying to kill each other and the next...

"Like you'd kill me after that." He shot back and I growled lowly. "Tell Miley I said 'hi'." He continued and I glared harder, balling my hands into fists. Of course, he'd said _her_ name. What was with all the guys lately, all they cared about was _her_.

"Screw you!" That only made him smirk more.

"Wouldn't you like that." He pulled on the torn remains of his cargo pants, not even bothering with his shredded shirt.

"Go f*ck yourself." I cursed, I could feel my nails digging into my skin. I knew what would happen if I attacked him again. I wasn't going to le that happen again.

"Or you could do it for me." I felt my eye twitch and the unfamiliar warmth of blood seeped onto my fingers from my palms where my nails were digging in for a long stay. With one last patronizing smirk Ryan left, humming one of Miley's songs under his breath. Damn bastard, I'll kill him... And next time I _won't_ screw him to multiple orgasms...

* * *

**Well? What do you think?**

**Miamfan1: 2 chapters down, 8 to go :)**

**Who's seen Eclipse? Anyone other than me spend the entire movie pining after Taylor Lautner? Just what exactly is so great about Bella that she has that F. I. N. E. _Fine_ piece of wolf pining after her? I swear that kiss in the snow was one of the hittest kisses I have ever seen and every other girl in the theatre made all swoony noises and sighed every time he was on screen.. Other personal lust object the other highlight of the movie (at least for me) was the 'Talk' between Bella and Charlie. That was so funny... And boy I hope I'm not ruining this for anyone.  
Me and my brother also saw the remake of Karate Kid starring Jaden Smith. It was pretty cool and I liked it alot, but the all my brother had to say about both movies was, and I quote; 'Meh'. And he's the one that's, like, in love Karate Kid and he's the one that got me into Twilight 'cause he's a total Twi-hard... I'm mostly just in it for Taylor. But, I have read all the books and seen the movies and all that stuff and it's a good story and I like it, but I just love looking at Taylor ;)**

**I preffer reading a series of stories instead of stand-alone ones. Though I did love The Last Song. I've read Harry Potter, Twilight Saga, Percy Jackson, Maximum Ride, Wake series, Wings series. I've also read almost every single Sabrina The Teenage Witch book (and seen every episode of the show, and the movie, but I prefer the show) and every Charmed book (and most episodes, I've only missed a few of second, fifth and sixth seasons). I clearly have a prefference for supernatural series, and I'm done with all the good ones I know of, so anyone got any recomendations?**

**Complete change of topic. WHo's psyched for Miley start filming LOL this month in Detroit? Though I am sad she won't be at the TCA's, I can't wait for her movie. :)**

**Oh! After I went to the movies Haydn (my brother, spelt with no 'e' and not named after the composer... He was named after a character of Home and Away) went to get a haircut and I went to to Intencity (kinda like and arcade) and I won a new friend with the skill tester. I got a Rex toy, the dinosour from Toy Story. I wanted to get a baby ogre from Shrek, but none of them looked accessable and Rex just looked too cut not try for and I got him in the first shot :)**

**Still no name suggestions for Whispers imrpint. I like Cassie (MileyHannahFan77) but I still want a couple more options as well to see if anything else suites her better, or even just for a middle name; Whispers full name is Whisper Jacob Black, what should his imprints be?**

**I also came up with some ideas for new wolves, but I still need two move before I'll make a video and put it on youtube so you guys can see; Tristen will be 16 and played by Jonathan Taylor Thomas when he was around that age, just google him. Jai who will be 12 and played by Jaden Smith. Cabel (name in progress, but currently named after Wake) also 16 and played by Michael Corton. Karson aged 17 and played by Ed Speleers. Nico, also 17 and played by Gus Carr (like when he was in Brint It On with Hayden Panettiere. And Orion played by Ryan Hanson Bradford who will be 13. I also have two others who are Liam and Ridell who I don't know how old they'll be or who will play them, so any suggestions would be totally awesome.**

**I also made a revised video of clips of Miley singing acapella from footage I got from the Live from London DVD on her Can't Be Tamed Deluxe Edition, but I haven't been able to upload it for some reason. But, it now goes for 10 minutes and 5 seconds. I can e-mail it to anyone who wants I think, just PM me your e-mail adress and I'll try.**

**Anywho, I'm done rambling on about random things, PLEASE REVIEW?**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

_Christopher C. Callea's Point Of View... Monday, July 26, 2010_

"What?" I muttered, answering my phone when it started blaring the next morning. After I had finally gotten back to my human form I was really tired so I just collapsed on the bed and fell asleep. I didn't feel so bad anymore, just a little nauseous and dizzy, but that was just because I sat up too quickly and it went away within a few seconds.

"Chris?" It was Miley, she sounded nervous. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I muttered shortly, I knew it wasn't her fault that I was like this, she'd begged me to leave, but I needed someone to blame and with her not here it was easy to blame her.

"How-how are you doing... You know... Emotionally?" It was really had to blame Miley and be mad at her when she sounded so nervous and scared. "I wish I could be there for you... I wish you didn't have to go through it in the first place. But, I can't leave Georgia right now, things are kind of hectic and crazy and my life as I know it is circling the drain... But, that's not your problem, you probably have enough of your own right now and I wish I could help you." Awe... She's kinda cute when she rambles, like a little kid.

"Chillax, Miley, I'll be fine in a few hours, it's just a shock is all." I couldn't help but comfort her. "I mean, finding out about this stuff is one thing, but it actually happening to me is another. It'll just take a while to get used to it."

"I know what you mean, a week and a half after Jacob told me what he was I started changing as well. I don't think I would have made it without him." I could sense there was something else, but I wasn't going to push it. "He's a good guy to have on your side, he's seen more people through the change than anyone." Miley said and I rolled my eyes, of course she'd talk him up, she's married to the guy. "And I'm not just saying that 'cause she's my husband, either." Woah, talk about telepathy. "He helped me through most of my change, and everyone else in the pack except Embry."

"Yeah, well, aparently I'm different to the rest of them, so he's not really any good to me." I replied and she sighed.

"You're the same as me, and he helped me and he knows as much about our kind as I do."

"How long have you been like this?" I asked, I knew it was before they got married a month ago, but if I suddenly felt the need to get hitched two seconds after meeting some girl I was locking myself away for the next fifteen years.

"Since last October, just before Hallowe'en. And I got my second form the day after Christmas." Miley replied and I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Second form?" I repeated and she let out a breath.

"Uh... Yeah... Aparently Cherokee's can have more than one form. Our great-grandfather had three non-human forms, and I've got two, so I think chances are you'd probably get at least one more in the future as well." Miley explained before something seemed to occur to her. "Gammy told me that I would have been an Alpha by birthright if I wanted 'cause none of the boys in our family were shape-shifters and Alpha blood runs through our veins, so actually, if you wanted you could be an Alpha 'cause you're a boy and you're older, you have precedence over me."

"Would you come?" I asked stupidly, I knew she wouldn't, she'd want to stay with her precious Jacob. "If I left the pack and became an Alpha like you said would you come with me?"

"Chris-..." Miley started before stopping herself.

"No!" I stated bluntly for her. I don't even know why I asked.

"I know that would be a great Alpha if you do leave the pack, but..."

"No." I muttered, breathing evenly so she wouldn't hear the hurt.

"I can't leave Jacob... I love him too much."

"It's okay, Miley, it's not like I'm going to try and leave anyway, so don't sound so guilty. I was just fooling around with you." I shrugged even though she couldn't see. I knew we didn't know each other that well, and at least some part of her probably resented me for even existing as a result of her fathers infidelity. But, she wouldn't even choose her own brother over her precious Jacob, her own flesh and blood.

"I'm sorry, Chris, but Jacob is my everything, it would hurt too much to leave him. I know that you'd be great, but I just can't, Chris. I can't." Miley said quietly and I could just about feel her guilt.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"Hey, Miley." Paige greeted when I slowly made my way downstairs to the kitchen after hanging up with Chris. I know he said he was fine when I said I wouldn't leave Jacob's pack for his if he decided to split, but I knew he wasn't. He'd gone to Forks just to meet me, and he'd only stayed there for the last month because of me, he wanted a proper relationship with me. The kind of brother/sister relationship that I'm not sure I'm ready for. And on top of that I couldn't leave Jacob, he said he was just fooling around, but I'd heard the genuine hope and curriousity in his voice. Jacob was my whole life I couldn't leave him even if I wanted, I'd literally die without him.

"Hey." I poured myself a bowl of _Fruit Loops_ using chocolate milk instead of normal milk just 'cause I'm sixteen and have no adult supervission to tell me otherwise. "What's up?" I hadn't heard from Paige since some time yesterday afternoon when she'd gone off for her Paige Time. I hadn't been woken up in the middle of the night by Kyla so I knew she's taken care of her little girl and I was glad, she wasn't letting the heat thing get to her.

"Vita said to tell you you've got a meeting at one to do damage control and to bring the Hannah wig, but not to wear it." Paige reported with a shrug and I nodded, feeling confused. Why wasn't I supposed to wear it? I don't think not wearing it would help with the whole situation. "And the mutt hasn't stopped whining all night, I almost killed him just to get him to shut up.

"Don't be mean to Whisper, he's a good boy." I automatically defended and Paige rolled her eyes when the dog in question padded into the room and curled up at my feet. Prue was still asleep on my bed upstairs after she'd come in and cuddled against me as I clung desperately to Jacob's pillow. She's a total Daddy's pup. "He's just going through some stuff." At that point Whisper whined softly and pawed helplessly at my leg. I hope Jacob got back soon, I couldn't stand to see my little guy so upset.

"Well, can he go through it quietly?" Paige muttered and I frowned, sliding out of my seat and kneeeling next to my Whisper. I scratched his furry white head and kissed him, he looked up at me with his big puppy dog eyes, begging me to bring him his imprint and it just about broke my heart.

"I'll try and fix it, Whis, I promise." I cooed, kissing his head again. Whisper whined quietly and nuzzled against me before sulking off to eat his breakfast and I sighed.

"What's wrong with him anyway?" Paige asked when I sat back in my seat and moved my spoon slowly through my slowly softening _Fruit Loops_.

"He imprinted on a dog at the pound who I don't think likes him back and he hasn't been able to see her which makes him cranky." I explained and Paige nodded slowly as if she understood, but I really don't think she did. Only another wolf would understand imprinting and as far as I know I'm the only one who ever outright told their imprint they hated them and then moved to the other side of the coutnry. But, I came round, Jacob and I were married, I didn't know that the pound dog would come around, she'd been really angry.

"I'm going to the store later, you need anything?" Paige offered and I shook my head after a second.

"I'm good. Thanks, though." I slowly finished my sugar-filled cereal and rinsed out the bowl before going to get ready for what I'm sure would be a long day. I looked at my Hannah wig sitting on a manquin head on the dresser. The object that had caused so much trouble. If I had just left the entire thought of Hannah Montana behind me in March when I went to Malibu then none of this would have happened. None of these problem with me and Jacob, no Ryan, no public outing, I wouldn't have to be away from Chris when he needed me. God, why didn't I just leave it all behind me? Why did I have be greedy and want both Jacob and Hannah? I should have known it would have been a bad idea... Then again if none of the crap had happened then Jacob and I wouldn't be married right now. Wedded in Holy matrimony under the eyes of God for all of eternity. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a little wet nose poking into my hand and I looked down to see Prue had woken up and was sleeping nuzzling against me. "Hey, Sweetie P." I smiled down at the little puppy. Another thing, if none of this had happened then Grandma wouldn't have given me and Jacob Prue. "Did you sleep good, Baby?" Prue sleepily crawled into my lap and I scratched her between her ears. "Okay." I sighed, picking her and holding her as she settled against me. "Mommy's gotta get ready, Prue-y." I told her, carefully setting on the dresser and grabbing the wig. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes, Sweetie." I kissed her little fluffball head before going to get dressed for a meeting about the wig in my hands.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"NO!" I denied vehemently, I was at the meeting now and I couldn't believe my overly sensitive ears.

"Miley-" Vita started in a placating tone and I glared at her.

"I can't do that, my life would be ruined." I cut her of and she le out an agitated breath. Me, Vita, a couple of suites from the record company and a couple from the movie were all sitting around a table and my blonde Hannah wig was sitting on a manaquin in the middle of a round table. The first ten minutes it felt like everyone had alternated between staring at me and the wig.

"I understand your concerns, Miley, but this is already out, it's only a matter of time before it gets leaked." Vita pointed out, so far her and the suites had done most of the talking until the idea of me holding a press conference and outing myself had been brought up. "Would you rather it be on your terms or be caught unaware when it gets out and not have any sort of plan in place."

"Plan?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "What sort of plan? How do you plan for your entire life being ruined because of an asshole with rejection issues?"

"If you tell the world first you can do on your terms, ask them for privacy, to respect your decisions." Vita said and I looked at her bluntly.

"Do you even hear what you're saying?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and slouching back. "You've seen what happens to me when I go out as Hannah-" Woah, it feels weird saying that in front of so many people. "-it'd be a million times worse if they found out I was lying to them for four years."

"Which is why you should hire a body guard. Miley, it's only a matter of time before it gets out."

"Press conference, body guard, this is insane, my Dad would kill you for even thinking that stuff. Hannah was created for a reason, I'm sixteen, I have school, I have friends, I want to live as normal a life as possible and coming out is not going to do that. My life is already so screwed up, you can't take my last shred of normalcy from me." My voice was steadily rising, but I didn't care. "I never should have agreed to this stupid movie or the singing, I was happy in Forks and ever since I came back to Hannah my life has been screwed a million times over and I just can't stand it anymore."

"Miley, we want you to have as normal a life as possible as well, but that just isn't going to happen anymore so we need to minimize the backlash and reaction as much as possible, which means you coming out yourself instead letting someone else out you." Wow, it felt like we were talking in circles here.

"Yeah, whatever, let's forget about me for a minute here, okay?" I changed tactics, so many more people than just me would be affected by this if it happened. "I'm married now, it doesn't just affect me, I can't do that to Jacob. Not to mention Bella, Uncle Charlie, the rest of my family, everyone who's ever known me as Miley will all be targeted just for knowing me. Do you know how many lives would be ruined if I came out?"

"Miley, it's going to come out weather you like it or not, just please consider what we're saying, we're trying to help you here, not destroy your life." Vita was really starting to sound like a broken record now, and I understood where she was coming from, but she didn't seem to be getting where I'm coming from, more than just me will be affected from this. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes for a second and tried to relax a little, with the way things were going I was going to phase and then my life would really be over.

"What's going to happen to Ryan?" I changed the subject and everything was quiet for a few seconds so I opened my eyes to look at everyone in turn.

"We've recast him and his replacement should be here tomorrow and you can start shooting your scenes over with him starting Friday." One of the suites answered and I thought for a minute.

"No." I shook my head and they all looked at me shocked. "I have school in September, I don't have time to reshoot a months worth of scenes with someone else."

"But, we need Will, he's a crucial part of the story." A different suite - I couldn't be bothered with their names right now - said, sounding kinda condescending.

"Then, I guess I'll have to finish it with the asshole." I shrugged. I personally would rather drink acid or cinnamon, but I wasn't going to spend any more time on this movie than was neccessary. "I don't have time to start over, I'm not missing school for this crap."

"We may be able to negotiate to finish the movie another time, when things have settled down a little." One of the suites from the movie said and I looked at him with a blank face until he got uncomfortable and looked away.

"I don't have time to do it any other time, School starts in September, I only get three weeks off in December for Christmas and I'm spending that with my husband and family, and the only other time I would have free would be next summer and I just want this over and done with now."

"We could arange for home schooling or a tutor from one of those on-the-road programs." Vita suggested, yeah, I had that option before.

"Look, I'll finish the stupid movie with the stupid asshole now, then you can try and convince me all you want to ruin my life and the lives of everyone around me." I sighed, I was starting to get a headache and I wanted to talk to Jacob. "I have a headache, I can't deal with this anymore."

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"Hi, Mi." I smiled when my phone started ringing her personal tone.

"They want me to tell the public who I am." Miley said by way of greating and I frowned.

"Huh?" I asked and Miley sighed.

"I had a meeting with Vita and a bunch of suites today about the Hannah thing and they all seem to think it would be a good idea for me to out myself before someone else can." Miley explained and I could hear things clattering and banging and I wondered what she was doing. "They want me to tell the world I'm Hannah Montana and destroy my life, your life, **everyone**'s lives because they think someone else is going to do it and they want me to first to take away from the fuss it's going to cause."

"You don't want to?" In hindisght it sounded like a good idea, Miley outs herself before someone else can do it and spin it into something a million times worse than what it is.

"Hannah was created for a reason, so I could be normal. Coming out would destroy it all. And besides, we don't actually know that anyone's going to go to the press with it or anything." Miley argued sounding frustrated. "I know they have a point, and if this had happened a year ago I would do it 'cause it'd only affect me, Daddy and Jackson mainly and we had a plan for that, but... If I come out now it's so much more than just me that's going to be affected. There's you, Paige, Kyla, Chris, the rest of the pack, Bella, Uncle Charlie, the Cullens, my entire family is going to be under the microscope. I just can't do that to everyone, especially with the shape shifters and vampires."

"I'm not trying to sway you one way or another, Miles." I started, I knew one of the major reasons she wasn't doing it was because of me. Her family had probably had a million and one plans all ready in case the secret got out ever since the secret was created. "But, we could handle it. The pack, Paige, Ky, me. We could all handle it. And I'm pretty sure Bella and Charlie would be able to handle whatever happened as well. Besides there's really no telling that they'd trace you to Forks."

"When I'm enrolled in school there and I'm married to someone who lives there, and once it gets out that I have family there the entirety of Forks would be crawling with papparazzi." Miley said and I could hear the depression in her voice. That's it, I don't care if Chris is still feeling sick. I know he's almost completely over it, and my wife needs me. The others could make sure he got through the rest of the process okay, Miley needs me in Georgia. "Papparazzi that will be everywhere and will follow everyone close to me everywhere trying to get a story. They'll try and figure out our secret, Jay, the entire pack would be in danger if my Hannah secret got out."

"We'll figure it out, Mi." I vowed and she sighed. "I promise we'll figure it out."

* * *

**What do you think Miley should do? Should she try and keep her Hannah secret or come out?**

**I don't really know what to write right now...**

**Oh, something I forgot to put in the last few AN's is that in Wake, the first book by Lisa McMann Janie has a dream that she claims to be as predictable as an episode of Hannah Montana. But, the thing is; the timeline of that dream is October 2005, but Hannah Montana didn't air until I think February of 2006...  
No offence to Lisa McMann, and I really like her books, but even though she wrote Wake in 2008, she should have done her research before adding refferences to current media. James Patterson makes up most of his own pop culture refferences. Rick Riordin mostly uses vague, could really be any time after 2004 refferences like HIlary Duff and Jesse McCartney. J. K. Rowling uses an entire other universe.  
I just really don't think it's all that hard to use a time relevent refference, she could have gone with That's So Raven, or Lizzie McGuire or something like. Don't get me wrong, Hannah Montana (bet you didn't know I think that huh?) but I think the books should be relevent to the time they're written in.**

**Miamfan1: 3 down, 7 to go :)**

**And now that I sound like a sufficient geeky loser here's the next chapter.**

**7 reviews for the next one please?**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... Monday, July 26, 2010_

"I'm going back to Georgia." I told the first person I saw after hanging up with Miley. She'd sounded so dejected and depressed about her Hannah secret.

"What? Why?" It was Rachel, even though she said I was a constant pain in the ass I got the feeling she liked having me back here maybe just a little bit.

"Miley needs me." I replied, if I left now I could probably be there before she went to bed.

"She's a big girl, she can handle a couple of nights without you, Jake." Rachel rolled her eyes and I felt like glaring ather.

"She's going through a bad time, Rachel, she needs me." I muttered, stalking through the hall and the kitchen to get out the back door.

"Love her to death, but that girl is always going through a bad time." I heard Rachel mumble to herself as I ran off into the forest and phased, taking off as fast as I could towards Georgia. I could feel four other minds with mine: Caley, who was on patrol, Chris who was practicing phasing every few minutes as much as he could, ever-present and recently un-bratty Whisper, and a new presence...

_Hello?_ I spoke to the new voice just as Chris phased out again. So far I hadn't gotten the same non-phased telepathic thing from Chris that I got from Miley. Even after I told him about her different telepathy and he tried to use his the same way, he still only had the pack telepathy.

_**Daddy?**_ I faultered in running, that definately wasn't Whisper, it sounded like a small child, a little girl.

_**It's Prue, Dad, she's like me now. She's one of the pack.**_ Whisper spoke up this time and I actually did trip over my own running paws.

_What?_ Was all I could come up with in response. Prue was only, like, two and a half months old. Wasn't that too young? And what was with our normal dogs becoming part of the pack?

_**Prue is like us, she's part of the pack. And now Mom is gonna help me get my imprint out of the bad place with cages.**_ Whisper said excitedly and I remembered what Miley had told me, our little Whisper imprinted on a dog in the pound and that's why he'd been so bratty and mean. Now that Miley was trying to unite the two I guess he was back to his sweet little self.

_But... How?..._ I asked, feeling a little fuzzy in the brain.

_**What's wrong, Daddy?**_ Prue asked, sounding young and worried. How could this have happened? Couldn't Miley and I just have one normal dog/familiar/child? Miley! Did Miley know about this new development? _**Aren't you happy I'm like you now?**_

_No. No, of course I am, Prue._ I said quickly, she sounded so sad and heart broken, it was almost as bad as when Miley was sad. _I was just shocked is all._

_**Yay! I love you, Daddy!**_ Prue thought happily before Whisper caught her attention and they went into their own sort shell where I could only hear their thoughts if I concentrated. I guess that was the best way for them to have privacy, being able to retreat back to their own minds.

Woah. Cute little Prue was one of the pack now. I hope I wouldn't have to be the one to tell Miley. I don't think she could handle anymore shocks and/or bad news. Not that Prue being part of the pack was neccessarily bad, but was a shock. A huge shock that I'm not sure Miley could deal with, what with everything that had happened recently. There was probably only so much she could take before she cracked, and I'm not sure what she'd do if she cracked. So far when she'd cracked before she'd tried to shred me, flown off and disappeared for hours, and there was that time I slept with Paige and then tried to cut myself off from Miley to protect her from me and she cracked and tried to kill herself...

_**MACOB**_

_Paige N. Denyer's Point Of View_

I was feeding Kyla when it happened. Things had been a lot better since Miley told me why Kyla was so fussy and always cried. I hadn't been able to hold my baby much, no more than ten or fifteen minutes at a time, but I could coo over her, I could lay next to on my bed, I could play with my little girl all I wanted, just as long as I didn't hold her close to me too much, and she wouldn't cry. But, no matter how much better I felt with my little Kyla, and no matter how much I loved her and she didn't cry anymore. It was still there. Ryan. Everything Ryan had said, about Jacob and Miley and Kyla. Everything he had said was always right there in the front of my mind. I couldn't escape it.

I knew that Miley and Jacob would never say anything like that to me. But, just the thought that either one of them could possibly feel it... What would people think if Jacob and Miley took Kyla out for an innocent stroll in the park as a couple and his illigamate child? They'd think Miley was my daughters mother. She certainly looked enough like her that they could pass for mother and daughter.

"Hi, Paige!" Jacob was back. That was the thing. I thought he was supposed to stay in Forks until Miley's brother had finished phasing? "How's my little girl?" He asked, comingover to look at Kyla as she fed and kissed her tiny little head softly.

"Gassy!" I replied for her and Jacob smiled faintly, kissing her again and she gurgled around the bottle, spitting out some of the milk. "Miley just went to bed half an hour ago." I said, knowing that was the real reason he had come back so soon. I mean, I know he loves his daughter and everything and he loves spending time with her and hates being away from her. But, he was here for Miley, for the whole Hannah mess that was most likely mostly my fault for my choice of wording the other day.

"Oh... Thanks." Jake frowned, I guess he wanted her to still be awake.

"I doubt she's asleep though, she was tossing and turning for hours last night before she finally fell asleep." I offered and he looked conflicted, like he wanted to be happy she might be awake, but upset that she wasn't sleeping well.

"Thanks." Jacob kissed Kyla again before running upstairs, hoping to catch Miley awake. I couldn't help but think that maybe they did want to be alone. Just Miley, Jacob and Kyla, one happy little family. Without me.

The thing is though. Part of me thought they were right. That everyone would just be better off if I left. Kyla could have a Mom and a Dad in Miley and Jacob. There wouldn't be any awkward husband, wife, child, and husbands one-might-stand who gave birth to the baby. If I hadn't been here and had just left when Kyla was born Miley would probably still have her Hannah secret. Maybe everyone would be better off if I left my daughter to Miley and Jacob and left. I'd miss her, it would be the hardest thing I would ever have to do, but if it was for her best interest...

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"Miles?" I whispered when I reached our room. Miley was curled up on her side, hugging a pillow. Her body seemed to react and relax a little at the sound of my voice, but she was definately asleep. I smiled sadly and went over to the bed, laying down next to her and carefully pulling her into my arms, she snuggled into me and I kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Miley Ray." I murmured, my hands trailing over small frame. cherishing the feel of her after being away for two days. I didn't mean to wake her up, but the way she looked only wearing one of my shirts, and with how she was pressed all against me, it was driving me insane and it was like my hands had a mind of their own as they kept gliding up and down her spine and ghosted up her sides. I could feel the sides of her breast on one of my brushes and she stirred lightly, a smile playing at her lips.

"Jacob..." Miley sighed, moving just a little closer to me in her sleep and I smiled. I know I should have let her sleep, but it felt like I'd been without my Angel for _years_ and her lips were just begging to be kissed. I leaned down and kissed her softly, it was just supposed to be a quick goodnight kiss, but then Miley started responding and I guess she woke up because she wouldn't let me pull away and deepened it.

"Hi." I breathed after a couple of minutes when Miley eventually pulled away due to our rather inconvenient need for oxygen.

"Hi." Miley mimmicked, giggling and snuggling into me again. "I missed you so much, Jay."

"I missed you too, Mi." Miley moved and my breathing faultered at her new position. Her legs were between my legs, but her upper body was over mine, her female parts pressed all against me and making me hot for her. I'm sure she could feel me rising against her core, but she didn't acknoledge it as she crossed her arms over my chest and rested her chin on them, looking up at me through half-lidded eyes.

"What should I do, Prince? They want me to tell everyone who I am, but... I'm not ready for that... I don't know that I'll ever be ready for that." Miley whispered and I held her to me, tangling on hand in her chestnut tendrils and the other gliding along her spine softly.

"I love you." I murmured. I didn't know what she wanted to hear. "Whatever happens, whatever you decide. I love you."

"I love you too, Jacob." Miley sighed, lifting her head off her arms and wrapping them around me as she layed her head down and listened to my heart. "That's why it's so hard. If it was just me I could probably live with it, but I have you and Ky and Paige and the pack. Bella, Charlie, the Cullens, my friends, my familiy... I love all of you so much and this whole stupid secret thing would be so much easier if I was a loner who no-one loved and who didn't love anyone."

"It'd be impossible for anyone not to love you." I shook my head and Miley slowly moved up my body so she fit perctly around me, nuzzling into the crook of my neck and kissing me lightly.

"I guess I am pretty darn loveable." She agreed with a cheeky smile and I laughed.

"You got that right." I kissed her forehead and she smiled innocently.

"You're not so hard to love either." Miley put a thoughtful look on her face. "In fact you're very easy to love. I find it impossible not to love you actually."

"I guess we're just one gosh darn loveable couple, huh?" I said and Miley giggled. "Add in the baby and we're just plain adorable."

"To be fair the baby is adorable on her own, she doesn't need us." Miley pointed out. "Actually, I think we might take away from her adorable-ness."

"Mi's, I hate saying this, but I think you just might be more gorgeous than our daughter." I smiled and she rolled her eyes before freezing mid-roll.

"Jacob..." Her voice sounded a little hoarse and strained.

"What's wrong, Miles?" I asked, what is something I said? I sat up and pulled Miley into my lap, holding her tightly. "What did I do? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I'll make it up to you, I promise-"

"Jacob." Miley interrupted me and I immediately shut up, reluctantly and hurtfully letting go when she struggled against my hold and then crawled out of my arms. "Jacob, Kyla isn't my daughter." She whispered and I could hear the hurt in her voice, but she kept going before I could say anything. "And you shouldn't say she is... No matter how much I wish she were... Paige is already insecure enough, and even though I love Kyla like a daughter, she's not mine."

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say. What are you supposed to say when you accidentally call your wife the mother of your child?

"You just can't say things like that, Jacob." My heart thumped painfully when I smelt the unfortunately familar salty scent of Miley's tears.

"I-I'm sorry." I whispered and Miley was still for a second before she turned and crawled back under the covers, facing away from me.

"I love you, my Prince." She breathed and I sighed in defeat, getting off our bed.

"I love you, Miley." I murmured on my way out and as soon as I closed the door and slid down it I heard Miley let out a shakey breath and I could smell her fresh tears... I could feel them...

Just as I was starting to wollow in my own missery Whisper came running up the stairs and barely stopped himself from crashing into me. He stopped, cocked his head to the side for a second, and then jumped on me, licking my face happily. I hadn't seen him act like this since he was a little puppy. I gently pulled Whisper away from me a little and scratched his head, making the little guy bark happily at me.

"Hey, Buddy, what's up?" I asked and he barked again, looking pointedly at the door I was still leaning against. "You want Miley?" I guessed, I couldn't read him as well as Miley. Whisper barked and grabbed my pants leg, pulling me away. "You want me to go somewhere?" I tried again and he barked, nodding a little. "Where to?"

"He wants to take you to the pound." Miley's voice surprised me and I looked up. Whisper had dragged me far enough away from the door for me not to notice when it opened. Miley's eyes were slightly red and her voice was hoarse, but she still looked like her perfect, beautiful self.

"Miley..." I jumped up and ran over to her, wrapping her up in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, Miles. So, so sorry."

"I know... But, you just can't say things like that, Jay." Miley whispered and I nodded into her hair.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I promise." I said, even though calling Miley the mother of my child would be absolutely amazing, it would have to wait for at least five years until she was ready for kids of her own.

"Let's just go to the pound." Miley mumbled and Whisper perked up, sprinting downstairs and returning a few seconds later with his favourite blue leash. "Good boy, Whis." Miley cooed, dropping to her knees next to him and I just wanted the world to swollow me whole. Our reunion was supposed to be happy, but now I'd ruined it and she was practically avoiding me.

"Miles?" I looked at her with pleading eyes, desperate for her to know I didn't want to make her upset. I just said it without thinking.

"I love you, Jay." Miley smiled a little smiled, holding her hand out for me once she stood up with Whisper's leash in her other hand.

"I love you too, Mi." I took her hand and brought it up to my lips, kissing the back softly before dropping them to hold between us.

"Now, let's go meet Whispers imprint." She said a little optimistically and I kissed the side of her head before Whisper took off at full sprint, pulling Miley along, who in turn pulled me after her. "Whis, you gotta slow down." Miley called and Whisper slowed down a little, but still going fast enough to being pulling me and Miley. When we got to the pound Whisper slowed down and walked in, starting to hide behind me and Miles. It was a 24 hour pound which explained why it was open at eight at night.

"You're back!" The girl behind the counter sounded kind of surprised and Miley glared at her for some reason.

"I said I would be." Miley said shortly and Whisper whined behind us. "Can we go back?"

"No outside animals." The girl said, she was only a couple of years older tha Miley and me by the looks of it. Miley raised an eyebrow at her and I looked between them. "Just keep him under controll." Miley nodded and the girl went to unlock the door that led to the animals. As soon as the door was open Whisper ran through it, pulling us after him until he stopped abruptly near the back and padded over to a seemingly random cage. Miley knelt down next to him and scratched his head as they both looked at the doog inside. I knelt down as well and saw a pure white dog. She looked a lot like Whisper, except different as well. Like if they were the same breed, but different sub-breeds. Which made sense since Miley said she was an American Shepherd and Whisper's a German Shepherd. The dog was growling and Miley looked at her pointedly until she stopped and I figured she used her telepathy.

"What's her name?" I asked, some of the cages had names in the corners, but this one didn't.

"Don't know." The clerk shrugged as Whisper moved forward to press himself as close as possible to the other dog.

"How soon can we adopt her?" I questioned and Miley looked up at me in surprise and I smiled.

'Thank-you!' Miley mouthed and I kissed the top of her head.

"I really don't think you should get that one... It'll probably kill you in your sleep." The woman snorted and Miley glared at her.

"We'll take our chances." Miley said icily and the woman rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You need to fill out some paperwork, we do a home check, and random home checks during the first few months to make sure you're not mistreeting it." She said in a bored tone and Whisper finally tore his eyes away from the female dog and looked up at us hopefully.

"How soon can you do the home check?" I asked the girl and Whisper barked happily.

* * *

**Okay, so when I was writing this I kinda forgot that Jacob got there at night, so I just turned it into a 24 hour pound just now. I don't know if there really are places like that, but in this story there is.**

**Miamfan1: 4 chapters down, 6 to go :)**

**Speaking of reviews, I'm really depressed, I've been reading a lot of stories lately instead of writing (good thing I already have a heap of chapters pre-written) and I get really depressed when I see that some of the stories, one in particular is God Love Her which is a Moe (Miley/Joe) story by ****_DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212_ that has over 500 reviews for thirty-something chapters, which makes mine seem like a whimpy little un-reviewed story. So pwetty pwease wiff a chewwy on top more reviews?  
I'm gonna ask for 8 for this chapter before I review, but I'll accept any reviews that anyone will give me.**

**Also, if you're a Miam (Miley/Liam) fan then you should check out If You Ask Me I Will Stay by gottaloveniley, it's a really good Miam story :) And if anyone else knows of any good Mians let me know?**

**I'm sure there was something else I wanted to put in this AN, but I can't remember what it was so...**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"Aunt Dolly?" I spoke into my phone, feeling a little nervous for some reason.

"Miley? Is everything okay? Is that boy mistreatin' you, 'cause if he is I'm gonna-" Aunt Dolly started after getting over her initial shock.

"Aunt Dolly." I interrupted before I could hear something I'm sure would be anatomically impossible that she would do to my Prince Jacob. "Jacob treats me fine." I said and I could almost hear her frown.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." I laughed, I knew that once I _finally_ convinced her that I love Jacob and Jacob loves me then she'd stop trying to convince me out of our marriage. "I uh... I actually need your help with something."

"Anythin'." Aunt Dolly agreed and I smiled at her willingness. I think she was just glad that I still needed her and I wasn't completely independant of people other than Jacob. "You just name it, Sweet Pea."

"Well... Jacob and I kinda want to adopt a dog, but because we're both under eighteen they need parental consent." I started and Aunt Dolly was silent. "I know another dog is a lot to take care of, especially with Whisper and Prue already, and Blue Jeans in Forks and the others in Crowley. But, I promise we'll take good care of her and everything, and we won't neglect the others. And, pretty please, they're going to put her down if she's not adopted by next month." A startling and unwanted truth I had found out just a few minutes ago.

"Well, how I could I say no to that?" Aunt Dolly sighed and I inwardly cheered. "Just tell me what to do, Fairy Princess."

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you." I praised and Aunt Dolly chuckled lightly. "Uh... Can you fax a consent letter to the pound we're at?" I asked and after giving her the fax number Aunt Dolly hung up to write and send the letter. "Will a letter of consent from my Godmother be good enough?" I asked the director of the pound who actually turned out to be the receptionist father. "She's my legal guardian as of last August and for the next sixteen months."

"A letter of consent will do just fine." Mister Vega nodded, "as long as there's a signature and something to compare it with."

_And photo-copy of ur drivers licence 3_ I texted to Aunt Dolly withthat last piece of information. "Maybe we should have asked your Dad..." I suggested to Jacob when I realized what it would mean to have Aunt Dolly send a picture of her licence, with not only her name, but also her photo...

"Why... Oh..." Jacob started to ask before he realized it as well and I nodded.

"Too late now, though." I sighed and Jacob went back to filling out the paper work as we waited for Aunt Dolly's letter.

"You do realize dogs aren't allowed out near this area without a leash?" Mr. Vega probed and I looked over at the female dog who was sitting in a large dog crate, waiting for us to adopt her. I'd all but begged and pleaded until he'd asked brother to put a rush on the home check and hopefully if everything went good we'd have her home by the end of the day.

"We've got plenty of leashes, but we do need a collar." I mused and Jacob looked up. "I'll be right back, Jay." I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek before running out the door of the pound. I ran to the general store and straight to the pet section. I'd need to wait to get a tag, but when I was here a few days ago I saw this really pretty pink rhinestone collar and I would have got it for Prue, but she already has a dark red one that she really likes.

"Dolly Parton?" Is what I was greeted by when I walked back into the pound with the collar and a spare leash from the house.

"Oh crap." I muttered and Jacob smiled sympathetically.

"Your Godmother is Dolly Parton?" The clerk-girl question with a raised, disbelieving eyebrow and I nodded mutely, immediately going over to Jacob's side as if we were magnitized to each other. "Yeah, right."

"You've got her drivers licence and signature, it's really her." I shrugged, scratching Whispers head softly as Mr. Vega 2 was showing Mr. Vega 1 his report on our home life. He must have left before I got there to pick up the leash because he wasn't there at the same time as me.

"But, do you really expect us to believe she's your Godmother? How do you know her?" Clerk-girl demanded and I rolled my eyes.

"I know her because she's my Godmother. But, if you're wondering how that happened she was friends with my Dad since he was a toddler." I said and the two older male Vega's came over to us again.

"Well, everything seems to check out." Number 1 said, smiling at us and Whisper barked happily, already trying to open the dog crate door with his paws. "You're home life seems very stable and loving towards dogs, and you're paper work is all in order. I think you're pretty much good to go." Vega 1 said and I smiled at him whilst his daughter stalked away grumbling under her breath.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

Miley used her telepathy to keep our new dog still as she secured her new collar around her neck and then attached the leash. The pretty soon we were on our way, Miley holding both leashes in one hand and one of mine in her other whilst Whisper wondered along slowly next to his imprint and the dog in question just walked, looking at everything and occassionally growling, barking or glaring at things. She seemed a little bitter to me, but hey, I wasn't the one locked up in the pound for who knows how long, so I guess she had a right to be bitter.

"We have another dog." Miley said quietly when we were about half way home. "What should we name her?"

"I don't know... We named Prue after a TV character... Got any more of those that are any good?" I joked and Miley smiled, shaking her head before resting it on my arm as we walked slowly back towards the house.

"I like this." Miley anounced randomly after a few minutes. "You and me, just together. It's nice not to have to deal with shape shifting or secrets or any of that. I like it." She ellaborated, looking up at me with sparkling currently-blue eyes that were like saphires. "And I love you, Jacob Black!"

"I love you too, Miley Stewart!" I grinned, kissing her forehead lightly before she pouted cutely and I ammended myself by kissing her waiting lips and she blushed the lightest of pinks when I pulled back.

"I actually think I'm going to change it to Black." Miley mused, sighing in conent when I moved my arm around her shoulders and laced our fingers together loosely as she leaned into me. "I haven't had the chance yet, you know, 'cause everything that's been happening, but I think I'd like to before school starts back up." She explained needlessly, I didn't really care about the reason behind it, I just liked the sound of Miley Black. "What do you think?"

"I like it... Miley Black... It has a certain... _perfectness_ to it." I grinned and Miley smiled up at me. "Perfect name for the perfect woman."

"Since we're back to names again, we really should name her." Miley gestured to our new dog who was now growling menacingly at her own shadow. "I like Snowflake."

"Snowflake?" I snorted and Miley nudged me as our block came into view. "Seriously, Miles, Snowflake? As in the delicate little things that fall from the sky and make everything look white and fluffy and like Santa's house? That dog?"

"All snowflakes are completely unique, there's no two that are the same." Miley explained and I nodded. "Or what about Cassie? Like as in it rhymes with sassy? Or what about Coconut, 'cause she's white like the inside of a coconut, we could call her Coco for short."

"What about Diva, 'cause she seems like a bit of a Diva to me." I suggested sarcastically and Miley frowned a little in thought.

"You know, Diva is French for Goddess." She told and I furrowed my brow. "I toured in France once and people kept calling me a Diva and when I got offended 'cause I am _so_ not a diva someone told me it means Goddess and they were complimenting me." The dog in question that we were trying to name stopped walking and growling and turned to look at us at the continued use of the possible name. "I think she likes it." Miley cocked her head to the side and looked curriously at the dog. "Diva?" She tested out and the dog barked, for once not looking or sounding angry, she actually looked and sounded confused.

"I guess we can stop looking, she's already got one." I shrugged and Miley nodded slowly as the dog lost interest in us and started walking ahead with Whisper again, going back to glaring and growling.

"Jacob, I swear to God she's been looked after really well, she's, like, a purebred showdog or something. I just know it." Miley voiced, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. "Why would her family just abandon her?"

"Because they're assholes who didn't deserve to look after a pet rock let alone a dog?" I suggested and Miley nodded as we walked up the front path to the house. That's when newly named - or possibly **re**-named - Diva went nuts. As soon as she realized we were going inside the house she started barking and running, trying to get away, which caused Whisper to run after her in a panic and Miley to get yanked out of my grasped and pulled around by the leashed tied around her wrist until she managed to untie them, then the dogs took off at a sprint away from the house. "Miles. Are you okay, Baby?" I asked, running over to her and craddling her wrist in my hands gently. I'd heard a definate crack before, there was definately a broken bone. I swear to God if this dog had a habbit of breaking my wifes bones it was going back to the pound.

"Someone definately mistreated that dog." Miley muttered, not looking away from the direction Whisper and Diva had run. "We've got to catch them before someone calls the pound."

"Yeah... It'd be bad for someone to call the pound on us just after we left them, wouldn't it?" I sighed and Miley nodded, finally tearing her eyes away from the end of the block. "Are you sure you're alright, Mi's?"

"I'm fine, Jacob, not even a mark." Miley confirmed, showing me her full wrist for proof and I nodded uneasily. I knew she could heal from just about anything, but that didn't mean I didn't get scared as Hell and nervouse when she did get hurt. "Let's go, if I can catch them I can tell her not to be scared of the house." She grabbed my hand and pulled me after her in the direction of the dogs, sniffing them out.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

**Whisper!** I called in my mind as well as out loud, trying to get him to stop running, but he wouldn't stop until his imprint did. **Diva! Diva, stop. Please?** I spoke this time to the normal dog and I could feel her faulter, tripping over her own feet in shock at a voice other than her own in her head. She was always so shocked when I did that that she stopped, and this time was no expection. She stopped running and Jacob and I were able to catch up to the canines and see her looking around, looking freaked at the voice in her head.

"What's wrong with her?" Jacob asked, seeing the freaked look on her muzzle... Gotta say a dog looking freaked is actually quite funny under normal circumstances.

"Not used to telepathy." I mumbled and Jacob nodded, letting go of my hand so I could drop to my knees in front of the dog and he grabbed the fallen leashes. **Diva... It's okay, Sweetie, we won't hurt you. I promise.** I tried to sound soothing, but I'm not really sure if it worked since she was still yelping and looking around for the source of the foreign voice. "Diva." I spoke in the same voice as in her head and she snapped to me, freezing. "Diva, we're not going to hurt you. We want to help you." Diva backed up a couple of steps, but I held her collar firmly so she couldn't get too far away. "It's okay, Sweetie, you don't need to be afraid of us, we won't hurt you." I repeated the words slowly in her mind, trying to calm her down a little and it kind of worked, she stopped yelping and took to eyeing me hesitantly. **"Why are you afraid of the house?"** I asked carefully, both telepathically and out loud and she seemed to freak a little again.

A series of flashing memories ran through her mind, and subsequently mine, making me feel sick for two reasons; one, it was quite dizzying and nausiating. And two, the memories were horrible. Trophies and ribbons everywhere, the prizes getting smaller, a man getting angry... A hairdryer being used in harmful ways... Kicking... Memory triggered pain from images that were more dark shapes and fuzziness than anything else. But, that didn't make it any less sickening. Jacob and I were both right; she was purebred showdog, and the bastards that had owned her before abused her when she didn't win until they just abandoned her.

"**Diva..."** I cooed, tears filling my eyes and both Whisper and Jacob snapped to attention at the scent... I knew they both hated it when I cried, but I couldn't help it. **"It's okay, Dee, we won't hurt you... We won't do that to you... We only want to love you..."** I tried to convince her, but she was sceptical, and I don't blame her. After what I saw from her memories I'd be a Hell of a lot more than sceptical of humans if I were her. "C'mere, Whis." I murmured to my little guy who had been watching with nervous, scared eyes, and he cocked his head to the side curriously. "C'mon, we got to show her it's okay." I prompted and Whisper stepped forward into my outstretched hand, nuzzling against me. I scratched him first between the ears, then along his back before moving to under his chin and then when he rolled onto his stomach I rubbed his tummy until he was panting happily with his tongue lolling out of his mouth. **"It's okay, Diva, we won't hurt you, I promise."** I spoke/thought, holding my hand out to her too and she hesitantly looked between me and Whisper, making sure I wouldn't hurt her before slowly stepping forward and letting me scratch her head softly. **"Will you come back to the house with us?"** I asked and she froze for a second before I continued. **"We have a little puppy we want you to meet. Her name is Prue... Will you come back with us... Please?"** Diva let out a sound of aproval and slowly stepped away from me, starting back in the direction we had come nervously. Whisper jumped to his feet as well and started after her, both of them tugging on the leashes that Jacob was still holding as he watched silently.

"Is everything okay?" He asked when I stood up and took his hand in mine and I was silent for a second as we walked, watching the dogs.

"No!" I decided, shaking my head and reaching up to brush away a couple of stray tears. "No, it's not." I sighed and Jacob squeezed my hand lightly, comfortingly. "But, hopefully it will be... They abused her, Jay... They made her be a showdog and then if she didn't win they abused her."

"She's safe now, Miles... She's with us, she's safe." Jacob assured and I nodded, resting my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me and walked back to the house. This time when we reached the edge of the front walk Diva hesitated and stopped, looking up at me with her scared puppy dog eyes.

"It's okay, Dee, it's safe in there." I only spoke this time before glancing up at the house. "PRUE!" I called and after a few seconds the little white furball came running out and sped way faster than she should have been able to through the doggy door. As soon as she saw me and Jacob she ran over and started barking happily, jumping up and licking at our hands until I knelt down and hugged her briefly, letting her get her doggy slobber all over my face as she decorated me with doggy kisses. "Hey, Sweetie P." I laughed, finally gently pushing her off me and that's when she took notice of Diva. "Prue, this is Diva, she's part of the family now." I said, absently rubbing her back. "Diva, this is our puppy, Prue... Prue, why don't we take Diva inside and show her around?" I suggested and Prue barked happily, staring to run up to the front door. Jacob and I walked forward and he opened the door before letting the dogs and me in first, Diva trailing slowly behind the first two. When we were in I dropped down and unhooked the leashes from both Whisper and Diva, which seemed to make her relax a little. I guess the leash reminded her of her showdog days.

"Hey, what's going on?" Paige appeared holding Kyla who was feeding from a bottle and making cute little noises. "What's that doing here? Is that why that guy from the pound was here?"

"Uh... Yeah... This is Diva, she's Whispers imprint and we just adopted her from the pound." I said nervously, maybe we should have consulted her first, but I just couldn't stand to see my little guy in so much agony.

"Huh." Paige shrugged as Kyla started to fuss. "Well, have fun."

"Does she smell different to you?" Jacob murmured in my ear after Paige had left, burping Kyla over her shoulder.

"I hadn't noticed, but she does smell a little different now that you mention it." I nodded, smelling a distinctly different scent the half vampire had left.

* * *

**So, I just kind of wanted to give you a bit on Diva' background, about why she's always growling and glaring and stuff.**

**Okay, here's the deal, I DESPERATELY want, scratch that NEED 20 reviews in the next two chapters to apease to my sanity, so pretty, pretty, pretty please?**

**Miamfan1: Halfway there, 5 down, 5 to go. I gotta say, it'll be sad not seeing Miamfan1 in my reviews when it's okay :P**

**Not as many people are ready this part of the series: This month I've gotten over 700 hits for part 1, over 400 for part 2, and this one is barely past 200. Why aren't people reading this? Isn't it as good as the others? I wish I could put it up in Twilight and Hannah Montana as well so I could get more reviews and stuff, but that's how I had it in the begining and they just deleted it all without warning. Anyone know how I can have it in all three categories so I can be my usual needy self?**

**Who's psyched for Hannah Montana: Forever to start TOMORROW?  
Well, technically it's not on until next month here, but I can always watch it online 'cause I am just wayyyyyy too impatient to wait till next month.  
Another thing, has anyone else noticed that they're somehow going to stretch out eleven episodes and an hour-long series final from July this year (US summer, my Winter) all the way to US Spring? What? Are they planning, like, one episode a month or something 'cause that would totally suck.**

**Just thought I'd give you fair warning now to prepare you, there's going to be some somewhat graphic and adulterous sex scenes in chapter ten... It's actually practically the whole chapter... And something happens in 10 that I wasn't planning. Usually I have just about the entire story all planned out, but then Paige slept with Ryan and I wasn't planning that, but I still came up with a nice story-line that wouldn't disrupt my plans all that much. But, now something is just going to happen out of the blue and I really don't know where it came from, so I don't have anything planned beyond what I'm writing. Luckilly I'm writing ahead, so hopefully I can figure out a good plan to bring this part of the story - if not the whole series - to a close.**

**I am totally OBSESSED with Barefoot Cinderella from the next Hannah Montana album that's not even supposed to be out yet. I'm even thinking of possibly writing a one-shot to go with this story or a chapter based around the song 'cause it so awesomely catchy and I just want to be some sweet, smart, sensitive guys barefoot Cinderella (**)**

**And did anyone else read the interview where Miley says she hopes to bring out an EP next year? So totally psyched if she does. And she even said hopefully a full record in 2012... AAAWWWEEESSSOOOMMMEEE!**

**Also in Miley... Well, it's not actually news, just a 'suck that' to all the haters. I don't know if anyone's noticed, but getting pictures of Miley wearing her purity ring in the last has been just about impossible, I've only managed to find one tiny cluster of pictures. So to all the losers hating on Miley and saying that she's not a virgin 'cause she doesn't wear her Purity ring anymore, or because she dresses a certain way on stage. Suck It! On Thursday, July 1st, 2010 whilst out with Liam several pictures were taken of Miley (surprise surprise) ing a leopard print dress. Well, in some of those on JustJared I think it is Miley is shown giving a 'thumbs up' signal to someone out of camera view and... Suck It Haters! Miley is quite clearly wearing her PURITY RING on her left hand.**

**Wow. I feel like a loser for having so little of a life to actually go looking through my 1,000 + pictures to look for that just to say Told Ya to a bunch of haters who don't even read this, or who will probably never see it if it does get published on JustJared and/or GossipCop where I submitted. And even writing that I feel like a complete anti-social loser... :(**

**Anywho... REVIEW!**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

_Paige N. Denyer's Point Of View... Tuesday, July 27, 2010_

Blood!

I needed blood.

I hadn't felt this kind of bloodlust in years. I craved blood and only blood. Worse than that, I craved _human_ blood. The last human - or as close to human as he could be - blood I'd had was Jacob and that was during sex, before that I'd been completely abstinate of it for over a hundred years. What's worse is that I was surrounded by blood, Miley and Jacob were right here, their blood so enticing; Miley's heart beat faster than normal because she has a heart condition, but right now it was my undoing, her blood was pumping faster and I could hear every beat, it was driving me insane. Then there's also the dogs and the human, Vita, it was taking all my self control not to drain them all. I don't know why I was suddenly so hungry, but it was driving me insane, and it needed to stop before I killed someone... Especially Kyla.

My little Kyla, only twelve days old. But, her blood... My babies blood is seducing me...

I had to get out of there before I did something so wrong, before I killed someone... Before I killed my Kyla. As soon as I was able to get enough sense in my brain to realize what I was doing I ran. I didn't bother getting dressed or anything, I just ran. I needed to get away from the intoxicating blood before I could hurt someone.

"Well, if it isn't the third wheel..." A voice taunted when I finally stopped running and found myself near an abandoned lighthouse. I scowled and balled my hands into fists.

"Get lost, Atlas!" I muttered, breathing deeply in through my mouth and out through my nose. He had blood pumping through his veins as well.

"I think I'll stick around, thanks." He said, sounding casually and I gritted my teeth together. He was getting closer, his blood was more intoxicating. Even though the bastard deserved to be killed, I couldn't do it. I couldn't take another half-bloods life, there were too few of us to kill anyone else who could possibly be like me. Even if he is the biggest asshole on the face of the Earth.

"Then I'll leave." I said, turning to leave, but he caught my wrist and I could almost feel his pulse through his fingers.

"Do you really want to?" Ryan's voice was soft in my ear, seducing. I shivered at his warm breath on my skin.

"I'm not going to be your stupid little sex toy because you can't have Miley." I growled, yanking my wrist back and stepping away from, turning to glare the deadliest glare I could muster.

"Sex toys don't talk." Was his reply and I reached my fist up and punched him as hard as I could in the mouth. He stumbled back a few steps and touched his bleeding lip for a second before it healed... But the blood... Fresh blood, so close. That was what made me snap. I pounced on him, knocking him to ground. He was stronger than me so he managed to get on top and smirked down at me as he restrained my wrists above my head. I struggled against him, but he was stronger, his eyes had been red the last time I saw him. He'd been feeding off of humans. His eyes were still red. "If you wanted me you could of just said." He smirked and I growled when he reached for the buckle on his belt with his free hand.

"Don't touch me, you Bastard." I spat, trying to break free.

"Your body says differently." Ryan said, sniffing the air and I realized I was aroused. What the Hell was wrong with me that this asshole could make so aroused so suddenly? Especially after what he'd done to Miley. He started kissing my neck with unexpected tenderness. His lips were like magic on my skin, occassionally sucking and making my breathing a little uneven. Ryan kissed his way up to my ear and he nipped lightly at my earlobe. "Do you want me to stop?" I could hear the smirk in his voice, but the lure of his blood so close was driving me crazy.

"No." I gasped before I could stop myself. How could I do this to Miley? But, his blood... And even an asshole can be good in bed. Or, in this case - and the last time - outside. "Blood." I breathed out, his pulse was so strong, and his blood so aluring.

"You want to feed from me?" Ryan pulled back, just out of biting range, and he still held my hands captive so I was completely at his mercy.

"No." I half-whimpered and I winced. He'd have to have less than ahalf a braincell to believe that.

"Hmm... Are you sure? I've never had someone feed from me before... I bet my blood tastes really good... Half human, half vampire... I bet you've never had blood like that before..." He taunted, remaining just out of my reach and I growled.

"Fine." I groaned, not having the willpower to deny it anymore. I needed blood. At this point I didn't care where it came from, I just needed to feed. Right now I'd probably feed from unicorn if it wandered by.

"What do you want?" Ryan pressed, smirking evilly at me and I glared back.

"Blood." I muttered reluctantly, I felt disgusted with myself, I'd never been a position where I'd had to surrender before and I absolutely hated it. Not to mention the fact that this is Ryan Atlas, the bastard that had destroyed Miley's life. And becuase of that my daughter would also be affected.

"And...?" He prompted arrogantly, pressing his lower body against mine. My body was betraying me. I hated the guy, but I couldn't stop myself from lusting after him. He didn't even care about me except as a sex toy, he was in love with _Miley_. He betrayed her and quite possibly destroyed her life, but he was still in love with her. "What else do you want, Paige? I'll let you feed from me if you tell me what else you want." Oh, God, I desperately needed to feed. I'd never felt like this before and it was practically ruining my life. "Tell me..." He bent his head a little and the scent of his blood got stronger.

"Sex!" I admitted reluctantly and Ryan smirked. I hated that smirk. I'd kill him for that smirk. "I want sex." He grinned, baring his perfect, sharp, white teeth before bringing his free hand up to his lips and biting in with a disturbing crunching sound of vampire skin breaking, then he offered it to me before letting my hands go to have his way with me as I fed. His blood... Oh, God, his blood was so amazing. It was sweet to the taste with a certain undertone of something... Indescribable, but so aluring.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"I love you." I woke up to Jacob mumbling those words over and over as he kissed me. I would have stopped him because Whisper, Prue, and Diva were all in the room, but apparently they'd already left, and his lips felt so good against my skin. "I know you're awake." He murmured, his hot breath ghosting over my stomach and I blushed. How did he always know when I woke up?

"Not if it means you're gonna stop kissing me." I replied, reaching my hands up to thread in his short black hair.

"Well, if you were awake I might just do more than kiss you." Jacob said huskily and even though I wasn't standing my knees got weak at the sound. He could always make me weak-kneed and lusty with just a couple of words, or even just a look. I pulled Jacob up to me by his hair so he was hovering over me, his eyes dark with lust and lips just begging to be kissed.

"Kiss me." I breathed, pulling him down to me before he could reply. Mmmm... He tastes so good...

Jacob's hands moved up and brushed against the sides of my breasts making me erupt in goosebumps and itch for his touch even more. I could also feel his desire against me which fueled me to want more. Jacob pulled his hands out of my pajama top and I felt like whimpering until he started undoing it. He stopped kissing me and I instantly missed his lips, his tongue, his taste. Jaocb kissed his way down my neck, nibbling a little on my pulse point, before kissing down to my chest.

"Ohhh... Jacob..." I moaned when he wrapped his lips around one of my breasts. He pushed my top off my shoulders as he continued to suckle me and then his hands started down to my pajama shorts. That's when I had to stop him... Much to my displeasure. "Jay... Oh wow... Jay, you gotta stop, Baby." I murmured and he pulled up, looking at me with his lusty, desirable eyes.

"Whyyyyy?" He whined and I giggled, running my hands through his hair and making it even more sexy.

"I can't, Jay, not yet." I bit my bottom lip as he sat a little, his bare chest rippling with every movement he made.

"Not sex, Miles, I just want to touch you." Jacob assured, even though I really wanted to make love with him we just didn't have the right moment.

"It's not that, Jacob." I blushed, I was surprised he couldn't still smell it, or maybe he'd gotten used to the smell since it started. "I'm still on my period... I'm sorry..." I didn't know what else to say, I knew he wanted to be with me sexually, and I wanted to be with him, but not when I was still on my period.

"It's okay, Miles." Jacob murmured, moving off of me and laying next to me, making me feel cold. "I just wanted to please you."

"I broke my promise." I sighed sadly, guiltily, curling into Jacob's side and he snaked his arm around me, playing with the tips of my sleep-messy hair. "I said ten days tops until we could be together and it's been thirteen."

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to, Mi's." Jacob said and I sighed again. I'd been in his head, I'd been in the minds of a dozen teenaged boys, promising celibacy and no sexual activity was not normal. I was keeping him from being truly happy. I sat up and Jacob looked at me confused, but I was focussed on another part of his anatomy.

"I want to please you." I decided, tearing my eyes away from his covered manhood.

"Miles. You don't have to." Jacob shook his head, sitting up halfway and putting his hands over mind when I reached for his sweat pants.

"Yes, I do." I countered, moving so I was straddling him and pushing him back so his back was resting against the headboard. "I want to." I traced over his muscles, they were so mouthwatering. Damn **eight**-pack. "I like to." One hand slipped down under the waistband of his his pants and slid along his clothed length. Jacob closed his eyes and he looked like he was barely containing a moan. "I like to please you, Jacob, I like to touch you." I dipped my head down to kiss his chest and neck. "I know you want sex, and I'm sorry I haven't been able to give it to you, but I am ready. I know that if it weren't for me you would already be having sex, you're too God damn hot not to be. But, you don't have to wait anymore, only a few days until my period is over and then we can make love. I want to feel you inside me." I whispered against his skin as I stroked him and I felt his whole body tense a couple of times, weather it was because of what I said - he didn't like it when I blamed myself for things, even when it was my fault, he's weird and crazy like that - or because of what I was doing I didn't know. "I want to feel you big manhood inside of me, filling me up... But, I'm not sure I can take all of you..." For Christs sake the boy is six and a half inches soft - and at least twice that hard... I pushed his pants down so he was free of all confinements except my hands as I continued to stroke him slowly.

"Oh, God... Oh, Miley... I'm close. I'm so close, Miles." Jacob moaned when I added my second hand. His tip was already leaking and making it easier to please him with the lubrication it provided as it leaked down over his length and my hands.

"Let it out, Jay, show me how much you love you me." I cooed in his ear, nipping lightly before kissing my way to his lips and capturing them passionately, our tongues coliding in a heated song of lust and love.

"Miley..." Jacob groaned, breaking the kiss for all of half a second before reconnecting us just before he erupted. I pulled back and looked in sort of wonder as his seed shot out of his end and into the air before landing on both of us, mainly me. I was kind of in awe of him, he always seemed to put out so much of it. No wonder he got Paige knocked up when he puts out this much stuff every time. I still didn't like the taste of it, it was absolutely horrible, but I had tried swollowing him a couple of times since his birthday because I know he liked it.

"Sweet niblets, Jacob." I breathed after a few moments, possibly minutes, when he finally stopped and the majority of his pearly white stuff was on my chest and stomach. "Jesus, you've got so much." Instead of saying anything Jacob reached up and pullled my head to his, kissing me slowly, lovingly. A slow dance of our connected Souls. When we pulled away I rested my head on his shoulder and his on top of mine contentedly, pressing our bodies together and sticking them with his stuff.

"God, you're amazing, Miley, I love you." He mumbled into my hair.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"Okay, just give me an hour." I muttered into my cell phone before hanging up with Vita. I had to go meet the second option for Will Blakelee that had just arrived, even though I still said I didn't want to spend any more time on this movie than neccessary. I slowly pulled away from Jacob who was still sleeping after dozing off after I had pleased him earlier and I giggled. We were both wet and sticky with his mess, but the look on his face was so totally innocent it was almost like he was a little boy. "I love you, Prince Jacob." I murmured, kissing his forehead lightly before tiptoeing to the bathroom to shower and clean-up before going to meet with this new mysterious actor. The door opened after about ten minutes when I was showering and a second later Jacobs hot, strong, muscular arms circled around my waist from behind and pulled me to him.

"Mmm... Hey, Sexy." Jacob whispered huskilly in my ear before dropping his head to kiss my neck. I erupted in pleasurable goosebumps when his hands moved up to my breasts.

"Hey, yourself." I smiled, leaning back into him and moaning a little at the work his hands were doing. I turned in his arms and his hands fell to my hips and I linked mine around his neck, the hot water falling around us and making him even sexier than before. "Nothing's changed in the last two and a half hours." I said reluctantly, feeling his raging hormones. I was aching for him as well, but I couldn't give in yet. "And I have to go to a meeting in forty-five minutes." I added, though neither of us moved from under the water.

"You look _so_ hot right now." Jacob murmured, his dark eyes moving over my body and making me blush bright red. "I love it when you blush, your whole body blushes as well and it's so sexy on you." He continued and I turned even redder. Jacob reached behind me for my peach scented body wash and grinned at me. "Mind if I wash your back?" He offered and I looked at him with wide eyes. I knew he wanted a Hell of a lot more than washing my back. "And your front?" He smirked and I swatted his chest lightly, blushing again when my hand came into contact with his still sticky muscles.

"I think you should be more concerned with washing your front." I said and he looked down, his cheeks tinting a light pink before his eyes once again landed on my chest.

"I much preffer yours." And before I could react he had me pinned to one of the walls in the shower and was kissing me, his hands working magic on my breasts. The body wash lay forgotten on the floor. His big hands easily held my breasts as he massaged them and something he said the day we went Forks jumped into my mind just as we broke the kiss air.

"You know, you were wrong." I whispered, barely keeping my moans and groans in. Honestly. how did he know just how to touch a girl to make her feel good if I was the first girl he ever touched?

"'bout what?" Jacob barely mumbled, attatching his lips to my neck and sucking a little and I lost my control and moaned loudly in his ear.

"You..." I gasped, I couldn't think straight let alone talk right now. Jacob seemed to read my mind and pulled back to look at me hungrilly, waiting for me to catch my breath and continue. "I'm a thirty-four B... Not D's." I told him, blushing madly and Jacob followed the trail of my blush down to my chest. I honestly don't know how he thought they were that big, they only just filled his palms.

"I don't care about the numbers." Jacob said quietly, kissing my chest just above the topics of our discussion. "All I care about is how beautiful and prefect they are." He spoke against my skin, sending tingles through my body. "So round and creamy and so perky and responsive... God, I love you, Miley." Jacob growled before finally wrapping his lips around the peak of my left breast.

"Jay... Jacob..." I breathed, grabbing his head and holding him to me. God, I wish we could just keep going and see where it takes us. But, the fates were against us; I was on my period, I had to go to a stupid meeting in little more than half an hour, and just then Kyla started crying. I forcced Jacob away from me at the sound and he left me tingly, lusty, and cold at the loss.

"Paige can get her." Jacob muttered, leaning in to kiss me again, but I frowned and pulled back.

"Paige isn't here, I couldn't smell her when I woke up this morning, or just before." I shook my head and he groaned. I grabbed my loofah and quickly soaped it up before washing off his wet and sticky chest. "You should get her, I have a meeting soon." I murmured and it was his turn to frown.

"When will you be back?" He asked, suddenly seeming so innocent and vulnerable.

"I don't know." I sighed as he set me down on my feet - he'd been holding me up to rasvish my body and my legs had been wrapped around his waist. Our centres were so close together it wsouldn't have taken much for him to just take my virginity right there and then. "They want me to meet with some other actor who could replace the asshole." I quickly washed myself as Jacob got out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy white towel around his waist, letting the rest of him glisten with water as the fabric did nothing to hide his manhood. When I got out as well he was waiting for me with another towel which he wrapped around my body with a smile and blushed back at him with a shy smile of my own.

* * *

**Sooo... Jake returns in the next chapter :)**

**Miamfan1: 6 chapters down, 4 to go :)**

**Liberty. Walk-MC: YAY! YAY! YAY! You've got 9 chapters left, and because of the lack of response I got to the name change request you get 50 points as well instead of the initial 20 :)**

**Who saw the first episode of Hannah Montana: Forever? Was it good? I didn't get to see it today 'cause I had to do a milliion other things on the internet at the library, and I can't watch it now 'cause I'm about to go to bed and watching videos uses up way too much data on my pre-paid internet thingy, and I have to do a whole heap of cleaning and washing and ironing tomorrow so I can't watch it till the day after :( So, I NEED to know. Was it good? What happened (not too many spoilers please?)?**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Tuesday, July 27, 2010_

"Jake?" I stopped short when I walked into the meeting room where I'd been told by the receptionist that both Ryan and my other option were waiting with Vita. Vita wasn't here, but my ex/BFF was. "What are you doing here?" I asked, I looked at the door I was still holding, this was deifnately the right room. And Ryan was there as well.

"Hi, Hannah, good to see you too. I'm good, how're you?" Jake said sarcastically and when he called me Hannah I relaized I didn't need the wig and tore it off my head by the end of his greeting. "Holy, crap, what the Hell is wrong with you?" He hissed, running over to me and glancing repeatedly at Ryan.

"Don't worry, Jake, Ryan knows who I am." I muttered, dropping my golden wig on the table in the middle of the room. "He actually _thinks_ he knows me so well as to profess his love for me one week and then destroy my life the next." I glared at the half vampire as I spoke and Jake looked like a mix between shock and anger.

"You bastard!" Jake declared, clenching his fists and storming over to Ryan, probably ready to try and beat him into the next century. "How-?"

"What? Think you could take me, _Kid_? It'd be the luckiest moment of your life to survive **trying** to hit me." Ryan sneered and even though I wish Jake could beat him to a pulp I knew he was right, Jake was just human, Ryan was half vampire. Jake didn't stand a chance.

"I'll kill-" Jake started, but he was cut off again, this time by me.

"Jake, no-one will be killing anyone." I said pointedly, stepping between the two actors and putting a hand on each of their chests, forcing them both back a little and Jake looked at me. "Both of you sit down." I ordered, pointing at seats at opposite ends of the table. "Now!" I prompted when neither moved and they both slowly made their way to the ends I was pointing. When they were both seated I went over to him. "Hi, Jakey, I missed you." I hugged around the neck and ruffled his short blonde hair. "Why didn't you tell me this was the movie you were coming here for?"

"I wanted to surprise you." Jake shrugged and I smiled, sitting next to him as Ryan glared at him. "What's that bastard doing here if he screwed up Hannah Montana?" He jerked his head at Ryan and I sighed.

"I just want this whole movie fiasco to be over with before school starts back up and even if I hate the asshole I can act around that." I said and Jake glared at Ryan. A soft breeze came from the air vent at the other end of the room and I involuntarily inhaled. Ryan smelled different. He smelt like his usual stinky half vampiric stench, but there was something else... Something much more familial... He smelt vaguely like Paige. That's when it clicked in my head that the strange new scent that Paige had was Ryan. The two of them had been in scent mingling proximity at least a couple of times in the last few days. Why hadn't Paige mentioned it?

"Are you gonna come back to Seaview?" Jake asked and I raised my eyebrow, since when did he include himself in the Seaview populace again?

"Sorry, Jakers, I'm staying Forks. With Jacob and Bella and Uncle Charlie." I shook my head and something about Jakes eyes were different at that, dimmer, not the same bright vibrant jade green I knew and loved.

"Right." He muttered, glancing down at the table. "Jacob. Your husband. You're married."

"Jake..." I sighed again, "I love Jacob more than you could ever know and-"

"Yeah, I know, you choose him. Always." Jake mumbled and I frowned, this was so not how I wanted our reunion to be after eight months.

"I can't help it, Jake, he's my Soul mate." I said before standing and moving to the middle of the table.

"Look, just tell the wannabe brat that he's not welcome on this movie so he might as well just high-tail it." Ryan spoke up and both Jake and I glared at him. I can't believe I ever liked him, let alone that I imprinted on him.

"Why don't you just shut up for once or I'll shut you up." Jake snapped and Ryan smirked.

"No! No violence!" If Jake got Ryan mad enough then Ryan would go at Jake and I didn't know if I'd be able to stop him from killing him. "You will both sit down and be good little actors to avoid getting me angry." I commanded and they both tore their eyes away from each other to look at me. "And neither of you want me to get angry, _do you_?" I asked; Ryan had already felt my anger several times before, and Jake... Well, let's just say that in the days immediately follow Daddy and Jackson dieing I had gone through an 'angry' stage and... For some crazy, unexplainable reason Jake had vollunteered himself as the victim of my anger.

"Just tell him he can leave and I won't kill the kid." Ryan said casually and I glared at him.

"Why don't you just leave?" Jake shot back and I turned my glare on him. "Miley, do you really want to spend what's left of your summer with this guy? It could be you and me, just like old times." My gaze softened.

"What old times?" Ryan suddenly demanded, no longer casual or arogant, but angry. Maybe a little hurt? "Did you date him?" Before I could answer Ryan shot up, his chair clattering to the floor. "You'd go out with that... That _thing_, but you won't even give me one chance to prove I love you?"

"Oh, yeah, if you really loved her like I do you wouldn't have told everyone she was Hannah Montana." Jake yelled, standing as well and I felt a headache coming and knew this couldn't end well.

"You'd go out with that little pretty boy, but you went out and married some other bastard after you kissed me? Why wouldn't you just-?" Ryan started to rant, not paying attention to what Jake said, instead just focussing on me.

"You kissed him?" Jake suddenly asked over Ryan and my eyes widened. "When I kissed you you kicked me out, but you willingly kissed _him_?"

"I guess that shows who the better man is." Ryan smirked and faster than I thought possible for a human Jake was right in front of him, trying to intimidate him, but it didn't really work.

"STOP!" I yelled, God, I should have just stayed in the shower with Jacob this morning. They both turned to me with angry looks that were directed at each other and I glared right back. "Jake, go sit down, now. Ryan, leave."

"Miley!" They both protested before glaring at each other.

"Why did you kiss him?"

"Why would you go out with him and not even give me a chance?" They both asked at the same time.

"I'm leaving." I muttered, rubbing my head tiredly, I'd take a screaming baby over this any day.

"No, you're not." Ryan ran over and blocked the door. "You kissed me, so that clearly means you at the very least like me so why wouldn't you give me a chance? I want answers _now_, Miley. What was so special about that other bastard that you wouldn't even let me prove that I love you?"

"I kissed you because I was confused." I snapped, at this rate I wouldn't be doing the movie with either of them. Not that that was neccessarily a bad thing to get to spend the rest of my summer un-indterrupted with Jacob, but I wasn't much into getting sued for running out when I'd signed a contract. "I was away from Jacob and I was heartbroken." I lied, I knew I imprinted on him, but nothing would have happened and I probably would have unimprinted without all the hurt if I hadn't been without my Prince. And I certainly was heartbroken without my boy. "You were being sweet and sensitive and crap and Jacob was on the other side of the country so I was heartbroken and confused. That's why I kissed you. I don't love you, Ryan. I don't even remotely like you. I **hate** you. You ruined my life and now I have to choose which is better, outing myself to the public or letting someone else do. I wanted a normal life and you screwed it all up, so I want nothing more than to kill you." Ryan looked like a wounded little dog at my words, but I didn't care. He'd done and said too much in the last month to warrent any sort of sympathy from me. "And, Jake." I rounded on the other blonde actor and he looked startled and maybe a little scared. "I love you. I do. But, only as a friend. Yes, we had something before, but I'm sorry, I love Jacob. That's why I pushed you away eight months ago, that's why I didn't kiss you back. I only kissed Ryan back because I was confused and he was there, when you kissed me I'd just gotten my Jacob back and he was all I could think about, he was almost all we talked about. How could I kiss someone else when he was always in the front of my mind? You're my best friend, Jake and I don't want to lose you."

"I should go." Jake decided, looking dejected and depressed and I felt guilty. "It's clear you don't want me here."

"I do want you here, Jake." I countered, calming down significantly. "I just don't want you to keep proffessing your love for me. I love Jacob and I need you to accept that. _Please_?"

_**MACOB**_

_Paige N. Denyer's Point Of View_

"Hey, Jake." I greeted, it was at least an hour since Ryan had managed to get to me again. I don't know why I let myself give in to him again except for his blood. That was the only reason I could think of. I'd been so blood-hungry I probably would have done anything after I smelt his life source. And once again Ryan had just used my body. I don't know what it was about guys lately, first Jake was only with me 'cause he was drunk and he was thinking about Miley the entire time - not that odd now that I know how deep their relationship is, what with imprinting and all - and now Ryan was only ever thinking about Miley when he was driving me to exctacy. He only said **her** name, he thought about her, her loved _her_.

"Hi, Paige." Jake half-waved from where he was sitting on the couch with Kyla in her carrier on the coffee table, gurgling at the funny faces he was making at her. "Diva, no. Paige is our friend." He reprimanded the new dog they got. It was another white one, like the other two, but this one seemed really reserved and untrusting, as opposed to the others who growled because of my scent. This dog growled just because, but from what I got last night she did seem to trust... Let's see, three guesses: Miley. The dog growled at Jacob for his reprimand and he looked resigned. "Yeah, yeah, you don't trust me, I got it, go play with Prue." He muttere before turning back to our daughter.

That was one thing Miley couldn't take from me. Kyla was my daughter, she couldn't change that, ever. I mean, Miley's great, she's a really good friend, and she didn't kill me when she found out I was pregnant with her husbands kid. But, all anyone ever talked about, or cared about these days was Miley, Miley, Miley.

And yet, despite that, despite wanting to have one thing that wasn't all about Miley, I couldn't help but think that what Ryan said was true still. Maybe Kyla would be better off with her as her mother, without me. Just this morning I had been hungry for my own daughters blood. What if I couldn't control it next time? Miley would never have to worry about something like that, I'd seen the way she is with Kyla, with her dogs, even how she is with the younger kids in her pack. She cherished them, she'd never be able to hurt them if she tried. It had taken Miley to figure out why my own baby cried when I held her. Maybe Miley would be a better mother to her than me.

"What's that smell?" Jacob asked, sniffing the air and I froze, inhaling as well. Crap! I thought I'd gotten rid of Ryan's scent, but it now that I was in enclosed space it was still there. I still smelt like I'd had a roll in the hay with the guy both Jacob and Miley wanted to kill.

"I-I don't know..." I lied, trying to will the smell away. "I'm-I'm gonna go shower."

"Have fun." Jake shrugged before turning back to Kyla and tickling her stomach a little before going back to making weird faces at her. Even though she was only twelve days old he was convinced she could laugh and had been trying to get her to, only really getting gurgling responses. But, he was convinced they were giggles and I didn't have the heart to tell him that she would have made that same sound at the ceiling fan if she was looking at it. "'Cause we're gonna have lots and lots of fun here, aren't we, Kyla? Aren't we? Yes, we are." He said in a baby voice that was actually really creepy.

As I stepped into the shower I couldn't help but once again think about how Miley would be a good mother to Kyla. in a few years after school and everything Jacob would own his own garage, Miley would pick Kyla up from school and entertain her childlike ways as they went to visit Jacob at his work, Kyla would say she wanted to be just like her Mommy and be a singer... It was a heartbreaking thought, but I couldn't help but invission it, and I could see that they would be happy. Probably a whole lot happier than if I was in the picture...

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"Let me out, Ryan." I spoke quietly after telling him off and trying to explain my feelings to Jake. For once and thankfully Ryan didn't argue or object and he opened the door he was blocking, stepping away from it at the same time. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he couldn't find his voice and he didn't know what to say. Just as I was about to leave the room Vita was on the other side. I rolled my eyes. Where had she been the entire time?

"Miley!" Vita looked shocked and she looked at the two boys; Jake looked like someone had just run over his puppy, and Ryan just had a kind of shocked/heartbroken look onhis face. I hated to make them like that, but I just needed Jake to understand that I don't feel anything romantic for him anymore. And Ryan... I freaking hated him. He kept proffessing his so-called love for me and tried to convince me to cheat on my husband, and he had just outed me on camera and in front of a couple of hundred people as Miley Stewart (my names not _legally_ changed to Black yet) instead of Hannah Montana. "What's going on? Where are you going? Did you decide? How could you, you don't even know all the options yet so you can't have decided, so where are you going?"

"This isn't the best time, Vita... I'll think about it and get back to you tomorrow." I muttered before brushing past her despite her protests. Once I was out of the building I didn't know where to go. I could go back home, back to my Jacob, but I needed some time to think alone about everything. I know, I had two days to think alone, but I just needed some time away to try and sort my mind out. But, I didn't know where else to go. Everywhere I'd gone in Tybee so far was public and there was always people around, even the beach was hard to find secluded, and I just wanted somewhere private.

I started walking, then that slowly turned into a run that could have surpassed any Olympian, but I didn't even break a sweat, and before I know it I was standing outside this old broken down lighthouse I'd found one day whilst just wandering around the island. I slowly inhaled the air, it should have smelt like fresh air, the sea, and old wood from the lighthouse, but... I smelt Paige... And Ryan... And... _**SEX**_...

I knew I smelt Paige on Ryan earlier, but I thought she might have been knocking him around a bit or something, not that they were screwing each other. Having a riendly relationship with the half vampire that was the mother of my husbands first child wasn't easy, but I thought we were at least close enough that if he ruined my life and I hated him that she wouldn't go sleeping with him. Especially only twelve days after her daughter was born. I felt sick. How could Paige be seeing him after everything he'd done? The smell was sickening, so sickening I couldn't stay there and I ran. I ran back to thouse and instead of going through the front door like a normal person I quickly climbed up the side of the house and through Paiges window, waiting for her. I had to know why. Why would she do it?

* * *

**Miamfan1: 7 down, 3 to go :)**

**Libert. Walk-MC: 2 down, 8 to go :)**

**Please REVIEW?**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER TWELVE**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Tuesday, July 27, 2010_

"Miley?" Paige looked shocked to see me when she came into her room from the bathroom with just a towel around her body. "What are you doing here?" She asked, placing a heart over her abnormally fast heartbeat that was beating faster than normal, even for her.

"You slept with Ryan!" I said bluntly and she froze for a second before quickly shutting her bedroom door behind her. "How could you, Paige?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds." Paige tried to defend, wincing at her own words. "It was two days ago and he just came here for some reason and I was gonna beat him up for what he did to you, but-"

"You decided to screw him instead?" I scoffed and she winced again.

"He got on top of me and he was stronger than me because he's been feeding on humans..." Paige said and I noticed for the first time that her eyes weren't brown like they usually were, or black like when she was hungry. They were baby blue, the same baby blue as Ryans.

"Did..." I frowned, feeling guilty and sickened. "Paige, did he... Did he rape you?" I whispered, I almost knew what that was like. To be raped. If it weren't for my Dad coming home early that night then I would have been.

"No!" Paige shook her head, sounding surprised and a little disgusted herself, before her voice quietened. "No, it wasn't against my will... He just... We were wrestling and then he got on top of me and he was stronger than me and then... We were kissing and-"

"I don't want to hear the details." I muttered, getting up from where I was sitting on her bed and walking over to the door. Before I left I half turned towards her and looked at her feeling hurt. I knew we didn't have the most normal or best relationships, but, really, Ryan? "Why the second time? At the lighthouse?" I asked softly and she looked down in guilt.

"Blood." Paige whispered in reply. "I was _thirsty_. More thirsty than I've ever been in my entire life so I ran. I ran to the lighthouse to get away from all the blood I could smell... And then Ryan was there, and I hit him, and he bled... He let me feed from him when we did it." She explained and with those words I left. I went downstairs to where I knew Jacob was and I stopped at the opening to the living room where he was sitting on the couch with Kyla. They looked so adorable together, it was beautiful. Just then Prue came running in from outside, chased by Diva who was barking and growling a second later, and Whisper came up in the end, running after Diva like a love-sick puppy... Then again, that's what imprinting is.

"Woah..." I caught Whisper by his collar as he bounded past me, having been too late to catch the other two. Whisper pulled up short, turning to me and whimpering to chase after Diva who was still chasing Prue. "Whisper, stay here." I commanded firmly, making sure he wasn't tugging on his collar before lossening my grip. "I'm going to get Diva, you stay _here_." I repeated and he whined, but didn't disobey when I let him go and went after the two female dogs who were now running circles around Jacob and Kyla, the latter crying at the sudden disturbance.

"Miles?" Jacob looked up at me with wide eyes before back down at his daughter and between the two dogs. "What's going on? What happened to them?"

"I don't know." I shook my head over the noise and started into the room. "Prue. Diva." I tried to catch their attention, but Prue just yelped and ran faster when Diva snapped at her and Kyla cried louder. "STOP!" I yelled and everyone and everything froze. Kyla was the first to break the silence by screaming again, but everyone else was silent and still, I nodded at Jacob for him to take care of his little girl he did, quickly picking her up and rocking her, cooing quietly and trying to get her to calm down again. "Prue, Diva, outside, now." I pointed at the glass doors that led to ayrd at the side of the house and Prue ran out being the obedient little puppy she is. Diva stood, glaring and growling at me now. I walked over to Jacob to see how Kyla was doing, her tiny face was red and tear-stained and it absolutely broke my heart. "Hey." I whispered to Jacob despite Diva, kissing his cheek.

"Hey." Jacob couldn't help but smile and Kyla calmed down now that she was in a calming environment. "How was the meeting?" Should I tell my husband that my ex boyfriend who's still in love with me is the second option to play my love interest in my movie opposed to the half vampire who ruined my life?

"Jake Ryan was the second option." I sighed, of course I was going to tell him, I couldn't not tell, it was just about impossible.

"Great, your options are asshole or pretty boy." Jacob muttered darkly and Kyla fussed in his arms.

"Hey." I said quietly and he turned back to me long enough to kiss his lips lightly. "I love _you_, Jacob Black."

"I love you too, Mrs. Black." He grinned and I smiled softly before letting him turn his undivided attention back to his daughter and I turned to our newly adopted dog.

"Come on, Diva, outside." I said, gesturing at the doors where Prue was waiting and Diva looked at me and I looked back. When Diva gave in and trotted outside I followed, closing the doors behind me and giving Whisper a 'Stay' look. **"What's going on?"** I asked, out loud and telepathically, Diva was still uncomfortable with the full on telepathic thing. They both started barking explanations and I sighed, this was not helping my headache. **"Quiet."** I commanded lightly and they both silenced. **"Diva first. Why were you chasing Prue, Dee?"** I asked the white dog and she started barking again as the puppy remained quiet. **"You can just think it, Dee, you don't need to speak out loud."** I told her and she went quiet as images once again flashed through our connected minds. Diva sitting in the dogs room with Whisper and Prue, Prue was chasing her tail, Whisper was contentedly gnawing on a bone and watching Diva closely. Diva felt weirded out, confused, a litte scared, and a little relieved. Then something changed and Prue stopped chasing her tail, instead pouncing at Diva playfully, wanting to play. Diva got scared and put up her tough exterior and growled at Prue who cowered back. Then Diva started chasing Prue, angry that she'd tried to pounce on her and Prue ran, with Whisper running after Diva, not liking being away from her.

_**She tried to hurt me!**_ Diva thought angrilly, glaring at Prue who looked innocent and scared and my heart broke.

"**Noooo..."** I cooed, the assholes that owned Diva before had tortured her so much she didn't even know when another dog was trying to play with her. **"No, Diva, no... Prue was only trying to play with you."** I explained, reaching up to scratch under the older dogs chin in the way that I had quickly learned last night was her favourite. **"She didn't want to hurt you, Diva, I promise. Prue's just a puppy, she only wanted to play with you."** Diva looked sceptically at Prue whose ears were drooping as she nodded in earnest. Diva flashed another image; this one must have been when she was just a little puppy no more than a few weeks old, there were other puppies like her and they were all rolling around on the floor playing with each other. Diva included. **"Yeah... Prue only wanted to play with you. Just like when you were little. And you can play too now, it's okay, Dee."** I soothed and Diva relaxed a little, which put Prue at eases and her ears slowly perked up again. I turned to Prue and smiled softly, scratching her back lightly. **"You gotta be carefuly, Prue-y, Diva needs to adjust, other people were bad to her and didn't let her play with other dogs."** I said and Prue looked sad again. **Are you two going to be good now?"** I asked, standing up and looking down at them, Prue barked once in confirmation and Diva just nodded. **"Okay, you wanna go back inside now?"** As soon as I was finished speaking Prue ran past me, back to her happy little self, and waited to be let back in.

"So, what was wrong?" Jacob asked when I let Prue in and Diva followed me slowly, still a little distrustful of the house.

"Misunderstanding." I replied, sitting down next to him on the couch and letting my hand smooth over Kyla's tiny little head softly. "Diva thought Prue was trying to attack her when she only wanted to play." I explained and Jacob nodded. I sighed. "You know what I want?" I asked, dropping my head onto his shoulder.

"What?" Jacob questioned, kissing the top of my head lightly.

"This." I murmured, feeling content with my head on my husbands shoulder, our three dogs all sitting on the floor happily, and his little daughter looking at everything with the wide eyes of a newborn. "Just sitting here, doing nothing... I could stay like this for hours." Kyla seemed to have other ideas as she started screaming after a minute of fussing.

"Oh, my God." Jacob gasped, looking from me to her with wide fearful eyes that he got every time she cried, like he was afraid he did something wrong. I had a bit of added advantage over Jacob and Paige, even more so than having a big family and always being babied by them; I was telepathic outside of the pack.

"It's okay, Jay." I soothed, getting up from the couch. "She's just hungry, I'll get her bottle." Jacob got up and followed me to the kitchen with the dogs following after him and the screaming baby. There was a baby carrier seat already on the island counter for middle of the night feedings or when she'd been held too long so Jacob carefully set her down and cooed to her as I put the bottle in the microwave. The seconds beeped by, Kyla was screaming, Jacob was panicking, Prue was whimpering under her paws, and I could hear/smell Paige watching us from the stairs that had a view of the kitchen even though my back was to her. Then just as I was handing the bottle to Jacob Paige was gone, only her lingering scent mixed with Ryan's was hanging faintly in the air.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"Hey." Miley whispered, coming out of the bahtroom in her fluffy pink bahtroom after her shower. Before her shower Miley had called Chris to make sure he was okay and that the others were taking good care of him, and now I'd only just hung up from assuring my Dad that I was still alive after leaving so suddenly. I'd wanted so desperately to go shower with my beautiful wife, but she'd insisted I stay out here and talk to my Dad and the rest of the pack or else I'd want to do things to her under the cascading hot water... Which I have to admit I would, and since she was still on her 'time of the month' she said I wasn't allowed to please her until it was over.

"Hey, Babe!" I smiled at her, though I was a little confused as to the bathrobe, usually she just came out in her pajamas. That's when I spotted the light blue peices of fabric on the bathroom counter behind her that was her choice of pajamas tonight and my mouth went dry.

"You know what I want?" Miley came over and jumped on the bed excitedly and her robe that was only tied loosely around her shifted so I could see the top of her cleavage.

"What?" I cleared my throat and had to stop myself from reaching over and tearing her robe to shreds in my eagerness to get to her. Damn it. Miley knew what only wearing that would do to me, she did it just to torture me when I can't touch her yet.

"I think it'd be easier to _show_ you." Miley whispered, crawling over to me with an evil little smile on her kissable pink lips, and the angle she was crawling gave me a very _pleasing_ view of her breasts. When Miley reached me I couldn't keep my hands off of her and I pulled her onto me, kissing her hard and heated. One second I'm making out with the most beautiful, sexy woman on the face of the Earth, and the next thing I know she's **naked**.

"Oh, God..." I groaned, why was she torturing me like this? She knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself. And I didn't. I kissed her again and flipped us over so she was lying on her back and I was on top of her, she let out a surprised squeel before giggling.

"I'm off my period..." Miley breathed into my ear and I swear, every braincell I had went numb at the words. I swear I should have passed out from how fast the remaining blood in my head rushed down south and made me impossibly harder than before.

"How...?" I choked out, dying to just ravish Miley in love. "This morning...?" God, why was I questioning her?

"They're usually only three or four days for me, and it finished this afternoon." Miley explained and I nodded mutely. "Will you make love to me, Jacob Black?" Miley asked in a soft whisper, looking up at me with her innocent hazel-grey eyes that were lust-darkened to the colour of storm clouds. I nodded mutely again, not able to find my voice.

_**MACOB**_

_Paige N. Denyer's Point Of View... Haha :P_

I felt sick.

That's what tipped me off. The last time I felt sick was when I pregnant with Kyla. As soon as I realized that my nausea seemed to multiply by ten. I'd first slept with Ryan two days ago, if it was the same as Jacob then it would be one week per day. Or because he's half vampire like me and from what I was told when I was young by the person who saved me after I was born my mother was only pregnant with me for 20 days. That was two weeks per day.

Of course, this was just on the off chance that the first time I had sex ten days after my daughter was born that freak knocked me up. Which is why I was currently at the local convenience store with Kyla napping in her stroller, walking down the cosmetics isle looking for the pregnancy tests. I'd taken well over a dozen of them when I was pregnant with Kyla and they all came out possitive, so I was pretty sure they worked for me and my weird blood didn't affect the results. They had a half a dozen different brands here so I grabbed two of each before going to the frozen foods section. I was craving ice cream so I got some of the frozen treat as well.

I swear to God if I was pregnant again I would kill someone. This couldn't be happening, I was just getting used to having Kyla, what the Hell am I supposed to do with another one if I am pregnant. Not to mention Miley and Jake would probably have fits if they found out I was pregnant by the guy that had outed her in front of a couple of hundred people. And then there's Ryan's reaction. He's in love with Miley. There's no way he'd want any part of any kids life if it wasn't Miley's. It was an elderly woman at the check-out counter who raised her eyebrows at me for the pregnancy tests, but she didn't say anything. Just because I'm over a hundred years old, I still look only seventeen or eighteen.

I couldn't go back to the house, Miley and Jacob would smell me and I couldn't face them yet. I needed to know why I was feeling sick and like I wanted to throw up. I stopped by _Eagle Boys_ on my way to the lighthouse and when I got there I spread my cookies and cream ice cream over the Hawaiin pizza before eating it. Despite how gross it sounded it actually tasted realyy good which only fueled my fears of pregnancy. Kyla woke up after half an hour of me just sitting there afer I finished the pizza. I cooed at her, it was quite a cool night despite it being the middle of the summer so I could hold her for a lot longer without her over-heating. She'd only been asleep for barely an hour and a half at that time. Whenever she was with Miley she always slept for longer.

I don't know if Ryan meant what he said the other day, or if he said just to gwt under my skin, but either way I hadn't been able to get it out of my mind. Miley was better with Kyla, she knew which cries meant what, she knew that Kyla got overheated before me, she could make her calm just by singing, I used to have to play her CD's when I was pregnant to get Kyla to stop kicking. Everything about Miley just shouted 'stability' for Kyla. I was the half vampire who had a habit of sleeping with not-so-mythical creatures and getting knocked up from it.

My baby was only twelve days old and she already might be a big sister. God, it felt like everything I'd done in the last few days was life-ruining and destructive. Maybe everyone would just be better off if I just left. God damn stupid asshole Ryan.

As soon as Kyla was asleep I sighed, I didn't have a reason to put it off any longer so I slowly wheeled the stroller inside the old lighthouse after kicking in the door and started looking for a bathroom.

Ten minutes later I was washing my hands as I waited for the first of the pregnancy tests to give me their results. A glance at my watch told me the first one was ready and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before slowly letting it out and looking at the little stick... Green panel means possitive, red panel means negative...

Red panel.

Negative.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Miamfan1: 2 left :)**

**Liberty. Walk-MC: 7 to go for you:)**

**I feel really sad :'(  
Hardly anyone ever reviews anymore :( And I read a lot of stories like If You Ask Me I Will Stay where there's only 10 chapters and over 100 reviews :( But, happy for If You Ask Me I Will Stay, it's an awesome Miam story :) And thank-you to all my loyal reviews who review every chapter or wait a few chapters and then leave one big review :) I love you guys 3 **

**Guess what?...  
Not gonna wait for you to guess... Miley Cyrus starts filming LOL: Laughing Out Loud TOMORROW!... Well, technically today for me 'cause it's already the 20th here, but if AUS slowed down, like, 17 hours to US time then it would be tomorrow for me too, but since you guys are slow pokes this whole time difference thing confuses me and I stay up till the middle of the night to update!**

**AND... Who's psyched for The Last Song to come out on DVD next month? I am so buying it, who else?**

**A special reply to dhequeenbee: W. O. W! I didn't realize you liked Paige so much. I don't even like her that much and I created her... But, I do agree with you about the whole Paige leaving thing, I just like to cause DRAMA and Ryan saying those things and making Paige doubt herself was a good way to do that. And no, Paige isn't gonna end up with Ryan.  
And whilst I'm toying with the idea of Paige leaving and taking Kyla with her if that happens something will happen that will hopefully restore your love of Jacob, he's not all bad you know. He's just a teenaged boy who doesn't know how to express how feels about people, and he speaks without thinking. He's a bit of a moron, but that's because he's a guy and I think a part of him wants Kyla to be Miley's daughter so he wouldn't feel so guilty about sleeping with Paige, and the beautiful is just him being a moron.  
I'm thinking if P&K leave that they might go to Italy, and the Volturi will be there and who knows what could happen if the Volturi meet a girl who smells like a vampire but has a heartbeat... What do you think of that? :)**

**Oh, guess what?  
Still not waiting for you to guess... Next chapter has a POV from RYAN... Hands up everyone who hates him right now?**

**Oh, and happy 18th to Selena Gomez (Paige Natalie Denyer) Welcome to adulthood, can't wait to join you :)  
5 points to everyone who reviews a birthday wish to Selena, don't really know why I'm doing that, but I just want people to say happy birthday, 18 is a big deal... Sucks in the states 'cause you can't drink or gamble or anything, but she can if she comes down under ;)**

**Please 5 reviews?**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... STILL Tuesday, July 27th, 2010... When will this day end?_

"We don't have to do this, Miley." I spoke softly between loving kisses. "I don't want you to feel pressured, we shouldn't have sex until you're absolutely sure you're ready. I don't want to rush you-"

"Jacob." Miley cut me off, looking slightly amused. "I know we don't have to. I want to. I want to make love with my husband. You're not rushing me, and I don't feel pressured." She promised, but I was still unsure. "I am absolutely, possitively sure that I'm ready for this, Jacob. I'm ready to make love with my husband."

"Is-isn't it going to hurt you?" I asked, blushing a little, but I'd taken Sex Ed. classes at school and little old Mrs. Clayburn said it hurts a girl when she loses her virginity.

"A lot of different things can break a girls hymen, Jay." Miley said blushing evenmore than me, she looked like a cute little red lobster. "The only thing that's gonna hurt is your size." Miley kissed me before I could protest any more and I gave in to her. I mean, really, I coule either make love with the most beautiful, sexy, perfect woman in the world, or I could keep questioning weather she was sure she wanted to. Which do you think I'd do? "You're wearing too much clothes." She mumbled when I slowly broke away to cover her in kisses. Miley bit her bottom lip as her hands glided down my body, tracing over my muscles on the way before stopping at the hem of my boxers. She started to slip her hands under the wasitband, but I grabbed her wrists and moved them to her sides making her pout questioningly at me.

I leaned my head down and kissed her deeply, tasting her minty toothpaste mixed with her intoxicating Miley taste. This wasn't like our usual kisses, this was soft and loving... But, also hesitant. Our tongues moving together slowly as if this was our first kiss. It was focussed neither in her mouth or mine, neither one of us taking dominance or being dominated, instead we just loved. Our lips moved together in sync with eath other whilst our tongues brushed lightly with each other, only the tips touching lightly. As if we were tasting each other for the first time. When we broke away from each other I kissed her again, softer, but still loving. Miley smiled shyly up at me, her cheeks tinted a cute little pink and her stormy grey eyes shining with love. I smiled, we didn't need words right now, we knew each other so well we knew what the other was thinking without having to voice it.

Miley lifted her head a little and kissed me again quickly before pulling back and biting her bottom lip as she blushed light pink. It was like this was our first kiss all over again. But, we both loved it. I grinned and leaned down, kissing her lightly and quickly all over her face, making her go a little redder and giggle innocently in that way she does that warms my heart. When I was done making her giggle and I kissed her slowly again, the tips of our tongues only just brushing lightly together between us.

Then I slowly pulled my lips away from Miley's and pressed soft, open-mouthed kisses down to her chest. I nipped at the flesh just above her right breast playfully and Miley made a needy sound low in her throat as I teased her. I kissed between her sweet, suculant orbs, then traced my tongue down from between her breasts to her belly button. She'd had to take her peircing out for the movie and the hole had healed over as soon as she'd done so. Miley whimpered and I smirked a little as I looked up at her before her needy, lusty look got the better of me and moved back up, pulling the peak of her left breast between my lips and suckling and nipping in the way that she liked before moving onto the other one, revelling and cherishing the little moans and whimpers she gave me in response.

I pulled up and kissed Miley's lips again as I moved my hand between us to her center. She was already slick when my fingers probed her entrance and my middle finger easily slipped into her. Miley moaned at the sensation, she always likes it most when I was in her first few inches, right up to that magical spot inside her. My second finger was soon to follow as my thumb moved to her nerve bundle and massaged against it gently, but firmly. Miley gasped and her eyes fluttered, struggling to stay open whilst I kept mine wide and attentive, wanting to see every expression to cross her beautiful face.

Miley moaned and mouthed my name silently, finally giving in and letting her eyes fall shut as she was overcome with the sensations of my hands. I wanted so desperately to taste her, but I knew that the less resistance the less it would hurt my Angel. After a couple of minutes I boldly added a third finger that barely fit inside her sweet heat and Miley arched up into me. I curled them to touch that magic spot that she loved whilst applying just a little more pressure to her nerve center that made her break our no-speaking thing.

"JJJAAACCCOOOBBB..." Miley all-but screamed, begining to quiver a little at the stimulation after a couple more minutes and I smiled, kissing her parted lips lightly. She always looked so sexy when she was in the heat of our passions, and I could feel she was right on the edge. "Oh, God... Jacob... Jay..." Miley gasped when I moved my lips away from hers. Suddenly in another part of the house there was a series of yelps, something banging, more yelps and there was scratching on our bedroom door. "Don't... Stop..." Miley moaned beggingly, she was so close I was close to orgasming as well from the intense pleasure I knew it would bring her.

"I won't." I mumbled against her lips, I could feel her. So close... So very close, her scent of arousal was dizzying with my enhanced senses. The scratching continued and barking, then yelping, barking from other dogs, growling, yelping, dog claws on hardwood, a bang and then CRASH!

"_F**K_!" Miley cursed and for a moment I forgot about the dogs, in the whole ten months I'd known Miley I'd never once heard her swear like that; the most she ever said was 'damn', 'crap', 'Hell', or 'ass'. Miley didn't like the other curses at all. I blinked at her. I didn't know what else to do so I just blinked at her in surprise. "Those dogs are _so_ grounded for eternity." She growled a second later, pushing me off of her, but her angry expression faltered when I pulled my fingers out of her and she was forced to bite back a moan.

_**MACOB**_

_Paige N. Denyer's Point Of View_

"Keep your fingers crossed, Ky." I murmured, one test down, eleven more to go. Kyla made a baby noise in her sleep and rolled her head to the other side. If I did leave I'd miss seeing her do her cute little baby things, I'd miss her learning to crawl, talk, walk. I'd miss everything in my sweet little innocent daughters life if I left her to Miley and Jacob Even if she was in better hands with Miley I'm not sure I could live without her, I loved her too much. Even though it's only been twelve days since she was born, 50 days since I became pregnant with her... Ten days since I realized I actually do love my daughter with all my heart...

The second test was done, and with the first one coming out negative I wasn't as nervous for some reason; I picked it up, took a deep breath, and looked at it. Negative. Two negatives. What are the odds of two pregnancy tests right after each other both being false?

"Congratulations, Ky, you're not gonna be a big sister." I smiled, feeling relieved even though there was still ten tests left, the odds of two tests being wrong right after each other are about a million to one... I glanced down at the third one just to make sure: Negative!

I was about three seconds away from picking Kyla up, waking her and dancing around the old abandoned lighthouse in happiness when the fourth test reached it's time. I don't really know why I was bothering with it, there was no way all three could be false negatives. Looking at the fourth pregnancy test - the same brand as the first - I hoped this one was false though: GREEN PANEL!

Green panel meant posstive. I panicked. I quickly grabbed the next one and froze, this could not be happening. My mind went numb and I could hear blood rushing in my ears. I dropped the test and picked up the next one, this one would be number five... _Positive_.

How could this be happening? The first three were negative, how could these two be positive?

"Prey for me, Kyla." I whispered hoarsely, grabbing the sixth test, this was halfway through. I closed my eyes and begged whatever powers that be that it was negative... No such luck. I don't know how long I sat there looking at the six tests with two different results, but the next thing I know I'm being brought back to reality by my little Angel. Kyla was crying loudly and I snapped my attention to her, she was crying and fussing in her pram. I'd read online somewhere that babies usually didn't develope motor skills and focus until a few months old; Kyla could focus on people, sounds, sometimes I think she can even recognise scents. And she could hold things as well, like her pacifier, and her favourite stuffed toy... Then again, she's quarter vampire, she's not exactly a normal baby. "Hey, KyKy, what's-a-matter?" I cooed at her and she screamed louder, drowning out the last part of my question. I picked her up and craddled her gently, she was so tiny. I couldn't tell what was wrong, I was getting better at knowing her cries, but I still wasn't as good as Miley. It wasn't her diaper, I couldn't smell anything. I glanced at my watch, I only fed her an hour ago, so I don't think it was that. She didn't feel cold - or hot - but I held her closer just in case, but she didn't stop screaming. I looked around desperately for what had changed in the last couple of minutes and spotted her stuffed toy on the dusty, dirty floor.

Kyla had literally dozens of toys, but she always cried if she didn't sleep with that one: It was a wolf. Surprise, surprise. I couldn't remember who she had gotten it from, but I couldn't stop myself from thinking of Miley. It was a wolf, it looked a little like Jacob's wolf form, but I still couldn't help but think it had some sort of symbolization towards Miley... For one thing it smelt like her, and Jacob, but that didn't really say much since sometimes their scents were so interwoven it hard to tell them just by scent. Like first thing in the morning, when they've been holding each other all night, they rub off on each other. Kinda like how I smelt like Ryan to Miley before, only stronger because they were together for longer.

I sighed and picked up the wolf, dusting it off lightly before holding it over Kyla for her to see and she calmed down a little, reaching for the toy. I rolled my eyes, of course she'd want the thing that symbolized Miley. I carefully moved it down to her and into her tiny little hands, letting her grasp it in her tight baby grip and she immediately quietened. _Naturally_.

_**MACOB**_

_Ryan C. Atlas' Point Of View... Feels like forever since I did Ryan... No pun intended ;)_

I could imagine her perfect, diamon-like hazel-blue eyes.  
Her flawless, blushing cheeks.  
Her cute little nose.  
Her sweet, strawberry tasting lips.  
Her perfect pearly white teeth.  
Her seductive, talented tongue.  
Her long chestnut wavy hair that felt so soft under my touch.  
Her beautiful curves.

Everything about her was memorable and seductive, sucking me into her even more. I could still remember that first day, when she found out what I am and told me what she is. The day we kissed. She'd been lying to me then, and I hated that, I hated how humiliating and condescended I felt when I realized that she was lying and I couldn't stop myself from getting back at her like the vindictive vampire I am. And I couldn't stop acting like an ass. I just wanted her to say sorry, sorry for lying, for not telling me who I really loved, for leaving me, for not even giving me a chance before marrying that bastard.

Paige was looked just enough like Miley that I could pretend she was. I wanted so badly to just be with Miley, to have her heart like the bastard, to have her Soul like he did, to have her body like he did. If I couldn't have her heart and Soul I could at least pretend I had her body, that we were making love. But, even when I was with Paige those times I couldn't escape the fact that she wasn't Miley. Her hair was darker, her skin paler - obviously, what with her being a half vampire like me - her lips were redder, her eyes were always dark brown, she smelled different. Paige smelt good, sure, kinda like peaches and cream... But, Miley... Miley smelt like strawberries, and roses, and coconut, and nature, and a completely unique Miley scent that only she would ever possess.

I knew I was manipulating Paige, but I'd take anything close to Miley I could get. It wasn't fair to Paige for me to manipulate her like I did, but she was so close to Miley, they lived together, they were always around each other... Sometimes when I was kissing her I could swear I could taste Miley on her, but I'm sure that was my imagination.

Many a night I found myself sitting in a tree about a block away from Miley's house, but with a clear view with my enhanced vission. I watched her, she was so beautiful. One night, two days ago, she was alone. It was hearbreaking to watch an Angel such as herself cry herself to sleep because her so-called _husband_ couldn't stay with her. If I was lucky enough for her to choose me I'd never leave her. If she were with me she'd never have to cry herself to sleep.

Tonight was worse than the nights before she left for a day and then came back with Paige and the baby. Tonight Miley came of the bathroom for bed only wearing her bathrobe. I couldn't bear to listen to what they were saying as she jumped on the bed and crawled towards him. He hadn't touched her in the almost two weeks since the baby, for that I was greatful. But, if it was me I would ravish her with attention every single day, I would love to hear her moan my name deliciously like she did that day we kissed. One second they were just kissing and tearing my heart to pieces with every connection of her beautiful lips to his. And then the next... Miley was naked. Even from my tree I could see her perfect curves clearly, every dip and contour of her body, it was driving me wild with a mix of love and lust.

He attacked her like a hungry wolf that hadn't been fed in a week and flipped her over so she was on her back and looking up at him with wide innocent eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if he was crushing her, she was so tiny compared to him, I'd never let her be crushed like he was. Miley looked like she was in pain as he moved down her sweet, suculant body. I longed to go rescue her, but she'd made it quite clear that she hated me and didn't want anything to do with me. I'd destroyed her secret, on camera and in front of hundreds of people no less. I'd said all sorts of things that made her hate me, that me hate me. I hated myself for making her so upset, for making her cry like I'd seen her do that day after I pulled her wig off, I hated myself for her hating me. How could I possibly even like someone - even myself - that she felt such strong anger and hatred for? Answer: I couldn't.

What did **Jacob Black** have that I didn't? What made her love him and not me? What was so much better about the bastard that cheats on her and gets someone else pregnant just before their wedding that she forgives him and still marries him? I loved her from the second I saw her picture in my script. It was instanious. And then I met her, her golden hair - which I now knew was a wig - shining like a halo around her head, like she truly was an Angel sent to me from Heaven. But, then everything went to Hell after the kiss, she ran away and married him, and even when I said I love her she didn't care, she only cared about him. My perfect Heaven turned into the worst kind of Hell, and my own idiocy and moronic-ness just pushed me further into the depths of Satans playhouse.

He was pleasuring her. **He** was touching her. _He_ was the one she let love him. I knew it was wrong to spy on them, to perv on him touching my Angel that way. But, I couldn't look away. Her face contorted in pleasure, my only wish was that I could be the one causing it, but that would never happen. Seeing her like that, so happy and pleasured, it made me feel both happy that she was happy, and guilty for making her so upset all the time. I couldn't help it, whenever I was around her I did stupid things, I wasn't in my right mind. Miley made me out of my mind crazy with love.

He stopped touching her - much to my relief and the value of my remaining sanity - but someting was wrong. Miley looked angry. He hadn't pleasured her properly, he pulled his hands away from her and she had a mixed look of anger and sexual frustration; she'd been close. How could he do that to her? If I was lucky enough to be with her in that way I wouldn't stop until I knew for absolute certain that she was satisfied. He was selfish towards her.

I sighed. I knew if I stayed there any longer that I'd do something. And unless I wanted the love of my life to hate me even more then I couldn't act on my feelings again. I had to love her from afar...

* * *

**I'm shocked... I am honestly shocked... Miamfan1/nileyfan1 didn't review the last chapter... I don't know what to say :'(  
I'll give you one second chance; you still have 2 chapters left to get your 50 points... :/**

**And Liberty. Walk-MC, you've got 6 to go :D**

**Let's try again, you've got one more chapter to wish Selena Gomez a happy 18th birthday to win 5 points to name Macob's first born... You should think of a lot of names... They might have multiples...  
And, I'm sorry, but you only get the points once otherwise this whole competion would be over 'cause there is one particular Miley/Hannah fan with a number of a multiple of eleven in their name :)**

**zi'm sure there was something else I was going to add, but I can't think of it right now soooo...**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :) **


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**_

_Paige N. Denyer's Point Of View... Tuesday, July 27, 2010_

Once Kyla was settled back in her pram, sleeping and clutching the the wolf toy in her baby grip I sighed and turned back to the pregnancy tests. I had three that said negative and three that said positive with six to go. How was it even possible for three in a row to be wrong? It didn't really matter if it was the negative or positive ones, either way it would be three in a row that had been wrong. I was praying that the positives were wrong. I didn't want want another baby. I was barely managing with Kyla. It may have taken me two days after her birth to realize just how much I love my little girl, but I do. I love her with all my heart, but that doesn't mean I want another one. Kyla wasn't even two weeks old and there was a possibility that she already might get a younger sibling in anything from sixteen to thirty-eight weeks - depends on if it goes by the kid would be half vampire 'cause both Ryan and I are halfies, or the same as Kyla. Neither option was one I wanted. I think I wanted another baby even less than I wanted Ky when I found out about her... But, I do love my little Kyla with all my life.

"God help me?" I begged in a soft whisper, sighing and looking at the remaining six pregnancy tests that were waiting for me. I pulled them over to me and closed my eyes, breathing deeply a few times. I slowly peaked one eye open, but kept it away from the tests, then I opened my other dark brown - but for some reason currently baby blue - orb and took a deep breath. I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth twice before looking down at the tests.

The air flew out of me at the sight before me. It was horrifying. How could this be happening? How could three pregnancy tests be wrong? Especially three in a row? It was impossible, that's how. The chances were about one in a million that three right after each other would be wrong... I was now sitting with twelve pregnancy tests in front of me: Three were negative and the other nine quite clearly and strongly said positive. One green panel, six little double lines, one smiley face - this situation was anything but smiley - and two little pink plus signs. How could this be happening to me? I didn't want this baby. I just wanted to forget Ryan and ever sleep with him. It was a mistake... An orgasmic mistake, but a mistake none-the-less.

Ryan! What would I tell Ryan? He wouldn't want anything to do with this kid, the only way he would ever come near it would be if it was Miley's kid. Miley. What would I tell Miley and Jacob? I'd slept with their mortal enemy... Twice. I'm pretty sure Miley was already having trouble with the fact that I even slept with him, she most likely wouldn't be so complacent when she finds out I'm pregnant with his spawn. She'd barely reacted to me sleeping with him, she'd been hurt - I could see it in her eyes - but after wanting to know why she han't said anything else on the subject all day. She hadn't said anything to me at all for the rest of the day...

"Jacob have mercy on me." I breathed. He was so protective of Miley, I probably couldn't even count the number of times he'd said he wanted to kill Ryan since I met him. Sometimes it was for pissing Miley off or making her upset or something - understandable for someone to want to threaten someone who upset their wife - and sometimes it was just random and unprovoked, for things like just existing or something like that.

I don't know when it started, but when I came to some of my senses I realized I was crying. Crying for what I'd done, for what Miley and Jacob would think of me - they were the two most important people in my life after Kyla - the consequences of what I'd done. I bet if Kyla could think things beyond eating, pooping and sleepign she'd be disgusted with me for sleeping around jsut days after she was born and getting pregnant again from it. As it was, she couldn't, but Jake and Miles could, and I couldn't bare to imagine what they would think of me...

God! To think, if I had just left Jacob alone that night when he was drunk none of this would have happened, I would still be happily oblivious to normal human emotions. I'd be able to continue my questionable life of sex, feeding, drinking,a nd other not-so-moral - or legal - activities without an annoying conscience or gnuilt or any of that. But, I would give up my Kyla for anything. I wouldn't give up my little Angel for a million jello shots or a hundred good lays. This one however... I didn't want this one. I felt a burning anger in me at the thought of this one that made me disgusted and angry at myself. I hated my own unborn baby and it made me hate myself. What kind of person hates their own unborn child? What kind of person - already a mother no less - would want to kill their own unborn child?... This kind...

I made up my mind right then and there what I would do. I couldn't keep this one. Even when I'd been pregnant with Kyla and unsure about what to do about her, and sometimes even resentuful I had never hated her. But this baby... This _thing_ of **Ryan's**... I couldn't help but despise it, to want it out of me...

_**MACOB**_

_Brady B. Couco's Point Of View_

I couldn't believe it!

Un-freaking-believable!

The new neighbours had moved in and, us being a good little pack of dogs, went of to introduce ourselves. Seth had been int he front 'cause we figured he was next in command after Miley because he was the next to join the pack. We were all sort of grouped around, and even though I was tall and really built for thirteen I was still smaller than the others. At first I could only hear two voices answer the door, they were female. When Seth saw then I swear he almost passed out and something seemed to change. Leah, Shane, Caley, Matt and Jayden all got various looks of knowing/smirking/mocking looks and I figured something big had happend. Big, like as in he imprinted on one of these girls. The one I could see on the right looked to be younger than me, maybe a year or so, but still younger. That's when Seth started stumbling over his words and blushing so Leah pushed him out of the way and started talking. But, I didn't register a word she said because my eyes had locked onto the other girl. They both looked to be the same age, twins. The first girl was pretty, sure, but as soon as I saw the other girl...

My heart jumped at the sight of her... I could feel something weird stiring inside of me, I felt drawn to this girl. It felt like my entire world had been blurry and crooked all my life and now everything was straight and I could finally see clearly, and I liked what I saw. A girl with olive skin, dirty blonde hair, a sweet perfect smile, and kind brown eyes. She was absolutely perfect. Everything about her was pure perfection. I didn't care that the rest of the pack was there, I didn't care that I'd only just seen her, I didn't care about anything but this girl. This perfect girl who I knew I loved more than anyone or anything.

"Brady, hi is name my..." I stumbled over my words as I pushed through the others until I was standing in front of her and I didn't care if I looked like a love-sick dork or if I sounded like an idiot. "I-I mean; Name is hi Brady my..." I tried to correct myself, blushing madly and she giggled. Oh, what a beautiful, Angelic sound her giggle was.

"This is Brady." Someone said from behind me - Shane I think - and I nodded furriously.

"Uh huh, that." I said and she giggled again, It sounded so sweet and innocent.

"I'm Makena and this is Makenzie." My Angel introduced her and her sister and I smiled doppily.

"Hi." I blushed, feeling awkward and ungroomed compared her beauty. I hastilly reached up to try and tame my hair even though the damage was already done and she giggled again.

"Hey, who's at the... Woah..." A boy started asking as he came to the door. He looked to be around the girls age with same eyes, but his hair was a little darker. He looked wide-eyed at the sight of a group of half naked quys and two girls all crowding around his front door.

"And this is our triplet, Matthew." Makenzie introduced with a smile at Seth who hadn't stopped staring at her.

"These guys live nearby and thought they'd come say hi." Makena continued, pulling her brother closer to the door and both girls wrapped an arm around his neck. "This is Brady..." Makena said, gesturing to me and I blushed when she said my name, it sounded so Angelic and perfect when it came from her lips.

"And this is...?" Makenzie added, looking curriously at Seth who was still staring at her with lovey-dovey eyes.

"Seth Clearwater." Seth replied in a slightly dazed voice and this time it was Makenzie who giggled at the way he was acting.

"I'm Quil Ateara." Quil introduced, seeing as neither Seth or I showed any signs of doing so. "And this is Embry Call, Leah Clearwater, Jayden Couco, Shane Mauboy, Caley Hart, Matt Austin, and that's Chris Callea." Chris was still nervous and jittery from the change, but he was starting to get more used to phasing. And he didn't seem so against being a wolf after he talked to Miley everyday. And of course he was the one out of us most prone to phasing without warning because he was the newest and didn't have control over his forms yet.

"Hi." I grinned goofily at Makena. Such a unique name, like her. Unique and perfect for such a perfect girl.

"Well... We should be going... Uh..." Embry started, but then faulter, he couldn't very well tell them that two werewolves had just imprinted on them.

"Gotta get ready for the bonfire tonight." Caley provided helpfully. "You guys should come, it's going to be heaps of fun."

"Yeah... Let's go, guys." Quil agreed and he actually had to drag me away from the house whilst Jayden and Shane pulled Seth away.

"Dude!" Jayden spoke up when we were out of sight of the house. "You guys are _so_ imprinted." He smirked and Seth had enough sense about to glare whilst I was still dazed from meeting _Makena_.

"What are the odds of both of you imprinting on sisters?" Quil shook his head. "Two out of triplets no less."

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

Miley got up off the bed, grabbing her bathrobe and tieing it angrily around her as grumbled on her way out. I followed like the horny love-sick puppy I am as she stalked down the hall in search of the dogs. When we got to the other side of the house the dogs were either very smart or very stupid to still be there. All three were there, Diva pressed back into a corner as if frightened to what our reaction would be, Whisper whining a little as he sat at the edge of the mess trying to look innocent, and Prue laying down and hiding under her paws whimpering.

"What's going on here?" Miley demanded, looking irritated - not that I blame her, we were **that** close to finally making love, and I was still horny as Hell, and I could smell that Miley was as well... I could only shudder to imagine how she must be feeling, to have been so close to orgasm and then have it ripped away from her. All three little white furballs started barking at once and Miley glared, which made them quieten down. "Whisper, you first, what happened?" She asked and I guess she went into his mind because they both went really quiet and her eyes glazed over like they always did when she was having an inter-speacies conversation - she was fine with human-human or wolf-wolf, or even hawk-wolf, but human-wolf seemed to make her eyes glaze for some reason. After a couple of minutes Miley furrowed her brow and turned to Prue who wasn't hiding under her paws anymore, but still looked so little and vulnerable. "Prue, why were you yelling at Whisper and Diva?" She asked and the puppy looked confused as she explained her half of the story and Miley got a disbelieving look on her flustered face. "Un-freaking-believable." She muttered, throwing her hands upin the air as Whisper started looking guilty. Man, I wish I knew what was going on. "My dog can get laid, but I can't..."

"WHAT?" I blurted out, my eyes getting wide as I looked from Miley to the dogs and back again.

"Prue walked in on Whisper and Diva... You know... And she thought Whisper was hurting Diva so she started barking and they scared her away so she came to our room and then they chased after her to try and get her to stop, then they smashed the vase." Miely explained and I felt a little grossed out. "Oh, my God!" Miley gasped as if just realizing something. "Whisper! How could you, Whisper? You're only little, you're too young for that sort of thing." She chastised and Whisper shrank back. "Whisper, go to your room, I need to talk to you." Miley muttered and Whisper whined before she gave him a stern look and he walked off with his tail between his legs. "Prue, Sweetie, thank-you for trying to tell me and Daddy." She knelt next to the puppy who still looked scared and nervous. "You did the right thing, Baby, but next just try and stay clear of things that break, okay?" Prue nodded and Miley kissed the top of her head before turning to Diva who had been silent the entire time and pressed back into her corner. "You. You go to our room, Diva, I need to talk to you too." As soon as the words were out of Miley's mouth the dog took off sprinting as if she was happy that she was only getting a talking to and didn't want to challenge it in case it turned into something worse.

"Miley?" I asked a little nervously, she had this weird look in her eyes and I didn't know what it meant.

"Whisper was having sex." She barely breathed a little hoarsely. "I remember when he woke me up with kisses last Christmas... He's not old enough to be having sex... Did I do something wrong again? Is he rebelling? I thought having Diva with him would be good and make him my little Whisper again, not this... He's too young, Jacob, he's practically still a baby." Miley's bottom lip trembled a little as if she was going to cry and I quickly folded her into my arms, resting my chin on the top of her head as I rubbed her back soothingly, hoping the tears I could smell wouldn't fall. "Where did he even learn about sex? 'Cause I know I sure as Hell didn't tell him... Maybe that's the problem... I never told him about sex so he thought anyone could just do it for any reason... Oh, God, I'm such a horrible mother to him."

"No." I shook my head on top of hers before pulling her back a little to look at her properly. "It's not your fault, if anything it's mine, it's the paternal figure that talks to the boys... I just never realized he was feeling that way yet... I've always thought of him as that cute little dog that would follow us around everywhere and chase butterflies."

"God." Miley gronaed, pulling away from me a little more and absently tightening her robe around her - I guess she felt my hormones poking her (even with everything that was happening I couldn't get how close we had been out of my head and I still wanted her so much). "When did my little Whisper grow up?"

_**MACOB**_

_Paige N. Denyer's Point Of View... Again_

I carefully snuck back into the house, sniffing out for Jake and Miley, I knew if I encountered either one of them I wouldn't be able to do it. I could smell both of them upstairs, there was a bit of movement and I could smell a strong scent of arousal and sex. Not that I can blame them or anything after what I did. I parked Kyla's pram in the front hall and let her sleep whilst I went to get the stuff. I knew it wasn't fair to Jake, or even Miley, to do this, but I couldn't see any other way out of my screwed up life: I was too selfish to leave Kyla here, and I couldn't stay.

I could hear Vita sleeping in her room, oblivious to anything and everything. She was the lucky one out of us, she didn't know about shape shifters and vampires and halfbreeds, she could sleep peacefully and not have to worry about vampire halfbreeds ruining her life or turning into a giant dog when she got angry... I envied her human simplicity and ignorance.

The first sign of waking life I came across was Prue, she was sitting in the living room and staring at the piano, as if trying to will Miley to suddenly be there playing it. When she smelt me she looked over just to check and then came bounding over, her tail wagging happily as she barked and stopped just in front of me, expecting Kyla. That little mutt loved to play around with Kyla, doing all sorts of puppy-like things to entertain her.

"Shut up." I hissed at the puppy, I couldn't have it alerting Miely and Jacob to my pressence. Prue stopped and barking and cocked her head to the side. "Now get lost." I muttered and her ears drooped comically, but I didn't have time for this. I had to act quickly or I'd lose my nerve, and I had to do something to get rid of this _thing_ inside of me. I carefully listened out for any change in Miley and Jake as I darted up to my room, as I got closer I realized that scent of sex wasn't recurring, but was actually fading - it was still strong as Hell, almost fresh, but it was fading. And I could hear them in two different rooms, Jacob was in the dogs room with Whisper, and Miley was in their room with the new dog... Odd... I quickly breezed through my room and before creeping into the nursery, thankfully the door to Jacob and Miley's room was closed so Miley didn't see me sneaking through and grabbing only the things I'd need in the next couple of days. When everything was ready and sitting by the door I faultered and bit my lip as I found a piece of paper and a pen.

_It's for the best  
Sorry  
Paige_

I wrote simply, I knew I should have put more, but I didn't have the guts, I knew if I wrote a long letter explaining why I was doing what I was doing that I'd chicken out, so I just left it at those harsh six words and set the paper in Kyla's cot with the toy wolf. Somehow she hadn't woken up and started crying when I took it from her, but I couldn't leave with it, with it always there, reminding me of what I'd done; that I'd taken Jacob's child away from him with no warning or explanation.

I went downstairs and back to my sleeping baby with the bag full of stuff, I'd packed one of those over-sized camping bags os there was quite a lot just in case and I needed extras for Kyla. I carefully moved her out of the pram and into the carrier seat for better travelling. I knew where I was going first. I was going to get Ryan's... _Thing_ out of me, then I was leaving.

I didn't know where I'd end up, maybe Europe, I knew a lot of languages fluently - I'd had a lot of time to learn - but I was thinking I might possibly go to Italy. I'd been there a few times before, and I think Kyla would like growing up there. The architecture, the history, the art... It was all so beautiful.

But, first: I had to see the only vampire doctor I knew of to get this thing out of me... Carlisle. Even when I'd been unsure about Kyla before, when I was pregnant with her, I'd never even really given the thought of... Getting rid of her much thought. I guess, even if it had taken a while to realize it I think I must have loved her from the begining. But this baby, this thing... All I could think of when I thought about it was how it would be like Ryan, probably having his eyes, grow up to be just like him... I didn't want to be responsible for bringing another evil little manipulative bastard like him into the world.

I just hoped Carlisle could get rid of the thing.

* * *

**Okay... Um, this one nis filled with happy and sad stuff... And I think I should warn you now, chapter 16 is really sad, I actually almost cried just writing it...**

**Miamfan1: Hi :)... I guess since you did review 12 that this is your last chapter until you get 50 points :) I'm gonna be sad to see Miam go :(**

**Liberty. Walk-MC: You're halfway done with 5 chapters left :)**

**I've been on a serious writing kick, I wrote almost wo chapters today. I think I've figured out a sort of timeline for this story... Well, it's not a timeline so much as... I don't know what to call it. This part of the story is roughly seventeen or eighteen chapters before the second big thing happens that will hopefully be around 15 to 18 chapters, then the third piece will also be around the same length and probably overlapping with the second. Hopefully I'll be able to fit everything I want into this story, and then I might do a short sequel about what happens after. If I don't get it done then we'll be making it to at least 200 chapters :)**

**REVIEW!**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :) **


	15. Chapter 15

_**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... Thursday, July 22, 2010... WHY WON'T THIS DAY JUST END?_

Instead of Miley going to talk to Whisper and end up in tears over her little puppy growing up and rebelling and having sex I vollunteered to talk to a dog about sex and Miley went to talk to Diva. Which leads me to sitting in the dogs room, wincing as my wolf senses were asaulted by the scent of two dogs taking a roll in the hay. When I was in there and Whisper was looking at me nervously I phased. As soon as I was in my wolf form I felt a sort of tingling sensation run through my body and settle in my heart, it was sort of like a ten times stronger feeling than I got when I phased for the first time after Jayden, Matt, Caley and Shane imprinted. I don't know why I felt it - or why I didn't with Leah - but I knew someone else in the pack had imprinted, and it was strong.

Miraculously I was the only one phased so Whisper and Prue were the only ones in the mind - I had to remember to tell Miles about that little development - and Prue was tuning us out so I didn't have to try and explain sex with an innocent little puppy listening.

_**I didn't mean to make Mom upset, Dad... But, I love Diva.**_ Whisper was the first to speak whilst I was still trying to figure out what to say.

_I know you do, Buddy... But what you were doing..._ Awkward, awkward, awkward. _You can't just decide to do that sort of thing just because you're bored or something, it's a big decision, and you're way too young to even be thinking about doing that._ Well, for talking to the dog about sex, I didn't think it was going to horribly... Definately not in my top ten moments - they consisted of Miley and Kyla - but not my bottom ten either.

_**But, I'm not a puppy any more, I'm a big dog now, Dad.**_ Whisper insisted, a little bit of a whine in his voice and I sighed. _**I'm big enough to make this decision... I love Diva and I wanted to show her... I wasn't bored, Dad, I swear.**_

_Where did you even learn about that sort of thing?_ I asked, I knew he loved her, I couldn't deny or argue that, and I didn't want to. It wasn't that he loved Diva that had upset Miley.

_**I heard Jayden and Quil and Embry and Matt and the others thinking about it before.**_ Whisper answered, I should have known, he shares the mind with a bunch of horny teenagers for at least a couple of hours on any given day. _**Why would Mom be upset?**_

_You're her little puppy, she doesn't like how fast you're growing up, let alone that you could be doing things like Prue caught you doing._

_**But, I'm not a puppy, and it's not my fault Prue walked in.**_

_Whisper... Look, Buddy, I don't know how to have this sort of talk, all my Dad told me was 'don't have sex' so... Just, please, Whisper, don't have sex?_ I requested uncomfortably, God, I hope this whole uncomfortable thing would end soon. _Please?_

_**But, Dad-**_ Whisper started to protest.

_Please, Whisper... Just don't-don't have sex, don't argue... Just don't. Please?_ I sighed and he whined, but nodded. _Promise?_

_**Yeah... Whatever...**_ Whisper muttered dejectedly, turning away and going to lay in a corner. I sighed again and turned, phasing and leaving the room to go back to Miley. The house suddenly seemed cold and empty for some reason: Paige had been out with Kyla for a few hours now and I was really starting to miss her, I hoped they came back soon...

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

Jacob was talking to Whisper and I was in our room with Diva. I didn't know what to say to her, I never thought I'd have to face the dog who was defiling my little Whisper. I knew that Diva had been through a lot of bad stuff in her life, and I hated the assholes that did that to her, but she'd been out in the wrold, she knew about things like sex. Things that I only just realized I'd been sheltering Whisper and Prue from. I'd been sheltering my puppies... Probably too much. I mean, Whisper was just about fully grown for Christs sake and I'd never even told him about sex. Which led to me and Diva sitting in me and Jacob's room silently, just staring at each other.

"Don't hurt him." I murmured after about five minutes of mute staring. "He really loves you with all his heart, you better not just be toying with his emotions." Diva barked softly and nodded, she was very comprehensive for a normal dog, kinda like how both Prue and Whisper were bfore they joined the pack... I wondered if Jacob knew about Prue yet, he'd been in his wolf form a lot the last few days so I'm pretty sure he did. I knew that bark, it reminded me of the day Jacob and I first kissed, the Monday after I first arrived in Forks and he's said he liked - which I now knew was a total understatment - and I said I might have felt something for him. "And go slow... Don't just-... Don't just start doing... Things like Prue saw you doing" My poor little puppy had thought Whisper was attacking Diva, I'd need to make sure she was okay and tell her he wasn't hurting her. "Please? Not yet? He's still my little Whisper... I just need a little longer for him to be mine before he's yours... You get him for the rest of your life... I just need my little Whis for a little bit longer?" I felt tearing and Diva whined, padding over to me and nuzzling me lightly as the first of the tears fell at the thought of losing my puppy. I shakilly wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her before she pulled back and nuzzled my face, hesitantly licking away my tears, and even without telepathy I could almost understand her.

'Don't cry?' I guess I was the first human she bonded with that didn't try to hurt her so she didn't like seeing me hurt any more than I liked see one of my pups hurt - she was included as one of my pups. Sometimes I felt like a mother wolf with the way I always babied my dogs and the boys in the pack, I always felt so protective over them, especially the young ones. I couldn't help it.

"I can't believe I'm losing my Whisper... I always thought I'd have him forever." I sniffled a little and Diva whimpered, gently licking away the fresh tears. "I know you'll be good for him, Diva... Take care of my boy for me?" I requested, the tears drying up almost as fast as they came. Diva nodded and I kissed the top of her head, scratching under her chin the way she liked. "I love you, Diva." I murmured before letting her go and smiling weakly when she looked at me questioningly. "You should get back to him before he worries too much." She nodded and gave me one last comforting lick before slowly padding out of the room. When she was gone I whiped my face a little and went to sit on the bed for a few seconds to get some strength back.

I glanced around the room, the whole house suddenly felt empty and cold, as if something was wrong, I felt something weird in my gut and stood up and started towards the door to the nursery that was closed. Paige had been out with Kyla for hours now, but it was always a good place to go and think, it was always so calm and filled with the soft baby colors of happiness. Except when I opened the door I felt a rush of the coldness sweep through me, radiating from the suddenly dark and sad looking room.

Jacob opened the door on Paige's side at the same time as me and we both smiled half heartedly at each other before he seemed to spot something in the crib that was frown-worthy. I was closer so I got there first and saw Wolfy and a piece of paper. I'd given Wolfy to Kyla the day she was born because I thought she should have him; childhood toys and teddies and things like that were usually something you gave your children so I thought Kyla deserved to have Jacobs Wolfy from when he was little, seeing as she's he firstborn daughter. Jacob carefully picked up Wolfy with confusion written all over his face whilst I went for the paper. Wolfy always went everywhere with Kyla, she cried everytime he wasn't with her in her sleep - not exactly normal for a baby (especially one not even two weeks old) but then again she's quarter vampire, she's not exactly classed as normal.

There was six words on the paper. That's it. No explanation, just six words that made me pale and my mouth drop as I went into shock. My grip tightened on the paper as Jacob looked up from his childhood toy with worry in his dark brown eyes. Maybe it was just me, but his eyes seemed even darker and a whole heap sad already and he didn't even know what had happened.

"Miles?" Jacob spoke quietly and I almost jumped as I slowly came back to reality. Jacob stepped forward and stroked my face lightly with one hand whilst his other ran up and down my arm soothingly, concern for me taking over him. I longed to tell him not to worry about me, that his little girl was gone, that Paige had taken his baby away and only left six words on a piece of paper as some sort of explanation. It _wasn't_ an explanation. I don't know what it was except for six meaningless word on a piece of paper.

I tried, but I couldn't form the words, I couldn't be the one to break him. He loved Kyla so much. The sight of him with Kyla always reminded me of when I was little with my Daddy, he was so sweet and loving with her, cooing over her and playing with her. If Paige had even once seen Jacob with his daughter - which I know she had - then how could she take her away from him. Jacob reached for the paper in my hand that seemed to be the source of my shock as fresh tears welled and quickly spilled over. I didn't have the strength to keep hold of the paper and prevent his heartbreak for even a minute longer as he carefully slipped it out of my grip.

As soon as he read the six little heart-destroying words he froze. Wolfy fell from his hand, the paper crumbled in his other, his eyes changed... They weren't dark brown and sad anymore... They were downright black. And dead.

He stood like that for about thirty seconds before he snapped back to reality and his eyes turned to steel. He crumpled the paper and growled lowly in his chest before storming out of the room. I didn't need to be a genius to figure out what he was doing, he was going to find Kyla. I followed Jacob feeling numb. How could Paige do this to him? To us? To Kyla? Jacob barely made it out of the house before he phased and howled loudly at the moon before taking off at a full sprint along the beach. I quickly phased and took off after him, trying to sniff out Paige's scent, it had been so strong and _fresh_ in Kyla's nursery, but out here it was quickly fading in the sea breeze. I ran as fast as I could and was dimly aware of the dogs try to run after us, to catch up. But, even for Whisper and Prue we were going too fast.

I tried to get in Jacob's thoughts, but he was blank. It reminded me of the night he killed Donztig, I hadn't known what to think, he could've been for all I knew. But, this time I could see him running at full speed in the direction Paige had gone. He was barely still in sight, running faster than I'd ever seen him run before.

I don't know how long we ran for, chasing Paige and Kyla's scent, I even tried flying and seeing if I could spot them a couple of times. But after a while when we were God knows where Jacob faulter, he couldn't smell his little girl anymore. Her sweet scent - a mix of Jacob and Paige - had faded out too quickly to catch it, to catch her.

Jacob dropped down, his face burried in his paws on the ground before he let out a Soul shattering, heart breaking howl that could have woken the dead. Everything was puring silently for a second before he phased back to hum and collapsed to his knees crying. I phased as well and went over to him hesitantly. I didn't know what to do, neither of us every expected Paige to just take Kyla and leave. I had a gut-wrenching, heart-churning thought that it was my fault. If I hadn't of confronted her about Ryan she most likely wouldn't have left. It was my fault Jacob didn't have his daughter any more.

I carefully wrapped my arms around my husband as he sobbed for his lost daughter. I wanted so badly to cry with him, to cry for Kyla, for Jacob. But, I had to take care of him and I had to find Paige and convince her to come back, to bring Kyla back to her Daddy. I held Jacob close and rocked us back and forth, trying to sooth him somehow, I kept telling him that we'd find them, we'd find his little girl. But, I doubt he was listening, he seemed to go numb in my arms. I could feel his hot tears falling onto my chest and it broke my heart even more.

Two naked teenagers in the middle of the woods... What anyone who saw us think?... I didn't particularly care. My Prince Jacob was hurting and there was a really big possibility that it was my fault. How could Paige do something so cruel as to take away his baby to someone as sweet as Jacob? He loves Kyla more than anything, she was only twelve days old and she'd had him wrapped around her little finger since the second he laid his eyes on her. He was only seventeen years old, he wasn't supposed to be in a situation where he fathered a baby and had to take care of her. But, he took responsibility, he cared for Kyla, he _loves_ her. How could Paige just take her away without considering what it would do to him?

"We're gonna get her back, Jacob." I found myself murmuring into his ear as he cried, each tear like am icy bullet to my heart. "We're gonna get her back, I promise." It was a big promise to make, especially since I didn't have the first idea of where Paige would have gone, but I had to. I had find them and convince Paige to come back, we'd only found out that she was gone a couple of hours ago and Jacob had already lost it. Both of us automatically knew that it wasn't some kind of sick joke and Jacob... I knew he loves Kyla more than anything or anyone in the whole universe, but I never realized just how much he'dstarted to depend on her in the last two weeks. It's silly to think a seventeen year old could depend on a baby for anything, but a lot of things had been going wrong lately and I guess Kyla was his one constant, even when I couldn't be because of Hannah and the movie and Ryan - boy am I a horrible wife, I wasn't even there for my husband the last two weeks except when everything was wrong - Kyla was there, he could play with her and love her and coo over her and she'd always be there. She was his shining light.

And now Kyla was gone...

* * *

**W. O. W.  
Once I reread this it was pretty depressing, and then the next three or four are going to be depresing as well. Which is odd because I'm actually quite content and my mood usually affects my writing.**

**Miamfan1: :( You don't have 0 chapters left :(**

**Liberty. Walk-MC: 4 chapters left to go :)**

**Quack-op-a-dopolas**

**One week till The Last Song DVD comes out in AU (don't when anywhere else) who's totally psyched for it?**

**Please review? I'd ideally like 10 reviews for this one, but I'll settle for 5 please :)**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :) **


	16. Chapter 16

_**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Friday, July 23, 2010_

I don't know how long we sat there, Jacob crying over his baby being taken away, and me only barely keeping my own tears in, but after a while the sun started peeking in through the trees and I knew we had to get back.

"Come on, Jacob." I whispered, helping him stand on shaky legs.

"But-but what about Ky?" Jacob sniffled and I had to hold in a wince, I'd never heard him so broken-hearted before, not even when he thought I'd hate him for killing Donztig or sleeping with Paige.

"We'll find her, Jacob, I promise, but first we've got to get back to Georgia." I murmured, bringing his head down to mine and kissing away his tears that had dried up after an hour and he was left sobbing tearlessly. Jacob sniffled again, but still he nodded. We both phased agian and I slowly led Jacob back to Tybee where we'd hopefully be able to find some sort of clue as to where Paige took Kyla. It took at least twice as long to get back as it did to get away and when we did I waited with Jacob in a nearby forest as I telepathically asked Whisper to bring us some clothes. "It's gonna be okay, we'll find her, Jay." I tried to comfort as I helped him pull on his pants before quickly getting dressed myself. Whisper whined nd pawed at my leg as I led Jacob back to the house and I sighed down at him. "I'll tell you later." I muttered, finally getting Jacob inside, and it seemed as if that woke something inside of him because his head suddenly shot up and the steel was back in his eyes. Jacob pulled out my grasp and ran upstairs, up to the nursery.

I didn't know what to do, should I stay with Jacob and try and comfort him somehow? Should I try and find Paige and Kyla now? Should I tell the expectantly waiting dogs? Should I tell the pack and ask them to help me find them? In the end I ran upstairs after Jacob to find him sitting in the nursery in the dork, holding Wolfy and just staring at the wall. His eyes weren't sad anymore, they weren't steely with determination like before... They black... And dead. I went in and sat down next to him, Jacob didn't respond as I wrapped one arm around him as best as I could with our size difference and rested my head on his shoulder.

"We're going to find them, Jacob, I swear on my life we will." I murmured and he stiffened at that, I lifted my head up to look at him and his black eyes were suddenly pleading.

"No." He shook his head a little and sniffled, surprising me. "No, don't swear on your life, Miles... Please?" Jacob begged, sounding so young and small it was even more heartbreaking. "Don't swear on your life... I can't lose you too..."

"I'm going to get Kyla back for you, Jacob." I whispered, kissing the side of his head lightly and he turned back to blankly looking at the wall. "I love you." I sighed and he didn't respond so I got up with one last kiss to his temple and walked out. Vita was waiting at the end of the hall, and she looked like she wanted to say something, but I beat her to it. "Tell them to get everything they can done without me and I need to do something before I finish it... I'll do it as Hannah and keep Ryan..." With that I walked past her without waiting for a response and I went outside. I didn't know what to do... Last night had started out so good, how could it turn so bad so quickly?

Without knowing it I found myself once again at the lighthouse. The door was creaked open a little and I automatically thought of Paige for some reason. Paige had been here with Ryan two days ago, and that door had planks of wood over it, keeping it shut and those were all lying on the floor in pieces, no normal human would have the strength to do that. I hesitantly walked into the dark lighthouse, it was dusty and dirty and dark, but there was the unmistakeable tread of pram wheels and foot marks in the dust. Paige had been here, I knew it was her, who else could it possibly be? My heart clenched painfully, Kyla had been here. I spotted something on an old table in the corner where the marks in the ground were focussed, it was the cleanest there than anywhere else.

Pregnancy tests.

The small table was covered in a dozen pregnancy tests.

I looked at them, there was at least six different brands. Three said negative, nine said positive (what are the odds of three being wrong?). I picked up one of the positives - keeping clear of the part with her bodily fluids on it - and looked at it. Paige was pregnant with Ryan's kid, that's why she left. And I suddenly knew where to.

Without thinking about I ran outside and burst into my hawk form, shredding my clothes and soaring off into the sky towards Forks...

_**MACOB**_

_Paige N. Denyer's Point Of View_

"Please?" I was begging Carlisle, it had taken me all night and half the morning to get to Forks. Kyla was with Rosalie and Alice in the other room, but I was pleading with an insistant Carlisle to get rid of the thing inside of me.

"Paige-" He started to protest and I growled low in my throat.

"I want this thing out of me, Carlisle, _please_? I don't want to be responsible for another thing like him, so just **please** get it out of me?" I begged and he sighed.

"This is not a matter of weather or not you want this baby, Paige. You skin is protecting it." Carlisle explained and I never hated being part vampire more than I did right then. "We cannot get through to the baby without completely tearing through your skin, which would kill you."

"Don't call it a baby, it's a monster just like its father and I want it out of me. Now." I insisted, I could already feel it growing in me, feeding off of me.

"It is still a life." Carlisle said softly and I glared. "And regardless, I know of no possible... _abortion_ method for someone of vampiric blood that wouldn't mortally wound you as well."

"Well, you're a doctor, you should be able to figure out how to kill it and not me." I said, but he still had that stupid look of sorrow on his face.

"Miley's coming!" Alice danced into the room with a happy smile on her face and I froze.

"**What**?" I hissed, how could she be here? It should have taken her hours after finding out to get here at the least. She shouldn't have even _known_ I was here in the first place.

"Edward can hear her, and everything just went black. She's almost here." Alice anounced cheerfully and I felt my stomach churn. I had to get out of there.

"Too late." I soft voice murmured, reading my thoughts and I went stiff as I turned on my heal to see Miley standing there with nothing but a simple sundress on. "You took her."

"Miley-" I started, but I didn't know what to say and Miley didn't let me continue.

"You're pregnant... With Ryan's kid." She accused and I felt sick, I could almost feel the bile rising in my throat, but my stomach was empty.

"How did you know?" I squeaked, feeling even paler than usual.

"I went to the lighthouse." Miley replied and I was dimly aware of everyone else leaving us to have it out. I winced, I knew I should have cleaned that stuff out, but I was afraid that if I didn't leave immediately I'd probably chicken out. "Why would you take Kyla away from Jacob?"

"Like he cares." I couldn't help but mutter and she glared, her eyes like deathly onyx. "We both know he loves you more, Miley, as soon as you get knocked up he'll forget Kyla even exists." I continued either bravely or stupidly. Miley growled loudly and clenched her fists so hard I smelt blood.

"Jacob _loves_ Kyla!" Miley said through clenched teeth, trying hold her form and not attack me. "He could never forget about her, and he **does not** love me more. He tried to come after you, to get her back, but your scent ran out too quickly, he's barely stopped crying since last night. Kyla is the most important thing in his life, he loves her more than _**anything**_ or _**anyone**_. And I don't know what he did to make you question that because all I've ever seen is how much he loves his daughter." Her voice had risen a little by the end, but she hadn't moved an inch and scent of blood grew stronger.

"I heard him." I spoke quietly, keeping eye contact with her. "I heard him the other day when he said that _you_ were more beautiful than **your** daughter. I heard him. If that doesn't mean he loves you more than there is something seriously wrong with you."

"He's a moron!" Miley burst, seeming to blow up - but still keeping her form - and she stormed towards me. "He's a teenaged boy, and I love him and all, and he's the most important person in my life and I can't live without him. But, he's a moron, all teenage boys are morons, they say things they don't mean." Miley was yelling now as she got really close to me. "My brother once turned a blender on and told a girl he was a motor-cross rider to try and get her to go out with him. All teenage boys are morons, holding them to what they say is probably even stupider than what they actually say." I couldn't believe Miley was actually saying this about Jacob, I'd never heard a bad word about him come out of her mouth before, or Jacob about Miley. They were head over heals for each other, I didn't even think it was possible for her to think something bad about him they were so in love. "Kyla is the most important person in his life, you'd have to be blind not to see that, he absolutely adores her."

"I'm not going back, Miley, and I can't give Kyla up... I love her too much." I looked down, I couldn't face those eyes any more.

"Why can't you come back? Don't you care at all about Jacob? He's gonna go nuts without Kyla, he _needs_ her." Miley persisted and I felt guilty.

"I'm pregnant with Ryan's spawn, Miley, and Carlisle says he can't get it out of me-" I started, but Miley looked shocked and cut me off.

"You wanted to kill it?" Miley asked in surprise. "Why? Why would you want to kill your baby?"

"It's not a baby, it's Ryan's spawn. You know Ryan, Miley, I don't want to be the one responsible for bringing another thing like him into the world." I shook my head and Miley frowned.

"Kids aren't always like their parents... That's a perfectly innocent baby that you want to kill just because you don't like who the father is?... What if you didn't like Jacob? Would you have tried to kill Kyla?" Miley question and I got a sick feeling in my stomach.

"I love Kyla." I stated firmly, my eyes blazing at the accusation.

"But, the only reason you're trying to kill your baby now is because you don't like Ryan... What's to stop you from loving that baby? Ryan? Why does Ryan dictate how you feel about your baby?" Miley's voice was soft now instead of yelling. "You can come back, Paige, it's not too late. You can bring Kyla back to her Daddy who can't live without her, and you can have this baby, we'll still help you, we'll still be your friends." She tried to convince and I winced, how could she possibly want to still be around me after what I'd done?

"I'm not going back, Miley." I said stubbornly, stepping back from as if to prove my point. "And I'm not giving birth to this thing, if Carlisle won't get it out of me then I'll find someone that will... I'm sorry, I really am, but I can't let Kyla go... Maybe I'll come back one day, but... Don't hold your breath..."

"Don't do this, Paige, please?" Miley started begging, tears sparkling in her eyes. "Think about Jacob, she's his little girl, he loves her so much, and he hurts so much without her. He won't survive, he can't survive with Kyla, Paige. You thought he love me more? Well, he doesn't, he can live without me, he can function without me. He can't live without Kyla, he already loves her so much... He's practically catatonic without her and she's only been gone a few hours." Miley sniffled and I frowned, I never thought he loved her that much. I mean, I knew he loved her, but... I never expected him to react so extremely. I guess for some guys a fathers love runs deeper than I ever thought possible. Miley's voice turned to an almost whisper and she looked down. "Jacob is forced to love me, he doesn't have a choice. That's what imprinting, you could imprint on your worst enemy and you have no choice to love them... Jacob was _forced_ to love me... He **chose** to love Kyla. He could have turned his back on her and not cared, he could have been a deadbeat, but he didn't. He chose to love her and once you love someone like a father loves his daughter you can't unlove them." I almost stepped forward and tried to comfort Miley, but I didn't think it was my place, especially since I was causing so much hurt. "If he really wanted to... If Jacob decided he didn't want to love me anymore he could un-imprint... I imprinted on Ryan when I first saw him, that's why I kissed him. But, I loved Jacob too much that I un-imprinted on Ryan. I don't know for certain that what Jacob feels for me is really love or just imprinting so he could decide to un-imprint if he wanted... He can't unlove Kyla. Jacob can unlove me, but he can't unlove Kyla... Once you love your child you can't unlove them, and he loves Kyla so much that he can't live without her, and that will never stop."

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say, what could I say. Miley was bearing her Soul to me and I was taking Kyla away from them.

"Please? Please, Paige, please come back? Please?" Miley begged, her tears starting to spill over and I heard Jasper and Alice both growl lowly in another room. I guess they were protective of her. "Please? Jacob loves her more than anything. I love her so much too, Paige. Please come back?"

"I'm sorry." I repeated and Miley sobbed, looking at me with betrayed eyes. I took a deep breath and turned away, leaving the room. I'd already decided what to do and I couldn't back out now. Jacob would be fine eventually, I'd seen the way he was with Miley, I was sure what he felt was more than imprinting, but I just couldn't stay there. I had to get away from there, away from Ryan... I just had to get away, and I was too selfish to not take Kyla with me. As soon as I was out of the living room Alice, Jasper and Rosalie all breezed past me muttering curses loud enough for me to hear. Emmett was glaring at me, Edward was upstairs with Bella and Esme was avoiding my eyes. I guess they were all very protective of their shapeshifter. Emmett was left holding Kyla. "Give me Kyla." I murmured, holding my arms out for her and barely keeping my own tears in.

"NO!" Emmett growled, holding my baby closer, glaring angrilly at me.

"I can't go back, and no-one can make me, so give me my baby." I kept my voice low and Emmett glared.

"Emmett..." Carlisle said softly and he looked at his adoptive father in disbelief before I moved over and took Kyla into my arms, cradling her gently. She squirmed a little at going from extreme cold to extreme heat, but eventually she settled down.

"Are you going to do it or not?" I asked Carlisle, avoiding his eyes. I didn't want to do this to Miley and Jake, and I knew they loved Kyla just as much as me. But, I couldn't stay. It was just too hard. Especially now that I'd already left, I couldn't go back now no matter what Miley said. Jacob would kill me for even thinking about taking Kyla away if I went back now.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

I don't know exactly when I got back to Georgia, but my heart was torn to pieces. I really thought going to talk to Paige would fix everything, I thought that if I could convince her to come back that everything would be okay again. But, now... Talking to Paige had made things worse: not only was she not bringing Kyla back to us, but now she'd made me question everything I thought. Jacob loved me, I knew he did, but talking to Paige had made me question weather that was just imprinting or if he loved me like I love him.

Jacob was going to be killed when I told that I couldn't get Kyla back for him, he really did love her the most in the world. I don't know how Paige could qestion that. Sure Jacob had said a couple of questionable things, but he's a teenage boy, they're known for saying stupid things. I love him with all my heart and Soul, but he's still a teenage boy.

"MILEY!" Jacob shouted when I eventually landed back in Georgia, phasing just as I got through the window of the house and I jumped. It was night time again and Jacob was standing at the doorway from the nursery, his face heartbreakingly tear-streaked and his eyes a mix of panic and sadness.

"Jacob." I whispered, did he know where I'd been? I couldn't bare to tell him that I'd failed my promise to bring his little girl back to him.

"Where were you?" Jacob asked, sniffling and coming over to wrap me up in a bone-crushing hug. "I thought I lost you as well. I told you I can't lose you too, Miles, please don't leave me again, please?"

"I'm so sorry, Jacob." I sobbed, I couldn't hold it in anymore; his daughter was gone and I was the one crying into him. We both love Kyla so much and now Paige refused to bring her back to us. I felt like I was missing my arm without her here. "I-I-I..."

"I can't lose you too, Miles. I love you too much, please don't go as well?" Jacob begged and I nodded into his chest. "Promise me, Miley? Promise me you won't leave again?"

"I promise." I mumbled, unable to deny him.

"Where were you?" Jacob asked when he finally pulled away after at least ten minutes and I swiped at my eyes, trying to get rid of some of the tears. Jacob's voice cracked as he spoke and my heart broke even more. Who would have thought a month ago that we'd be so dependant on a little baby to keep us sane?

"Forks." I replied, I couldn't lie to him, not after everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. "I went to the old abandoned lighthouse and Paige had been there... She's pregnant and she went to Forks to get rid of it and I tried to beg her to come back, to bring Ky back to us, but she wouldn't. She said she was leaving." Jacob squeazed me tighter, holding onto and I felt him start crying again. "She's probably already gone from Froks and I don't know where she'd go?... I tried, Jacob. I tried so hard to convince her to come back, I swear I did."

"I know, Miles..." Jacob murmured, now comforting me. God, what is wrong with me that he's the one comforting me? "I don't blame you, I promise. I love you, Miley. I love you so much, and I never want to have to be without you again." I couldn't help but let a little bit of the heartache go at that. How could I have questioned him? He'd never given me any reason to question his feelings for me, and I'd somehow talked my way in to doubting him. How could I do that to him? "And we're going to figure out how to get her back. I know you tried your best, Mi's, I don't blame you... I just can't lose you too... I need you, Miley, I can't lose you too."

* * *

**W. O. W. I think this is the most depressing chapter I've ever written... What do you think of it?**

**Liberty. Walk-MC: HI:) You're down to 3 chapters to go :( :)**

**I know you guys don't like when I beg for review, but PWETTY PWEASE? I like reviews, they make me happy. Reviews full of warm fuzzies and love make the world go round... Or at least my world. :)  
And I also know you guys hate the review quota, but I'm a needy little person who craves aproval so I'm re-instating it :| And I'm determind to stick to it this time so: NO MORE UPDATES UNTIL I GET 5 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! And that's in capitols and with 3 explamation points, so ha! I'm sticking to it... Pretty please? O:) **

**Also, on a completely unrelated note, if there are any people who read German and happen to have a cope of the issue of POPCORN that features Miley in, can someone translate for me? All I've been able to get off the photos online are a bunch of blurry that I have no idea what they mean, except I'm pretty sure the title of the artical calls her a bitch :(... So, please help?**

**And, has anyone checked out the WAKE series since I mentioned it? Just curious 'cause I was thinking about trying a one-shot for that series... Probably not, but I might give it a try if anyone would read it? No guarantees though.**

**And... Also as an insentive to review I'm gonna give everyone who reviews 'Quack-op-a-dopolas' 5 points just because it's a funny word that I made up and I say it all the time because it sounds cool ;)  
Points as of yet stand as follows:  
****Mileyhannahfan77 - 95  
surferchickk525 - 90  
Quileute4Ever - 75 (50 of those 75 are pending :))  
nileyfan#1 - 70  
justanotherhannahfan - 30  
iloveSiriusBlack74 - 25  
JacobBlackismineduh - 20  
nksteezae - 20  
BlUeIsMyCoLuR - 20  
Cerrii - 20  
dhequeenbee - 20  
Dominatus - 20  
Rumball - 20  
Icy4aReason - 10  
Sheyenna Drantholli - 10  
RawrIsTheSoundIMake - 10  
JusTheUnderdog - 10  
Orihime-San - 10  
If-I-Were-A-Wolf - 10  
Flaca 514 - 10  
alexchaser17 - 10  
alexfan - 10  
apstar - 10  
Celestcooper2001 - 10  
Chicka-dee-2011 - 10  
CullenTwilightFan - 10  
Dark Deciever - 10  
ElvenLord and Keyblade Wielder - 10  
kh2 fan13 - 10  
Kiki99 - 10  
lluvilapz - 10  
MCTSDL Love - 10 (and what does that stand for?)  
njfduchess - 10  
Pinballwizard92 - 10  
Selena789 - 10  
SheRunsWithTheWolves - 10  
shyrose101 - 10  
stormdog11 - 10  
sunshine1991 - 10  
sweetlolly786 - 10  
Tara Prustat - 10  
The New Mrs Jacob Black - 10  
Vicky Taylor - 10  
WolfOfEmpathy - 10  
Yin7 - 10**

**

* * *

**

Happy pumpkin soup people :)... And now I'm just being random and insane :P

Peace, Love, Miley! :)


	17. Chapter 17

_**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Saturday, July 24, 2010_

"What do I do, Miley?" I slowly padded into the nursery to find Jacob there. We'd been crying a long time last night and after a while we moved the crying to the bed and we must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I'm waking up to Jacob kissing my forehead and leaving. My eyes burned from crying so much and my whole body felt heavy when I tried to move. Jacob was sitting on the floor in front of thr crib, holding Wolfy again. "I don't know what to do without her. You and her are all I live for, I don't know what to do."

"I don't know." I fell into him when he held his arms out to me, he needed to hold someone and so did I.

"Tell me we'll get her back, Miles." Jacob whispered and I longed to tell him that. But, I didn't know, I didn't know if we'd ever be able to find Paige again, or if we did that we'd be able to convince her to come back, to bring Kyla back to us.. I moved my head so I could kiss the side of his mouth lightly instead of answering. I couldn't lie to him, I want so badly to find Paige and Kyla and bring them back to us, but I didn't know if we ever would be able to. That thought broke my heart even more.

"I love you, Jacob." I murmured, burrying my face in his neck and kissing him again as my tears threatened to start up again.

"I need her." Jacob croaked, burrying his face in my hair and sobbing a little. "I need her, Miles... We both need her." I loved Kyla like she was part of me, I felt hollow and empty without her, it was like she was mine as well - or at least I loved her like she was mine. "I don't know what to do without her." That's when Prue came padding into the nursery, pushing a cell phone with her nose in front of her. When she got close enough for either one of us to reach the phone she abandoned it and wriggled her way between us and curling up, I could almost feel her sadness as well. Prue always loved Kyla, she slept in the nursery almost every night since she came here, the only time she didn't was when Jacob was gone and she came to sleep with me. I sighed. Everyone was effected by this, even Whisper had been sad last night.

I picked up the phone as Jacob held on to me and Prue, anything for some small comfort, it was mine and there was 13 missed calls. I wondered what could be so important for them to call 13 times. What was weirder was they were all from Aunt Dolly, Mam'aw and Grandma Ruby, I couldn't recall anything happening recently that would warrent them calling so many times. I mean, it could be just because they wanted to talk, but I had a feeling it was something else. I settled on the floor next to Jacob with Prue snuggled between us as I called my message bank.

"_Miley, Sweetie, this is your Grandma, now I don't want to alarm you, but I think you should call me back soon..."_ Yeah, 'cause that's not gonna alarm me, I clicked for the next message.

"_Miles, it's Mam'aw, you gotta call me back as soon as you get this..."_ Fear struck through me, first Kyla and now there was something else already trying to ruin my life.

"_Hi, Mile, this is Aunt Dolly, how are you doin', Sweet Pea? Can you call me back when you get this message, Angel?"_ Annnnnd... Strike three. This couldn't be good.

"Call them back, Miles." Jacob whispered hoarsely, sensing my fear over what could have happened. I started to shake my head, but Jacob stopped me. "I know you're worried, and I don't want you to worry about anything else right now, not when I need you so much... God, I'm so selfish."

"Noo..." I cooed, moving again so I was tradling his lap and I brought his head to my chest, running my fingers through his hair soothingly. "No, you're not selfish, Jacob. You're anything but selfish. Ky is gone, that's not being selfish." I shook my head and kissed the top of his.

"Call them back... You need to know what's wrong." Jacob insisted and I felt so guilty, Kyla was gone and I was the cause of something else going wrong already. Couldn't we just deal with one crisis at a time? I gave Jacob one last sceptical look as he held Prue tightly and carefully batted away her hands when she kept reaching for Wolfy, I guess he wanted to keep the toy exactly the same for Kyla. I slowly dialed Mam'aw first and she picked up on the first ring.

"_Miley?"_ Her voice ran loud and clear through the speaker, and I could hear the worry and relief mixed together.

"Hi, Mam'aw." I sighed, stroking away Jacob's tear tracks with my thumb and kissing just under his eyes softly. His eyes were still black and dead, but at least he'd stopped crying... For now at least, I knew the tears were long from over. For both of us. "What's up?"

"_Oh, hi, Miles, how are you? How's your mornin' been, Baby Doll?"_ Mam'aw asked, sounding nerouvs which made the fear strike harder.

"Horrible. Now what's wrong? I know something's wrong 'cause Grandma and Aunt Dolly both left messages as well, so just get it over with and tell me what's wrong." I cut straight to the chase and Mam'aw sighed.

"Mile, something happened..." She began ominously and my already icy heart got just that little bit more icy. "It's about Uncle John..."

_**MACOB**_

_Prudence P. Black's Point Of View... Don't think I've ever done Prue before..._

_**Mommy?**_ I sniffed at her hand when she dropped the noisy thing and she went stiff. Daddy was looking worried too. Everything was sad since yesterday, Mommy had been gone all day and Daddy was sad and crying. Today wasn't any better, Daddy was sad - but he wasn't crying... Yet. And Mommy was sad to at first, but since she talked with someone called 'Mam'aw' on the noisy thing she's... Different.

"Miles?" Daddy asked in people speak, he looked worried. Daddy's eyes were different from before. The other day his eyes were happy and brown and warm... Now they were dark black and cold and they looked empty. It's 'cause the baby person is gone, Kyla. I like Kyla, she's cute and fun to play with and she smells pretty. "Mi's, what's wrong? Who's 'Uncle John'?" Daddy questioned and Mommy shook her head. Mommy got off os Daddy's lap and went into Paige's room, she took Kyla away from us, I don't like her any more. "Miles, what are you doing?"

"Trying to find out where Paige would have gone." Mommy replied as I followed them into the mean stinky half vampires room. It looked almost the same as it did when she was here, but it felt cold and empty. "She must have left some sort of clue somewhere."

"She left her phone here." Daddy sighed dejectedly, pointing to the noisy thing on Paige's bedside table.

"Damn it!" Mommy yelled, grabbing up the black thing with numbers they called an alarm and throwing it the wall so it broke into heaps and heaps of pieces. I whimpered and cowered a little, I didn't like it when people got upset it, especially Mommy and Daddy, it made me upset. "God damn it!" Mommy yelled again, throwing a lamp this time and it broke as well. "Why did she have to take her? I thought something was finally going good for once, why did she have to take her away from us?"

"Miley?" It was Vita, she didn't like dogs, or Daddy, or Paige, or Kyla... But, I think she did like Mommy. "What is going on in here?" She asked and Mommy turned around, rubbing her eyes that were glassy with tears and glaring at Vita.

"Paige took Kyla away from us." Mommy sniffled, going back to looking for clues to find Kyla.

"Oh, Miley, I'm so-" Vita started, but Mommy turned again and her eyes were stormy grey like the sky in Forks, and they were icy and mean.

"Shut up!" Mommy snapped, stepping closer to Vita and glaring at her really hard. "Just shut up, Vita. You don't care about Kyla, you don't care about Jacob, or Whisper or Prue. The only thing you care about is how it would effect my career, and I really couldn't give a crap about my career, okay? So just shut the Hell up and leave us alone."

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

It was hours later and the day hadn't gotten any better. After I blew up at her Vita had left and I hadn't seen her since. I felt kinda guilty, but I couldn't face her and truth be told, part of me thought what I said was true and didn't want to apologise. I hadn't seen Jacob much either, after we looked for anything that could lead us to Paige and Kyla and we didn't find anything I locked myself in the shower and let the steaming hot water wash away my tears until there wasn't any hot water left. I couldn't cry out there, they all hated it when I cried and Jacob shouldn't be the one comforting me. I wasn't related to Kyla - even though I did love her like a daughter - he was her father, she was his little girl, I should be comforting him. But, I loved her too, I loved her so much and it hurt so bad to know that she was gone, that we may never see her again.

And '_Uncle_' John was just a whole 'nother can of worms. Why would Mam'aw call just to remind me about him? What? It wasn't bad enough that I had been almost raped by and then killed my own flesh and blood? I had to be reminded of it too?

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Bye, Daddy, I love you!" I was eleven. Daddy had to go to a parent-teacher meeting at Jacksons school and Uncle John was babysitting us because Dad didn't trust Jackson not to burn the house donw and aparently I was 'too young' not to have a babysitter. Usually Granmda Ruby would babysit us when Daddy went out except she was out of town visitng some of my cousins on my Momma's side, and Bueford County was two hours away and by the time Mam'aw got here Daddy would already be back so we were left with Daddy's younger brother who was a vet and had to come by because Sparkles - one of our horses that I had named when I was four - was acting funny. Uncle John said she was gonna have a baby foal._

"_I love you too, Bud." Daddy called just before he got in his truck and started to drive away._

"_I'm goin' to play my PlayStation." Jackson anounced as soon as Daddy was out of sight._

"_You're grounded." I reminded, narrowing my eyes at Jackson, he was 14. He'd gotten into a fight at school the other day, he said it was the older boys that started it and he was defending himself, but I knew there was something more to it. He got suspended for the rest of the week and Dad grounded him for a month._

"_So? Dad's not here, he's not gonna know." Jackson shrugged and I frowned._

"_But-" I started to protest, I was a Daddy's Girl, the thought of going against Dad was akin to selling your Soul to the Devil._

"_Come on, Miles, he's got the rest of the month to be grounded, let him have one night." Uncle John cut me off and Jackson grinned._

"_You da man, Uncle John." Jackson said and ran off to the games room in the basement before I could protest._

"_What about you, Cutie Pie? What do you want to do?" Uncle John asked and I shrugged. "How 'bout we get you full of sugar and watch a movie?"_

"_I'm not 'lowed sugar before bed, it gives me nightmares." I shook my head, Momma used to tell Daddy off when he let me have Loco Hot Cocoa before bed because I would end up crawling into bed with them because I'd have nightmares. But, Daddy couldn't resist my pout and he still gave it to me anyway._

"_Well, then what about we extend your bedtime just for tonight, then you won't have nightmares." Uncle John suggested. And I'm a kid, of course I'm gonna accept staying up late and getting a sugar high._

"_Okay!" I smiled prettily, I liked Uncle John, he was only in his, like, 20's, and he was always really cool to me and Jackson._

"_Alright then." Uncle John grinned and suddenly picked me up making me squeel in protest and then laugh as he carried me under his arm towards the kitchen._

"_Hey!" I giggled and Uncle John chuckled. "Put me down."_

"_Okay, then." Uncle John shrugged innocently and moved to me down in the kitchen. Upside down. I put my hands down on the cool tiles to catch myself and held myself in a handstand for a minut when he let go of me before falling forwards into a standing position. I giggled again when my blood rushed first to my head and then away in quick procession making me dizzy. When I was righted Uncle John was staring at me funny, but I shrugged it off when he got out the cookies and cream ice cream and one __**GIANT**__ bowl._

_I jumped up on one of the kitche stool and started scooping ice cream into the bowl as Uncle John got other things out of the fridge and cupboards. Then he joined me and grinned wickedly as he started pouring Smarties over the ice cream and then chocolate sauce. I grabed the hundreds and thousands and sprinkled them in handfulls over everything as he kept adding things; Skittles, toaster waffles, strawberries, banana pieces, whipped cream, custard, fun size candy bars... It was sugar Heaven._

_Luckily I didn't react the same way to sugar as Jackson did - he goes nuts and gets way addicted like drugs and has to go through serious withdrawall - because I need more sugar because of my Hypoglycemia. Okay, definately not this much sugar. But, I did need more to keep from getting dizzy and passing out and possible going into a coma. And I could handle more sugar just because I didn't go crazy after._

_Then Uncle John got a big bottle of soft drink and we went to the living room to eat the bowl of colored sugar and watch a movie; Pocahontas._

_It was about half way through the movie and a quarter through the ice cream and sugar mix when I started feeling weird. My throat was itching weirdly, and it was getting hard to breathe, my skin felt itchy and my eyes were watering uncomfortably. I looked down, feeling a little panicked and saw hives starting to grow on my hands and arms._

_I screamed._

"_Miley?" Uncle John looked at me startled and I looked up at him with wide, panicked eyes. I started scratching at my arms and hands and the bowl of slowly melting ice cream and other things fell to the floor, staining it spilling everything everywhere. Jackson came running in at the sound of my scream as I started hyperventilating._

"_What happened?" He asked, looking worried and coming over to me._

"_Can't... Breathe..." I gasped and Uncle John frowned._

"_I'll get her epi, you should get her in a really hot shower, the steam helps her breathe." Jackson told Uncle John before running off and Unce John picked me up and ran to the bathroom. He set me down on the toilet as I kept scratching and I saw little black spots in my vission. Uncle John turned the hot water on full and waited for the steam to start. I could vaguely hear Jackson rumaging around upstairs looking for my epinephrine._

_After a minute Uncle John picked me up again and opened the shower door, stepping inside and holding me in the steam, which made my throat ease up a little and the black spots slowly disapeared. Another minute later and Jackson came running in with my epi-pen and quickly fumbled with it before handing it to Uncle John who found a vein in my neck and I felt a slight stinging. Even I could feel the tenseness as we waited. Seconds ticked by and I was still barely breathing and Jackson kept worrying that they should call 911. Then it started getting easier. My throat started to open more, my hands and arms didn't itch so much. The medicine was starting to work._

_I felt Uncle John relax as held me in the water, getting us both wet, and Jackson sighed._

"_God, Miles, don't scare us like that." Jackson muttered, breathing heavily and I nodded numbly. I only reacted like that to cinnamon, and I hadn't seen anything with cinnamon go into the ice cream._

"_You wanna head to bed, Jackson, I'll take care of her." Uncle John offered as both their breathing returned to normal and I slowly matched mine to his. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. I concentrated on that whilst Jackson muttered a quiet goodnight before slowly leaving. When he was gone Uncle John slowly slid to the floor of the shower and held me in his lap still. "How are you feelin', Cutie Pie?" Uncle John asked after about ten minutes._

"_Better." I whispered hoarsely, nodding against his chest and he sighed._

"_Good." I felt him nod against my head and I looked down. My clothes were all wet and and sticky and uncomfortable, so were Uncle John's. Uncle John noticed too and slowly stood up, still holding me. "We should get you out of those wet clothes before you get sick from something else, huh?" He suggested and I nodded._

"_I can walk." I said in a small voice when he started to carry me out. Uncle John ignored me as he wrapped me in a towel and carried me upstairs to my room. My bedside drawers were open and some of the stuff on my dressers were knocked over. We were both dripping wet as he set me on the carpeted floor in my room._

"_I'll be right back, Cutie Pie." Uncle John said and I nodded as he quickly left and I heard him rustling around in Daddy's room. I figured he was going to dry off and get a change of clothes so I thought I'd do the same. I closed my door and started undressing, putting my wet clothes in the dirty laundry hamper and I dried off. That's when Uncle John came back..._

_I screamed a little - only a little squeek this time - and used my towel to cover myself, looking at him wide-eyed. He was wearing only a pair of Daddy's tighty whitey's. Uncle John's eyes looked weird, and he shut the door behind him... Only he was __**inside**__ my room instead of outside. I unconsciously took a step back and clutched my towel closer to myself. I didn't like the look in his eyes._

"_It's okay, Miley." Uncle John soothed, walking past me to my bed where my light pink with little hearts pajamas were sitting neatly folded on my pillow. "C'mere... Let's get you dressed." He beckoned me over to him and I frowned, but went anyway. I wasn't dumb, I knew about sexual abuse, our teachers had told us not to talk to strangers or to let anyone touch us at school, but... He was my Uncle... He wouldn't hurt me. Would he? I reached for my pajamas to put them on, but Uncle John held them just out of my reach and tugged on my towel with one hand. When he pulled the towel away I gasped at the sudden rush of cold air and heard him take in a sharp breath of air. I moved to cover myself with my hands seeing as he now had my towel and my clothes, but he stopped me._

"_Uncle John." I protested when he shoved my pajamas and towel away and grabbed my wrists to stop me from covering my body. My body wasn't as developed as other girls at school, and my breasts were only _just_ starting to form. The boys at school called them beestings 'cause they were so small. "Let me go." I whined, feeling uncomfortable under his intense gaze, but he ignored me again._

"_You have a very beautiful body, Miley." Uncle John said, his voice suddenly low and I frowned, trying to free my hands so I could cover myself and get dressed._

"_Please let me go, Uncle John?" I begged, but his grip tightened. Then I was suddenly laying on my bed and I couldn't move. Uncle John was on top of me... "Hey. Let me go. I don't like this." I protested and started struggling, trying to get free, but he was bigger and stronger and I couldn't even move with him holding me down. Uncle John held both my hands still over my head and sat on my legs as his other hand touched me. I whimpered and felt tears spring to my eyes and start spilling over. "Please stop? Please, Uncle John, stop?" I whimpered, sniffling. But, his hand kept moving. He touched my face first, he stroked my cheek, and then he traced a couple of fingers around my lips. I had to force myself to keep them closed and not cry out when he probed my lips with his fingers._

"_Open up, Cutie Pie." Uncle John prompted and I shook my head, keeping my lips firmly closed. Uncle John didn't seem to like that. He glared at me and his grip on my wrists tightened, I could feel that bruises were gonna be there tomorrow. "Open your mouth, Miley." Uncle John ordered and I whimpered, more tears falling from eyes that I squeezed shut to avoid looking at him. I wanted to scream. For help. For Jackson. For Daddy. For anyone who would hear. But, that would mean I'd have to open my mouth. Uncle John moved his hand down to my neck and pressed down on my windpipes so I couldn't breathe for the second time tonight. "OPEN!"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Miley." I was suddenly forced back to reality and I couldn't hold in the sob at the memory. "Miles, open up. Please, Miles?" It was Jacob. My sweet Jacob who would never do anything like that to me. He was banging on the locked door and I knew it wouldn't be long before he broke it down.

"Just-just a second." I called shakily, scrambling to my feet and switching off the now cold water. I jumped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. I looked at my reflection in the steam-covered mirror. Even though I couldn't see I knew my eyes were red and puffy and my skin raw from the scalding hot water. I rubbed the fresh tears away from my face and tried to pull myself together before wrapping the towel securely around me and opening the door to face Jacob. He looked concerned and without saying anything he held out his arms and I walked into them.

* * *

**Okay, well, I think this chapter speaks for itself... There's going to be more flashback in the next chapter as well, and we're slowly going to get to the bottom of this whole thing.**

**Paige... Paige, Paige, Paige... Paige is going to come back later, she's not going to be in it for at least a couple of chapters, but she is going to come back. And I know a lot of you want Paige to have her happy ending, living happily ever after with Kyla - close with Jacob and Miley obviously - but... I'm not sure. I don't know if Paige is going to stay in the story till the end or what. Right now I have the idea for her future, but for all you Paige fans it's not all that bright... Or breathing...**

**Very good, my little pretties XD You reached 5 reviews quite easily :) And now, just because I still crave reviews I'm going to up the quota to 6. I know it's not fair to you guys but without reviews it doesn't really feel like I'm writing for anything, so please? Just 6 reviews for the next chapter ? Please?**

**Liberty. Walk-MC: 2 chapters left :)**

**And nileyfan1, I don't know where I came up with Quack-op-a-dopolas... I just like quacking. I randomly quack at my family all the time and quack is just a fun word. Not to mention how funny ducks are when they quack. And there's also the fact that I'm a bit of a quack... And other part came from Big Daddy (Adam Sandler and the Sprouse twins) when Adam's charact Sonny is teach the twins' character Julian how to read ant he take-out guy read hoppopotomas as hip-hop-a-doolas... I'm random :) And I just like saying Quack-op-a-dopolas :)**

**Did anyone that reads German find a copy of the POPCORN? Still no? :(**

**Anywho, got a baby (almost 8 months old now, I remember when I reported on here the day she was born... That note is still up... I think I started this story last November?) coming in about eight or so hours for two days so I really gotta get some sleep 'cause I'm the one that's gonna be looking after her 'cause my brothers gonna be sleeping and my parents are going out... Eight months, and we've had her over at least a couple of night a month, and I've looked after on my own for almost ALL that time and I still haven't changed a poopy nappy :) PROUD!**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :) **


	18. Chapter 18

_**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Saturday, July 24, 2010_

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Jacob asked quietly when I calmed down and my tears dried up a little.

"Did you find a clue where Kyla is?" I asked, changing the subject, wiping away my tears. Jacob sighed and I looked up at his black eyes, they were dejected and depressed.

"She took anything that could give it away." Jacob shook his head, looking down. and higging me again, resting his head on top of mine and he shook a little. "I just don't understand why she would take her away from us? We always loved her, always, always. Why would she take her away from us?" His voice was shaky and my alredy dusty heard broke even more into little tiny powder fibres. I didn't think it could ever be fixed from this.

"She was pregnant." I murmured, pulling away a little and Jacob looked confused and his body went a little stiff. I walked over to the bed and sat down, looking at my hands in my lap. "She'd been sleeping with Ryan and she was pregnant. She went to Carlisle to get rid of it. I begged her to come back, Jacob, I swear I did. I tried everything I knew to get her to come back."

"So first she screws around with that bastard, gets knocked up from it, and then takes our baby away so she can get rid of the new one?" Jacob growled lowly, sitting next to me and clenching his fists tightly. "If I ever see her again I'll murder her."

"No, you won't." I sighed and shook my head.

"You want to talk about what happened this morning?" Jacob offered, changing the subject, I guess to take his mind off of killing his daughters mother. My throat closed up a little at the images that involuntarily flashed through my mind and I shook my head mutely. "Are you sure?" Jacob persisted abd I stood up, holding my towel tightly to me.

"I'm gonna go get dressed then beat the crap out of Ryan." I muttered, walking back into the bathroom and Jacob sighed. I knew it wasn't fair to Jacob, first Paige takes his little girl, and now I'm barely talking to him, but I couldn't face him about this. Not now. Not when Kyla was gone so soon. And definately not until I knew why Mam'aw called just to remind me about _him_. I had dried off and already had my bra and underwear on when Jacob came into the bathroom again. I froze and he just stood there for a second before coming over and bringing me back into a hug against his chest for a couple of minutes.

Then he picked me up and carried me back out to our room, sitting me on the bed and reaching for my pajamas. This whole thing qwas way too familiar for right. The memories were too fresh in my mind, like a healing wound that had suddenly been torn open again. But, I trusted Jacob, right? Jacob knelt down and slowly slid my pajama bottoms up my legs until I had to get up to pull them the rest of the way up. Then he reached for my bra and I froze again. Jacob stopped, his dead, black eyes getting just a little bit sadder. I bit my bottom lip lightly and reached up, undoing my bra in the front and carefully peeling it off before Jacob reached for my pajama top. Jacob helped me put my top on, buttoning it up and kissing me lightly every once in a while.

"You can't leave me." Jacob whispered, getting up and sitting on our bed, holding me back against his chest as he moved up the bed and laid down, holding me tightly. "Please? Not now, please don't leave me? We can kill the bastard tomorrow, just please stay with me? I can't be without you, not now, not so soon." He begged and I nodded, turning in his arms so I was facing him.

"I won't leave you, Jacob, I promise." I breathed, nuzzling into his chest. "I'm not going anywhere without you. We're gonna find Ky together and we're gonna get her back somehow... Together." Jacob breathed out uneasily and held me a little tighter, shaking a little as if he was trying not to cry again. I could hear his heart beating, and even that seemed sad without Kyla. He was so vulnerable it was scary, I'd never seen him like this before, and I never wanted to ever again.

"You were talking." Jacob spoke quietly after about fifteen or so minutes, I thought he'd been asleep. "When you were in the shower, you were talking... You kept begging for 'Uncle John' to stop, to let you go..." He continued and I stopped breathing. "Miles... What did he do to you?"

"..." I opened my mouth a couple of times and almost told, but in the end I just shook my head and tried to hide in his arms.

"Please?... I thought we weren't gonna keep anything from each other anymore? And it's hurting you. You know I don't like it when you hurt." he moved away a little and stroked my cheek lightly, his eyes begging with me. "And Ky is gone and it's hurting both of us so much... I don't even know if it's my pain that's killing me or if I'm feeling your pain as well... You're hurting from whatever that thing was about and if I can do something to make you not hurt so much than please tell me?"

"There's nothing you can do, Jay... He's dead." I shook my head and looked away. "I killed him... ... I can deal with it after we get Ky back... There's not all that much that can change between now and then when he's dead." I shrugged dully and I knew Jacob wanted to continue, but I rolled over in his arms so I was facing away from him and stared blankly at the wall opposite me. A few minutes passed and Jacob sighed in defeat, holding me closer and burrying his face his my hair as he sobbed lightly. "I love you." I whispered and he breathed in shakilly.

"I love you too, Miles." Jacob replied just as quietly and I could feel and smell his tears as I let a couple of mine fall as well. I felt Jacob's breathing even out and I turned again, his onyx eyes were closed and his face seemed to be set in permanant heartbreak. I kissed his tears away and then brushed my lips against his before giving in to the darkness that was trying to consume me.

_**DREAM FLASHBACK**_

_I had no choice. I couldn't breathe and I know the only way I'd be able to again was if I complied with Uncle John and opened my mouth. As soon as my lips parted he let go of my throat and I took in a gasp of air. Before I could catch my breath Uncle John forced one of his fingers into my mouth and moaned lowly._

"_Mmm... All those singing lessons, I bet you'd be good... Wouldn't you, Cutie Pie?" John said and I whimpered. I wanted my Daddy. I bit down on his finger as hard as I cold and tasted his copery blood. He cried out and immediately pulled his finger out of my mouth._

_I heard something moving around downstairs, but I couldn't be sure if it was my imagination or not._

_John glared at me and raised his hand to hit me and the next thing I knew my lip stung and I could taste even more blood. What happened to cool Uncle John? Where did this mean, abusive man come from? He wasn't my Uncle. What had changed? I squirmed and tried to get free - yet again - when he wiped his bloody hand on my bedspread and moved it to my chest._

"_Please, let me go, please?" I whimpered when he kept touching me. His warm blood was seeping onto my chest and coating me in his life source as his hand toyed with me, touched me. Hurt me. "Please, Uncle John, please stop?" I begged and I __**knew**__ it wasn't my imagination when I heard someone coming down the hall and opening a door, pausing, then closing it again. But, Uncle John didn't notice as he kept touching me, hishand going lower. The footsteps got closer. Uncle John put his hand inside his underwear for a moment and I again tried to get free, calling out for help. But, the walls were pretty thick and the person in the hall was taking their time. I hoped it was Daddy, he'd save me. "HELP ME!" I screamed at the stop of my lungs when the footsteps stopped right outside my door. Uncle John paid me no attention as he pushed his underwear down his thighs._

_**END DREAM FLASHBACK**_

"Miley!" Someone was shaking me. "Miley, wake up. Please? Please wake up, Miles?" It was Jacob. Jacob. I wasn't eleven, he wasn't hurting me. Once I realized I was dreaming and that I was awake I snapped my eyes open. Jacob was hovering over me, his black eyes worried and pleading. "Oh, my God!" Jacob breathed, pulling me to him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Jacob..." I sobbed, I didn't even realize I was crying till then. My eyes closed as I cried into my husbands shoulder, but the memories came back so I snapped them open and kept them wide open.

"Miles..." Jacob murmured, sitting up with me still in his arms and rubbing my back. "What happened? You were screaming and I couldn't wake you up."

"Nightmare." I gasped out between sobs and Jacob held me tighter.

"It's okay to tell me, Miley." Jacob whispered, he didn't ask me if I wanted to talk, he knew I'd say no, he was trying a new aproach. At this point I knew I needed to talk, for him to comfort me despite KyKy being gone. But, I couldn't form the words. All the noise I made was sobbing and a few squeeks as I tried to talk.

"I-I..." I didn't know what to say, I'd put this behind me for so long, and now I'm unwillingly remembering at the worst possible time."Phone!" I finally got out. I had to find out why Mam'aw wanted to remind me of what had happened that night.

"Miles?" Jacob asked, his lips brushing over my forehead in question.

"I-I... I need to know what Mam'aw wanted." I answered and he nodded against me before pulling away and reaching over before coming back to me as quickly as possible and kissing the top of my head as he slid the phone into my hand. I burried myself in Jacob as much as I could as my fingers dialed the numbers. As an after-thought I glanced at the clock on my bedside table; 7:30 AM. I was surprised at the time, I still felt so tired and I didn't know it had been so long since we went to sleep.

"_Hello?"_ Grandpa Joe was the one that answered and I put it on speaker. I felt weak, like I couldn't even hold the phone up.

"Hi, Grandpa Joe." I said, my voice barely over a whisper and Jacob rubbed my back soothingly and smoothed my hair. "It's-it's Miley..."

"_Oh, hi, Miley Ray, I didn't expect you be callin' so early, how are you doin', Baby Doll?"_ Grandpa Joe asked, sounding pleasently surprised and I hated to ruin his morning, but I had to know.

"Not too good, Grandpa." I shook my head even though he couldn't see and sighed. "Grandpa... The reason I called..." I bit my lip and Jacob started humming in my ear to comfort me. "Mam'aw said something yesterday about... _Uncle_ John..." I couldn't continue and I could feel Grandpa Joe stiffen in Tennessee. "What's going on?" I had to ask, I had to know.

"_Miley-"_ Grandpa Joe started, his voice sounding strained. John was his son, I couldn't imagine how what happened affected them.

"Please... Don't try and avoid it, just-just get it over with and tell me... I'll be fine." Lie. And Jacob knew it too, but he thankfully didn't say anything.

"_John was... John was released from prison on parole yesterday-"_ Before Grandpa Joe could saything else the phone in my hand was... Broken. I'd crushed it with my shapeshifter strength. I stared at the pieces in disbelief - not that I'd broken it, I always I knew I could break just about anything if I wanted to - how could he be released? I'd killed him. I saw his body being taken away by paramedics. I stabbed him in the back when he was fighting my Dad, he was dead over five years ago.

"Mi?" Jacob's voice was soft and hesitant and I was still dazed as I answered him.

"He's supposed to be dead... I killed him when I was eleven." I looked up at Jacob with wide eyes. "I killed him, Jacob, I stabbed him in the back, right in the kitchen... I killed a human being when I was eleven years old... ... And now Grandpa says that he was in prison... Last I checked they only have _live_ people in prison."

"Maybe they made some kind of mistake?" Jacob suggested weakly, even he didn't believe that. I leaned around him and reached for his phone on his side table, dialing Mam'aw and Grandpa Joe's number again as I settled into his arms. One ring... Two rings... Three rings... Four-

"How could he possibly be in prison when I killed him over five years ago?" I demanded as soon as the other line was picked, not even greeting or waiting for one.

_Miley-"_ It was Mam'aw this time and she sounded strained and pained.

"I killed him, I saw them take his body away, I stabbed him in the back and then he hit his head... You've seen that tile, I killed him." I cut her off, knowing she was going to argue or try and placate me, and I didn't need or want either of those right now. "Tell me right now or I hang up and you never hear from me ever again." I threatened, sounding stronger than I felt.

_He didn't die that night."_ Mam'aw blurted out and Jacob carefully pried his phone from hand so I wouldn't break that one as well.

"**What**?" I hissed and Jacob tensed as well.

_"Well, what I mean is..."_ She didn't have anything to say and I was feeling numb. I'd been numb a lot in the last couple of days, numb meant no pain. I liked numb. _"Miley Ray... He didn't die... We told you he did to spare you from having to relive what happened at a trial. We know it was wrong to let you believe you killed someone, but we honestly thought it would be better for you than having to go through it again... John... He was sent to Tennessee State Penitentary for fifteen years for what he did, but he got out on parole for good behaviour yesterday mornin'."_ Mam'aw explained quickly, probably hoping it would be too fast for me to hear, or that hearing it quickly would making it easier to hear. _"We didn't even know he was up for parole... We didn't expect to hear from him for another ten years-"_

"What were you going to do in ten years then?" I demanded angrilly, how could they keep a teeny, tiny detail like my almost-rapist-who-I-thought-I-killed-when-I-was-eleven-uncle still being alive from me? "'Surprise, he's still alive'? 'Oh, by the way, Miley, you're not really a murderer and he's been in prison all this time probably planing a way to get back at you for almost killing him'? What exactly were you going to do in ten years that would make it any better than now? I had a right to know he was still alive. Do you think it's been easy thinking I killed someone? Didn't you ever maybe just think about telling me? _I'm_ the one he attacked, _I'm_ the one that stabbed him, _I'm_ the one that had nightmares for almost a year after. I had a right to know."

"_Mile-"_ Mam'aw started again.

"NO!" I just-about yelled and Jacob smoothed my hair again, rocking us back and forth lightly to help calm me. He always knew what to do to make me feel better. "No, don't try and explain it, to _defend_ it. You don't know what I went through. I had a right to know that he was still alive, that he was gonna be out, that he could come back for me." The sudden thought sent chills through my entire being and Jacob growled lowly. "I-I... I can't deal with this right now." I quickly hung up and tossed the phone across to the end of the bed.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"Miley?" Vita knocked on the door when Miley was breathing heavily in my arms, trying to calm down after finding out that she didn't really kill her would-be rapist uncle five years ago. Paige had taken Kyla away from us. The pedophelic rapist was free. What else could go wrong?

"Get lost!" Miley called shakilly, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes.

"Miley, please, I know you're going through a bad time, but it's important." Vita persisted and Miley shook her head against me. "Look, I'm sorry about yesterday, and just... Everything, I swear I will try and be kinder to Jacob and the dogs and the baby, Kyla, when you get her back... Just... Please?" Vita said and Miley took a deep breath. For once, I honestly didn't know what she wanted, usually we were so close and knew what the other wanted without really having to say it, but... Kyla being gone was screwing with everything, I felt so empty withoutmy baby, my little girl. I felt cold and dead inside, and Miley was my only bright spot left in my life right now, but... She was just as depressed about Kyla being gone as I was, and then this thing with her uncle... We weren't so close in the last couple of days. But, I couldn't live without her. I needed Miley, and I needed Kyla. And the dogs, and the pack, and my Dad and sister... But, Kyla and Miley were my top two.

"Fine... Whatever... Just-it's-something happened... I just need to be alone." Miley called back, sniffling a little and yet again in the last two days trying to hold in her tears. Most likely for me. She thought I had more right to be upset about Ky then her because we shared blood, but I knew that Miley loved her just as much as I do. And I also knew what she had just found out was killing her inside even more.

"Well, if you decide you want to know, just switch on the news." Vita sighed dejectedly before we heard her walking away. When she was gone Miley reach over and grabbed the remote for the TV in our room off her bedside table and switched the screen on.

"This better be some really good news." She mumbled, flipping stations until she found one that was broadcasting the news...

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun, duh... Cue suspensful music ;)**

**So, how far do think Uncle John got?**

**Liberty. Walk-MC: ): You only have one chapter left :)**

**I'm sad... I didn't get my six reviews... I was two short (or my brother would just say I'm short). So, I'm doing what I did last time, I'm continuing the reviews on... Now 'cause I'm upping the quota each chapter - so this chapter would be 7 reviews - and I'm adding the other 2 required reviews. 9 REVIEWS ARE REQUIRE BEFORE I UPLOAD CHAPTER NINETEEN!**

**Has anyone else seen episode 5 of Hannah Montana Forever? It's called The End Of Jake As We Know It and I just watched it online today... I can't believe Jake would do that... I always liked him. A little egotistic and narcistic at times, but I always thought he loved Miley... Now I'm just cranky with him. :( I hope there's another Jake episode in the future that lets Jake redeem himself or something (even though I think that could never happen) 'cause I really did think that Jiley would end up together. :( They're my favourite HM couple. I don't deal well with him being like that and Miley being hurt like that. :( :( :(**

**Okay, well, I got through the two days with Ava okay (though I can't say I've never changed a poppy nappy now) but next week we're going to have TWO eight month old baby girls. Ava Grace, and some friends of Ava's parents' daughter who was born a week before Ava, Imogen. Don't know how I'll do with two babies... But, they are so cute. Especially when Ava's sleeping. I've got a ton of pictures.  
I'm actually thinking of giving Ava a role in this story, but I can't figure out how to get the photo's off of my phone 'cause it's got some sort of glitch where it doesn't let me send picture messgaes.**

**Also, I need names again... I think Paige might keep the second baby, but I haven't decided yet so I just need some names in case she does get stuck with two little newborns.  
I was thinking Natalie Paige for a girl ('cause Paige's middle name is Natalie) but I haven no idea for a boy. I'm open to suggestions for either sex :)**

**Any Aussies out there? If there are, anyone going to the Ekka? Me, my Dad, and my brother are going next week, and my Mom is going to a poker tournament with her friend. I know it's a bit immature, but I'm gonna get a Hannah Montana bag... And I'm a bit upset that there's no Coke bag, or Harry Potter bag, or Shrek bag... And I was kinda hoping they might make a Twilight bag or something - like one for Edwrad and on for Jacob or team vampire or team wolves - 'cause I really wanted one :(**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :) **


	19. Chapter 19

_**CHAPTER NINETEEN**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... Sunday, July 25, 2010_

"**In breaking news America's songbird, seventeen-year-old Hannah Montana, isn't who she says she is."** I froze. This was definately not the good news Miley had prayed for. This was the opposite of good news. This was even more horrible, life-destroying news to go along with the weekend full of it we've already had. **"Sources on the teenagers new Nicholas Sparks inspired movie The Last Song have said that Hannah in fact has an entire other identity as a seemingly normal high-school student Miley Stewart-"** Miley switched the TV off and stared at it in horror.

"Sweet niblets." Miley squeeked, staring at the blank TV screen. She frowned and suddenly jumped up, disentangling from my arms and pulling my by my hand to the window and looking out. "Crap..." Miley murmured, there were at least three dozen reporters and photographers out there, taking picyures of the house, hoping to see Miley, reporters doing news pieces in front of the house. "On ice..." I went over and turn the TV on again, they were still reporting about Miley, the screen was split into three; half was showing a live reporter outside the house, and the other half was split in two with the top showing Hannah Montana, and the bottom showing Miley. I don't even know how they got the videos of Miley, but she looked younger. Maybe fourteen? And then it switched to one when she looked around eleven or twelve.

"**One make-up artist for the young starlet who would prefer to remain anonymous shared that just last month Miss Hannah-Miley took two un-anounced weeks off at the begining of production for 'personal reasons' and when she came she was sporting a new gold bandon her marriage finger was yelling at a co-star who claimed to be in love with her that she was now ****married**** to an otherwise un-identified and unknown 'Jacob'..."** The report continued, but Miley grabbed the remote and switched it off, sitting on the end of the bed.

"GOD!" She groaned, falling back and glaring at the ceiling. "Can _anything_ else go wrong this weekend?" She asked and I knew she was barely holding onto her tears again. "First Ky, then... _Him_, now this... How many more ways can my life get screwed over in one weekend?... Paige is never bringing Kyla back now, and it's all my fault."

"No." I shook my head and quickly went to lay next to her. "No, Miles, it's not your fault, it's that bastard Atlas', he's the one that did this. It's not your fault, Miley, so please don't think it is?"

"I wish my life was a blank slate... Just you and me and good Fate... I wish... I wish, I wish, I wish..." Miley sang under her breath before sighing and snuggling into me. "I miss KyKy, she'd make everything better again so we wouldn't be depressed anymore... She makes you happy when all I do is screw everything up, it feels like I'm the cause of everything bad that happens and you'd be a whole lot happier if it was you and Ky and you didn't have to worry about me making bad stuff happen all the time."

"Life gives us crap, Miley, not you, you _and_ Kyla make it better." I whispered feeling depserate, I don't know why, but the way she said it made me feel like she was going to leave me as well. "My life would be nothing but Hell without you... Yes, we have a few bad times." I conceded and Miley snorted.

"A few?" She said sarcastically, and even without looking I knew she was rolling her eyes. "I told you I hated you and moved to Tennessee for a month, when we were finally together and back in Forks I led you on for sex I had no intention of continuing and then told you I hated you again. A psycho vampire got my scent and stole your Mom's engagement ring and destroyed the guitar you made me. We went to Malibu and we were supposed to have a fun weekend that turned into finding out my neighbour was perving on me. I broke both our hearts when I came here to do this stupid movie, kissed someone else, then tried to kill myself. I wouldn't let us even make love on our wedding night, I almost killed you myself when I found out you fathered Kyla, I let you go off and fight a bunch of vampires and you almost got killed from it, Hannah Montana is out so neither of us will ever live a normal life ever again, Paige wouldn't have even known Ryan if I hadn't asked her to come out here instead of letting both of you stay in Forks with Kyla so she wouldn't have left, and last - but definately not least - you wouldn't be worried about my would-be rapist uncle if it weren't for me." Miley listed, sitting up halfway and looking down at me. "Face it, none of that drama would have happend if it weren't for me."

"But the bad stuff makes all the good stuff just that much better." I continued as if she hadn't spoken, I'd get back to her self-degredation later, right now I needed to remind her how much I loved her. "If you haddn't of gone to Tennessee who knows when you would have found out what am I and you probably would have hated me even more for keeping it from you... Plus, there was the waterfall... I got to make you those charms to show you I love you." picked up her wrist and fingered the first charm - the wolf - before bringing her hand up to kiss the back. "If you weren't here the vampires still would have come, they would have come after Bella and you wouldn't have been there to protect her and who knows what could have happened to her then. I probably never would have never found someone to give that ring to - and we got it back for you didn't we? - I would never have made that guitar in first place, I wouldn't have even known that I _could_ make a guitar. That pervert would still be perving on other little girls, if I hadn't met you then Kyla wouldn't even exist in the first place and even though Paige took her away from us we're going to get her back no matter what." I was determind, I would see my baby again, and Miley and I could be happy with her - and Paige, even if right now I did want to hurt Paige for hurting us so badly and taking Kyla away. "We may not have made love, but we did get married. Miles, we got married and proffessed our love in front of everyone and we're united under the eyes of the law and God... We had our perfect New Years engagement, your sweet sixteen, my birthday, Valentines Day... All our times together in our cave... Miley I could easily list a hundred reasons why I love you and can't live without you." I her pulled her down and held her close, kissing the top of her head lightly. "We've tried living apart before and it only kills us both, I love you Miley Ray and even if there is bad stuff, we get through it, we always do and we always will. Pretty soon it's going to be you, me, Ky, the dogs and the pack in Forks and we're going to have a whole family with a dozen little Miley's running around and all this stupid bad crap will just be a distant memory."

"I wish I had your kind of Faith that it's not my fault." Miley whispered, kissing my chest lightly before settling down into me.

"So do I." I replied and we decended into silence, both of us just wanting this time to end, but not knowing how to make it happen.

"I should have just done that stupid press conference, shouldn't I?" Miley mumbled, lifting her head a little to look at the window that hid the photogrophers and press.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"Well, why don't you just tell them to get off your back now... There is an off chance that they'd listen." Jacob suggested, shrugging as I got up again and went back to the window. There were so many of them out there. Hannah usually got swarmed when I went out in the wig, but now the secret was out and it'd be a million times worse until some other giant Hollywood scandal happened to take away from America's Songbird being a lying little vixen.

"Oh, yeah... I'll just go out and have a nice rational conversation with them and they'll listen and then we'll all sit down for tea and go our seperate ways." I scoffed sarcastically, dropping the curtain back into place in case someone saw me looking.

"Or you could, you know, do a youtube video or something." Jacob said I spun to face him. "I mean, I know that they probably wouldn't listen if you asked them to go away, but at least you could get your side of the story out... And there's that one in a million shot that they would listen." I smiled breifly at that, my first smile since Thursday. It felt weird, uncomfortable, foreign.

"That actually might just work, Jay." I said, going over and kissing him quickly on the lips. "You're a genius... I love you."

"I love you too, Miles." Jacob let a small, fleeting smile cross his feature before it disapeared just as quickly as it came.

"Go on _Google_." I told him and he looked confused. "I'm going to make avideo and you're going to look for Paige and Kyla... There's always an off chance that someone else met Paige or she could be in history records or something... She might have gone back to somewhere she's already been like where she was born or grew up or something?" I explained and Jacob nodded.

"_You_ are the genius, Miley Ray." Jacob murmured, jumping up and grabbing the laptop of the dresser.

"God, I hope this works." I muttered, finding the video camera and hooking it up to the TV. "Paige is one of the brightest pebbles on the beach."

"Well, you're brighter." Jacob replied, already searching and I bit my bottom lip. I really did hope this worked, I'd hate myself if I was just giving him false hope. Jacob had light in his eyes again as he _Googled_ Paige and I swear I would kill someone if I was wrong and the light went out again.

"How do I look?" I asked Jacob, running a hand through my hair and taming it just slightly. My eyes were still red, I was still in my pajamas, I knew my voice was scratchy from all the crying I'd done in the last coouple of days. I no-doubt had dark circles under my eyes, and my hair was a tangled mess from not being brushed after my shower last night.

"Gorgeous." Jacob remarked with a straight face and I rolled my eyes before looking down when I remembered what Paige had said when I went to see her in Forks.

"A sight for sore eyes I'm sure." I said dryly, switching on the camera and aiming it just right so I didn't have to leave the bed and Jacob was just out of sight so he wouldn't get any more caught up in this than he already was. I took a deep breath, glanced one more time at Jacob who leaned over, kissingme reasuringly on top of my head.

"You look beautiful, Miley, and we're going to find Kyla because you've got brains and beauty." He assured me and I still felt nervous and uneasy. If he'd been walking I suspect he might have a hop in his step at the prospect of finding Kyla... But, I didn't know if it would work, I was just hoping. Myabe Paige had slipped up somewhere, I doubt it, but it felt like that was our only hope of finding her.

_**VIDEO**_

"_Ummm... Hi?" I waved nervously at the camera. Wow. Never thought I'd be in this situation. I always figured the Hannah secret would come out long after I'd quite the music career, after at least college. "I'm... Uh... I'm Miley... Uh... Miley Stewart... You probably know me better as Hannah Montana? Blonde wig and blue eyes?" I cleared my throat and looked away. I'd purposely not said Black, that would just lead them to Jacob and Forks. "Um, I'm making this video to tell you my side of the whole Hannah thing..." I glance at Jacob who was focussing intently on reading something on the computer screen. Maybe he already found something? I knew it probably couldn't be that easy, but I could hope. "I guess I could start at the begining?..." I shrugged, absently playing with the tips of my hair. "Um... I was eleven when it started." I was also eleven when the 'Uncle' John thing happened. "I wanted to be a singer...  
My Godmother, my Aunt Dolly, she told me the chances of me being a singer were one in a million. I think I was... Five or six when that happened? Anyways, I told her I wanted to be that one. So when I was eleven I won a talent thing in Tennessee and there was this scout for a record company in the audience and I guess after that is when it started." I took a slow breath, so much was happening so fast. Four days ago Jacob and I were perfectly happy, and we had no idea Paige was going to take Kyla away from us. Now I was confessing in a video how I started a double life and Jacob was __**Googling**__ Paige to lead us to her. And that was without even adressing John-the-rapist.  
"My Daddy and I wanted me to have the normalest life I could and still get to live my dream. The best of both worlds... Cute, huh? So that's how Hannah Montana was created, Hannah was supposed to be the rockstar, she'd get to go up on stage and sing - I could be a singer just like I dreamt of my whole life, just like my Daddy was - and then when I took the wig, when I was just me, plain old Miley Stewart... I was normal. I could go to school and hang out with my friends and I wouldn't get caught up in the Hollywood glitz and glamour, I wouldn't end up like just another Hollywood trainwreck because if it ever got too bad I could take off the blonde hair and remind myself who I am." I felt my throat close up a little, this was so much so soon._

"_You've never been 'plain', Miles, you're the special one in a million." Jacob murmured under his breath, shooting me a comforting look and I look at his, smiling briefly. Of course, he said it only loud enough for my wolf senses to hear it and not the camera._

"_I love singing." I continued and I saw Jacob smile again._

"_Me and Ky love when you sing too." He said quietly and I smiled a little at him._

"_Singing is why Hannah Montana was created, so I could sing and I could be as normal as possible." Well, as normal as a shapeshifting popstar can be. "But, now that's gone. My secret is out, I'll never have a normal life again, I can't walk down the street with my friends, or just go to the movies or hang out at the beach... My life will never be the same and that's what I wanted to avoid. I wasn't trying to lie or decieve when I created Hannah Montana, I was trying to live." I sighed, maybe Paige would watch this, maybe I could figure out a way to beg her to come back without making it obvious? "I'm going through a kinda bad time right now - even without the whole Hannah thing getting out - and this is only going to make it harder..." I took a deep breath again, breathing was good. "The reason I'm making this video is to explain _why_ I did it, hopefully let you guys, my fans... Or I hope I still have fans after this, why I kept it from you. A lot of people dream of being a rockstar and I'm no exception, I got to live out my dream, but being famous also means paparazzi following you everywhere trying to get some juicy gossip or scandal, and people picking into every second of your life to try and anylize you, and haters who hate just because it's so easy to hate... I just wanted to live the best of both world, I could live my dream and sing and be famous, but if it got too much, if I was too far in, or something I was still me. I was still Miley Stewart. I could still go to school and the mall and the beach. A lot of my songs tell you about, so I guess the first step to understanding would be to listen to them. My Dad wrote them, he wrote all of Hannah's songs before he died." I looked down at my hands in my lap. "If I was famous all the time, if I had had my career as just Miley instead of creating Hannah, I wouldn't have been able to griev for my Dad and brother last year, I would have been hounded by press everywhere I went. How would you feel if you had just lost everything you held dear and there people following you around, shoving cameras and microphones in your face asking for a soundbite?  
I said before this video was to explain?... I have explained, or at least I've explained as best as I can right now. And now I want to ask something of you? Please? I'm going through some bad stuff with my family and I'm asking you to please respect my privacy, however unlikely that might be. We need each other right now, not a million people following us when we're trying to find a way out of what happened." I sighed and started picking off what was left of my already chipped nail polish. "I don't really know what else to say right now except... Please? And, thank-you for at least listening to my side.  
Signing out... Miley Stewart."_

_**END VIDEO**_

Once I switched the camera off and turned to Jacob he was smiling a little sadly at me and I felt like crying. But, I didn't want to cry anymore, not right now. I crawled over to him, I could upload the video sometime later, besides there were things I had to do first... Like, maybe talk to my family?

"Find anything?" I asked quietly, glancing at the screen he was on.

"Don't know." Jacob shrugged, scrolling down. "It's supposedly about some girl a hundred years ago who went from three to seven in a matter of months... No pictures though and no name yet so I don't know if it's Paige some other weird girl."\

"What am I supposed to tell my family?" I murmured, curling up and reading through the page as well, it did seem to fit Paige's description of her early childhood, but there really wasn't any way of knowing without a name or picture.

"'I'm here, I'm out, get used to it'?" Jacob shrugged and I laughed.

"Should I tell that to the pack as well?" Jacob frowned and clicked back out of the site, clearly finding it of no use.

"I don't know... I think a couple of them would probably be impressed that you could keep it from them for so long, what with the whole mind-link and all." He admitted, pulling me into his lap and then settling the laptop on mine as we both read through _Google_ for a promising page.

"I think they probably already know." I mused out loud. "I mean, other than this morning... We've been sharing a mind with them for months, you know, not to mention Whisper has had a constant front row and mind-link since March, and Prue as well..."

"You know about Prue?" Jacob suddenly asked, looking at me with wide eyes.

"I'm a telepathic shape shifter who can comunicate with the dogs without having to phase... When I start talking to Whisper and Prue is suddenly there as well, it's kind of a give-away... Before this all happened I was actually trying to figure out how to tell you, but I figured you might already know, what with running across the country the other day and all." I leaned back into Jacob and he held me tighter. "Try that one." I pointed at a link near the bottom of the second page that had '**Paige Denyer**' hilighted together... The first page was either one or the other, or one of the other keywords - rapid growth, red eyes, three-week pregnancy, vampire, fast aging, things like that - but this one had her name _together_...

* * *

**See... Now that wasn't so hard to give me 9 reviews. Of course, no since I'm going up by one each review: 8 REVIEWS TO GET CHAPTER 20!**

**Liberty. Walk-MC... I'm sadsies... I guess you can change your name back now :( I'm gonna miss you :(**

**Umm... I don't really know what say this AN...**

**THE LAST SONG COMES OUT ON DVD IN AUS TOMORROW!**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :) **


	20. Chapter 20

_**CHAPTER TWENTY**_

_**JULY 25**_

_**JULY 26**_

_**JULY 27**_

_**JULY 28**_

_**JULY 29**_

_**JULY 30**_

_**JULY 31**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Sunday, August 1, 2010_

How to describe the last seven days?

Depressing would be a good word.  
Horrible.  
Soul-aching.  
Painful.

I hated it. The site I had found had been nothing but a dead end, reffering to another Paige Denyer. And none of the other two hundred and seventy-three pages we read through were any good either. Jacob had had a little glimmer of hope in the begining, now it seemed he was even more depressed than before. He'd get up in the morning and go and sit in the nursery, looking online for anything that might give any hint to where Paige took Kyla. And at night when he cried I pulled him back to bed and held him as he cried himself to sleep, then I'd let my tears go and would cry myself until I fell asleep to nightmares and then it would all just start again.

The press outside had barely let up, a few of them had listened to my request and left me alone after a couple of days, but there was still at least twenty people out there, waiting for me to come out of my hidey-hole. Vita had needed to call the police a couple of times in the begining, but after the first four were taken away for consistantly tresspassing and trying to break into my car or the house the others got the message and stayed out on public property, blocking up the street.

My family... They'd understood that it wasn't my fault and I felt guilty about what it would mean for them. I knew they were sorely downplaying it when they said they weren't getting much hassel. One time when I'd been talking to Grandma Ruby I could actually hear the paparazzi outside. If it weren't for me they wouldn't have to go through that.

The pack... They hadn't been as understanding. Well, most of them had been actually, it was just a select few that hated me fore it. I guess I was mostly rightwhen I said they must have known because almost all of them weren't surprised. I don't know if it had been the mind-link or something else, but I was glad that I didn't have to go on explaining it to them. Chris, Leah, Jayden and Rachel were the ones that were most upset by the revelation. Leah, I think just because she hates me for no apparent reason, and Jayden's just going along with her like a good little imprint. I think Rachel was more upset that I didn't tell her, we were pretty close after all and given that we had on numerous embarassing, mortifying occassions discussed my sex life I guess she thought we were closer than keep big secrets like that from each other. I had to admit she was right, she was like a sister to me... But the worst had been my actual brother. Chris. At first he was pissed that I didn't tell him, then he was pissed at himself for thinking I should ahve told him, then he was upset at me for not telling the truth about why I was in Georgia - honeymoon his ass - then now as far as I know he's cycling throuhg who to be pissed at and I'd tried talking to him a heap of times, but he wouldn't listen. Not that I blame him, I did keep a life-destroying secret that could effect him form him.

As for John... Nothing. With the Hannah secret he seemed to fade into my nightmares. I'd have nightmares about him every night, always waking up begging for help, just before he was about to do _it_. No-one had been able to tell me anything other than he was out and his parole was restricted to Bueford County with court appointed 'Incestous Pedophile's Anonymous' meetings to help kick his habit of wanting to rape his pre-pubescent neices.

My nightmares were accompanied by Jacob's, when I'd wake up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night Jacob would be whimpering for Kyla, at first I woke him up, but that only seemed to make them worse so I tried talking him through them and at the very leasthe slept through the night and woke not remembering his dreams.

So that's my week in a nutshell: Stayed inside and _Googled_ anything and everything that might lead to Paige whilst fending of paparazzi and trying to deal with pissed of wolf-brothers. And my heart was torn to peices without Kyla, I prayed every night to whatever deity that exists to bring Paige and Kyla back to us. To make us whole again. So much pressure on such a little baby, but without her I felt like half of my heart was missing and I knew Jacob felt the same.

"MILEY!" Vita called up the stairs and I was brought back to reality, Jacob was already in the nursery, but my body refused to move this morning. It felt too heavy and depressed. "Mail's here."

"Big whoop." I muttered, rolling overand cuddling the Jacob scented pillow next to me. Mail had been coming for me all week, what was so special about todays?

"I really think you want to see what came today." Vita said, knocking on my slightly ajar door with an indescribably look on her face.

"A time machine?" I guessed dully. "Memory dust? A portal to an alternate dimension where Kyla's still here?"

"No." She sighed, tossing a smallish square box, the shape of a CD case, but about as thick as _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Probably another fan sending me something. "Just look at who it's adressed to." She said before leaving and, my curriosity piqued, I picked the box up and shook it a little before turning it in my hands and finding the postage mark. My heart froze.

_To: Kyla Black_...

That was all I needed to read before I tore it open. Only Paige would think of sending something to us by using her own name as the receptor, otherwise she'd know it'd probably just go with the rest of the mail I got in the last week.

"JACOB!" I yelled, unable to keep the excitement and hope out of my voice. "Jacob, come here, Paige sent us something." I called and before I could ever tear the rest of the brown package paper off he was at my side, his eyes wide and frantic, but definately hopefuly and excited. The first thing we saw when we opened the box was Kyla. Jacob pulled out the stack of photos that was in there, they were mostly pollaroids, but there was a few digitals in there as well. "_'Thought you should have these'_." I read out loud from the piece of paper in the bottom as Jacob looked through the pictures, a little bit of light returning to his eyes.

"She got so much bigger." Jacob murmured, a small smile crossing his lips as he looked at his daughter. I crawled over to him and looked as well. So far all I'd seen was the one on top. Even in a week Kyla did look bigger, but I knew she was still so tiny, still smaller than other babies who were three weeks old because she was so teeny tiny when she was born, but she wasdefinately bigger.

"Her eyes are focussing." I pointed out how she was looking directly at the camera. Her coconut brown orbs looked even browner and so much like Jacob's. And her hair was longer.

"My little Ky... God, I miss her so much, Miley." Jacob whimpered, slowly turning to the next photo. They were all at non-descript locations so we couldn't figure out where they were. "I miss her, and we need to get them back."

"We will, Jacob." I promised, even though we had been looking for a week and hadn't found a single clue. "We'll get both of them back and we'll be happy again... All four of us." I looked down at the brown paper on the bed next to me, absently finding a picture of Kyla in her carrier seat on what looked to be a beach. Kyla looked like she was smiling and my heart broke to realize we had missed her first smile. "She's smiling now, Jay." I whispered, tracing around her cute little face before letting Jacob see. I picked up the packaging paper and looked at the address again. Aside from the fact that it said it was to Paige there was something wrong with it.

"My little baby is smiling... I missed my daughters first smile." Jacob sighed, carefully looking through other pictures for more baby smiles.

"She was in Tybee!" I blurted out, suddenly realizing what was wrong with the address... There was no return address and U.S Mail wouldn't deliver something unless there was a return address.

"What?" Jacob shot his head up to me, his eyes wide, a little hope sparking in them.

"There's no return address on here... It wouldn't be delivered if it didn't have a return so she had to have delivered it personally." I explained, showing him the paper before an idea struck and I took back the picture of Kyla on the beach... I knew that lighthouse. "Look, Jacob, that's the old abandoned lighthouse... You can see it from our window." I pointed and Jacob got up, running to the window and looking out where I knew the lighthouse would be.

"F***ing Hell!" Jacob cursed and I winced. "I'm going!" He anounced, turning and running a hand through his hair and I got up as well. "You should stay here." He sighed when I followed him downstairs and we almost go to the front door. "The press." He muttered when I faultered and I rolled my eyes. They were still out there after a week.

"I don't care, this is for Kyla." I shook my head and Jacob kissed the top of my head lightly.

"I love you, Miley."

"I love you too." Jacob laced our fingers together and kissed the back of my hand lightly before starting towards the door again. We both knew as soon as I stepped through that door that life would never be the same. As long as we'd been huddled inside a part of us could still deny what had happened, but if I went out there... Jacob went to find my keys seeing as we couldn't very well run to the lighthouse without bringing even more attention to ourselves and that's when the dogs came up to me. All three of htem. They'd all been so good and sweet the last week. Prue whimpered and pawed at my leg, nuzzling me lightly as well. They wanted to come with us.

It was bad enough that I was getting Jacob into this stupid life of paparazzi and no privacy and every moment of his life being scrutinized, I couldn't do that to my dogs as well. I knelt down and scratched Whisper between the ears, running my hand over Prue's back. God, why couldn't I just be alone, then no-one else would have been effected by this, it was my fault that no-one around me would ever have a semi-normal life ever again. Me and my stupid dreams. I beckoned Diva forward as well and scratched under her chin. Diva was so jumpy and untrusting of humans... This would probably put her trusting back quite a long time if she went out there and they started hassling her. I couldn't subject them to this... When we got Paige and Kyla back they were going to be subjected to this as well. I was going to ruin their lives. And KyKy was so young, I didn't want her to be raised in this sort of life.

"Can you guys stay here for me?" I asked my dogs, my pups. "I don't want the people outside to get to you. Pretty please? Just stay inside... For me?" I requested softly, my eyes begging with them and Prue whined again, but stepped back, acenting to stay here.

"You wanna drive or should I?" Jacob asked, finally coming back with my keys, he was starting to look a little desperate.

"I'll drive, I know the way." I replied and he tossed me the keys before I kissed Whisper on the top of his furry little head and stood up. I sighed and turned towards the door. Jacob laced his fingers with mine again before starting towards Hell. "Showtime." I breathed before opening the door and everything was optimistically quiet and calm, just like any other day before all this happened. Then... Flashes, yelling, pushing. Jacob held my hand tighter and the spots in my vission slowly cleared, leaving me in the middle of white hot flashes and people shouting questions at me and Jacob. God, I hate my life. Jacob just growled lowly and pushed a couple of paparazzi away, glaring harshly so we could get to my car. "You sure you want this life?" I muttered quietly once both our doors were closed and we just sat there for a minute. "I won't blame if you wanted to back out." The thought broke my heart, but he needed his little daughter, and I would rather die than have Kyla raised in this sort of life.

"I'm not backing out, Miley... I can't back out of love, no matter what happens, I'm in this for eternity, remember." Jacob replied, kissing the back of my hand lightly. "You and me for always and eternity... Now we have Kyla and Paige and the dogs and the pack as well. But, it's still you and me for always and eternity." He assured and I couldn't help but smile before starting my car. I tried to back out of the driveway, but there was a slight problem with that. My driveway was blocked by insane people with cameras. I groaned and glared at them through my rearview mirror even though they couldn't see and beeped my horn a couple of times, inching backwards. They seemed to get the hint a little and slowly moved out of the way until I was on the road, then they crowded all around the car and we couldn't get two inches either way.

"Screw it!" I muttered, I changed the gears and revved the engine. Most of them moved at that, but I wasn't going to be considerate for the ones that were stupid enough to stand right in front of a car. I had to get to the lighthouse, there was still a chance there was a clue to where Paige and Kyla were. I gunned it, speeding forward with a determind look on my face. That got the rest of them out of the way, except this one photogropher who was standing right in a front a few metres away who looked stunned. I had to quickly swerve to stop from hitting him. I could see, hear and feel the flashes of the cameras as I sped away, people were still shouting at us, and some of them even got in the own cars or vans and followed us.

"Bastards." Jacob growled, glaring through the window and I took a sharp turn followed by two more quick ones, hoping to lose the paparazzi. No such luck. When we got to the lighthouse Jacob was out before I could even stop the car.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"God damn it!" I turned and punched a hole in the wall of the lighthouse. Paige and Kyla were long gone, only a slight trace of their scent was here, and it didn't lead anywhere else. We'd been so close. And now we were so far.

"I'm gonna check inside." Miley said quietly, her hand trailing over my arm sadly as she went inside and I followed. It was dark and dusty inside and it didn't look like anyone had been there in years. "She was here." Miley anounced, seeming to know what to look for because she went over to the table near the back of the room that looked like it was the only thing that had seen any sort of life in a long time. Miley picked something up and I saw a flash of silver. "She wanted us to see it." Miley came back and showed me the little digital camera she was holding. "I guess she didn't have time to print them before she ran away again." There were more photos of my little girl on the camera, and some of them had Paige in them as well. At least they were both okay. Now we just had to find them, I couldn't live without them, it hurt too much. And I know it hurt Miley as well, but she couldn't even be depressed about that, she had other things as well and we just needed to get Kyla and Paige back before she'd even thinnk about the other things that were happening to her. No matter how much I begged.

"She looks so happy." I murmured, clicking through the new photos, there were more of Kyla smiling. My little baby was smiling already and I missed it. "Like an Angel."

"She is an Angel." Miley replied, her eyes watering a little from looking at the pictures. "We're going to get them back, Jacob, I promise we are." We flipped to the next picture and Paige was in that one as well, her eyes looked wide as she tried to get out of the shot. I guess the camera was on a timer or something. "Thank God she's okay." Miley let out a breath upon seeing Paige and I had to admit that I was glad as well. Despite her running off with my daughter she was the mother of my child, and still my friend.

"Why wouldn't she be?" I asked curriously, we both knew Paige could more than take care of herself, and Kyla, but that didn't make me worry any less.

"When I went to see her in Forks and she was trying to convince Carlisle to... Abort her other baby... I heard him telling her that the only way he could do it was if he hurt her so much she'd die too." Miley said uncomfortably. "I guess if she's still alive he wouldn't do it."

"She's still pregnant again?" I asked, feeling shocked. If Paige was still pregnant then Kyla might have a younger brother or sister... Only three weeks old and she already might have a sibling.

"I guess she must be... Maybe that's why she refuses to come back, because she's afraid of what we'd think if she still had the baby." Miley mused out loud and I furrowed my brow. "I wish I could tell her we don't care, that she can come back."

"Me too." I sighed, pulling Miley into my arms. I felt like I wanted to cry again, but I'd been crying almost non-stop for a week and I didn't have anything left to cry. "God, I miss Ky, Miles... And Paige too, I miss both of them."

* * *

**Okay, so the thing at the start, I was kind of going for something like the thing in New Moon after Edward left and Bella just went, like, totally catatonic... Doesn't really work in writing, does it?**

**Sadsies :(... I didn't get my 8 reviews... Good news is you were only one off, so that one will be added to the next quota. 10 REVIEWS TO GET CHAPTER 21 PEOPLE! ! ! And you really want to get chapter 21 because something HAPPY finally happens. 10 REVIEWS WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY TO GET YOUR HAPPY CHAPTER! ! !**

**YAY! -MC, the name is staying... And I don't know if I mentioned it before, but Liberty Walk is probably my favourite song off of Can't Be Tamed... Bet no-one could guess my favourite Miley song EVER, but if anyone does I'll give them 50 POINTS! I'm just that confident :)**

**I've been going through oold stories on mycomputer and I just found two chapters of a Hannah Montana/Wizards of Waverly Place/Harry Potter/JONAS crossover where there's a war on in magical US and all the magical kids under 17 are sent to other countries to protect them from the war and Miley, Jackson, Justin, Alex, Max, Kevin (who is too old to be there, but it's explained) Joe, nick, and Frankie are sent to Hogwarts... It's kind of a Miley/Justin and Miley/Joe, with possibly a bit of Miley/Draco Malfoy... I was very undecided when I was writing before I abandoned it...  
Well, that was completely random, but I was just reading it so it was on my mind...**

**I love winter! I get to wear my Snuggie and drink hot chocolate :)**

**I just found out (via Wikipedia) that the states doesn't get The Last Song DVD until the 17th, is that right? And the UK gets it September 9th?... We got it in Australia on the 4th of this month?... Does that mean we're better than everywhere else so we get it first? :P**

**I'm pretty sure there was something else I wanted to add, but I forgot what it was so...**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Saturday, August 7, 2010_

"Miley!" Two days after the pictures came and no more clues from Paige the movie producers and Vita had forced me back into the movie... Well, forced is such a strong word, they more like convinced loudly and stubbornly. I didn't want to leave Jacob and the dogs, especially now, but even Jacob had told me to go, and he was on set every single day. I doubt I was ever out of his sight for more than five minutes at a time.

The press hadn't lightened up any, and every day going to the set was like that first day we left the house only once they realized I was going to be coming out more and more, more of them appeared so it was worse. And then there was still Kyla and Paige being gone and John being out of prison andGod knows where. Mam'aw had told me one day that he was under strict parole where he couldn't leave Bueford County, had to check in with his parole officer every day, and couldn't go within five hundred feet of schools or playgrounds and wasn't allowed near children alone under any circumstances. That kind of made me feel better that he wouldn't be coming after me, but the fact was he was still alive, and have five years of revenge against me, and he might risk more prison just to get to me. And the nightmares hadn't progressed either. Even though I knew what happened next my dreams refused to move forward and I was stuck in the nightmare where I screamed for help and then woke up just beofre John could do anything else to me.

Paige hadn't sent us any more pictures of Kyla, and hadn't let us know in any way if both of them were okay which made both me and Jacob nervous as all Hell. The hope Jacob had had over the pictures was slowly being taken away from him by the lack of news, and the lack of his daughter, and after a couple of days he'd slowly slipped back into his depressed and reserved state where he barely said three words a day. Though I think it did help that on the first day back at filming he jumped Ryan and got in a few good hits before informing him that he had fathered a child, to which Ryan had paled at.

"Miley!" I jumped when I heard the voice again. I was in the shower before bed, it was the only place I could let everything go. I cried there. This time the voice definately wasn't my imagination and I threw the shower door open so fast and hard it rattled a little.

"_Paige_." I gasped, looking at the brunette with wide eyes. Her eyes were just as brown, her hair just as midnight dark, her skin just as vampiric pale. But... Her stomach... She was most definately still pregnant with Ryan's baby. And a Hell of a lot bigger than she was when she was pregnant with Kyla at the halfway mark, which made me think that that baby grew at the same rate as she and Ryan had before they were born. Paige looked like she was only a day or two off of giving birth.

"Uh... Here!" I furrowed my brow when she held out a towel before turning scarlett red when I realized I was standing in front of her naked and I quickly grabbed the towel and wrapped it around me before turning to switch off the water. "Leave the water on." Paige interrupted before I could and I froze, turning around again, anything to keep her here. A noise behind Paige caught my attention and she stepped aside, letting me see what was sitting on the bathroom counter behind her.

"Ohhh... KyKy..." I cooed, running over and carefully picking her up. She was a month old soon, and she'd grown so much since we saw her last. Jacob was going to be so happy to have her back. "Hi, beautiful, me and Daddy missed you so, so much, Ky."

"Don't get Jacob." Paige suddenly said and I turned to her, still holding Kyla and she looked aprehensive. "Not yet, at least." She ammended and I looked at her through narrowed eyes, trying to figure her out. "I-I... I just wanted to talk to you first, before Jacob... Please?"

"Will you stay?" I demanded, holding Kyla a little closer, I couldn't let her be taken away again, not without Jacob at least seeing his little girl. He'd die if he found out they were here again and he didn't get to see them.

"I am." Paige nodded, but she was avoiding my eyes and looking down. "For now..." She added quietly, almost afraid of what Iwould do.

"So talk." I muttered, fussing over Kyla a little, she was so much bigger, but at the same time she hadn't changed a bit.

"I need more time than just a shower... Please? I'm begging you?" Paige shook her head, her dark eyes pleading with me. I vaguely wodnered how long it had been since she fed because I'd never seen her eyes so dark before. "Kyla can stay here with Jacob if it would make you feel better, just _please_?"

"Deal!" I quickly agreed, kissing Kyla's forehead lightly. Before Paige could say anything else I walked over and opened the door to our bedroom where I knew Jacob would be waiting nervously, he always got that way since Paige and Kyla left, like he was afraid I'd leave too if we were apart for too long. As soon as the door opened Jacob was right in front of me, and he froze for a second, looking confused before...

"KYLA!" Jacob broke into a giant grin at the sight of her in my arms. I can't remember ever seeing him so happy before. Or maybe it was just such a contrast to the depression of the last week. Jacob took his baby out of my arms and cooed over her, kissing her repeatedly on the head and all over her face and worrying over her.

"Miley..." Paige whispered, sounding desperate behind me and both Jacob and I snapped to her. "Please?"

"Please what?" Jacob demanded, the light in his suddenly bright chocolate orbs dimming a little. "Are you going to take her again? Please don't, Paige? Please, I'll do anything, just don't take her again?" Jacob begged desperately and I was at his side in an instant. I kissed his cheek lightly before stroking Kyla's head and kissing her as well. She was finally back with us and I'd be damned if I let Paige just leave again with or without her.

"Paige just wants to talk to me, Jay." I said softly, comforting him, letting him know I wasn't going to leave him. "Just talk, that's all... You stay here with Ky, okay? Paige only wants to talk, she's not going anywhere and neither is Kyla." I murmured and Jacob slowly nodded, kissing my lips softly. "I love you, Jacob."

"I love you too, Miley" Jacob smiled before turning back to Kyla when she wiggled a little. "And I love you, Kyla. So, so much. I love you, I love you, I love you." He kissed her repeatedly and I couldn't help but smile widely when I saw her smile. I quickly ran over and grabbed his phone, taking picture of it, they were so perfect together.

"Miley..." Paige said desperately again, looking around the room repeatedly as if afraid somethign was going to burst in and kill her all of a sudden.

"I love you too, KyKy." I murmured, kissing Kyla on the forehead again on my way past. "Just let me get dressed." I muttered to Paige, point to my pajamas in the bathroom and she nodded stepping out of the tiled room.

"Let's go." Paige grabbed my wrist as soon as I opened the bathroom door again and I barely had time to give Jacob and Kyla one more kiss each before she pulled my out fo the room and downstairs.

"Uh... Paige, do you know what's out there?" I asked when she started for the front door where I could still hear with my wolf senses that the media hadn't left for the night.

"Don't care, let;s go." Paige shrugged, pulling me outside and I shielded my eyes from the flashes, during the day I'd taken to wearing dark sunglasses to protect my eyes, but we hadn't gone out at night yet. Paige froze as well, blinded by the photogrophers shouting questions and pushing to get better pictures. Now it was my turn to pull her, I pulled her to my car and she immediately got in the passenger seat as I started it and got out of the driveway as quickly as possible. Smart little cretens had leanred quickly when I'd powered through them all week and didn't even try to get in my way as I sped down the street and took a sharp left. The drive to the lighthouse took seven silent minutes until I parked and we both sat there mutely for another minute. A minute we could have been with Jacob and Kyla.

"Talk." I said shortly. I was glad to have Paige back, she was my friend and the mother of my husbands first child, but I didn't know how to act around her all of a sudden, she was the one that took Kyla away from us and made Jacob cry and made us both so depressed. "What's going on, Paige? Why'd you leave? Why'd you come back now? What's going on?" I gestured vaguely to her stomach a smile flitted across her lips for a second.

"You were right, you know." Paige started, one hand absently smoothing over her second child in one month. "About Ryan... How even when I hate the father it doesn't mean I hate the baby... I got the same warm fuzzy feeling I did with Ky when he moved for the first time."

"He?" I asked with raised eyebrows and she smiled again.

"He feels like a boy... I know he is..." Paige nodded and I couldn't help but smile again. We were both quiet again for a couple of minutes, sitting in my car looking out at the ocean until Paige spoke again. "I made a mistake, Miley." She said softly and I had to keep from rolling my eyes.

"You got that right, Paige, we wouldn't have cared about Ryan, you're our friend... Our family." Paige nodded a little before shaking her head.

"Not only that... We went to Italy... I'd been there before and I thought it would be a good place to raise Kyla..." I winced at the words, she'd been planning on staying there long term. "But, I made a mistake and now they're after us."

"They?" My heart froze, who was after Ky and Paige? Oh, _Hell_ no, they'd have to go through me first.

"The Volturri..."

_**MACOB **_

_Paige N. Denyer's Point Of View_

"The-...?" Miley started ask, first confusion then understanding, then horror crossing her face.

"The Volturri... The vampire royalty who live in Volteara, Italy." I nodded, looking straight out at the sparkling ocean instead of the face I had betrayed. "I was just passing through, looking for the right little town for Ky and me and they were there... They wanted to know what I was, why I smelt like a vampire but had a heartbeat and was quite clearly pregnant. They threatened Kyla nd this baby if I didn't tell them everything they wanted to know, they said they'd kill my babies, and there was too many of them." I felt teary at the memory and I could see Miley tense out of the corner of my eye. "They made me tell them about what I am, and about Ryan, and Kyla..." I shuddered at the memory. They had been able to smell vampire on Kyla. "The forced me to tell them about Kyla... I didn't want to, Miley, I swear." I finally turned away from the ocean and looked at Miley with teary eyes. The hormones were bad enough without remembering what they had threatened to do to my babies.

"You didn't want to what?" Miley asked slowly and quietly, though I think she knew just what it was.

"They made me tell them about you and Jacob and the pack... I didn't want to, I swear, they were going to kill my babies, Miley, please?" I begged and I couldn't keep the tears in anymore.

"I finish shooting in a few weeks and then we're going back to Forks... You, Kyla and your baby are coming with us." Miley said after a couple of minutes, her voice sounding determind, though her eyes showed her worry and fear. "If those self-supierior blood sucking ice picks want to try and hurt any of you they're going to have to go through us first. I am not letting my KyKy, my friend or your second baby get hurt because of a bunch of narcissistic assholes, I've had enough of them to last a lifetime and I'm not giving in to them any more."

"Miley, they're thousands of years old." I knew once Miley was set on something almost nothing could change her mind, but I had to at least try and talk her out of it. "They have weird powers, like Edward and Alice and Jasper." I continued, but I'm not too sure if she was listening because she just started the car again and slowly drove back to the house. "And a whole guard of dozens of vampires with weird powers as well... There's this one girl in their inner circle who does all their dirty work who can make you hurt worse than you've ever hurt in your entire life just by looking at you." Miley slammed on the breaks and slowly turned to look at me.

"Did they do that to you? Did they hurt you, Paige?" Miley asked in a deadly low voice that sent a thrill of fear through, and nothing really scares me... Except the Volturri...

"No." I whispered, shaking my head and Miley let out a breath, starting to drive again. "But, I saw it happen... She made another vampire hurt so bad he was begging for death... And they all drink human blood, Miley. They get off on the tourists and they kill them... SOmetimes they torture them. Miley, they could do that to you. To Jake, the pack. You can't fight them, Miley, they'll win."

"Then what do you expect me to do, Paige? You tell me there's a bunch of bloodsuckers out for you and Kyla and you expect me to just sit back and have a cup of tea? I'm not just going to let them hurt you. You're family. Those assholes come anywhere near you and Ky and I'll kill 'em all myself." Miley growled, gripping the stearing wheel a little tighter and speeding up way past the speed limits. We were back at the house within about three minutes and the photogrophers were still there. "God, I wish those asses would just leave us the Hell alone, I wish I never created Hannah in first place, then none of this would have happened and we could all be living a semi-normal life in Forks right now."

"It's not me they're after, Miley, they want the wolves... You're natural enemies and they want you dead, not me and Kyla... You need to look after yourselves, not us." I said quietly, both of us just sitting in the car whilst people tried to get pictures of the recently outed international superstar in her pajamas and the girl who looks like a pregnant teenager next to her.

"Yeah, right. We can take them just fine, and like Hell they'll leave you alone, Alice told me about them once. If they think there could even be a slight possibility that someone could out the vampires for what they really are... You're half human, half vampire, Paige, they'd see you as the biggest threat their world possible... They'll be after you. Right now I really couldn't care less about Ryan, but they're after you and Kyla and that's just not cool with me." Miley closed her eyes for a second and rubbed her temples like she had a headache. "Just get out fo the car and smile for the cameras, Paige, we'll deal with this later, right now we just got Kyla back and I missed her too much to be away from her now." She sighed when she opened her eyes and I nodded mutely. As soon as we got out of the car we were assaulted by flashes and yelling and pushes, but Miley recovered faster and quickly pulled me inside as fast as she could given the paparazzi and the fact that I kinda waddled like a duck now, what with the pregnancy and all.

_**MACOB **_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"Hi." As soon as Paige and I were safely inside and the door triple locked behind us I made a beeline for me and Jacob's room where I knew my Prince would be with his daughter. I could tell Jacob about the Volturri tomorrow, I wouldn't ruin his reunion with his little girl tonight, besides, there wasn't a whole lot we could do right now, we were four out of a pack.

"Hi." Jacob smiled, he already looked so much happier than he had the past two weeks. He was smiling, his eyes were already lighter, and looked absolutely perfect holding Kyla in his arms again. I couldn't take that away from him by telling him what Paige told me. "Say 'hi' to Miley, Kyla." He cooed and I smiled when Kyla gurgled and hit Jacob in the face. "Close enough... Yes, it is. Yes, it is, my beautiful little Angel."

"I'm sorry for taking her away." Paige spoke quietly from behind me as I cooed over Kyla in Jacob's arms as well.

"Thank-you for bringing her back." Jacob replied, pulling her into a one armed hug and Paige returned it looking a little shocked. "Please don't take her away again."

"I-..." Paige started and I had a feeling she was going to say she would have to leave soon to protect us, but I gave her a pointed look. "I won't." She finally relented and I smiled.

"You hear that, Ky, you're staying. You're staying with us. Forever and ever." Jacob smiled down at his baby and Paige looked guilty.

"Don't be guilty, Paige, you came back to us, that's all that matters right now." I whispered only for her to hear and she smiled greatfully at me. "And you're staying... Speaking of which, you're room is the same as when you left it." I told her and she looked stunned whilst I frowned a little before letting another smile overtake when Jacob went and got Wolfy for Kyla. "Well... Almost the same... I may have broken your alarm clock, and a lamp... And possibly the mirror."

"Wolfy missed you too, Kyla, he was all sad without you." Jacob was saying to Kyla, and she reached up and grabbed Wolfy in her tiny little grip.

"Whisper, Diva, Prue!" I called, the toy reminding me and pretty soon all three dogs were running into the room as well, barking loudly. Whisper was first in and ran straight up to Paige, ready to tackle her to the ground if I hadn't caught him. "Oh, no you don't, Whis, we don't hurt Paige, remember?" I reprimanded and he whimpered whilst Prue immediately ran over to Jacob adn Kyla, barking happily and wagging her tail, whilst Diva hung at the back still uncertain about Paige, especially given the last two weeks. "No, Whisper, you don't hurt Paige, she's our family. And we don't hurt family." I sewar I saw Paige smile a little at that. I guess she hadn't really had a family before, but she was stuck with us.

* * *

**PAIGE IS BACK! Who's happy that Paige is back? Miley and Jacob have Kyla back as well :) Speaking of which, I really need a name for the second baby. I know Paige thinks it's a boy, but, I'm really not sure. It might be a boy, but right now I'm leaning towards girl. But, either way, I REALLY need some names for either a boy or a girl. I was thinking maybe Natalie Paige for a girl, but I don't know about the last name.**

**Congratulations :) You got all 10 reviews, and even went all the way up to 11. NOW, I JUST NEED ANOTHER 10 BEFORE CHAPTER 22! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
And, nileyfan1, even though I love Miam, When I Look At You isn't my favourite, it's in my top 10, but not my favourite.  
I'll give you guys a clue for the 50 points (still so confident no-one will get it) It was on the Breakout album, and it wasn't one of the duets with Trace on the platinum edition. :)**

**I went to the Ekka yesterday... It was... Okay... Well, more than okay, but I hoped for more. I went with my Dad and brother, neiher of who really wanted to be there, but I wasn't allowed to go alone (total double standard, my brother got to go on his own when he was 12, and I'm 17 and aren't even allowed to go to the movies alone). We spent the first hour and a half wondering around and my Dad was looking for the dog pavillion so he could see the british bulldogs, but they weren't there yesterday so he got all pouty. Then we spent another half hour being pushed left right and centre as we tried to get our lunch and find somewhere to eat it. After that we went to the showbag pavillion to be pushed around even more and I only ended up getting four showbags. A Pepsi showbag so I could get the backpack and hat, which I really wanted. I got two Blinky Bill showbags for a dollar each 'cause my Dad told me two. And I also had to buy my Dad a licorice bag because I promised him I would if he came with me.  
Then after the showbags we went to the games and rides in sideshow alley. I wasn't allowed to go on any of the rides because my brother wouldn't let me, and then I really wanted to win this one giant stuffed dog toy. My brother played six games and won two little toys from it, and I played four games and didn't win anything. Then we had to leave because my Dad didn't want to stay there anymore and I didn't even get to win one toy. My brother gave his two little toys (a Yowie and what I think is a black dog) to me out of pity because I cut my hand on the last game I played.  
Over-all, I did have a good time, and I so want to go next year, but I was hoping to at least go on a ride and have a dagwood dog. Anyone else go to the Ekka? If so, what did you do, did you have a good time? Did you win an over-sized stuffed animal?**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Sunday, August 8, 2010_

"Help me!" I half-shouted as I woke up. It was that same God damned nightmare again. But a welcome change was that Jacob wasn't having nightmares about Kyla tonight. We had Kyla back. She was sleeping like the baby she is in the nursery right next door, I could hear her breathing and it was one of the most beautiful sounds I had ever heard. Jacob was smiling in his sleep and he didn't look heartbroken for once. I knew Kyla could make everything okay again. I got out of bed careful not to wake Jacob seeing as this was his first peaceful nights sleep in two weeks. I tip-toed into the nursery, trying to get my nightmare out of my mind, it was always there, I couldn't get rid of it. Last time I'd had these nightmares I'd gone through all the flashback-dreams, it had taken three weeks, but by the end of it I had gotten through all of it right to where I killed John - or where I _thought_ I killed him. But, this time I was stuck at that one spot and it wouldn't move forward to where Daddy would save me and then they'd start fighting and I'd stab John in the back and he'd fall and hit his head on that tile with a loud crack.

"Hey... What are you doing up?" Paige was in the nursery with Kyla, quietly feeding her and smiling down at her daughter.

"Nightmare." I muttered, sitting on the floor and watching her, it was comforting, it reminded me that they were really here and it all wasn't a hullucination.

"Wanna talk about it?" Paige offered, putting the bottle down and moving Kyla up to burp her. I shook my head and frowned a little.

"You want me to do that? I don't think that would be very comfortable in your... You know, condition." I said, feeling a little awkward.

"No, she's almost done." Paige shook her head and as if on cue Kyla let out a big burp and Paige stopped. "This one is due within the next three days, Miley." She said quietly a few moments later, trying to find a way to sit comfortably in the rocking chair with Kyla whilst she was at least eight months pregnant.

"Wow... That was fast... Do you have any names?" I asked, getting up and Paige smiled as she let me take Kyla and hold her. Kyla grabbed a handful of my hair and started pulling it towards her mouth, but I took her hand in mine and gently pried my hair free. "No... No... Hair is not good for eating, KyKy, especially not my hair." I said in a baby voice, kissing her nose lightly.

"Miley, will you promise me something?" Paige asked softly and I looked up at the sudden sadness in her voice.

"What?" I asked, feeling a little paranoid.

"If something happens to me-" Paige started and I glared.

"We're not going to let anything happen to you, Paige." I interrupted her defiantly.

"_If_ something **does** happen to me, can... Can you raise Kyla... And this baby as your own... Like, let them call you 'Mommy' and Jacob 'Daddy'... Please?" Paige requested and I felt stunned. "I know it's a lot to ask and you have no reason to say yes, but I don't want Ryan anywhere near him, and I... Please? Would you please raise them as your own?"

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Paige." I said stubbornly and she sighed. "But, I promise... There's no point because I'm not going to let anything happen to you, but yes, I promise that if something happens - and that's a big if - I will raise them as my own."

"Thank-you." Paige whispered, sending me a small smile. "I should probably get to bed before I either go into labour or he wakes up and starts kicking." She said after a minute, groaning as she stood up and walked slowly back to her room.

"I'm glad you're back, Paige." I told her before she was gone and she paused at the doorway. "I'm so happy you brought Ky back to us, but I'm also happy you came back as well... I missed out girl time together... Jacob... I have to protect him from some things, and you're a really good person to talk to even if I'm not ready to talk about it."

"Well, I am here when you are ready." Paige smiled. "Goodnight, Miley."

"'Night, Paige." I smiled as well before she disapeared and I turned back to Kyla who was happily playing with my charm bracelet. "Don't you worry, KyKy, I'm not goin' to let anythin' to your Mommy." I assured the baby in my arms. "Alright." I sighed, standing up with Kyla and starting downstairs. "Looks like we're goin' to be up for a while, how 'bout we watch some TV?" I suggested even though Kyla couldn't answer.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

I woke up alone. For the first time since I got back to Forks after helping Chris through his change I woke up in bed alone. Miley wasn't there. A shot of fear ran through me and I jumped out of bed. I ran to the nursery first, she might have gone there to check on Kyla, just to make sure it wasn't dream. I'd thought it was a dream for so long yesterday, but I really did have my baby back... Except Ky wasn't there either. I burst out the nursery door and ran all through the house before I finally ran into Vita on the stairs on my way to check the lower level.

"Have you seen Miley? What about Kyla? I can't find them anywhere, what if something happened to them?" I asked quickly and I'm not sure if any of it made sense to her.

"I have no idea what you just said, but Miley and Kyla are sleeping downstairs in the living room." Vita gestured down the stairs and I was gone before the last word had even left her mouth.

"Mil-" I cut myself off when I saw them. Miley was sitting on the couch with the TV playing some kids show, her feet were up on the coffee table and she was slouched back slightly. Kyla was laying on her chest and Miley's arms were securely around the baby so she wouldn't fall and they were both asleep, they're breathing matched together. It was the most adorable thing I had ever seen in my entire life.

"I got a camera if you want a picture?" A voice offered from beside me and I turned to see Paige standing there with an old pollaroid camera, I guess that must have been the one she took the other pictures of Kyla on.

"Thanks." I took the camera and carefully snapped a picture of my two favourite girls sleeping together. "Should you be standing right now?... How long do you have left until...?" I asked nervously, gesturing at her very pregnant stomach.

"Today, I think." Paige replied, easing down into the armchair and my eyebrows rose of their own accord. "Half vamp feotus' grow a lot faster than other babies. It's either Today or two days." Paige explained and I nodded mutely, not knowing what else to do. "That one should definately go in the album." She smiled when she saw that the picture of Miley and Kyla had developed.

"Why did you leave, Paige? We wouldn't have cared about Ryan, you could have stayed." I asked, sitting next to Miley and Kyla on the couch and looking at the mother of my child.

"You say that now, after I came back, but what if I had stayed in the first place, you would have been pissed as Hell and would have hated me when you found out I was pregnant by the ass the outed Miley." Paige replied and I frowned. Mainly because I knew she was right. "And at the time I thought it was for the best, I had to leave and I was too selfish not to take Kyla with me."

"Then why'd you come back? Doesn't sound like you were planning to come back." I muttered, eternally greatful that she did come back and bring my Kyla back to me.

"Something happened... I couldn't stay in Italy and not do something about it." Paige shrugged and I knew there was more to it, but she didn't want to say so I dropped it.

"Thank-you for coming back... We were both going nuts, I don't know what would have happened in the long run, but it wouldn't have been good."

"Please stop..." Miley mumbled in her sleep and I snapped my attention to her, her expression had turned pleading and I could smell tears in her closed eyes. "Please..." She whimpered. "Please, let me go... Uncle John... Stop..." My heart jumped.

"Give me the baby and take care of your wife." Paige commanded and I gently pried Kyla out my Miley's arms, Kyla stirred a little, but quickly fell back to sleep when she was in Paiges arms and Miley's nightmare got worse.

"Stop... Please... Don't like it..." Miley continued in her sleep and I suddenly felt unbelievably guilty. I doubt this was her first nightmare in the last two weeks.

"Shhh... It's okay, Miles, I'm here for you, Mi's." I soothed, carefully pulling her into my arms and stroking a piece of hair back from her face as she slept. "I'm here." Miley never knew it because I never told her, but after the incident with Dontzig she had nightmares almost every night, she kept begging for someone named John to stop... The nightmares made sense now. First her Uncle when she was eleven, then her neighbour was perving on her since she was thirteen... I used to hold her and talk her through the nightmares and she wouldn't even remember them when she woke up in the mornings. I'd learned that if I talked her through them instead of waking her or letting her fear wake her then she'd play through the nightmare until the end and then she's wake up completely oblivious.

"Help me!" Miley begged in her sleep and Paige looked up from Kyla, furrowing her brow.

"That's what she said when she woke up at two this morning." Paige whispered and I frowned deeper. Miley had been having nightmares this whole time and I hadn't known, I'd been too self-absorbed and she'd been too busy taking care of me for me to notice how bad she was really doing. I doubt she'd had a full nights sleep in a long time.

"Daddy..."

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

_**DREAM FLASHBACK**_

"_HELP ME!" I screamed and Uncle John ignored me, his underwear down around his thighs, but I refused to look at him, begging the door to open and my Daddy or big brother to come save me._

"_Shut up!" John ordered and I whimpered when his bleeding hand that had touched me all over touched me... __**THERE**__. The doorhandle rattled and I don't think Uncle John noticed. I opened my mouth and screamed as loud as I could, thankful for all my singing lessons so I could project my voice really loud._

"_MILEY!" It was Daddy. He knocked on the door and this time John did notice, he moved his hand holding my wrists to clamp over my mouth, but he kept touching me. He didn't even care that my Dad, his brother, was right outside the door. Dad rattled the door again before I heard him moving away and John smirked in triumph until... CRASH!_

_My door ended up on the floor and Daddy was in my room. Everything was frozne for a moment: Uncle John holding me down naked and touching me, exposing himself even though I refused to look, and Daddy standing there looking angrier than I'd ever seen him._

"_You BASTARD!" Dad declared breaking the freeze and John jumped off of me. "You bastard, I'll murder you. Stay away from my little girl." I screamed when Dad charged at my bed and jumped over, tackling John to the ground and I scrambled away, looking for something to cover myself. All the noise must have finally woken Jackson because he came running as well._

"_Gah... Miley!" Jackson protested, all he could see at first was his little sister sitting naked on her bed. But, I quickly found my bahtrobe and ran away from my bed, trying to hide behind my protective big brother._

"_I'll F***ING kill you!" Dad yelled at John and they rolled into the middle of my floor surprising Jackson. Jackson stood frozen for a minute, surveying everything until it clicked why Dad was trying to kill his younger brother who was mostly naked and still hid his underwear down and whose hand was bleeding, and why there was blood on me. Then he looked outraged like Daddy._

"_Miley, don't argue, just go to my room and stay there until Dad or I tell you it's safe, okay?" Jackson more ordered than suggested, pushing me out into the hall and I was too scared to argue so I just ran to room and slammed the door behind me before sliding down and starting to cry again. I clapped my hands over my ears people kept swearing and there was a lot of banging and then footsetps running through the hall and downstairs. I couldn't hear anything anymore. I slowly took my hands away from my ears and listend out for Jackson and Daddy, but I couldn't hear anything at all down in the ground level of the house. Oh, God. What if something had happened to them?What if Uncle John had hurt them really bad? What if they needed me and I was just being a coward hiding in Jacksons room?_

_I jumped up and desperately flung the door open. I had to go save what family I had left. I couldn't let them get hurt like Momma did. I couldn't let more people die because of me. I ran down the stairs and by the time I was half way I could hear shouting and yelling and lots of crashes. I slowly crept down to where the noises were loudest and found myself in the kitchen._

"_Jackson." I whispered, running over to him. He was slumped on the floor and his head was bleeding. I whimpered, my brother wasn't waking up when I shook him. "Jackson, wake up." I said a little louder and I winced and cried out when there was another crash and I was too scared to turn and see if my Daddy was hurt like Jackson. "Wake up, Jacksy, wake up." I cried, shaking him harder, but no matter what I did he was still unconscious. "Jacksy." I sniffled, trying again even though I knew he wouldn't wake. He had a head injury and they were always the worst. It slowly registered to my brain what Dad and John kept saying behind me._

"_Such a hot young thing, isn't she, brother." That was John and I felt sick. Dad let out an angry sound and there was another crash. "What, want her all to yourself? Been feeling lonely since Susan and, well... Like mother like daughter..." I slowly turned just in time to see John get the upper hand on Daddy._

"_Bastard, if you ever come near my family again you're going to beg for the mercy of death. Or I might just kill you now." Daddy yelled and I saw a piece of sharp glass shinging in the moonlight in John's hand, Daddy was backed up against a counter. "What kind of sick bastard are you? Trying to rape my little girl, you f**king bastard, she's your neice. You f**king perverted freak, I'll kill you for what you did." I'd never heard my Dad say those kind of words before and I knew instantly that I never wanted to._

"_She's the one always prancing aound in those tight little outfits, flaunting it. If she doesn't want people to f**k her she shouldn't dress like it." John said back and Dad was trapped. John had a weapon and he was ready to use it. "You raised a teasing little slut, Robby Ray, she was begging for it, and once I'm done with you she's going to beg some more." I jumped up and grabbed the nearest thing to me. He was goingt o hurt my Daddy. I just grabbed the knife and let adreneline take over as I ran at John and Daddy saw me, a look of horror in his eyes. He thought I was going to get hurt. But, Id' been a cheerleader for years, I screamed and before John could turn around the knife was in his back and there was even more blood everywhere. I stood frozen and shocked as he turned around and Dad tried to get free, but there wasn't any room. "Well, if it isn't the little pornstar herself." John smirked advancing on me and I was still frozen. I noticed for the first time too late that John's was only the second _smaller_ puddle of blood on the floor. Daddy was hurt. Bad._

"_Miley, run." Daddy managed to get out before he started swaying and I took a couple of slow steps back as John advanced on me before... Dady fell forwards and I screamed for him, but on his way down he landed on John and I jumped out of the way just in time for John's head to smack into a tile with a loud CRACK and a definate sound of tile breaking and bone crushing._

_**END DREAM FLASHBACK**_

I woke with a start and found myself in a pair of strong arms. I panicked for a split second before remembering Jacob. Jacob was the one holding, murmuring soft, comforting words in my ear.

"Jay..." I cried, flinging my arms around him and sobbing into his shoulder as he held me. "It was so bad, Jay... Make the nightmares stop?" I begged.

"It's okay, Miles, no-one can ever hurt you ever again, I swear." Jacob murmured, stroking my hair and kissing the top of my head as I cried. "Everything is going to be okay... I'll make it all okay again, Mi's." He vowed as I held onto him for dear life.

* * *

**Wow... Feels like so long since I wrote this chapter... So depressing**

**I didn't get my 10 reviews. That makes me sadsies :( STILL 10 REVIEWS TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER. Just 'cause if I added the reviews onto the next number you'd never get it. I'm needy, not unrealistic.**

**Annnnnd... CONGRATULATIONS NILEYFAN1: Bottom Of The Ocean is my favourite Miley song. I'm not sure why, probably the slow calming melody and the story behind it (Lyric and Melody) but it's one of my favourite songs of all time and my favourite Miley song.  
Top 3 are:  
Bottom Of The Ocean  
Liberty Walk  
East Northumberland High**

**And, it's easy to create a ff account, you just need an e-mail adress, password and a username :) I say this because I want to be able to private message you so everyone doesn't know the names you choose for Macob's first baby. You had 120 points after guessing the song... I never thought anyone would get it :P Let me know when you've got an account or a way to talk privately :)**

**And since we're on the subject of names... Anyone got any ideas for Paige's 2nd baby? I haven't decided if it'll be a boy or a girl yet (even though Paige thinks it's a boy) but I need names for both so... Please suggest some?**

**And since him and Frankie are the only JB's (Jonas or otherwise) I actually like: HAPPY 21ST BIRTHDAY, JOE JONAS! Well, it is here anyway :)**

**And, I also FINALLY finished the video I was making to go along with this story, but it's not very good and it's missing Caley and Matt (Vanessa Hudgens and Justine Bieber) and the Cullens (it was hard enough to find the right videos of the pack) and Ryan (though I could add him last minute, but I really can't be bothered) but I think it'll be okay and I'm going to upload it right after I've uploaded this :) Make sure to check it out :) I'll put the link on my profile when it's up :)**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Sunday, August 8, 2010_

Jacob held me as I cried until I couldn't cry any more, then he just held me, pressing the occassional kiss to the top of my head. I knew Paige was there as well, I could hear her, sense her, smell her, feel her. And KyKy was there too. But, I started to talk anyway. I told Jacob and Paige about that night. The night I thought I killed my uncle but it turns out he was just in prison for the last five years. I told them how when the police came because Jackson called them I thought they were going to arrest me for killing John. I told them every miniscule detail I could remember from that night and how I ended up as screwed as I am.

By the end of it Paige had to put Kyla in her carseat on the coffee table to keep from crushing her with rage and Jacob was shaking violently as he tried to keep his form. At one point the dogs had come in and I'd had to physically hold Prue and Whisper back to keep them from running off and trying to find and murder John for real this time. Not that I didn't want him dead, but because I couldn't bear the thought of any of my family being anywhere near him after what happened last time. Daddy had almost died and even if they could heal and were a million times stronger than him I wasn't willing to let them go. I needed them too much with me. With me in Tybee, not running off to Bueford.

"Hey, Miley, better get ready, time to go, Kiddo." Vita called through before walking into the living where we were all sitting. Quite tensely I might add. I was trying to stare them all down so they wouldn't run off to Tennessee and they were staring right back with as much intensity. "Woah... What's going on in here?"

"Nothing." I mutterered shortly, glaring determindly at my husband and the mother of his first child. "Just talking... Right, Guys, _talking_ not **doing**?"

"Right." Jacob was the first one to reluctantly agree, he really couldn't deny me anything, but I knew it wouldn't stop him from trying to convince me otherwise.

"Paige?" I prompted and she shook her head, refusing to agree. "You're eight months pregnant, you weren't thinking about doing anything were you?"

"Fine." Paige finally gave in, glaring at me, but thankfully her baby was more important than getting revenge for me.

"Great." I turned a bright smile on Vita who looked very confused and a little nervous. "I'll go get ready, Jacob's going to be staying here with Paige today."

"Like Hell I'm letting you go out there alone." Jacob scoffed, standing up after I had, his eyes blazing.

"No. You're going to stay here with your daughter and Paige who is eight months pregnant, I'm going to be perfectly fine, I promise." I pushed him back down, but he got up again.

"I'm not letting you go out there alone when there's-" Jacob started to argue and I glared.

"I'm going, Jacob, and you're staying. If it'll make you feel better you can force the poor innocent dogs to be subjected to the paparazzi and media and they can come with me. But, I am perfectly capable of surviving one day on my own when you need to stay here and reunite with your daughter." I said, trying to guilt him into staying. I understand that he's worried and concerned, but he just got his little girl back, he didn't need to be following me around when he could be with Kyla.

"Okay, the producers don't really care which of you stays and who goes as long as Miley is in the going group." Vita said before Jacob could say anything back and for once I was greatful she was so career focussed or I'd be stuck here arguing with Jacob for the rest of the day.

"Getting ready." I nodded, running upstairs and mouthing a 'thank-you' to Vita on my way passed. Jacob thankfully stayed downstairs to help Paige when Kyla started fussing for her bottle.

"Trouble in recently reunited paradise?" Vita asked, leaning against the doorframe as I flipped through my wardrobe looking for a good outfit.

"Jacob's always so worried about me, we just got Ky back, he should get to spend some time with her without having to worry about me all the time." I shrugged, holding up a pair of sparkly jeans with a skirt over them and a simply red baby tee. Vita nodded and I ran into the bathroom to quickly change before coming out again.

"Speaking of Kyla... How is it possible that Kyla isn't even a month old yet and her mother is already eight months pregnant again when she wasn't pregnant when she left?" Vita asked and I froze. Oh, crap! I'd never thought about someone noticing Paige's abnormal pregnancies.

"You know how old Kyla is?" I asked, trying to change the subject, I need some serious time to think and talk to the others about this.

"Of course I do, Miley, despite what you think I do care about more than your career." Vita actually looked a little hurt and I felt guilty. "Kyla is one month old on the tenth, and you and Jacob's two month wedding anniversary is on the fifteenth... I really do care about you, Miley."

"I know." I sighed, sitting on the end of my bed and looking down as I ran a brush through me hair. "I'm sorry I said you didn't... I was just-"

"Worried?" Vita guessed, cutting me off and sitting next to me with a sigh as well. "Scared, nervous... It's okay, Miley, I don't blame you, you're going through a Hell of a lot more than anyone should go through, let alone a sixteen year old kid, and you needed something to take it out on. I'm just glad things are starting to look up for you again."

"Thanks, Vita." I smiled and she smiled back before sighing.

"No problem, now you've got to finish getting ready before we're late on set." She said, getting back to her all-business self and I realized she didn't really know how to show too much emotions so she preffered not to.

"Got it." I nodded, jumping up and running to the bahtroom to my make-up. I usually didn't wear much make-up for a few reasons; Jacob didn't like when I wore heap - or any at all - I felt uncomfortable and fake, the make-up people would just take it all off and put more on. Of course, the last few weeks it had been neccessary to cover up the dark circles under my eyes.

"That kid deserves a Hell of a lot better than what she's getting..." I heard Vita mutter to herself as she left to go grab her handbag. When I was ready I sighed and ran downstairs to see Jacob, Kyla and Paige before I had to leave.

"Hi, Jacob." I smiled, he at least looked like he was staying with Ky and Paige, what with the fact that he was still in his boxers after waking up and sitting with me all morning. "Hey, Princess." I cooed at Kyla, kissing her forehead. When I stood back up and went to kiss Jacob a quick goobye and tell him I love him he pulled me down into his lap and nuzzled my neck.

"I love you, Miley." He murmured, brushing his lips across my neck lightly and I blushed.

"I love you too, Jacob." I kissed him on his forehead and I could feel him smile against my skin. I missed this. I guess with Kyla back everything was really going back to normal... Including his hormones and affections. Jacob trailed his lips up to my jaw and lightly turned me to face him before capturing my lips with his own. God, I missed this when Ky was gone. Now I really did have _my_ Jacob. The boy I fell in love with instead of the shell he'd been without Kyla. His kisses were heated and intense again instead of the sad, soft touches from the last couple of weeks. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, but ignored it in favour of my Jacob being back. It was our first real kiss in weeks, since Paige and Ky left, and I was going to savour every second of it. The way his tongue brushed against mine with unbridled need, the way one of his hands wound through my hair, delicately pulling me to him and the other kept me secure on my waist, the way his pure Jacob taste was driving me absolutely insane...

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"Okay, Lovebirds, we get it, you're happy the kid is back." Vita pulled Miley away from me mid-kiss and I tried to follow, but Vita pushed me back.

"Ew, gross..." I heard Paige gag when Miley and I were still kissing as we were pulled apart. Don't know what she was complaining about, she's the one that told me to do it. She said she knew what girls wanted and that my girl wanted me to kiss her like there was no tomorrow. How could I really pass up the opportunity to kiss Miley? I'd been so bad to her the last couple of weeks, I'd been depressed and crying all the time and catatonic on the off chance that I wasn't crying. Miley deserved better than that. She'd been going through worse than me and she was the one looking after me, I just had to kiss her the way we used to kiss - with fire and heat and passion - not the sad brushes I'd been giving her, trying to make sure she wouldn't leave me. I could feel that fire again. I'd felt so guilty about feeling the fire of our love when Kyla was gone, but Kyla was back and I could kiss Miley the way I wanted without feeling guilty. Not to mention Paige had said Miley would like to be kissed like that again, that it would remind her that not everything is going to Hell.

"Break it up." Vita reprimanded and Miley blushed a full on bright red whilst I'm sure I turned a little pink as well. Miley whimpered and pouted as she reached out for me. I guess she really had been wanting our kisses as much as I had.

"I love you!" Miley said, a sort of dreamy look on her face. Yep, definately gotta kiss her like that more often. It's good for both of us.

"Yeah, he loves you too, let's go." Vita rolled her eyes and pulled my Miley away before I could say it back.

"Told ya she wanted it." Paige smirked and I snapped back to reality. "I'm sorry I took that away from you." Was the next thing she said, looking down and tracing patterns on her stomach.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to play it cool, no matter how much I didn't like Paige for taking Ky away, she came back and she was still my friend and I didn't want her to feel anymore guilty than she already was.

"I took Kyla away... If I hadn't of done that you guys would have been kissing like that the whole time and both of you wouldn't have missed it so much. You were too upset over losing Kyla that you thought feeling anything else was a bad thing... So, I'm sorry." Paige explained and I nodded slowly, not knowing what else to do.

"Do you have any names?" I asked quietly, gesturing at her stomach that looked ready to explode.

"I've been thinking of a few, but I want to make sure he's really a boy before naming because I know once I choose that's it and even if he's a girl he'll be stuck with that name." Paige shook her head, a small smile forming as she spoke. It was the same look she got when she talked about or looked at Kyla. She really loved this spawn of Atlas.

"So you want a boy?" I asked, trying to keep conversation. I didn't know what to do with my days any more, I'd been going with Miley for so long I didn't know what to do any more.

"Well, I don't really care, but I can just _feel_ that he's a boy... I just want to make sure before I name him."

"What happened?" I asked suddenly, out of the blue a couple of minutes later and Paige looked confused. "Earlier, you said somethinga bout something happening in Italy being the reason you came back... Not that I'm not eternally greatful that you came back, but what happened? Is that where you went? Italy?"

"Yeah..." Paige sighed, nodding and both her hands moved to her stomach and she locked her eyes on Kyla. "I thought Ky would like Italy, it's so beautiful there, but..." Paige bit her lip nervously and glanced around as if she were afraid. "There's some really bad and powerful vampires in Italy and they threatened to hurt my babies if I didn't tell them what I am... Then they threatened them if I didn't tell them about you and Miley and the pack." My breath caught in my throat, this couldn't be real. "I didn't want to tell them, Jacob, you have to believe me." Her eyes were begging and I felt icy fear run through me at thhe possibility that not only my Miley, but also my whole pack could be in danger. "They were threatening Ky, they were threatening to kill my babies."

"Does Miley know about this?" I questioned quietly. I can't believe I actually let her go out there alone. I knew I shouldn't have let her out of my sight. I wasn't mad at Paige, she was just protecting her kids like a mother wolf would protect her pups. The pack was like my pups, I had to make sure those other bloodsuckers didn't get anywhere close to them, no matter what.

"I told her yesterday... She said that you guys would fight them if they came here after you and the pack." Paige nodded and I growled. Miley had known there was a bunch of leeches after her... Again... And she still went out there alone? What if they were mixed in with the media? What if there had gotten into the movie? How could I let her go out there alone? Miley means the world to me and I just let her go out into possibly vampire-infested Tybee without me... "Jake, you can't fight them." Paige said and I glared. Like Hell I wouldn't murder the ice picks after the love of my life. "There's dozens of them, and a lot of them have powers like Edward, Alice and Jasper, one of them can hurt you worse than you've ever been hurt in your whole life just by looking at you. And they all feed on humans, and are thousands of years old. I tried to tell Miley, Jake, but she wouldn't listen, she said you guys would fight them in Forks if they came after you."

"I can't believe she'd let me let her go out there alone when she knew there were leeches after her." I growled. Oh, God! What if something happened to her? I only just got Ky back, I couldn't lose Miley now, it was getting better, it couldn't get worse now.

"Don't be mad at her, Jacob, she was only trying to let you have a happy reunion with Kyla without letting something else go wrong." Paige jumped in quickly.

"I'm not mad." I assured, though my shaking and clenchin and unclenching my fists might have contradicted that. "I'm not mad at Miles, or at _you_." I ammended and she nodded slowly. "I'm pissed at those damn bloodsuckers that won't leave us alone." Whisper barked a little and pawed at my leg.

"If you're so worried why don't you get the dogs to go watch her." Paige suggested and I shook my head.

"The press'll get to them, and possibly the pound." I explained, kneiling down to scratch Whisper's head lightly. "They'd get taken away from us and Miley would kill me."

"Then go yourself, I'll be fine, I'll call you if anything happens." Paige persisted, sensing my worry. I nervously glanced at Kyla. Miley knew I couldn't leave her so soon after getting her back, that's why she made me stay. "She'll still be here when you get back... I'm not leaving again." Paige said quietly and I felt a little guilty for thinking she would.

"Sorry." I muttered, looking away.

"I'm the one that took her, you don't have anything to be sorry about." Paige replied, also looking away. As if on cue my phone started ringing upstairs and I ran to answer it.

"_I know what you're thinking, Jacob Ephraim Black."_ Miley's voice spilled through the speaker and I couldn't help but smile at the sound.

"Huh?" Was all I said as I went back downstairs to Kyla and Paige. 'Miley' I mouthed to Paige when she looked at me questioningly.

"_You're thinking about either coming here or sending the dogs, and I'm not lettin' you do either of 'em."_ Miley said and whilst a normal person would wonder how she would know that, I know she's a telepathic superwoman. _"I'm not letting those parasites at my pups, and you're staying with Ky and Paige no matter what Paige says about she'll be fine alone. She's eight to nine months pregnant and you're not leaving her, and you're dragging her out here niether, Jacob."_

"Why didn't you tell me about those other bloodsuckers? They could be after you, Miles, what if they're there right now just waiting until you let your guard down to kill you?" I shot back, I understood where she was coming from with Paige, but did she really expect to just sit around when the love of my life might be in danger? Miley and Kyla are the only reasons I live, and I couldn't live if something happened to my Miley.

"_Because I think they'd be more likely to go after you and Paige and Ky and you need to be there to protect yourself, and even if they did come after me I'd toss 'em Atlas and run."_ I could just imagine Miley rolling her eyes and I had to let out a bark of laughter at getting rid of Ryan Atlas. _"I got hundreds of people 'round me, Jay, they're not gonna try anythin' in a crowded place."_

"But-" I started even though part of me knew she was right.

"_But nothin'. I'm gonna be fine here, Jacob, I know I can't stop you from worrying, but please trust me when I say nothing is goin' to happen to me today."_ Miley said and I could hear her voice slightly begging and I couldn't say no to that. _"I love you, Jacob, for always and eternity."_

"I love you for always and eternity too, Miley." I sighed, resigning myself to always being wrapped around her little finger and always doing anything she said.

"_I gotta go, Jay, we're almost ready to shoot."_ Miley said and I knew she was pouting... And it had **absolutely** nothing to do with Vita groaning 'stop pouting, Miley, you're sixteen not six' in the background. _"Love you."_

"Love you too." I said just before the line went dead.

"You are so wrapped around her little finger." Paige smirked when I tossed the phone on the couch next to me.

"Yeah..." I smiled a little, sitting on the floor and tickling Kyla's stomach when she got fussy at no-one cooing over her. "But, I'm also wrapped around this little Angel's finger as well." Part of me still couldn't believe I had my baby Angel back. I had her back and I wasn't ever going to let her go ever again.

* * *

**Is it really so hard to give 10 reviews? That's it, I refuse to even WRITE anymore if I don't get my 10 reviews... Just 'cause I'm feeling like a petulant little child right now and I can do what I want.**

**Stupid youtube wouldn't let me upload the video I made to go along with this series, it kept saying there was an unidentified error.**

**Completely unrelated, but: I'm seriously considering taking Mackenzie Rosman's character Ella out of the story, mainly because I just haven't found an opening to bring her in, so until further notice her existance is sort of on the fence and I'll see if I can find an opening, if not... Well, the pack can't miss a wolf they never met.  
On the other hand I'm thinking of bringing someone from Paige's past into the picture; either an old flame or a BFF vampire or something. If it's a girl it'll either be Leighton Meester, Brandi Cyrus, Hayley Williams (for that one person who kept reviewing and begging for her :]) or some Disney Princess, most likely Demi Lovato. So just vote for whoever you want.  
If it's an old love of hers I'm not really sure on a guy, I think I used all the good ones in the pack... Maybe Ian Sommerholder? (Damon Salvatore is so God damn hot :P) Or if you've got any ideas recomend them :) I just need to know who you guys want more so I work them in there. I just feel like we've exploring Miley's past a lot (not a fun one I might add) and I should go a little deeper into Paige's history.  
Honestly, when I created Paige I never expected her to take over so much of the story. I guess she's kind of like my own personal Jacob Black: Like how Stephanie Meyer said he only had a small part then she liked him so much she went back and added more until he became, well... Jacob BLack :) Paige has just taken over this story, it was supposed to only be a small role, maybe a few chapters, like a vampire just passing through the town or something and then... She mutated into this :P**

**Nileyfan1: Hannah Faith is a really good name and I'll definately use it :) But, I was kind of planning to give Macob multiples first time round, possible either twins or triplets, so I don't know what to do... Do I reopen the competition or cut their litter down to one kid? I guess it's partly your choice too since you won :)**

**Again... Completely unrelated... I just started sorting through all the pictures on my computer and putting them in folders and stuff according to whose in them and when they were taken and I've got over 300 of Miley in the '92-2006 folder... Is that too many ;)**

**Okay, it's 2 am here now, bedtime...**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Monday, August 9, 2010_

"_These clouds are goin' nowhere, baby_  
_Rain keeps comin' down_  
_I just thought I'd try to call you, baby_  
_'Fore you got too far out of town_  
_And I hope that you get this messgae that I'm leavin' for you_  
_'Cause I hate that you left without hearin' the words that I need you to_

_And I hope you find it_  
_What you're looking for_  
_And I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be_  
_And so much more.._." I sang softly, strumming at my guitar. It was once again the middle of the night and I was back in the nursery with Kyla. Despite Jacob's worries the worst part about my day was that I was lonely without him there. Then, we'd spent the night together with Paige and Kyla and the dogs, and even Vita. A huge relief had been that Paige hadn't gone into labour and had the second baby yesterday, but now I knew it was either today or tomorrow and then we'd have two little newborn babies to look after. I wasn't up because of nightmares anymore, this morning the dream had finally played till the end and I'm guessing talking to Jacob and Paige had helped a little too. "What do you think, KyKy?" I asked, she was laying on her playmat on the floor with some of her toys and was generally quiet when she wasn't grizzling. She was baby babling a lot, but I doubt Jacob or Paige would wake up from the volume of it. "Your Mommy inspired it, and I have to write two songs for my movie... Do you think they'll like it?" I probably would have had a heart attack if she'd answered, but I still liked to talk to her.

I sighed and set my guitar down, the producers said they wanted one loss song and one love song from me, I could do any number of love songs, but loss... I'd had to tap into the endless heartbreak that I'd had when Paige was gone. I laid down next to Kyla and turned my head to face her, just watching her playing with Wolfy and making baby noises. On the up side of having to be away from my Prince Jacob we'd gotten a lot of filming done in the last week and my hopes that we could be back in Forks by the start of school might actually happen if we kept going at super-fast-filming. Without so many breaks as we'd had before just so it could be our summer holiday it seemed to be going really fast. We'd all be back in Forks in a few weeks and my family would finally be whole again: No more split pack, no more Ryan, no more worrying about John - well, I couldn't really switch that one off, but my family would be together again and that would help distract me.

"You're gonna have a little brother or sister by tomorrow, Ky." I murmured, still not used to the thought myself. "But, don't you worry, we'll still love you just as much, and you'll also have a little sibling to love you and for you to love as well." I cooed and she turned her head to look at me. Her coconut eyes were darker, more chocolatey like Jacob's.

"Hey, Beautiful." Jacob's soft voice floated over to me from the connection to our room and I rolled my head so I could look at him.

"Who you talkin' to?" I teased, beckoning him towards us. Jacob willing came and laid on the other side of Kyla, facing us.

"Both my beautiful Angels." Jacob replied, stroking Kyla's cheek lightly, a small smile gracing his lips.

"What are you doin' up? I didn't want to wake you." I whispered and he lifted himself up, resting his head on his propped-up hand. His muscles rippled with the movement and my eyes were unwillingly drawn to them; his russett skin covering his mouthwatering torso. Being completely covered by our thick bedspread in the middle of a boiling hot summer made his skin glisten slightly and that only made it so much sexier.

"You know I don't sleep good without you." He leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips and I bit my lip as he pulled back. "So, what are my two favourite girls doing at four in the morning?" Kyla babbled and threw Wolfy at Jacob making him laugh. "And what about you, Miles?" He asked and I smirked, picking Wolfy up.

"Oh you know, just..." I mumbled things even I didn't know what they were and threw Wolfy at him.

"Well, mind if I hang out with you guys?" Jacob asked and I started to nod before Kyla whimpered. First it was needy little sounds, then it was whimpers, then it slowly got louder until it was a full on cry.

"You might want get her a bottle first." I said and he got up and ran out of the room, coming back in shapeshifter speed with a bottle from the fridged held tightly in his big hand, warming it up for her. "It's okay, KyKy." I picked her up and rocked her a little, making her calm down for about half a second. "Food's comin', Baby Girl." I continuned to try and shush Kyla for another couple of minutes before Jacob grabbed a bib and carefuly secured it around her neck and I handed her over. I always loved watching Jacob feed Kyla. After his initial nervousness in the first few days he'd slowly gotten used to it, and they always looked so adorable and Kodak moment-y together. Kyla's eyes started fluttering a little and pretty soon she was spitting out more than she was drinking so Jacob pulled the bottle away and her eyes flew open, whimpers starting to form in her throat before he lifted her up and started burping her. God, I wish I had a camera handy for this. He was so good with her.

"Come on, Ky, give me a burp?" Jacob coaxed and I slipped out of the nursery for a second to get a camera. "You wanna burp for Daddy, Ky's?" Kyla whined as I came back into the nursery. I couldn't help but smile as I lined the picture. "There we go." Jacob smiled after Kyla burped - pretty loud for a baby I might add - and I snapped the picture without wither of them noticing. "That was a big burp, Ky, yes it was." He praised, lifting her back to face him and tickling her stomach with one hand. "You're such a good girl, my little Ky." Jacob started rocking her a little and within the minute she was fast asleep. "Someone's sleepy, aren't they, Angel?" He cooed, moving over to her in the crib. Jaob tucked his daughter in with the light little baby blanket she had and set Wolfy next to her as she slept. They were both unbelievably adorable.

"You two are just too Dang adorable together." I commented after a few minutes when Jacob slowly tore himself away from his sleeping baby girl.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"I think Kyla would make Voldemort adorable... She's just that gorgeous." I stated matter-of-factly and Miley let out a short laugh. "I also know someone else who's just as beautiful." I murmured, coming up behind her as she went to put the camera back on the dresser and I wrapped my arms around her.

"And who would that be?" Miley asked with an overly innocent smile as she turned in my embrace and moved her hands up and down my arms in the way she knew drove me crazy.

"My beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, perfect wife." Miley blushed and looked down a little, but only blushed darker when she found herself facing my chest.

"Hmm... If I was your wife I might just have to give you a special thanks for saying that." She said quietly, one hand moving down from my should and tracing my chest lightly. "Oh, wait." Miley pretended to think before her entire face lit up. "I am your wife... Guess I have to thank you now." Miley seduced me over to the bed and the next thing I know I'm on my back and Miley is straddling me, not that that would ever be a bad thing. I pulled Miley down to me so I could kiss her. Our tongues touched together slowly at first, slow and loving and caring, taking our time to get reunited. Then, it quickly turned hot and frenzied, as if it could possibly be the last kiss we ever shared (not that I'd let that happen, this was just one of many savoured and cherrished kisses).

"Beautiful." I murmured when we broke apart for a split second before I brought her back to me. "Gorgeous." I continued when we were apart again. "Sexy... Perfect... Amazing..." I didn't get to add anything else because Miley kissed me hard and hungry and we both decided talking time was over. Miley was dominant as she kissed me and raked her nails lightly down my chest. When Miley pulled away she moved down my body, kissing a trail of wet butterflies down my torso until she literally tore my boxers apart to get to me. She used one hand to hold me still and she was in complete control, I couldn't lift my head up to look at her she had so much control over me.

Miley darted her tongue out quickly to lick and I groaned, it was only short and quick, but it still drove me insane. She did it again and again, giving me little kitten licks until I was wet all over and leaking in anticipation. Miley slowly gave the head a little lick and I couldn't help moaning like it was the first time she was touching me again. She looked up at me with a mishievous sparkle in her eyes before slowly moving down, wrapping her lips around the head and I almost finished right then when she started sucking and moving her tongue over me as she stroked the rest of me with her hands.

"Oh, God..." I moaned, my hands tangling in her messy chestnut tendrils. "Oh, God, Mileyyyy..." Miley pulled up and looked at me innocently.

"Yes, Jacob?" She smiled, still running her hands up and down me slowly, increasing pressure on her way down and lightening on the way up.

"M-M...Miley... Oh, Miles, I'm so close, Mi's..." I moaned and when she took her hands away completely and left me whimpering. "Miley...?" I begged, I was so close, why would she just stop?

"Sorry, Jay, but I doon't want you to finish too soon." Miley appologized and I whimpered again. "I want this to be something special... Something you'll always remember."

"I always remember everything we do, Miles." I gasped, watching her, trying to figure out what she was planning with that sparkle in her eyes, but she wasn't giving anything away until she got off of me and pulled me to the end of the bed.

"Don't. Move. An inch." She commanded once I'd managed to sit up on the edge of the bed in front of her. Stroking me up and down again, coaxinging little droplets of clear liquid out of me to the point where I was about three hundredsth of a second off climaxing. Then she stopped and the clear substance stopped as well, instead it was the pearly colored sticky love for my Miley that was starting to come out of me. We both stared in wonder as first little droplets of my orgasm starting leaking out of me. And it kept coming, I hadn't actually orgasmed, but I was leaking my ejaculate like water from a tap. "Woah..." Miley breathed when I finally stopped and I groaned when the warmth of her breath washed over my hardness. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know." I replied honestly, closing my eyes and barely stopping myself from falling back in pure bliss when Miley took me to hand again, slowly massaging my non-orgasmic ejaculate into me. "Please don't stop?"

"But, if I stop I can do something even better." Miley smirked at me and my eyes rolled into the back of my head when I felt her lips on me again and she took me into her warm, sensuous, talented mouth. First the head, tracing her tongue around the sensitivity of the flesh there. Then, she started moving her mouth down a little more before pulling back. Miley did that, taking more of me and pulling back, putting me through blissful torture until I could feel the back of her throat stopping me.

"Ohhhhh..." I moaned when Miley relaxed her throat to accept more of me. Oh, my beautiful Goddess. She hadn't taken this much of me inside her since my birthday. It was incredible. Everything Miley did was incredible, from her simplest of kisses to _this_. Miley pulled up for air, stroking me the whole time and I made some sort of un-inteligible noise. Oh, God, I was so close, I could just about feel it coming. Fast and hard. But, Miley wasn't letting me finish. I don't know what she was doing, but no matter how much I would have climaxed a hundred times by now, she had this power over me, making me orgasm on demand... Or rather in this case **not** orgasm or demand.

"Don't do it yet." Miley gasped and I forced my eyes open, feeling a little dizzy from what she was doing to me. It was pure orgasmic torture.

"Wow..." Was the most I could get out before she caught her breath and went back down. "... ... ..." I couldn't even finish her name as she took more of me than she'd ever taken before. Miley swollowed me and went down more, holding my base with one hand and I could feel her throat closing around me. Oh, God. I made a weird sound in my throat and Miley kept going down. At that point it didn't really matter how long Miley wanted me to hold on, I couldn't. Just when I felt the gap between Miley's mouth and her hand disapear I completely let go...

I don't know how long it lasted, and I think I might have passed out at one point, but when I eventually came back to reality Miley was hovering over me looking worried. I felt exhausted and drained and my manhood felt tender. Miley was straddling me, looking down at me and worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. Her cheeks were flushed bright red and her her aquatic green eyes were filled with worry and a little fear.

"Are you okay, Jay?" She asked fearfully when she saw my eyes opening.

"Okay?" I inwardly winced when my voice cracked like a pre-pubescent tweenager (or Justin Bieber) and Miley nodded, her fingers tracing around my face lightly. "Miles, I'm _way_ better than okay... That was-that was indesrcibably amazing."

"You passed out." Miley said and I could see, smell and feel the tears she was trying not to cry. "What's-a-matter? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? I just wanted to make you feel really really good and I ended up hurting you. I'm sorry, Jay, I'm so so sorry. I'll never do it ever again, I promise."

"What?" My voice cracked again and this time I did wince, when would I stop sounding like a little kid going through puberty. "Won't do it again?" I sputtered, feeling my eyes widen and Miley frowned.

"Not if it hurts you and you pass out like you did." Miley confirmed and I used what little energy I had to pull Miley down to me and kiss her lightly all over her face.

"Miley." I held her closely, how could she possibly think she was hurting me? "You didn't hurt me. Not one little bit. That was probably the most amazing thing I've ever felt."

"But." Miley looked worried and confused, but thankfully the tears were slowly drying up. "You passed out... For half an hour." Wow, I didn't know it was that long.

"Miles, the only reason I passed out was because it felt so damn good." I breathed out and Miley hugged me tightly, kissing my chest a couple of times with an open mouth. "God, Miles, I've never felt anything so good as that before. I have no idea where you learned to do it, but it most certainly didn't hurt... And please don't promise you'll never do it again."

* * *

**Is it really so hard to just click that little review button at the end of the chapter? Does no-one like my writing anymore? You guys are making me sad :( PLEASE REVIEW! _ PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PUH-LEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEE?**

**Hmm... Vote for Leighton Meester, Hayley Williams, Demi Lovato, Ian Sommerholder, or suggest someone of your own chosing to be a character from Paige's past... What kind of secrets do you think she's hiding in her vampiric closet?...**

**Nileyfan1... This may sound weird but you and your brothers names remind me of niley... What with Hannah and Hannah Montana and Nicholas... I'm just very reminded of niley with your names. But, I still love them :) I love Hannah Faith and how in the story they could name it after Miley ;) and I've just always loved the name Nicholas and James :)... Got any other siblings that I could use? Or just names you like? I kinda want a few back-ups if they have more than twins :)**

**I kinda feel like there was something else I wanted to add, but I can't for the life of me think of what it is...**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Monday, August 9, 2010_

"The itsy bitsy spide went up the water spout, down came the rain and washed the spider, out came the sun and he dried up all the rain." I sang to Kyla as I tickled the babies stomach. Paige was still in bed, and Jacob had been so happy when Kyla woke up that he vollunteered to make us breakfast in bed and had actually forbidden me from getting out of bed when he went downstairs. "And the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout again." Kyla smiled when I kept tickling her and I smiled happily as well. I picked Kyla up and held her as if she were standing on her feet. I laid down and held her over me, laughing as she kicked her legs and I made her start walking all over me. "Who's my favourite Princess, Kyla?" I asked and she kicked me again. Strong little baby. "That's right, KyKy, it's you. You're my favourite little Princess, Angel." Kyla squeeled and stuck her whole hand in her mouth. "Awe... Don't worry, Baby, Daddy's coming soon and he's gonna bring you some food." I murmured, carefully tugging her hand out of her mouth and replacing it with her pacifier... Wow. You really can get Hannah Montana anything... "Some yummy foodsies for your wittle tummy."

"Ask and ye shall recieve." Jacob appeared at the door holding a tray with two of those food tray covers on top, some strawberry milk, juice, hot chocolate, and a bottle for Kyla of course. I moved Kyla onto some well-placed pillows before she could over-heat and Jacob sat down on the bed, setting the tray between us.

"Hmm... Well, in that case; I wanna ask for a really hot kiss from my husband." I smiled and he moved over next to me before pulling me into his lap.

"Like I said, ask and you shall recieve." He murmured before attaching his lips to mine. Boy did he deliver. I don't know how long we were kissing, but we were broken apart by Kyla whining for her food and I was left feeling dizzy and heated.

"Oh, wow." I breathed, and Jacob chuckled as he picked up the bottle and started feeding Kyla with me still in his lap, one arm holding my back securely against his chest. "Your Daddy's one Hell of a kisser, Ky." I could feel Jacob smirk when he dipped his head down and nipped lightly at my neck, making goosebumps erupt all over me at the touch of his warm skin to mine.

"You taste amazing." He whispered huskilly in my ear and I shivered slightly before regaining some of senses to my hazy mind.

"You know what would be even more amazing?" I questioned teasingly and he nuzzled me questioningly. "If you didn't make Kyla gassy because she wasn't burped." I replied and Jacob snapped back to attention just in time for Kyla to spit the bottle out without finishing.

"Awe... It's okay, Ky, Daddy's here, Baby Girl." He murmured and I moved away to watch as he picked her up and prought her up to face him. "You want some more, Ky's? Huh?" Oh, God, he's so adorable with her, you'd think a seventeen-year-old boy making faces and talking baby talk wouldn't be cute, but it seemed like there was no end for Jacob. They were just so darn gorgeous together. "You want some more yummies for your tummy?" Jacob carefully worked the bottle back into her mouth to see if she wanted more, but Kyla only sucked for a second before spitting it out, along with the milk. "Well, okay then, Angel, how 'bout we burp you then?" He suggested, setting the bottle aside and lifting her to his shoulder. Like I said, a-dor-a-ble.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

Once Kyla was laying on the bed contentedly sucking her pacifier and looking around at everything with her increasingly darker brown eyes Miley reached over and stroked her little baby knuckles, her eyes soft with love. When Miley moved back I pulled her back into my lap and kissed her neck lightly, sliding our breakfast closer to us.

"I made you omelettes and pancake buritoes, and I wasn't sure what drink you'd want." I uncovered the plates, one was stacked with five cheese, bacon and mushroom omelettes, and the other had all the makings of the pancake buritoes Miley had introduced me to on New Years. Very high energy and high fats foods, which was good since we ran through it a lot faster than humans because of our shapeshifter needs, and we really hadn't been eating right the last few weeks since everything had gone to Hell.

"I love you, Jay." Miley smiled, turning her hed to kiss the side of my jaw lightly.

"You wanna at least see if it's edible first?" I teased and she rolled her eyes before picking up a piece of bacon from one of the buritoes and biting the end.

"Oh... You were right to have me try it first... I really don't love you." Miley shook her head in mock sadness.

"Hey!" I protested and she giggled. "Take that back." I demanded.

"Why? If my love for you is dependant on your ability to cook bacon then the last ten months have been a waste of time because I don't know what you did to that, but I don't think it can be classed as bacon any more." Miley huffed and I tickled her just under her breasts where she was most ticklish.

"Take that back." I demanded as she giggle helplessly in my arms, squirming and trying to escape from me. "Take it back and tell me you love me."

"And what if I don't?" Miley challenged between innocent giggles.

"Then I won't tell you I love you, and you'll be at the mercy of my tickle torture." I replied, my fingers dancing across her over her pajama top as her hand tried in vain to get me to stop. "Surrender or I'll tickle you to death." I threatened.

"Fine!" Miley burst after another couple of minutes, but I kept going.

"Fine what?" I prompted, one hand moving down and dipping her shirt to tickle her bare skin.

"I love you, Jacob Black!" Miley spit out and I stopped my hands, just holding her close as she panted for her stolen breath.

"Hmm... Much better." I hummed, I dipped my head and kissed my Miley's neck, revelling in the blush the blossomed on her sweet tanned skin.

"Now tell me you love me." Miley demanded sounding like a little kid and I smiled agains her neck as her breathing regulated to match mine. My hand inside her shirt started massging her soft torso under her breasts and Miley couldn't help but moan when it strayed up a little and brushed against her bra-less perfection.

"Now why should I do that? You said my bacon was bad." I teased and even without looking I knew Miley was pouting.

"I did not." Miley denied and I laughed.

"Yes you did, you said it couldn't even be classed as bacon." I poked her with my hand not in her top and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"'Cause it was so good, calling it bacon would be an insult to it." She ammended lamely.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"I wuv you, Jay." Miley replied, turning her big innocent brown eyes on me with a cute little pout and I completely gave up.

"I love you too, Miley Ray." I said looking straight into her eyes and they filled with love and happiness. I leaned down and kissed her lips lightly, making her blush a little and bite her bottom lip shyly. "Now, you want some breakfast?" I offered and Miley smiled sweetly at me.

"You really do cook amazingly, Jacob, better than anyone else I ever met." Miley complimented I was glad that she was turned away from me again so she couldn't see me turn a very _manly_ pink.

"Don't tell the guys that, this is only for you, my Miley." I muttered and she giggled.

"Will you still cook for me when we go back to Forks?" Miley asked innocently, picking pieces of bacon and mushroom out of her pancake.

"Of course." I assured, nuzzling her neck a little. "For you, Miley, only for you."

"You, me, Paige, two babies, the press and school... Should be a blast." Miley sighed, suddenly seeming sadder.

"We'll get through it, Mi's." I comforted and Miley sighed, leaning back into me. "We got through everything else and we can get through this and we'll be stronger than ever."

"God, I love you, Jacob."

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

After breakfast I had a all day off because we had night filming so I could stay home with my Prince Jacob and Kyla and Paige and the dogs. I picked Kyla up and Jacob ran ahead to get the doors as we went into Paige's room so she could be with her little girl because I had a feeling Paige wouldn't be able to move too much right now, then once me and Ky were laying with Paige on her bed, both of us cooing over the adorable little baby Jacob snuck off and by the time I realized he had gone he was back and he'd brought me my puppies. Prue wasted no time in jumping up on the bed and padding over to lay between me and Paige at Kyla's feet and Whisper was a little more slow in jumping up and curling up beside me, leaving very little room in the king sized bed.

After a while of all of us just sitting together and enjoying each others company Jacob had to slip out of the room for a couple of minutes to answer a phone call from Quil without disturbing Kyla who was napping again. I felt guilty at that, it was probably something about me, the press might have found out about Forks and they could be there harrassing the pack and Uncle Charlie, Bella, the Cullens, and God knows who else. But, Jacob was the one that was dealing with it when it was my problem and I'm the one that caused it... But, I also needed to talk to Paige about something...

"Your eyes are black." I said quietly when Jacob went downstairs, most likely so I wouldn't hear.

"Huh?" Paige asked, lookingup from Kyla with a confused expression and I sighed.

"Your eyes are completely black, Paige... How long has it been since you fed?" I asked softly and Paige froze. "And I'm gonna guess that that baby needs more blood as well 'cause he's half vampire too?" I honestly didn't know what I could do to fix it, but I knew it wasn't good for either of them to be without blood. "Do you need to feed, Paige?"

"I'll be fine for a few more days." Paige shook her head, trying to downplay it, but I could see the bloodlust in her obsidian orbs, I really couldn't tell where the pupil ended and the color part began.

"What about the baby? He needs blood too, doesn't he?" I pressed even though I didn't have a solution except...

"I can feed him once he's born." Paige shrugged and I frowned. "It's only tomorrow at the latest anyway."

"Are you really willing to risk it?" I asked, looking down and I felt Paige stiffen again. "If I got you some... Something to feed on..." I faltered, still not sure if I should, but I knew Paige must be weak, and she was my friend, my _family_ and family doesn't let family get this weak, especially not when they're pregnant. "Would you not ask questions?"

"Miley, what are you talking about?" Paige asked a little louder than neccessary. "Are you-I'm not feeding from _you_, Miley!"

"Not me!" I shook my head, feeling nervous and biting my lip. "But, if I did get you some would you please not ask questions?"

"Seriously, Miley, I'll be fine for a couple of days and the baby can feed when he's born tomorrow." Paige tried to deny, but I honestly wasn't sure if it was safe to wait that long, her eyes had been black than I'd ever seen them when she came back and they'd only gotten impossibly darker since.

"You're jittery and way pale, even for you, Paige, and your stomach is bruising from the baby." I pointed out the dark purple marks where the baby had been kicking. I knew the baby would be stronger than a normal baby because he's half vampire, but so is Paige, I didn't even know Paige could bruise. "You never bruise, Paige, and if you were feeding properly you wouldn't... Let me get you something, I don't like seeing you like this and it's not doing either you nor your babies any good when I know I can fix it."

"I'm not feeding from you, Miley, I don't care what you say." Paige shook her head and then winced when the baby kicked again.

"Not me, Paige, but I can hunt for you." I had to force myself not to make a face at that, but I couldn't just let one of best friends be hurt and weak like this when I could stop it.

"You hate hunting." Paige stated bluntly, looking at me with penetrating obsidian eyes. "The idea of killing an innocent little animal absolutely kills you, you could never do it if your life depended on it."

"I wouldn't kill it." I frowned, even for Jacob I'm not sure I could kill an innocent animal. "But... I could talk to it... You know, telepathically. And I could convince it to let me have some of its blood for you and the baby... I can be very pursuading when I want to be. And I won't hurt any animal that doesn't consent."

"There's the Miley I know." Paige rolled her eyes before wincing again.

"So will you let me? You need to feed, Paige, we both know you do, if not for yourself than for your baby?" Paige sighed and rested a hand on her stomach where the baby was.

"I'm not happy with this." Paige muttered her consent I smiled a little sadly.

"Are, um..." I nervously brushed a piece of hair behind my ear. "Are there any, um... Do you have any, uh, **prefferences**?"

"What, like do I preffer Tigger or Pooh Bear or Piglet?" Paige snorted and I tried not to make a face at that. I loved that cartoon when I was little... Sometimes now as well... Especially Tigger, he was always my favourite. "I'm not a fussy feeder, Miley. Honestly compared to human blood it's all just generic."

"Red eyes creep me out." I muttered and Paige laughed and I sighed. "Now I just need to get Jacob to stop being so sweet and understanding... It's not natural."

"Miley, you're a shapeshifting rockstar who got married at sixteen, what about that is natural?" Paige scoffed and I rolled my eyes. "Plus the whole imprinting thing doesn't exactly happen to normal people you cross on the street. Plus, you and Jacob are so in love it's actually a little nausiating sometimes, none of the rest of the pack are as gaga as you two. Face it, nothing about your relationship is natural or normal."

"Wow. You really know how to make a girl feel good." I said dryly and Paige nudged me.

"You know I meant it in a good way, Miles."

"Yeah." I sighed again, resting my head on her shoulder and she put her head on top of mine. "Everyone I ever knew has been affected by my stupid Hannah secret... They'll never say it but I know my grandparents aren't exactly having a ball with the press constantly following them, and the rest of my family, my friends from school - all five of them - and the pack... God, the pack probably hates me." Kyla cooed in her sleep and turned her head to face Paige, Wolfy in her tight little baby grip. "Every time they call he leaves so I won't hear, and Chris won't even talk to me anymore. He did at first, he listened to me, but now he won't even answer when I call him."

"Come on, Miles, they'll come around, it's just a big shock to take in is all." Paige tried to comfort.

"What about you?" I asked and she looked confused for a second before I elaborated. "With my secret out the press is going to stalk me and everyone close to me... Like you and Ky and that baby... Aren't you at all concerned about your babies growing up in that environment?"

"If I was I could have found other ways to warn you about the Volturi." Paige pointed out and I nodded in consent. "Miley, I don't doubt that no matter what you'd protect those kids from anything that could be bad for them, weather it's psycho paparazzi or psycho vampires with a sense of self-importance. I trust you. Completely"

"Thanks." I smiled up at her and she smiled back. "I just wish Jacob would stop trying to protect me from what the pack thinks. I know at least Leah and Jayden hate me, and Chris, but I can deal with it, he doesn't need to protect me from everything."

"He just doesn't want to see you hurting any more." Paige explained softly, absently stroking a hand over my hair.

"And I get that, but he's gone through a lot in the last few weeks and he shouldn't feel like he has to protect me from every little thing that's out of his control." I could hear Jacob downstairs talking to the pack, and if I wanted I'd be able to listen to what the pack was saying on the other end of the line, but right now I just wanted his heartbeat. It was strong and fast, the way I liked it. "It was _my_ fault. I'm the one that had the double life, and _I'm_ the one that had to be selfish and try and keep being Hannah when it was past my time, I had the option to leave in March and I had to be selfish and try and have the perfect family and fame. But, Jacob's the one trying to stand up for me to his family, to his brothers and sisters, 'cause that's what the pack is, our brothers and sisters and he's fighting with them becuase of me."

"If they're your brothers and sisters then they should understand why you kept it a secret, you wanted to be normal, and you wanted to live your dream. You were fortunate enough to be one of the few people who could live their dream, and it's not your fault it got out." Paige took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "It's mine."

"Yeah, right." I scoffed, the only thing my secret getting out had to do with Paige was that she was an unfortunate victim of it.

"The day before it happened Ryan came here." She said slowly and I furrowed my brow as she moved her head off of mine and sat up a little more properly, which meant I had to take my head off her shoulder and sit up as well.

"I know, he was watching me and Kyla through the window that night and his eyes were red, I went upstairs as soon as I saw his eyes and Jacob went to see and said he was gone." I stated, but I didn't know how Paige would know that, I hadn't wanted to worry her about a vampire being around Kyla with red eyes.

"He came here before that... During the day, after you listened to the CD from your Dad." Paige shook her head after she unfroze and her eyes defrosted at the news of Ryan being around her baby. "He asked to speak to Jacob's wife..."

"He wanted to talk to me?" I furrowed my brow and Paige sighed.

"I'm really sorry, Miley, I didn't mean to, I just said it without thinking and I didn't even think about that he might know that Jacob was married to Hannah Montana and I didn't mean to do it, I'm really really sorry, you have to believe me, please?" Paige begged and I could smell the tears in her eyes. I really didn't like it when people I cared about cried.

"Didn't mean to what, Paige? I don't blame you for anything, but what didn't you mean to do?" I asked quietly as she avoided my eyes.

"He thought Hannah was married to Jacob and I didn't realize he was tricking me when he asked to talk to Jacob's wife so I told him that _you_, that **Miley** wasn't available... I'm the one that told him who you were, Miley, it's my fault your secret got out."

* * *

**Okay, seriously, guys? PLEASE REVIEW? PLEASE? I'm feeling extra sad now :'(**

**Miley and Liam broke up and it makes me sad? Out of all three. YES ALL 3, to those hater who call her a whore or slut. Liam was the only one I really liked. I always got the feeling from Justin that he was just in it for the fame, and that is so not cool. And i"ve just never liked nick at all, he rubs me up the wrong way. But, I liked Liam and now there's no more Miam... Though according to some gossip sites - God, I hate them, but I just can't stop - there is hope for them in the future. One of the good ones, not sure which, said that it was just a 'break' until Miley was done with LOL and things had settled down a bit they weren't so crazy, but I don't know... Couples that go on 'breaks' usually end in 'break-up' for good.**

**So, I'm extra extra sad :(**

**And I didn't even get anywhere near close to ten reviews which makes me sad too, but nowhere near as sad as no more Miam :(**

**If you love me and want to cheer me up, you could review? Make me not so Miam-y sad?**

**Peace, Love, Miley!... Not happy enough for the smiley face...**


	26. Chapter 26

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Monday, August 9, 2010_

"I tried to fix it after, to say that Hannah was with Miley, but I'm the reason your secret's out, I told Ryan." Paige tried to apologize, but I honestly didn't know what to say so I just sat there for a couple of minutes whilst she rambled.

"He already knew." I eventually whispered and Paige stopped talking. "He already knew, that's why he worded it the way he did, he just wanted to screw with me first... I don't blame you, Paige, he would have done it anyway so don't beat yourself up about it, it's not your fault."

"You're... Not mad?" Paige asked slowly, unsurely, as if the idea were incomprehensible. "Why aren't you mad? You should be mad."

"I told you, Paige, he already knew, it wouldn't have mattered what you said he's probably known for a long time." I sighed and Kyla made a little noise in her sleep and kicked out. I vaguely wondered what she was dreaming about... Could babies even dream yet? "I hate him and he's the biggest asshole in the universe, but he's a smart asshole. I'm absolutely positive he already knew about the secret... It's not your fault, Paigey."

"What's not Paige's fault?" Jacob appeared in the doorway looking irritated, but like he was trying to hide.

"Nothing." I muttered quickly and Jacob raised his eyebrows at me. "What did the pack say?"

"Uh... Just checking in, you know, they're getting jittery when we're split up and Dad says they're getting a little restless and rowdy." Jacob shrugged, avoiding my eyes. He didn't want to tell me what they'd said, that they still hated me. "Rachel wants her BFF back."

"How's Chris?" I couldn't help but ask even though I knew he probably still hated me. I barely knew him and I think a small - very small - part of me might have resented him for being the product of my Dad's affair, but he's my brother. Weather either of us like it not he's my brother and I care about him and I think I might love him. We share blood, how can I not care about him? He's my brother.

"Um... Well, he's only a new wolf so he doesn't have too much control over his form, but Quil says he's getting better at it." Jacob answered carefully and my heart dropped, he still hated me.

"Oh." I looked down and frowned before remembering what Paige and I had been talking about when he left. "Uh, Jay, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked nervously, I could have just gone without telling him, but that just didn't seem right.

"Sure, Mi's, what wrong?" Jacob agreed and I crawled out from between Kyla and Whisper to lead him into the nursery. Jeez... How do I say this? "Mi?"

"Paige needs blood!" Why do I always have to just blurt it out? Do I not know how to word things delicately?

"What?" Jacob looked confused and I bit my lip before continuing.

"Paige hasn't fed in what I'm guessing is a really long time and she needs blood, and so does the baby, her eyes are way blacker than I've ever seen them before." I explained seeing no point in trying to skirt my way around it now.

"So what do we do?" Jacob asked furrowing his brow and frowning before his eyes went hard and he pulled me to him. "Please tell me you're not think-..." He cut himself off and looked between a mixture of outraged and broken... It was interesting to say the least.

"Not my blood." I shook my head and he let out a relieved breath, wrapping his arms around me and holding me tightly for a second.

"God, don't scare me like that, Miley." He murmured against my hair and I kissed his chest lightly in reassurance. "Then... What do we do?" He asked again when he eventually loosened his grip on me and I grew nervous again.

"Well..." I stood on my toes and brought him down to me in a soft kiss before telling him. "I thought I could maybe go hunting for her...?"

"Sure." Jacob said and I looked up at him just in time to see him struggling to contain his laughter. "Knock yourself out, Miles."

"Why are you laughing?" I demanded, frowning and resisting the urge to stomp my foot like a petulant child.

"Miley, there's no way in Hell you could kill an animal, you're too much of an animal lover to harm anything other than a bloodsucker." He chuckled and I frowned deeper. Why did everyone suddenly think I couldn't hurt something? It's like they held me up on a pedestal of perfection or something.

"I wasn't going to kill it." I muttered, glaring at the ground as I continued. "I was gonna talk to it telepathically and ask a few animals to donate their blood."

"Are you serious?" Jacob scoffed and I glared lightly up at him making him suddenly stop laughing. "You are serious aren't you?"

"Paige and her baby need blood... She's bruising, Jacob, Paige isn't supposed to bruise and she's bruising now 'cause she hasn't fed in a long time and she's weak from the baby needing blood too." I felt a little pouty and scared for Paige. "Plus I'm the only one who has any chance of convincing an animal to give me some blood for her."

"No!" Jacob denied shaking his head, and I only just noticed how his hair fell in his eyes. He needed a haircut again... Last time he had his hair cut was in Malibu and after that the weekend kinda went to Hell.

"But-" I started to argue but he growled lowly in his chest.

"Miley, I'm not letting you run off and try talk to some dangerous animal, I don't care how much you heal I'm not risking you for anything." Jacob said lowly and I frowned.

"Paige and the baby need blood, Jacob. I'll be fine, I'm stronger and faster than any animal there is and I can heal and if I want to I can even control them. Nothing would even be able to hurt me." I listed, but Jacob didn't look any more convinced. "You really want me to stay here and possibly risk something really bad happening to Paige and the baby when I could go out there and _not_ get hurt helping them?" I tried a new tactic and it was Jacob's turn to frown.

"If she really needs it then I'll go, Miley, I just- I just can't risk anything happening to you, no matter what the certainties are." Jacob murmured quietly, suddenly deflating and turning his big brown puppy dog eyes on me.

"And how exactly are you going to get the blood? I could talk to the animals, get them to calm down, and I wouldn't have to seriously hurt or kill them."

"I'd rather a hurt animal than a hurt wife." Jacob retorted and I frowned.

"I'm not going to get hurt, Jacob." I said softly, reaching up and stroking his face lightly. "And I'm the only one that can do this safely... Please?" I gave him my innocent, begging blue eyes that I knew he couldn't resist for anything. "Please, Jacob? I'll be extra careful and I'll be back within two hours or you can come an look for me and do anything you want and I'll never try and argue with you about anything like this ever again?"

"You know I can't say no to your innocent eyes, Miley." Jacob said quietly, silently begging me with his eyes. "Please?... An hour and a half, no more." He finally conceded and I smiled up at him.

"I love you, Jacob Ephraim!" I murmured quietly, brushing my lips along his jaw line and he held me close to him again, breathing in my scent just like I was breathing his. He was my comfort. Everything about him from his voice to his hold to his scent was comforting to me.

"I love you too, Miley Ray, for always and eternity." Jacob replied, swooping down and capturing my lips with his as he lifted me a little to deepen it.

Twenty minutes later I found myself in a large patch of woodland in the mountains. I was nervous and jumpy... Something I'm sure looked quite odd in my wolf form. I only had little more than an hour before Jacob would come looking for me and never let me out alone again so I quickly set out sniffing for an animal for Paige and the baby. I passed a few birds and small animals like squirrels and stuff, but they ran at the sight of me and I wasn't really looking for a small animal 'cause then I'd probably kill it and that was the last thing I wanted to do.

I heard a loud shriek somewhere to the north and froze. I waited, that sounded like it was hurt. The second the second yowl ripped through the air. I swear if it was hunters looking to kill some poor animal I'd tear them apart. As I got closer the scent of a cat reached me... I think it was a tiger or a puma or something. Thinking about puma's made me think about my old bodyguard, Roxie, she'd had to quit after her older brother got sick and she had to take care of him... It was sad to say I hadn't kept in touch even though she was part of our family. Roxie like a puma... Sure she was a bit over the top sometimes - like following me to school and pretending to be a junior high student - but she was family and her heart was in the right place. And I'd all but forgotten about her. Had Hollywood messed me up that bad? Or was it me that messed myself up?

I circled in on the area the injured cat was and I smelt a lot of blood. The animal was in a clearing and I could smell... RYAN?  
I growled and charged headfirst and full speed into the clearing where Ryan was feeding on a poor defenceless tiger. Ryan looked in shock, blood dripping from his mouth and down his face and neck. I didn't even wait for him to register that there was an overgrown husky in front of him before charging him and knocking him away from the tiger. The tiger was hurt really bad and kept screeching and shrieking in pain. I didn't know what vampire venom did to animals, but I knew it was horrible from what I was hearing.

"Miley?" Ryan asked in surprise, standing up and looking at me. Stupid little asshole. I charged him again, knocking him into a series of trees that collapsed under the force of his impact. Ryan groaned and stood up again, bleeding and slowly healing. I phased back into my human form and glared at Ryan. I could deal with him later; right now there was a hurt tiger in front me who needed help. I cautiously stepped closer to the big cat, but it yowled at me and tried to squirm away, but it couldn't get very far because of what Ryan did to it.

"Shh..." I held my hands out in surrender, trying to show that I wasn't going to hurt it. "It's okay... I'm not going to hurt you... It's okay." I took another slow step towards it.

"Miley?" Ryan spoke and I growled lowly. "What are you doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous? You could get hurt."

"You're the one that's gonna get hurt, Atlas!" I snapped, taking another agonizingly slow step to the tiger, he was hurt and he needed help, but I needed him to trust me before I could help him. "You're a real bastard, you know that."

"Miley, get away from that thing, it's dangerous." Ryan tried to convince and I clenched my jaw so I wouldn't just kill him right there and then and scare the poor tiger.

"He's hurt, not dangerous, _you're_ dangerous, you Ass." I was almost within touching distance of the tiger now, I reached out with my mind for it. **Hey...** I thought calmingly and he startled. **Hey, it's okay... I'm not going to hurt you. I promise I won't hurt you...** The tiger growled and shrieked, but he couldn't go anywhere and I didn't want to approach an angry injured tiger. I may be able to heal from just about anything, but it still hurts to get the injury.

"What would Jacob do if he knew you were out here?" Ryan tried a new direction and I stiffened before slowly turning to face him with a sadistic smile.

"He does know. In fact, he wanted to come as well." He didn't exactly need to know that it was to protect me from the big bad putty tat. **It's okay... Calm down, Sweetie, I won't hurt you...** I applied a little bit of compulsion to the thoughts and the tiger had no choice but to calm down a little. Besides, being angry wouldn't help it when it's hurt really bad. Its shrieks and yowls turned to whimpers and little pained begging sounds that broke my heart.

"Do you make it habit to come out to the forest and help killer animals when you're naked?" Ryan asked and I froze again. With the minor fact that there was a very hurt animal that needed my help I had kind of forgotten about the side affect of shape shifting... Clothes don't shift with you...

"You perverted asshole!" I accused, quickly trying to cover myself with my hands before finding it no use and phasing back into my wolf form, startling the tiger. **It's okay... It's still me, I'm not going to hurt you.** I soothed the tiger quickly in my mind and he calmed down a little at the sound of my voice. I guess he liked me.

"Okay, jeez, here, I'm sorry." Ryan muttered, pulling his shirt off and holding it out to me, but I glared and growled at him. "But, just so you know you've got nothing you need to hide." I growled again and pounced, swiping at him and knocking him away with a yelp, making the clearing just a little bit bigger.

**Get lost, you Murderer, before I kill you for what you did.** I ordered of the half vampire and I heard leaves rustling and a few seconds later only the lingering stench of Ryan remained in the air instead of the ass himself. I phased back into my human form and approached the tiger again, he seemed to relax more when I wasn't a giant dog. "It's okay, Sweetie, nothing's gonna hurt you again." I cooed, reaching out and gently stroking the tigers black and orange fur. In response the big animal let out a loud pained sound and rolled onto its side making me jump back in surprise. Okay, so my he was really a _she_. I stepped closer again, holding my hands out in surrender. "Hi, Sweetie... Uh..." How do I talk to a tiger? What am I supposed to say? Roar? **Uh... Hi, my name is Miley... What's your name?** I asked before mentally kicking myself. Again, TIGER! The tiger roared a whole lot weaker than I was comfortable with as I moved my hands over its body and up to her neck where Ryan had bitten her. What was with vampires and necks? I mean, in all the myths the victim is always bitten on the neck... Does becoming one of the undead suddenly give you a neck fetish? **I need to look at where it hurts, is that okay?** I questioned softly and she let out a pained sound but didn't move when I got closer to the bite mark on her neck. The poor tiger was bleeding really badly still and even though I hated it I didn't know if I'd have enough time to find and convince another animal before Jacob came looking for me. **I don't want to hurt you, okay? But, my friend needs blood... I will help you, I promise I'll do everything I can, but can I please have some blood for my friend? She's not like **_**him**_**, she's nice and she needs blood for her and her baby.** The tiger didn't move much, but she did lay her head down and let out a sad little meow before nodding her head and I sighed. I reached down to the bag I had tied to my ankle and took out a funnel and bottle...

I got blood all over my hands and body, but after only a couple of minutes the bottle was full and I quickly put it aside. It should have taken longer, but Ryan is a real bastard and he's bitten her multiple times. Then I had an idea. It was weird and I don't know how I got it and it probably wouldn't work, but I needed to at least try and save the poor tiger. I grabbed Ryan's abandoned shirt and carefully pressed it to where the bites were localized slowly bringing my other arm to my lips. It was covered in blood and I winced at the taste as I bit down harshly, gasping at the pain it cause. I bit down harder and waited until I felt my skin tearing and my own blood in my mouth before pulling it back and offering it to the tiger. **Please?... I don't know what else to do.** I prompted and she hesitantly darted her rough pink togue out to lick my arm. She's a really smart tiger. I figured if the healing thing was in my DNA, my _blood_, then it might work for her if she drank it... Kinda like those vampire myths that if you drink vampire blood you heal, but I knew they weren't true. This was my only hope. I didn't have anything to help her with me. When I'd come out here I hadn't been planning on hurting an animal like this, I thought I'd just give a few different animals little tiny cuts on their paws or something, that way they'd easily heal and it wouldn't bother them any more than a splinter.

I willed myself not to heal too fast so the tiger would at least have a chance if it did work for it to work. My arm was barely covered in the tigers blood anymore, now just her slobber and could see my teeth marks still oozing blood. I wasn't healing fast, like I could will when my powers worked or something. The tiger went for another lick and I winced, it hurt when open wounds were licked at like that. I wonder if that's how vampire victims felt before they died or the venom got them... I knew what the venom was like, I'd been bitten on several occasions and I actually think I might be immune to the venom now because it didn't even affect me last time...

"It's okay... I won't let him hurt you ever again." I murmured when the tiger eventually stopped licking my arm and laid her head on the ground. I slowly pulled the soaking shirt away from her neck and my heart dropped... The blood thing did work a little (I'm not sure how or why, maybe I could control it like I did by not healing my arm) but not enough... There had been seven bite marks before; now there were only four, but they were the four worse ones - the three that had healed could barely be classed as scratches. She was still bleeding really bad and I could tell by the way she pulled away and just laid there that she had given up. "No. Come on, you need more." I urged, kneeling next to her head and offering her my arm again, but she turned away and let out a weak roar and I heard rustling in the trees behind her...

* * *

**Sooo... I was thinking, fanfiction completely blew up with those stupid niley stories when they broke up. And now I can't click into the Hannah Montana category without seeing at least a dozen on the first page - which really dangs my flabit. But, what I'm talking about is, since niley broke up fanfiction is flood with niley - and I really can't stand it - andnow that Miam broke up does that mean Miam stories are going to flood fanfiction? I hope so. I really really hope so.**

**Only 2 reviews? Please give me more?  
Not to single anyone out, dhequeenbee, I kinda miss your long reviews :) I always used to smile when I saw a review from you, but I haven't had one since chapter 11. Pretty please review? Pwease?**

**Anywho, watching Avatar with my Mom right now...**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Monday, August 9, 2010_

Please don't be a really angry tiger! Please don't be a really angry tiger! Please don't be a really angry tiger! I prayed silently, my eyes glued to the spot where the rustling was. Then the source of the noise came out and I froze.

"Oh..." Was all I could say. It was four little tiger cubs who came stumbling out of the cover of the trees looking really really frightened. They must have been hiding when Ryan came and attacked. Ryan. I'll murder the bastard, I resolved as I watched the cubs walk over to their mother eyeing me wearily. They sounded like cute little putty tats when they meowed and the mother meowed as well, I guess that was animal speak. It felt kinda private so I turned away and started putting my things away to take back to Paige. I felt myself get teary, not even ten minutes ago I promised the tiger that I'd help her and now she was dieing and wouldn't let me do what I could. I felt something nudge my legs just as the first tears started to fall and I turned to see one of the tiger cubs at my feet looking up at me with sad little kitten eyes. I furrowed my brow and looked at the mother tiger, she was licking one of her other cubs clean before she pushed that towards me as well and my mouth dropped open.

"Oh, no I-" A look from the tiger, like she knew I was going to say I couldn't take them. She really was a smart tiger, like my dogs, so smart and understanding. The look she gave me was like 'you promised to help' and I shut up. One of the cubs meowed and curriously licked my foot, tickling it and I looked at the mother tiger doubtfully then the cubs. God. Why didn't I just let Jacob come instead of me; he wouldn't bring home a litter of tiger cubs. The tiger meowed and I knew she was saying 'you promised'. I was still crying and I looked down at the cubs again. How did I get myself into these situations? I was supposed to come here and get a little bit of animal blood for Paige and the baby, not end up with a dieing mother tiger trying to convince me to take her cubs. I bit my lip and knelt down to the cubs, they looked so innocent and scared, I couldn't just leave them here alone.

"Please don't make me do this?" I begged, but she responded by pushing the third cub at me and started cleaning the last one. A few minutes later I was faced with four innocent, scared tiger cubs and one dieing mother tiger. I moved next to the mother, she looked really bad and I tried to get her to take more of my blood but she refused. "Please? You need to get better." I urged, but she meowed again. "No, I can't take them, I'm a human, they need _you_, not me." Meow. "Come on, just stay with me a little longer and I can get Jacob to bring something to help you." I begged, but I knew it was too late and so did she. I could hear her heart fading. I sniffled and she meowed again, licking my hand weakly and her eyes flickered to her cubs. "Please?" I whimpered, but she didn't respond. Everything in the forrest seemed to freeze and go silent as the tigers heart faded even more until...

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"You actually let her go?" Paige asked in disbelief when I went back into her room and I sighed.

"She gave me her 'pretty please' pout and big innocent baby blues... You try saying no to that." I muttered and Paige laughed. After a while of idle chit-chate we descended into silence. I started getting jittery after ten minutes and pacing after fifteen of her being gone. How could I have let her go out hunting alone? Baby blues or not, how could I let her go?

"You're making me dizzy." Paige commented, watching me pace back and forth in the middle of her room. Kyla was still sleeping and Paige kept wincing every time the baby kicked. "She's only been gone twenty minutes, she probably hasn't even found an animal yet."

"Or what if an animal found her and she's hurt?" I couldn't help but think and Whisper jumped up from where he'd been laying with Diva and followed me as I paced, it was almost comical. "That's it, I'm going to find her!" I decided, turning and heading for the window.

"Oh, no you don't." Paige jumped up, wincing at the movement and I froze, turning in case she needed me. Hurt or not Miley would never forgive me if something happened to Paige and her baby. "You promised Miley an hour and a half, so you're not going anywhere near her until _she_ comes back **here**."

"What if she can't come back because she's injured?" I argued desperately, but Paige just put a hand on her stomach and glared at me as she pointed to the chair by the desk. "Alright, alright, just sit down, would you? Miley would kill me if something happened to you because of me." I muttered, reluctantly moving away and over to the chair.

"Good boy." Paige sighed, easing herself back onto the bed, carefull not to disturb Kyla. "Now if only this baby was as easy to control."

"Threaten it with Miley's pout, no sane person can do anything bad when faced with Miley's pout." Paige smiled humorously and stroked her stomach. "Do..." I frowned, I don't really know why, but the thought just occured to me. With my daughter sleeping peacefully on the bed and her mother about to have another baby. "Do you remember that night... Us?... Sometimes when I focuss really hard I get these flashes, but I don't know..."

"What kind of flashes?" Paige asked and I furrowed my brow as I concentrated.

"Guitars...?" I muttered, trying to remember. "Um, drugs?... Cowboys...?" I shook my head and felt a headache coming on like I did every time I tried to remember. I wasn't exactly sure if I wanted to know the details, but (trying not to sound like a love-sick girl... Or Justin Bieber [the freak really looks a lot like Matt]) it was my first time... And it did somehow lead to me father my little Angel Ky.

"Wow...' Paige breathed, looking at me with wide eyes, I could see a little guilt in them as well. "You were really wasted, weren't you?"

"If the waking up with a murderous migrane and no longer needing my lunch is anything to go by, then yeah." I sighed, it actually hurt my heart to talk about this, to talk about cheating on my Miley. "I can't even remember Miley calling me earlier that night and telling me that... You know." I absently started playing with my wedding band. Even after what I did Miley still took me back and married me. "You don't have to say if you don't want to, I was just wondering... I mean, it was my virginity and everything." I didn't say it, but I'm pretty sure from the look she gave me that Paige knew I was thinking that my first time was supposed to be with Miley.

"You were thinking about about her." Paige said quietly, looking down at her hands splayed on her stomach. "You kept mumbling about how you loved Miley and everybody makes mistakes and Miley would never forgive if she found out and you'd only do it if Miley said it was okay." She explained guiltily and I frowned, I didn't mean to make her feel guilty. "I kind of forced you into it... I'd just fed and I was horny and I saw a sad guy who was hot and I decided to have my way with you weather you wanted it or not... You asked me if I could be her, and you kept saying her name, you were thinking about Miley the entire time, Jacob, I remember thinking that you actually thought I _was_ Miley during it." We were both silent for a few minutes, I didn't know what to think about what Paige just said, but my infidelity was quickly put out of my mind with what happened next. "F******K!" Paige cursed loudly, clutching her stomach and I jumped.

"Paige?" I asked hesitantly, running over to her side as Kyla startled awake when Paige's sudden movement jostled her a little roughly. Kyla started crying at be woken before she was done with her nap and Paige gritted her teeth as she held herself "What's wrong? Is it the baby?" I picked Kyla up and tried to calm her down, bouncing her a little and patting her back. "Shh, Ky, it's okay, Baby Girl." I tried to sooth Kyla even though I had no idea if everything was currently/going to be okay. Kyla kept screaming despite my best efforts and Paige cursed again, wincing in pain, Prue started whimpering, Whisper was barking loudly, and Diva was hiding in the corner from the loud noises. That's when Vita knocked on the door.

"What's going on in there?" Vita asked through door and I flung it open feeling panicked. "Jacob?"

"I don't know what to do." I said wide-eyed, still shushing Kyla, not that she'd quieten any with all the noise and after being prematurely woken from her nap.

"It's happening, Jacob." Paige said from behind me and I turned, hoping that didn't mean what I thought it meant.

"What's happening?" I asked, playing dumb and praying for it to be anything but what I thought it was.

"The baby-" Paige got out before gasping in pain again and my hopes dropped. It was what I thought it was and I had no idea what to do.

"I'll call nine-one-one." Vita anounced, sounding a little shakey.

"NO!" Paige and I shouted at the same time. Paige is half vampire and so is that baby. I don't know what would happen at a hospital, but I knew it wouldn't be good. Vita turned and stared at us and I was at a loss for words.

"Umm... There's no time." Paige shook her head, thankfully one of us was thinking... Or, at least I hope she was just trying to avoid a hospital full of tests and doctors wanting to know what she is. I really hoped it wasn't that soon because I so wasn't delivering that baby. They had female doctors for a reason, so guys wouldn't have to look down there when they're not pleasuring their wives.

"Well... Have fun, Jacob." Vita said after a couple of frozen seconds, taking Kyla out of my arms and starting to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked desperately. "Don't leave me here, I don't know what to do... I don't _want_ to know what to do... I don't want to do **that**." I gestured at Paige as Whisper and Diva took advantage of the open door and sprinted out whilst Prue looked like she didn't know what to do.

"Well, I'm not doing it, and she's _your_ friend and the mother of **your** child." Vita shot back before starting to leave again.

"Jesus, he's strong." Paige gasped, I heard the door click shut when my attention was turned and panicked. Vita had just left leaving me and the puppy alone to deal with this. I wracked my brains for anything I could remember of those medical shows on TV: When there's less than two minutes between cotractions the baby can be born, painkillers are good, and so is breathing...

"Breathe!" I blurted out and Paige stopped looking pained for half a second to shoot me a weird look.

"What?"

"Umm... Isn't that what they say on TV? To breathe?" I muttered nervously and this time she glared at me.

"Well, I'm not exactly holding my breath here, Jake, I know how to breathe." Paige snapped and I winced.

"Sorry." God, if Miley were here she'd know what to do, she delivered Kyla. Another reason I should have gone and Miley should have stayed safely here, where no-one and nothing could hurt her; Miley knew what to do if Paige went into labor.

"Just shut up, I can wait for Miley to get back." Paige said and I felt so relieved, delivering a baby wasn't something I wanted to do, now or ever.

"Are you sure?" I felt like I should at least offer to stay, my parents raised me to be polite if nothing else.

"Yes, I'm sure, now get out before I change my mind and I'm not so sure." Paige snapped and I quickly fled, Prue running after me. God, I hope Miley came home soon. Kyla was still crying downstairs so I went down there and made a beeline for the living room where the sound system was set up. Vita followed me once she saw me and I switched on the CD player that still held Miley's Dad's CD. It never ceased to calm Kyla down and I was hoping now was no different. As soon as Robby Ray Stewart's Tennessee voice spilled from the speakers Kyla's whimpers seemed to quieten a little until half way through the second song she had taken to grabbing at Vita's hair and stopped crying completely. She was really very advanced for only a month old, I guess it was the vampire in her. Paige said she went through her childhood in only seven years.

"Shouldn't you be up there with Paige?" Vita asked, bouncing Kyla a little when she whimpered at the loss of her playtoy/Vita's hair.

"She told me to leave and I wasn't about to argue with a pregnant woman in labor." I shrugged and Vita rolled her eyes. We seemed to get along a lot better since Kyla was taken away, and I'm pretty sure Miley was happy that we weren't arguing anymore since we got her back.

"What's going on, Jacob?" Vita asked after a few minutes, carefully setting Kyla in her carrier seat and straightening to look me dead in the eye. Gotta say, for a human she can be pretty intimidating when she wants to be.

"Uh... Paige is having a baby?" I replied, feeling confused and she glared at me.

"I know that, I also know she gave birth to Kyla not even a month ago and when she left three weeks ago she _wasn't_ pregnant... So, I'll ask again, what's going on?" Vita specified and I froze. Oh, crap! I'd been around other shape shifters and vampires (even though that went against everything in me) so much for a long time it hadn't occured to me that other people would notice the weird things going on around us. "I asked Miley yesterday, but she just changed the subject... Is it some sort of experimental drugs or something? Whatever is happening to Paige isn't normal and I want to know what's going on right now." For such a little human she was very demanding.

"Uh..." What am I supposed to say? "Yes." I don't know what I was agreeing to, but I didn't know what to do here any more than I knew what to do upstairs with Paige.

"What-?" Vita started to ask, but the side door that led to a little courtyard outside flung open and Miley appeared. Oh, thank God! Double thank God: Miley had had the smart idea to leave clothes near the house for when we phased and she'd gotten dressed before coming back. Then I noticed the blood. Lots and lots and lots of blood.

"Miley!" I ran over to her, that was a Hell of a lot more blood than she was supposed to be near... Thankfully though it wasn't hers. "What happened?" I asked, brushing her hair back from her eyes and she looked up at me with sad brown eyes full of tears. There were heartbreaking teartracks on her face as well.

"Ryan was there." Miley sniffled and I growled lowly in my chest, pulling my Miley to me in a comforting hug, but she shook her head and stepped away a little whilst Vita just looked on in worried, shocked confusion. "He was feeding on a tiger and I tried to save her, I really did, but there were too many bites and she wouldn't take an more of my blood to heal her and then... She died, Jay." Miley's voice cracked a little on the last word and a few more tears slipped past her eyes, I could get back to her giving her blood to a tiger later. "I tried really hard to save her, I promise, I-I swear I tried to save her, Jacob."

"It's okay, Miles, I know you did." I tried to sooth, but she shook her head again.

"I-I tried to tell her I couldn't but I just couldn't say no to her, Jay, she was dieing and she wouldn't let me help her so I had to, I had no choice, and they looked so sad and innocent. We can take them to a zoo or somewhere they can be looked after, but I just couldn't leave them there, and the tiger was practically begging..." Miley sniffled again and I vaguely wondered what Vita might be thinking, but right now Miley was way more important than her publicist.

"What is it, Mi's?" I asked, reaching out to wipe her tears away and Miley stepped away, out of my sight behind the gate before opening it fully and holding it for something. "Oh..." I was not expecting that.

* * *

**So what's the deal with everyone making 3d concert momvies now? Miley did it first (LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, by the way) then the jonas brother and now justin bieber? What, are they playing follow the leader?  
And bieber-brat is making it hard not to at least watch it online or something. From what I hear his was basically a call every celebrity in the phone book and see who turns up or something. And Miley turned up... Now I have to at least see the stupid copy-cat movie 'cause Miley's gonna be in it... Grrr...**

**And can anyone tell me why Merry Christmas has been trending on Twitter every time I log in? It's only just September, people. Even I'm not that early, and I start my countdown WAY WAY WAY early... I get excited 'cause once Christmas hits it's only ten day till my birthday :)**

**Could write more, but it's currently 2 in the morning here... Yawn...**

**Please review? I'll bake a cookie for every review I get?  
I'm desperate here, people, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Monday, August 9, 2010_

"Oh..." Was all Jacob said when he saw the tiger cubs. Not that I blamed him.

"I know we can't keep them, and we can take them to somewhere where they can be looked after properly and everything, but I just couldn't leave them out there after I couldn't save their mother." I bit my bottom lip and watched Jacob nervously as he stared at the cubs.

"What...? How? When...? Huh?" Jacob scratched his head and looked from me to the cubs with a confused expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, but... I couldn't just leave them there." I explained as the cubs crowded around my feet and tried to hide behind me. Beofre Jacob could say anything back I heard a scream from upstairs and remembrance flood Jacob's eyes before he grabbed my hand and pulled my inside, away from the meowing cubs. "What's going on? Was that Paige?" I asked, feeling wide-eyed as Jacob dragged me upstairs.

"Uh... Paige kinda went into labor when you were gone." Jacob muttered, looking down and avoiding my eyes and I stopped.

"She what?" I paled. Oh, no. I already delivered one kid, I was not doing it again. If I had to do it again Kyla was likely to be Jacob's only offspring. "Did you call a doctor? Is she okay? Why weren't you with her? Don't tell me you left her alone when she's in labor?" Jacob blushed and looked down.

"She told me to leave, that she'd wait for you." He murmured quietly and I paled even more. That meant that Paige had every intention of me delivering that baby. And I had every intention of not having anything to do with the birth. I think I did my duty, I already delivered one kid, I didn't have any sort of fancy degree, there was absolutely no reason why I should deliver another kid. "We didn't call a doctor because... Well, she's half vampire, and so is the baby. I don't think humans would react too good to that."

"So you just left her up there _alone_ when she's in labor?" I asked in disbelief, running up the stairs and flinging Paige's bedroom door open.

"FINALLY!" Paige shouted when she saw me and Jacob and I hit Jacob in the chest lightly as punishment.

"Right now if you value your manhood I'd leave if I were you." I advised and Jacob just about sprinted back downstairs. Whimp. I can't believe they would just leave her up here when she's in labor. "How're you feelin', Paige-y?" I whispered, going over to her and smoothing her hair back. She looked exhausted and tired and really really pained.

"It hurts worse than Kyla." Paige whimpered, her sudden energy from just seconds ago gone.

"I got you some blood, Paige-y." I cooed, the bag was still tied around my ankle and I picked it up and opened it. The bottle was one of those big three litre milk bottles, and the poor tiger had completely filled it. "Then you can not hurt so much." To my surprise Paige shook her head and pushed the blood away.

"Baby first... He needs to get out. Something might happen to him if he doesn't get out in enough time." Paige whimpered, letting out a pained cry when he either kicked again or another contraction hit, I'm not sure which.

"Just a little bit, for strength?" I prompted, but Paige shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Baby first."

"Baby first." I nodded. Oh, God, why was I doing this?

_**MACOB**_

_Christopher C. Callea's Point Of View_

"Did you know about Hannah Montana?" Okay, so I might have been a little insane... I was talking to Miley's horse, Blue Jeans. I just... At first it had been weird, having a sister. Then I'd started to like the idea, I mean, I knew I was only just starting to know her and it'd take a _long_ time before we had the kind of brother/sister relationship like Jacob and Rachel had, but the idea of having that sort of relationship sounded like a good one. When she'd left we had kekpt in touch, we'd talk almost every day and get to know erach and it was cool... Until thirteen days ago... She'd been in Forks, I could smell her when Quil and Embry were showing me around the forest in our wolf forms. She'd been in Forks and she didn't come to see me, or any of the pack, then I had to find out from a bunch of vampires called the Cullens that Paige - the half vampire - had taken Jacob's baby girl - Kyla - away from them and she was trying to get her to go back to Georgia.

After that, nothing... Not a phone call or even a text. After the Hannah secret got out I'd been pissed off. Did she not think that I should maybe possibly know that her and Hannah Montana were the same person? Then I was pissed at myself, why should I have known? We barely knew each other, according to Rachel Miley feelings on family was blood is just blood, but family is love. I only shared blood with her, that was it, that didn't make love, or family, it just made blood. Several other members of the pack had called her demanding answers, wanting to know what the Hell was going on, why she kept it from them, and she'd asked to talk to me every time... But, I refused. I didn't want to talk to her, not over the phone, and I wouldn't be the one to ask her to come back here so soon when she clearly needed to be in Georgia, so I just pushed her away. It hurt, I don't know about her, but I know I definately at least cared about her as a sister.

Then two days there had been a very happy - possibly drunk, I'm not sure but they sounded drunk, or maybe they were just really really happy, hard to tell - voicemail in the middle of the night. Paige was back, and so was Kyla... And something called the Volturi, that sounded like it should have been bad, but all it reminded me of was Volterra in Italy. I was happy for them, they got their baby back, and their best friend/Kyla's mother. Since then things had been pretty quiet, except I heard that a couple of the Cullen vampires had run off for some reason yesterday.

"Of course you did, she's had you since she was a little kid, you were probably the first thing she told when it happened." I muttered, absently rubbing the horses neck lightly and he neighed. Usually when I wanted to think I'd go up to the roof, but lately I'd been coming to see the horse. The horse that knew my sister better than I did. The first time I came to see him he just about trampled me and tried to run away until Rachel explained that he doesn't like strangers. It was only today that he didn't kick up a fuss when I came to him. "Yeah, I miss her too, but she said a couple of days ago that she'd be back for school in September." I sighed, I wondered vaguely if she'd even remember that it was my seventeenth birthday in five days? Probably not, she had too much to deal with in Georgia with the baby and the Hannah secret and the movie. And it was the anniversary of her Dad's death on the fifteenth, she probably wouldn't want to think about his illigitamate kid's birthday two days beforehand. And just my luck; just like the day I was born it just happened to fall on Friday 13th this year. Lucky me. "Then you'll have her here everyday to go riding or whatever." She'd want to hang out with the horse. Probably not me 'cause I'd been ignoring her, but I didn't know what else to do, this whole big family thing was new to me, I didn't know how to react when a big secret came out.

I'd also never thought about school. As far as I know Miley would be starting her Junior year of high school and Jacob his Senior year. I still had my Senior year to go as well, but I didn't know what I'd do. I hadn't registered anywhere. I _couldn't_ register anywhere. According to the government I was supposed to be an orphan for another year and five days, still in Nevada, not Forks.

I didn't have a Godmother like Miley who let me come here, I only had the dieing words of my mother telling me to find my father and older brother for some reason. Maybe I could find a way to get immancipated or something so I could enroll myself in school here so I could be close to Miley and hopefully form some sort of relationship with her. That or I'd probably be forced back to Nevada with this shape shifting secret and not able to see my sister for a year. That is, if she even wanted to see me again in the first place after the way I'd been acting.

"Dude!" Brady ran up to the stables. The thirteen year old kid had imprinted two weeks ago. I'm still hazy on the whole imprinting thing, and I wasn't sure I wanted it to happen to me, but everyone else who imprinted seemed content enough. Miley and Jacob were married for Christs sake. Leah and Jayden spent half their time having sex and the other half either torturing anyone who wasn't and sleeping and eating. Caley and Matt were almost the same except they didn't torture anyone, Caley seemed like a kind-hearted person and Matt was just wrapped around her little finger. That just left the four imprinted none-couples: Quil who imprinted on the two-year-old Claire and was more like an abused babysitter or big brother, Shane and Rachel of which Rachel thought of him as nothing more than a little brother and kept denying anything else would happen in the near future because she's not a cradle robber, and Seth and Brady who onnly just imprinted on Makenzie and Makena respectively. Seth didn't know how to feel, Makenzie was three and a half years younger than him. He knew he loved her, but not in what context. Brady on the other hand wasn't even a year older than Makena, but turned into a stuttering, stumbling, fumbling mess every time he was around her. "Food!" Brady informed before running off. I swear I don't know how there was always so much food. We all tended to eat so much, it was a shapeshifter thing, our bodies ran through more energy than normal people. I didn't really understand it, but all I knew was that I was always hungry. I felt kinda guilty, I mean, they'd taken me in here and they looked after me and fed me and all that and I couldn't anything to help out. Billy said not to worry about it because we were family now, but I still felt guilty.

"See you later, Big Guy." I sighed, rubbing Blue Jeans' nose one more time before leaving. The horse seemed sad without Miley, I guess being around her since she was a kid made him get used to having her around and without her he was sad. Blue Jeans neighed as I left and I glanced back to see him walk over to the far wall of his stall that had a few pictures of him and a cute little girl I guessed to be Miley.

After dinner and helping cleaning up I found myself back in Jacob's room. Almost every available surface was covered with pictures of Miley. She was smiling in most of them and they were clearly amature photos, a few of them had other pack members and one had her cousin Bella and some really pale guy with bronze hair and golden brown eyes. My favourite was a black and white picture of Miley trying to do a serious pose as she looked at the camera, but her eyes were dancing with happiness and laughter. A few pictures I could have lived my whole life without though were a bunch of cluttered, unframed pictures on the desk of her in a bikini making seductive faces and beckoning Jacob to her with sexy poses and naughty looks. One of those pictures in particular showed Miley half turned away from the camera, TOPLESS, only wearing a pair of bikini bottoms and licking her lips seductively as she covered her chest with one hand and the other was behind her propping her up as she leaned back... I couldn't get rid of that one no matter how hard I tried... Mainly becuase Jacob had blown it up to epic proportions and stuck it to the ceiling right over the bed... It was actually sickening to look at, but I couldn't reach it to take it down and every time I got up close I got nauseous.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"I need towels, sterile, clean water, a blanket, scizzors, a phone, and help." I told Jacob who was waiting at the top of the stairs when I managed to get away from Paige for a few seconds. My left hand was still healing from her last contraction and I'd so far managed to avoid looking at her girl parts, but I wouldn't be able to put that off for much longer.

"What? What for?" Jacob asked, looking at me with wide eyes and I rolled mine.

"Becuase I'm the one that has to do _that_." I pointed at the door and Jacob looked a little green.

"Wow... What are you doing, delivering a baby?" A tinkling, familiar voice asked from the bottom of the steps and Jacob spun around and I stepped to the side to see Alice and Jasper.

"Wh-... What are you guys doing here?" I asked, staring at them, one second they were down stairs smirking up at us, and the next I watched in shape shifter slow motion as they sped up the stairs in less than a second to stand in front of me.

"A very disturbing voice message about _Volutri_ being after our favourite shape shifter." Jaspers deep voice murmured. I don't think I've ever known Jasper to actually speak loudly or normally, he always just murmured quietly. Understandable with the vamps andstuff, but still.

"Well, don't look at me." I shook my head, I hadn't told them anything. I left a voicemail for the pack in Forks the day we got Kyla back and I found out, but I hadn't even thought of telling the Cullens.

"It was Paige." Alice shrugged, dancing around the house as if she'd been there forever and gathering the things I'd asked Jacob for. "She was worried about you not doing anything to protect yourselves."

"MILEY!" Paige screamed from the door behind me and my eyes widened. With Alice and Jasper here I might have maybe possibly forgotten about her.

"Oh, crap!" I cursed, grabbing Alices hand and pulling her to Paige's room. "I already did this once, you can do it now." I muttered and she laughed her pixie laugh. "No joke, Pixie, I already delivered Kyla, you can do this kid."

"Okay, but just so you know there's a litter of tiger cubs downstairs." Alice shrugged and I felt relief wash through me. I wouldn't have to look at Paige's girl parts again and pull an entire part-human being out of her. It may have been life, but it was sickening as all Hell.

"I know... I rescued them after Ryan Atlas killed the mother tiger." I looked down and Alice nodded before walking into Paige's room, pulling me along by the hand. "Jasper?"

"That's okay." He shook his head, his features contorted in concentrated pain. "Too much blood." He murmured and I didn't have time to say anything else before Alice shut the door after me, leaving my vampire-hating Jacob with blood-lusting Jasper, and Vita downstairs with Kyla and four tiger cubs... I think I'm more glad to be on this side of the door.

"Get him out." Paige demanded and Alice danced over to the bed where her legs were propped up and open. "He can't breathe, get him out before..."

"Good girl, Paige." Alice soothed as I made my way to the half bloods side and held her hand comfortingly, stroking pieces of sweaty hair away from her face. Alice glance down and set up the towels and the water near her. "You're ready to push, he'll be out soon, Paige, you just need to-" Alice was cut off by Paige screaming at the next contraction. Dang flabbit, it hurt to have my hand broke. But, I was still happy to be at this end of the deal than Alice's. But, I guess being alive for a couple hundred years and seeing all sorts of sickening things and your adoptive Dad being a doctor didn't make delivering a baby all that bad.

"Miley..." Paige whined, turning her big, pained brown puppies on me.

"It's okay, Paige-y, it'll be over soon, then you get to have your two little babies." I cooed, kissing her sweaty forehead.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OWWWW!" Paige screamed when the next wave of pain hit and I had to squeeze my eyes shut and tense every muscle in my body to keep from screaming as well. "FUCK, it hurts."

"Almost done." Alice assured and I once again thanked God I wasn't in her position. "One more push... Two tops."

"Two tops..." Paige repeated weakly, nodding before pushing again.

"Just one more." Alice murmured, beckoning me away from Paige's head and I painfully detached her hand from severely broken one to go down there. A fourth push and the shrill first cries of a newborn filled the air. Alice held out the scizzors for e to cut the umbilical chord before quickly washing the baby and wrapping it up in a little white blanket.

"Lemme see him..." Paige demanded drowsilly, holding her arms out weakly. I knew she was going to pass out again, like she had with Kyla, but I didn't know what to do to stop it.

"Here's your baby." Alice smiled, handing the baby over for a few seconds as Paige struggled to stay awake.

"Beautiful." Paige smiled and let Alice take the baby back.

"Sure is." Alice grinned, handing me the new born so she could clean up. I sat next to Paige and held the baby so she could see as she drifted off. Yeah... These last two births I've experienced are really going to help Jacob get a second kid, they're kinda turning me away from pregnancy altogether...

* * *

**Can't update for a whole week after this 'cause I'm going on holidays. PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET BACK!**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Monday, August 9, 2010_

"So... Now that that's done, want to tell me what this Volturi talk is about?" Alice asked casually as I held Paige's second born baby inside of a month.

"Not really the right time." I shook my head, cooing over the baby. This baby was warm, like Paige, almost the same as me and Jacob. I guess it was because both Ryan and Paige were half bloods and almost the same as me and Jacob so it passed onto their child. I wondered if this one would age like they did... Full grown maturity by seven... It just didn't seem right, they wouldn't even get a childhood at the kind of aging.

"Too bad." Alice shrugged, opening the door and darting out to dispose of the bloodied towels and water and everything else. "You've got two babies in the house now, do you really want to risk it?"

"Paige says that the Volturi would be coming for me and Jacob and the pack because we're shapeshifters because they forced her to tell them." I reported dully and Alice raised and eyebrow, grabbing my shoulder and I gasped at the contrasts of our skin as she pulled out of the room.

"So what do you think?" Alice asked knowingly and I rolled my eyes as she led me downstairs where I could smell Jacob and Jasper had gone during the delivery.

"I think they'd be more worried about their whole vampire secret getting out so they'd be more after Paige, Ky and this baby because they're crossbreeds and they'd think them more likely to blow the secret." I sighed, rocking the baby slightly to keep the cries to a minimum as we went to the living room where the crying would surely set off Kyla.

"Vampires and werewolves are natural enemies, they'd try and kill two birds with one stone." Alice shook her head, but thankfully she spoke quietly so Vita wouldn't hear. "Don't underestimate them, Miley, they're after you as well, and they won't stop until they get you."

"We're not actual werewolves, we're shapeshifters... There's a difference... Isn't there?" I asked lowly, "I mean, do werewolves... Are werewolves real?"

"I don't know, we try and stay out of vampire affairs, what with the whole vegetarians thing, we're easy targets even with my gift and Edward and Jazzy's, the easiest way to stay alive is to not ruffle any feathers." Alice shook her head.

"How's Paige?" Vita was the first one to speak after that, breaking me and Alice out of our conversation.

"Sleeping... Apparently having a baby is exhausting." Alice informed with a dazzling smile that easily won Vita over.

"What about the baby?" Jacob asked from where he was sitting on the floor with Kyla. I knelt down next to him and carefully moved the baby onto the playmat as well, making sure everything was okay before straightening.

"Gorgeous." I smiled down at the siblings. Kyla had a darker skin tone, both because she was less part vampire and because of Jacob's russet skin partially passing onto her... I had a feeling that when she got older she'd have a permanantly sunkissed look.

"And healthy." Alice added and I smiled.

"No teeth like Paige and Atlas when they were born." I muttered as the baby started drifting off to sleep. "You got the right idea, Kid." I muttered, suddenly feeling very tired. Dealing with Ryan, a dieing tiger, four cubs, and now Paige had her baby made me tired and I longed for a nap.

"You want to take a nap?" Jacob offered softly when I yawned.

"No... I'm good, just need some caffeen or something." I denied, slowly getting to my feet and wondering towards the kitchen.

"You did great, Miley." Jacob got up and followed me, which was surprising 'cause I never thought he'd willingly leave the babies alone with vampires, even if they are vegetarian Cullens.

"I held Paige's hand and cut the chord... Hardly note-worthy." I mumbled, reaching the fridge and finding a _Sprite_ and a _Fanta_ for Jacob.

"Don't doubt me, Miley, I could get a million testamonies of your greatness." Jacob replied, hugging me from behind and I leaned back into him. He was warm and comforting and if I didn't stop listening to his heart right now I swear I'd fall asleep.

"I love you." I sighed, briefly closing my eyes and smiling contentedly when he kissed my neck lightly.

"I love you too." I could feel Jacob smiling against my pulse point, before he pried the can of _Sprite_ from my grasp and swept me off my feet... Literally. "Now, you've had a long day, I'm sure the four us can handle two babies, get some sleep." He commanded and I struggled to stay awake as he carried me somewhere.

"You and... Vampires?" I paused halfway through to yawn and Jacob chuckled.

"I know as well as everyone else in the house does that if anyone messes with those babies they'll have to deal with Mad Miley." He said softly, and I heard and opening door before I felt softness beneath me. We were in our room now. "And besides, I could totally take them, they're just a couple of bloodsuckers, nothing I can't handle if they go rogue."

"'Go rogue'?" I repeated before smiling a little when Jacob kissed my forehead. "Sounds like someone's warming up to the vampires." I teased and Jacob scoffed. "Thank-you for finally giving them a chance." I mumbled before he could deny it and he sighed.

"I love you, Mi's." Jacob said quietly, kissing my lips softly before covering me in our bedspread and tucking me in for my nap, but I was still struggling to stay awake.

"Cubs..." I tried to open my eyes, but too much action and not much sleep for the last few weeks was catching up to me.

"We'll take care of them for now, Miles." Jacob assured, pressing Beary into my arms.

"I love you, Jay." And just as I felt him kissing me again I was engulfed in the blackness of sleep.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"You wanna meet your baby?" I murmured to Paige who was jsut starting to wake up a few hours after giving birth for the second time in less than a month. Miley was still sleeping in our room, cuddled up to Beary Bear and the dogs and tiger cubs. Tiger cubs. Miley had actually brought four little tiger cubs home with her because Atlas killed their mother. I mean, it's no surprise that she'd try and save the animal and then help the cubs if she failed, but it was still a shock to see the cubs stumbling around with their big innocent kitten eyes. After all the animals had realized that Miley wasn't coming down Prue was the first one to dart upstairs followed by Diva just seconds later and Whisper hot on the heals of his imprint. The cubs had stumbled around looking for the human their mother sent them off with before she died, and then when they couldn't find Miley in the living room they got these sad little looks on their faces as they meowed and whined pathetically so I really had no choice to take them up to our room and let them be with Miley.

It really wasn't so bad having the bloodsuckers around other than the stench. They kept to their side of the room and I kept to mine with Kyla and the new baby. Until Kyla got hungry and started crying and then it had been a small crisis to keep the new baby from waking up when Ky cried and I hurried to get her bottle whilst the leeches looked after the newborn. After a while we'd heard Paige waking up so we thought we'd let her see her babies and took them upstairs. Both nursery doors were open so all I had to do was take a couple of steps through to see my Miley sleeping peacefully surrounded by animals.

"Hey, Gorgeous." Paige cooed as I handed the baby over, she'd probably be happy that this one was the same temperature as her unlike Kyla who she always got upset that she couldn't hold too much or she'd overheat.

"What's his name?" Alice demanded like an excited little kid and I rolled my eyes.

"Jayce Carson Denyer." Paige murmured quietly and I furrowed my brow before shrugging. I guess it must have meant something to her... Or she might have just liked it, but whatever.

"Hi, Jaycey." The pixie jumped on the bed and grinned at the baby who looked startled at everyone looking at him. "I'm your Auntie Alice." I made a face at that. Why did the bloodsuckers have be part of the babies lives?

"How's Kyla?" Paige asked, looking up at me as she cradled her son.

"She's good." I shrugged, Miley would be able to say better than anyone, 'cause of her telepathy, but she did seem okay. "I think she likes her brother, she smiled at him before."

"Where's Miley?" Paige quietioned, looking around as if she might be hiding somewhere.

"Sleeping." I gestured through the nursery and Paige nodded.

"Is someone ready to tell me what the Hell is going on here?" Vita spoke up from where she was holding my little Ky by the door.

"Huh?" I asked, hoping I could get away with playing dumb and she glared at me.

"How did Paige manage to give birth less than a month ago and then go through an entire pregnancy again?" Vita demanded and I saw Paige freeze out of the corner of my eye. "Why was Miley covered in blood and talking about saving tigers? Where the Hell did she go? And why the Hell do _they_-" She pointed at Alice and Jasper. "-**sparkle** in the light?"

"It was just strategic lighting, we don't sparkle." Allice was quick to deny and I knew the other, Jasper, was controlling Vita's emotions because she seemed to calm down considerably under his intense gaze. "I mean, isn't it, like, _impossible_ for someone to **sparkle**?" She made a confused face as she acted confused.

"Isn't it also impossible to go through an entire pregnancy in less than three weeks?" Vita snapped back and Paige tried to shrink back into her bed with Jayce Carson as Kyla whined in the publicists arms, not liking the bad vibe coming from her. Jasper looked at them both again and they both calmed down making me angry. He had no right to control my daughters emotions. I went over and took my baby girl away, cradling her away from the empathetic vampire. "Look, I just need to know if this is going to come out and be another scandal for Miley?" Vita sighed when he anger was taken away.

"If it gets out to the public there won't _be_ a Miley to have a scandal." Alice mutered lowly and I growled at the thought.

"So this is some sort of life threatening thing?" Vita asked before rounding on me, a creepy serene look on her face despite her angry words. "What the Hell did you get her into? Miley was a perfectly normal fifteen year old before she met you now she's married at sixteen, her Hannah secret is out, she's disapearing for days on end, trying to kill herself and now there's some sort of secret that could kill her. I don't care how much she thinks she loves you, I'm-"

"You're what, Vita?" Miley's icy voice sounded and I snapped my attention to her, I thought she was still asleep. Then again, Vita hd been loud before and Miley did have overly sensitive ears. Miley padded over to me, glaring at her publicist, and all seven animals following after her.

"Miley, I don't know what kind of hold he has on you, but it's not healthy-" Vita started, sounding kind of begging and I could feel the anger radiating off of my Miley as she glared.

"Let me say this once, and once only; I **LOVE** Jacob Black." Miley growled. "I love Jacob, you have _no_ idea what kind of relationship we have. I'm sorry I can't elaborate any further, but what Jacob and I have runs deeper than you could ever know. What's happening isn't because of Jacob, it's in my blood." It was then that I noticed Miley was still covered in tiger blood from earlier. "I was not normal before I met Jacob and I wouldn't have been normal if I hadn't met him, and it's more than just Hannah Montana. I married him because I love him more thananything and that will never ever change, and what's happening now is not Jacob's fault. All of this is happening because of my DNA. Even if I had never moved to Forks this still probably would have happened, except I wouldn't have the love of my life to help me get through it. The kind of love we have is because of _what_ I am. It's **what** I am that's making all of this happen, not who I love, and if you try and take me away from Jacob then you'll never see me again because I can and I _will_ use whatever resources I have to make sure you never come near us again. What I am can't be reversed, can't be changed. I will be like this for the rest of my life and I **will** be with Jacob." Was it wrong that that made my heart feel warm and fuzzy? "And if you want to blame someone the Hannah secret them blame Ryan Atlas, he's the one the one that did it, not Jacob, he's the one that claimed he loved me then proceeded to ruin my life."

"What is so big and bad that you'd ruin your life over it for some boy?" Vita demanded and I knew what was coming before it even happened.

"I'M A SHAPE SHIFTER!" Miley shouted and everything froze.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

Oh, crap!

"What?" Vita sked, looking confused, worried and still creepilly calm at the same time. It was weirding me out.

"Uhh..." I drew a blank. Damn it. How could I just blurt that out like that?

"Just tell her, Miley, there's really no way out of it now, plus it might help when you need to disapear." Alice spoke up and I spun to face her with a disbelieving expression. Did she not realize that me outing me would also out Jacob and the rest of the pack, Paige, Kyla, the baby boy, _and_ her entire family?

"What?" I hissed and Alice shrugged, dancing over to me.

"She already knows too much, and what happens when you need to leave? She could cover for you or something." Alice explained casually and I felt a little dizzy.

"Tell me!" Vita commanded and I glanced at her before turning to Jacob.

"She knows too much already, if we don't tell her now she could figure something worse." Jacob consented with a sigh, sitting on the edge of Paige's bed with Kyla.

"What we tell you doesn't leave this room." I spun to Vita reluctantly. Jesus, could I not keep _anything_ a secret? "Under **any** circumstances. This is life and death, if anyone finds out it's not just me, it's dozens of people who would be in danger." I eyed Vita and telepathically told Jasper to let up his hold on her. "Understood?"

"I swear." Vita nodded, looking slightly scared and I took a deep breath. "Now tell me." Persistent one, she is.

"I'm a shape shifter." I sighed, going over to Jacob and sliding down to the floor between his legs. Jacob ran a comforting hand through my hair and I rested my head on his knee and looked up at Vita. "My great grandfather was as well... My Dad's Mom's Dad. That's where I got it from. It's part of the Cherokee heritage." One of the tiger cubs stumbled over to me and climbed in my lap, looking up at me with big innocent kitten eyes. "The Cherokee have these myths of people meeting these things called the 'Cold Ones' and those interactions trigger something in their DNA that makes them able to turn into other animals... It comes from ancient magic from hundreds of years ago, the Cherokee people were under attack from the Cold ones and there was only one magic user left in the tribe, bubt he wasn't powerful enough to fight off the Cold Ones, and his entire tribe was in trouble. The magic user could comunicate with the animals around him, the animals helped them in case of an attack, but even though the animals pledged their services to the Cherokee and the magic user they still coldn't fight off the Cold Ones... Until the magic user - who was also the Cheif - got word from one of the other tribes... The Quileutes... that one of their magic users had joined Souls with a wolf after an enemy within the tribe had taken over his body, and the wolf and man became one." I'd never thought about it before, but Jacob's tribe history are the ones that inspired the Cherokee history. "So the Cheif of the Cherokee decided to use all of his power too and join his Soul with the animals so he could defeat the Cold Ones, and it must've workd 'cause the Cold Ones died and the Cheif didn't have magic anymore, but his Soul was joined with the wolf, the hawk, the tiger - or lion, I can't remember - and the ocean killer... I think it was a shark of some sort... So that he could protect all the tribe from the Cold ones on land, in the air and in the sea.  
From then on there was no magic in the tribe, but when the Cheif had a son and the son became a man the son could change his shape from a human to a wolf, one of the animals his father joined his Soul with. And the sons three sons could all change shapes when they became men as well. Eventually when the Cold Ones stopped coming the after generations of the shape changers spreading throughout the tribe from the first Cheif's descendants the men stopped changing." I frowned, going back that far it could be literally thousands of people affected by this. "Everything was silent for the tribe and the storis of the shape shifters were passed down through the generations until, like, seventy years ago or something when the Cold Ones came back... Though the blood of the last magic user ran through most of the tribe by then only four or five men became the next shape shifters. The Cheif was powerful and could take on three forms of his ancestor; the wolf, the hawk and the tiger - or lion - and his beta could take the wolf and the hawk, whilst the others could only take the wolf..." I took a deep breath and looked up at Vita, she had a blank look on her face and I was worried that she might not be comprehending what I was saying. "The Cheif from seventy years ago was my fathers mothers father and he passed the shape shifting DNA on to his four children who in turn passed it on to their nine children each... One of which was my Dad who passed it on to me... And when I moved to Forks... The Cold Ones preffer to go places where the sun doesn't shine, there's less chance of them being found out for what they if they're out of the sun.  
So when I moved to Forks there were Cold Ones there." No need to tell her that there's two vampires, two half vampires and a quarter vampire in the room right now. "Being around the Cold Ones... You'd probably called them vampires... It's the job of the shape shifters to protect not only their tribe but also the normal people from the vampires who mean to harm them. The vampires in Forks didn't mean to harm anyone, they're what's known as vegetarian vampires, they only feed on the blood of animals instead of humans... When I was around the vampires the magic the last magic user invoked to protect his tribe was unlocked inside of me... It had never happened to a female of the tribe before, and my great grandmothers theory is that it happened because I was suffering 'great emotional distress' and it's usually hightened emotions as well as the Cold Ones that makes the change happen... My grandmother said I must have been very powerful to be a female and to change, the tribe had never had a female shape shifter before because the magic wasn't strong enough in them, the females were healers and nurtureres in the tribe, that was what their magic was for, the men protected." Did that mean I wasn't nurturing? I didn't like that idea, I'd always wanted a family, a family I could raise and nurture. "But, when the magic died out with the last magic user there were no more magic healers left and only the shape shifter gene carried on through the generations because the last healer died with no children. So when the magic was unlocked in me in Forks I... I changed... I became one of the shape shifter from the old myths... I became one of the myths..."

* * *

**So... Vita knows... What do you think she's gonna do?"**

**REVIEW!**

**Does anyone know what totally awesome movie comes out on April 22, 2011? I'll give you a hint, it stars the amazing, incredible, talented Miley Cyrus, Ashley Green, and Demi Moore.**

**REVIEW!**

**So, gone for a whole week and only 2 reviews? DO YOU NOT LOVE ME?**

**REVIEW!**

**Men are like a deck of cards: You need a heart to love them, a diamond to marry them, a club to beat them, and a spade to bury the body.**

**REVIEW!**

**So, I'm starting to think that I'm not going to get everything I want done by 50 chapters, so this may go on for a part 4... Would anyone read it? Would anyone review it?**

**REVIEW!**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

_**CHAPTER THIRTY**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Tuesday, August 10, 2010_

Vita looked shocked to say the least. She was literally frozen in her place. For a second I actually wondered if she was a vampire playing statue. But, then Alice took a slow step towards her to check if she was okay and Vita snapped back to reality, still looking dazed and shocked and confused. She looked at me for a couple of minutes, and I could almost see her mind working through things, trying to find one thing to focus on.

"If..." Vita started after about ten minutes, her face scrunched slightly in confusion and concentration. I could have just looked into her mind to see what she was thinking, but I thought that might be an invasion of privacy and creep her out even more. "Saying I believed all this. And I'm not saying I do." She added quickly as she formed the questions she wanted to ask in her head. "But, _if_ I believed this, what does that have to do with you being so dependant on Jacob, it's not healthy, Miley." I rolled my eyes. A million questions she could have asked and she focussed on the one that had absolutely nothing to do with the story I'd just told.

"Imprinting." I decided to answer anyway. I mean, it was part of the shape shifter thing any way. "Imprinting is where a magic user - or since there aren't any more of those, shape shifter - meets their Soul mate... The person they are destined to spend their life with. For shape shifters it happens once we change, it could be anyone. Someone you already knew, a complete stranger on the street. But, when it happens your whole life changes." I sighed and leaned back against Jacob. My Prince. My Soul mate. I honsetly don't know what I would do without him in my life. "It feels like the entire reason you were born was to meet that person, like everything you'd ever done was to meet that person, like it's not gravity holding you to Earth, but that one special person who is your Soul mate." Vita's eyes flickered to Jacob and I smiled up at him before it slowly melted away as I started explaining again. "Though there is some debate as to weather it's an emotional connection or a physical connection to bring about more heirs to carry on the gene... I think it's emotional... I wouldn't feel what I feel if it were just physical. I feel like my heart would stop if Jacob left me or I'd die if Jacob died... Then again, what we have is so much more than just imprinting... Jacob is my heart."

"So what's his side of the deal? You fall in love with him when you see him and he falls in lust with your body?" I growled lowly and glared at Vita.

"I'm a shape shifter." Jacob said before I could possibly say something bad to Vita. "Miley said the magic user in the Cherokee got the idea to join his Soul with the animals because a Cheif from the Quileute joined with a wolf... I'm a wolf from the Quileute tribe, there's fouteen shape shifters from our tribe so far. Two packs, Sam Uley is the Alpha wolf - the leader - because he was the first of us to phase, he's Alpha over three others. I used to be under his commanded until I broke away to fulfill my birthright as Alpha of the tribe, two of Sam's left his pack to come to mine which left him with three charges, and the other seven all phased after Miley... But, the point is I was a shape shifter before Miley moved to Forks and when she did I was visiting her cousin and uncle and I imprinted on her." Jacob explained, wow, I never stopped to think about how many of us there were, and that was three short - Chris, Whisper and Prue. "That's what I get out of it, I love Miley, I have from the very second I laid my eyes on her on her first day in Forks."

"Imprinting, Soul mates... What the Hell am I think, this isn't real." Vita shook her head and I sighed, she was harder to convince than Chris... Then again to convince Chris all I'd done was phase...

"I can prove it." I anounced and Jacob shifted a little behind me, he was nervous. "Come on." I stood up and grabbed Vita's limp hand, leading her through to our room on the other side of the nursery.

"Why can't you prove it back there?" Vita asked, sounding a little scared. Like I was gonna kill her if I got her alone.

"'Cause there are two less-than-a-month old babies in there, one of which needs feeding and the other of which would be terrified out of her little baby mind. Not to mention Alice, Jasper and Jacob... It's kinda crowded, and they've all already seen my wolf." I explained, dropping her hand just as the new baby started crying for Paige to feed him. He was such a gorgeous little boy. "Plus, I think Jazz and Alice have seen me naked enough, and I have no intention of letting Paige see me naked."

"Naked?" Vita furrowed her brow and I rolled my eyes.

"Clothes don't change when the person does." I muttered and Vita nodded before I turned away and went to the other side of the bed so I could before and after I phased. "Uh... Just a warning; I'm kinda... Huge... According to everyone else I look like an overgrown husky with black paws... And a hawk with black wing tips, but only Jacob, Rachel and my Gammy have seen that one."

"Wait... Two forms, I thought-" Vita started.

"Yeah... Aparently super powerful to be a female shape shifter wasn't enough, I had to go and have two forms... I got the hawk two months after the wolf on the day after Christmas." I shrugged before dropping down to me knees and I kept my back to Vita as I slowly took my dress off. The clothes Jacob and I kept hidden around the edge of the woods was only sun dresses for me 'cause they were a complete outfit right there and sweat pants or jeans for Jacob. I took a deep breath and called on the fire to phase. It was over in less than a second and I heard a gasp behind me and turned just in time to see Vita fall to the floor unconscious.

"Two for two so far." I heard Paige mutter in her room when they heard Vita pass out and I rolled my eyes. I phased back and pulled my dress on before going over to check on Vita.

"I'll take her to bed." Alice told me, breezing into the room, picking Vita up like she was a bag of flour and breezing out again in about three seconds.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"Well, that went well." I muttered dryly when Miley came back to Paige's room. I was turned away from Paige who was feeding the new baby the natural way because he was the same temperature as her.

"Do you think I should have done that?" Miley asked nervously, looking up at me with worried eyes. "I mean, are you sure we couldn't have come up with some other excuse?"

"Everything is going to be perfectly fine, Miles, don't worry." I soothed, wrapping one arm around her whilst still holding Kyla and kissing her forehead.

"I hope you're right." Miley mumbled, snaking her arms around me and snuggling into me

"I know I am." I assured, and Kyla cooed in my other arm.

"Hey, KyKy, how do you like your baby brother?" Miley asked in a baby voice, tickling her stomach a little and making her smile. I loved her toothless little smile. It was gorgeous. "Yeah, he is a gorgeous little boy, isn't he?" She turned a little to face Paige, and I was glad to find that she'd stopped feeding and had put her female anatomy back in her top. "What's his name, Paige-y? You said you had one for a boy, what is it?" She asked excitedly, and I followed her over to the bed. I think Paige would be needing a new matress at the very least after today.

"Miley, I'd like you to meet Jayce Carson Denyer." Paige introduced and Miley crawled over and smiled down at the baby boy.

"Hi, Jayce Carson, I'm Miley, and you're a beautiful little boy." Miley's eyes were filled with love and happiness, like every time she looked at Kyla. "I think I'm gonna call you J.C... 'Cause you were sent to us from Heaven like Jesus Christ." Miley looked up at Paige who had a weird look on her face and bit her lip. "Is-is that okay? I don't want to offend you or any-"

"Are you always so lyrical and poetic?" Paige interrupted and the bloodsucker in the corner laughed quietly to himself Miley blushed and looked away. "He does look like a J.C, doesn't he?" Paige asked after a minute, sensing Miley's embarassment.

"Kyla and J.C..." I sat down next to Miley and carefully moved my Angel so she was laying on a _clean_ part of the bed.

"You know, everyone's going to think they're twins." The psychic bloodsucker mused when she came back into the room. Seriously, being in such closed spaces with vampires was making me nauseous. "You should give them the same last name or people would think you're weird." I snapped my head up to glare at her.

"J.C Black." I heard Paige breathe on the other side of Miley experimentally.

"Sounds like a rapper." Miley laughed a little.

"Remember what we talked about yesterday, Miley?" Paige asked softly and I felt confused whilst Miley stiffened.

"I won't let that happen, Paige." Miley replied, absently stroking Kyla's foot lightly.

"You promised..." Paige murmured and Miley nodded stiffly before turning to face me.

"Can he take your name, Jay?" Miley whispered and my eyes widened. I have no idea what just happened. "It'll just make it easier than trying to constantly explain what we really can't explain without exposing what we are." I knew there was more to it, but she did have a point.

"Are... Are you sure?" I asked Paige and she smiled a little, cradling Jayce Carson.

"Well, there's really no point in changing Kyla's name to Denyer." She shrugged, before getting a little allarmed. "If-if you want, that is. I don't want to force you. It was just a thought is all, you don't have give him your name if you don't want."

"Sure." I agreed before Paige could ramble any more and she froze before realization crossed her features and she smiled. "I'd rather he have my name than the bastards. Besides you expect me to be a Dad to Kyla and not her little brother?... If you want that is... It's just no kid should grow up with a father-figure."

"You really are too good to be true." Paige shook her head and Miley snuggled into my side.

"And he's all mine." Miley grinned up at me proudly and I couldn't help but think that if this had happened a year ago before I met my Miley I probably would have bolted at the first mention of pregnancy to begin with. Miley really has changed me a lot since last September. "My big strong, sexy man taking responsibilty and being a good Dad."

"Great, now that the names are done, can we talk about the fact that the Volturi are going to be coming after you?" Alice spoke after about ten minutes of silence and cooing over the babies. Wow. Jayce Carson was now Jayce Carson Black.

"I left a message for the pack after I found, telling them to be on allert." Miley shrugged, playing with the hem of her dress. "What else is there to talk about? If they come here they'd have to deal with us and I'm not letting anything happen to my family."

"Except if they send out Jane then you won't stand a chance. She has a power, Miley." Alice said, sounding a little frustrated. Then again, Miley isn't the most agreeable person when she's set on something... What's scary is she says she one of the _least_ stubborn people in her family.

"Yeah, a power over the _mind_ to make people think they're in pain." Miley stressed, rolling her eyes. "Have you honestly forgotten about my telepathy? I can protect my own mind from her and anyone elses she might try and harm, and I could probably even deflect it back at her if I wanted, like I do with Jaspers power sometimes. Plus, I can control peoples minds, I could make them leave or make them off each other instead of us doing it ourselves." Wow. I never knew Miley could do so much with her telepathy. She really is freaking Superwoman. "And besides, we're going to be in Forks by September for school so the pack will be together again and we'll at our full strength when we're together. And I have to go back at least once before then."

"Huh?" I furrowed my brow. I didn't know she was going back to Forks.

"It's Chris' seventeenth birthday on the thirteenth." Miley explained and I nodded before her expression darkened. "And the first anniversary of Daddy's death on the fifteenth, and Jackson's on the twenty-eighth... I'm thinking of going to visit them in Crowley."

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"If you guys are so worried about the Volturi then you should go back and protect Forks, because it's not like you could see them coming here, you'd have a better chance in Forks, and we can take care of ourselves here for three more weeks." I said with an air of finality, glaring at Alice and Jasper.

"You're making the wrong choice, Miley." Alice shook her head at me sadly. She knew when to give up a fight.

"Keep me updated on the Bella/Edward marriage thing." I muttered before turning my full attention to the babies. Babies. Two of them. There were two babies now. Two babies, and J.C was going to have Jacob's last name as well. I felt a little guilty about not telling Jacob the full story, but I had promised Paige and I could tell Jacob later when we were in private.

"You're in the public eye now, Miley, they know exactly-" Alice started to argue and I glared.

"Exactly, I'm in the public eye, as in if I disapeared then millions of people would notice." I pointed out and she frowned. "If they're smart they won't do anythingor they'll out themselves whent hey're trying to stop us from outing them."

"God, I never thought I'd be happy your secret got out." Jacob muttered and I smiled up at him.

"Me either, but stalkers do provide a certain degree of protection." I sighed, invasion of privacy and never being left alone or self-superior vampires trying to kill me? I'm really not sure which is worse. "Bet you didn't think about that when you made me make that promise, huh, Paige-y?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"At least they'd be safe." Paige replied and I snorted.

"Oh, yeah, real safe." I rolled my eyes. "Paparazzi following them everywhere, trying to get into their stuff, pushing them around as they swarm them. Psycho haters, psycho stalkers, never knowing who's your friend for you or your fame... Just screams safety and stability, doesn't it?"

"Seriously, what are you guys talking about?" Jacob spoke up and Paige laughed.

"I'll tell you later, Jay." I assured and he nodded slightly before nuzzling into me and kissing my neck, making me blush.

"You people are insane... Let us know when the Volturi catch up to you so we can hide Bella before they find out she's still human." Alice muttered in defeat and I smiled as we descended into silence for a few minutes. Jacob kept nipping at my neck and I blushed bright red. We were in a room with two babies, two vampires and a half vampire who had just giving birth... Not to mention the three dogs and four tiger cubs. I held in a moan as Jacob nipped at a partularly sensitive spot, right over my pulse. He knew that was my weak spot. I vaguely felt Paige stiffen beside me and I glanced at her through my haze. Her black eyes were glued to me... Or rather my blush... The blood rising to the surface... My eyes widened and I hastily pushed Jacob away, making him wihine a little and try and kiss me again, but I searched around for the bottle of blood I'd gotten before spotting it at the end of the bed. I carefully manouvered around Jacob, Paige, Kyla, and the sort of sickening stain on the bed where Paige had given birth to J.C.

"Here." I grabbed the bottle and held it out to Paige. She'd lost blood during delivery, and she was already weak to begin with. And the fact that I was covered in blood certainly didn't help.

"Thank-you." Paige whispered, looking down in shame as she took the blood. I rolled my eyes. Honestly, what did she have to be ashamed about? It wasn't her fault her father was a vampire who got his rocks off on leaving human girls to die from either the sex or the birth. Plus, she'd told me herself that only non-animal blood she'd had in over a hundred years was Jacob and Ryan. And I really, didn't class Ryan as any sort humanoid sub-species.

"If you need blood, and Jayce needs blood, does Kyla need blood as well, 'cause she's quarter vampipre?" Alice asked from the corner and I'm pretty sure the whole room froze.

* * *

**R**

**It feels like forever since I wrote this chapter, I'm currently working on chapter 38... That'll be 138 chapters in the series...**

**RE**

**I meant to put it before, but I always forget when I was writing my AN's: But, does anyone know how Kyla got five days older than she's supposed to be? Because when I orriginally wrote it Kyla was born on the 15th of July, and I've been reading old chapters of the story and somewhere along the way her date of birth moved to the 10th. And the date jumped from the 27th of July to the 23 or 24th of July... I don't know what to do? Do I make her five days younger or change her date of birth? I think it would just be easier to change her date of birth to the 10th... What do you guys think?**

**REV**

**Okay, for everyone who reviews with 10 things they like about Miley as long as they'r not all the same then they'll be featured in the story at some point and you'll be credited at the end of the chapters.**

**REVI**

**Chris' birthday is coming up - in the story - so what should the pack get him? Should the pack even get him anything? What should Miley get him?**

**REVIE**

**I'm think of starting up another competition, just 'cause I seemed to get more reviews when there was an open competition... New competition, the first person to 10 points gets to choose the next competition. LOL  
Everyone who reviews things they like about Miley gets a point for each unique thing on the list. LOL**

**REVIEW**

**I think that's pretty much it for now.**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**

**P.S: Just read on GossipCop... MIAM RETURNS! :) :) :) :) :)**


	31. Chapter 31

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Tuesday, August 10, 2010_

"Ummm..." I glanced from Alice, to Paige, to Jacob, to Kyla and back again. Then it struck me, Kyla's eyes had been getting darker. At first I'd thought it was just a babies eyes taking their color, but up until a few days ago - even in the pictures Paige sent us before she came back - Kyla's eyes had always been light coconut brown with little tiny flecks of gold... Maybe they were getting darker because she wanted blood? She hadn't been feeding as much lately, and as I understand it babies feed _more_ the older they get, not **less**. What if she wasn't taking the milk because she wanted blood? I glanced over at Jacob to see his reaction, he was staring at Kyla with an unreadable expression on his face, his horniness from just less than a minute ago completely gone.

"Find out." Jasper murmured softly and I looked up to see him staring directly at me. Then everyone was staring at me.

"Look into her mind and see if she wants blood." Alice urged and all I could do was stare back with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. My eyes flickered to Jacob and Paige and then Kyla before back to Jacob.

"It's worth a try." Jacob said quietly and I was startled. I know he loves Kyla with everything in him. And he doesn't hate Paige because she's a half blood, but I never expected him to agree to seeing if his daughter, his baby Angel, would have to drink blood for the rest of her life.

"I-" I honestly didn't know what to say. "I don't know how." I eventually settled with, confusion sinking through me. Sure I could tell if she was hungry or cranky or needed to be changed or what, but I couldn't tell _what_ she was hungry for. She was only a month old, she hadn't developed that much yet, she only knew when she wanted the stuff in her mouth that filled her tummy. And I could only know what she knew. Paige grabbed my hand and before I knew it there was a little bit of tiger blood smeared on it. As if I didn't already have enough blood on me... I seriously need to shower and get rid of it, it was starting to dry and being covered in dried blood does not feel good.

"See if she likes the smell of that... If it makes her hungry." Paige urged and I glanced at Jacob again. He nodded stiffly, his face not giving away his emotions. We both knew that there was a chance that Kyla would have some sort lust for blood, but we never really thought about it. I mean, what were we supposed to do about it? Give her a bottle of blood every few days instead of milk? Where would we get the blood? It was one of those things we always knew, but at the same time it never really dawned on us what it meant.

I moved over to Kyla and took a slow breath before slowly moving my bloody finger closer to her and opening the mind link. Once my finger was close enough for her baby senses to pick it up I stopped and waited... Kyla smelt the blood. The blood smelt weird. It made her nose tingle. It made her throat tingle. It made her want the warm stuff in her tummy, making her full...

Kyla wanted blood.

My eyes flew open and my head flew up in surprise. They all knew from my reaction, Kyla wanted blood. She needed blood.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

I could hear Miley hurrying after me when I left Paige's room and made a beeline for our room. She shut both doors to the nursery behind her as I stop in our room and looked out the window. Despite the paparazzi that still camped out there it was a beautiful sight of the ocean. Miley hesitated behind me, not knowing what to do and I heard her sigh before she moved closer behind me and wrapped herself around me from behind. I grabbed her hands and held them in place as I moved so I was facing her and held her in my arms for a few minutes.

"It doesn't change how I feel about her." I murmured quietly. Who knows what the others were thinking after I just up and left after it turned out Kyla was craving blood. They probably thought I was resentful or something, but I wasn't. "I still love her with everything in me. She's still my little Angel."

"I know." Miley nodded against my chest and I ran a hand through her hair. She was covered in blood. I shook my head a little and led her to our bathroom. I couldn't stand seeing her covered in so much red. It made me flash to images of the worst things happening to her. Niether of us said anything as I closed the bathroom door behind us and slowly started undressing us both before leading my beautiful wife into the shower and turning it on.

"I wanted her to have a normal life." I said eventually, my eyes trained on the trail of pink that was leaving my Miley and going down the drain. "I didn't want her to have to worry about blood her entire life. Not knowing if she was going to hurt one of her friends." I explained and Miley didn't say anything as I slowly grabbed her bodywash. "I didn't want her to think she was dangerous or a freak or something bad because she needs blood. I didn't want my little girl to think herself a monster... I wanted her to have a normal life, not one where she craved blood... I don't love her any less, I don't think of her differently, I just didn't want her to have to go through that."

"She won't." Miley finally said after a few minutes, looking up at me with her loving, sparkling eyes. "I know she won't be any of that, she won't think like that... You wanna know how I know?" She asked and I nodded slowly. "Because you're her Dad." Miley explained simply and I furrowed my brow. "You won't let her think anything bad about herself, none of us will. We can find a way to control it, we won't let her think she's dangerous or a monster or anything... Kyla will have a normal life... It'll just be a normal life for _us_; for the family of shape shifters and partial vampires being stalked by the media... No-one ever said it had to be normal to anyone else." Miley shook her head, smiling a little up at me. "Kyla is going to grow up to be an amazing little Angel and it's going to be because you, Paige and me will never let her think any of those bad things, and we'll never let anyone else think them either... You have nothing to worry about, Jay, we won't let her think she's bad." Miley soothed and I pulled her to me, hugging her close for a few minutes. It was amazing how Miley could make me feel better again. "Did you get that, Guys?" Miley asked a little louder and even though I was mad they were listening in I still heard the three shamefull 'yes'' followed by shifting around and trying to get the attention off themselves as they stopped listening. Plus, now I didn't have to explain it to them how I felt.

A few minutes later Miley and I were both very clean, but we were still in the shower. We probably should have been getting out and helping with the babies, or sleeping - it was after midnight after all. But, surely two and a half vampires could handle two babies for a while? God only knows how long my Miley and I would have together in the future now, I wanted to make the most of what we've got. Miley seemed to have ideas in her pretty little head, though.

"What you were saying..." Miley whispered, breaking away from my kiss and craddling my forehead against hers as I held her braced against the shower wall, her legs wrapped around me. "About Kyla thinking she was a monster and hurting her friends..." She continued and I frowned, I thought we just went through this. "You sounded like you knew what it felt like." She brushed my hair away from my eyes and looked at me intensely, urging me with her dark, stormy eyes to tell her. "Is that how you felt?..."

"I was angry all the time, I couldn't control it, I just wanted to hurt anyone and everyone... Even my friends and Dad." I sighed, and Miley kissed my lips softly, reasuringly. "Then you made it better. After I met you I wasn't so angry and violent anymore. All I cared about was making sure I could do everything possible to make you happy. You made the anger go away, Miles."

"You don't feel like that anymore, right, Jay?" Miley asked softly, looking at me with worried eyes. "You don't feel like a monster? 'Cause you're not. You're not a monster, Jay, you're the sweetest, kindest, most perfect man I ever met."

"And you're the sweetest, kindest, smartest, most beautiful, sexy woman I will ever meet." I grinned back and Miley blushed, her fingers abesntly toying with the back of my hair and pulling me closer to her. We kissed slowly and I felt my hands moving of their own accord - though not my complaints... Or Miley's either.

"God, I want to stay in here with you so bad." Miley mumbled/whined/moaned when I pulled away and focussed my attention of her beautiful breasts.

"We can." I murmured against her neck, kissing and sucking and nipping at her pulse point, my hands each occupying one of her precious mounds. "For a while at least... The bloodsuckers can watch the babies." I continued, sensing she was going to argue. "I need my Miley time... And so does my Miley..." I moved her body up a little higher and kissed all around her breasts as one of my hands trailed downwards, to her treasure land.

"Mmmm... Jay..." Miley moaned when I kissed the sensitive pebble of her left breast before pulling it into my mouth.

"Yes?" I pulled back a little, smirking at her needy face.

"Screw it, I need my Jacob time." Miley muttered after looking into my eyes with her own smoldering orbs, pulling me back to her suculant chest, and I was more than happy to oblige. "Oh, God..." She moaned when my fingers kept going down, reaching her warmth. God, I wanted to taste her so bad. I slowly lowered Miley to the tiled floor before continuing downward. She moaned and I kissed down her body. She was already so wet and she tasted so good.

_**MACOB**_

_Paige N. Denyer's Point Of View_

"You wanna get some sleep, Paige-y?" Miley offered sometime around three or four in the morning. She was cradling J.C as he looked up at her with curious eyes and Kyla slept in her crib, whilst I struggled to keep my eyes open. I sensed something bad coming. I don't know what. I don't know when, but I could feel it in my blood and bones that something bad was going to happen soon.

"No... I-m-I'm good." I lied, yawning in the middle and Miley raised an eyebrow at me. "Shouldn't-shouldn't you be sleeping though? Don't you have filming in a few hours?" I asked before I suddenly remembered, waking up a little more. "Didn't you have filming **tonight**?"

"Other scenes... I didn't actually have to be there." Miley waved me off, cooing over J.C a little more. Ever since her and Jacob's 'shower' she'd been cuddling and almost purring like a satisfied cat in heat. We could all hear what went on in there, no matter how much we didn't want to. For one, me, Alice and Jasper all had extra sensitive hearing, what with them being vampires and me being half vampires. And they weren't exactly what someone - even with weak human hearing - would call 'quiet'. No wonder she was acting like that. She was a satisfied wolf in heat.

"What about today?" I prompted when Miley made no move to adress that matter.

"I already had a nap before, and if I get tired I can sleep later." Miley shrugged, though there was a hint of a pout there. "How'd you come up with the name Jayce Carson?" She asked curriously a couple of minutes later, completely changing the subject.

"I did exist before I met Jacob in the bar that night." I rolled my eyes and so did Miley.

"I know, it's just I've never heard of Jayce before, and I was wondering if it, like, meant something special to you." Miley explained before quickly adding: "You don't have to say if you don't want or if it's personal, I was just curious is all."

"Jayce Carson is after the only man I ever loved." I murmured and Miley looked up in surprised. "His name was... Is... I don't know, I haven't seen him since the seventies... His name was Jason Andrew Carson. And you know how you call Jacob 'Jay' sometimes?" Miley nodded, a small smile flitting across her features. "Well, I called Jason 'Jase' and I just spelt it differently for my little guy."

"He must've been a pretty special guy to capture your heart." Miley mused and I smiled a little wistfully.

"He was." I agreed before yawning again.

"Tell me about him some other time, you need to sleep, Paige-y." Miley urged and I was too tired to argue, so instead I got up and kissed Kyla's forehead in her crib before kissing J.C as well. My two little babies. It was surreal, a month ago I didn't have any kids, and now I had a one month old baby daughter and a baby son who was only a few hours old. I shuffled out to one of the guest rooms - since my bed was kinda out of the equation - and was out as soon as I laid down.

_**DREAM FLASHBACK**_

_**1969**_

"_Hey, Babe, is this seat available?" A deep, seductive voice asked me and I barely glanced up to see a man about twenty-five with black, icy blue eyes and a knee-weakening smirk._

"_Yes, and this one will be too if you sit down." I replied, going back to my book and waiting for the guy to go away._

"_Snappy." He sat down anyway and I sighed. Couldn't I go ten minutes without some sleeze ball or arrogant prick hitting on me?_

"_Leaving." I shot back, closing my book and grabbing my bag. It may have been 1969, but time didn't really have much meaning to me when I didn't age, so I didn't tend to act the age around me._

"_Come on, don't be a spoil sport." The guy was at the door to the little coffee shop before me. Which was surprising. And a little allarming. He also didn't act with the times we were in. There was something not quite right about him, which just made me all the more eager to get away._

"_I have somewhere to be." Lie. And I knew he knew it._

"_Then I'll come, I was bored here anyway." He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes when he held the door open and waited for me to exit. I could easily leave before he could see, but I was bored, and shooting him down was as good an occupation of my time as anything else. "I'm Jason by the way, Jason Carson."_

"_Uh huh." I muttered, walking down the street kinda fast for a human and he jogged to catch up. His skin... It didn't sparkle in the sun like vampires, but it definately had a uniqui glitter or shine to it. And he was pale, like me, except I think I was more pale._

"_Are you going to tell me your name?" Jason Carson asked casually, following only just a half a step behind me, letting me lead the way to where-ever the Hell my feet led me._

"_Nope." I smirked and he chuckled._

"_Then, I'll just have to figure it out myself..." He mused before jumping in front of me and walking backwards. "Sonny?"_

"_Do I _look_ like a Sonny to you?" I glared, I was dressed all in black making my pale skin stand out even more._

"_No... How 'bout... Amy?" He guessed again and I rolled my eyes. "No, that's not it. Kelly?"_

"_Not telling." I sang tauntingly and he frowned a little._

"_Kate? Gemma? Barbra? Jessica? Lauren?" Jason guessed persistently and I rolled my eyes. "Come on, at least give me a hint?"_

* * *

**Okay, so from here to I-don't-know-when every odd numbered chapter will feature something about Jason Carson... Since I didn't get very many responses I just decided to go with using Ian Somerholder and he's going to be playing the Jason who J.C is named after.**

**I also uploaded the Shadows Of The Night video to my youtube - finally, had to go to the library to do and then forgot to copy theother video to my USB to uplaod that too - and the next one which is pictures of the MAIN vampires from the series - except J.C - set to the music of A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez, of which I cut the English and Spanish version together just because I thought it would sound cool :)**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Who else is psyched about Miam getting back together? Nobody paid any attentioon in the last chapter when I mentioned it :(**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**

**P.S: http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=dVcP-xDM5TI is the address of the new video, and the next time I update I'll hopefully have the other video up as well :)**


	32. Chapter 32

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View...Tuesday, August 10, 2010_

"Okay, J.C, you ready to sleep yet?" I cooed at the newborn. His dark eyes were drooping a little and every time he closed them they wouldn't open for a couple of seconds. "Okay, let's get you to bed with your sister." I murmured, carefully getting to my feet and lowering him into the crib with Kyla. They were both so adorable. Paige really knew how to make cute kids. Even if J.C did share DNA with Ryan Atlas, he was adorable. "Sleep tight, my little Angels." I whispered softly before tip-toeing into me and Jacob's room. Jacob was sitting up in bed with Prue curled up beside him and the cubs stumbling around on the bed in front of him. Tiger cubs. We had four tiger cubs because of me. I knew we couldn't keep them, but I couldn't just abandon them, and it's not like we could just take them to the local animal shelter. I went over and sat next to my Jacob, kissing his cheek lightly.

"The babies asleep?" He asked quietly and I nodded against him as one of the cubs meowed at me.

"The next few months should be fun; three dogs, two babies, paparazzi, the pack, _more_ killer leeches, and school starts in a month." I sighed, reaching a hand out to touch the closest cub.

"We'll get through it." Jacob replied confidently, kissing the top of my head.

"All this in the first two months of marriage... You sure you want this for the rest of your life?" I asked with a light laugh and Jacob chuckled.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He assured and I couldn't resist anymore so I reached over and pulled the grey/black cub into my lap, craddling it gently. All four cubs were different, there was one normal cub that was orange with black stripes, one white cub with black stripes, one that looked like it was black with white stripes, and one that looked to be dark blue/grey-ish with black stripes. I didn't know a whole lot about tigers, but I knew that white tigers were rare, and so the other two must have been even rarer. I wondered if anyone knew that they existed, didn't they keep track of that sort of thing in protected lands or something? Then again, the cubs couldn't have even been a month old, they were tiny, no bigger than a normal house-kitten.

"What are we gonna do with them, Jay?" I asked, holding the cub close and letting it paw at my damp hair lightly. "They're so teeny tiny, they can't even be a month old, I can't send them back out there alone, and if they go to a zoo they'll be show tigers." Of course, show tigers would probably be better than anything we could give them. We were just a couple of teenagers, we were in the media constantly, and we already had enough to deal with.

"Maybe we could get a permit or something?" Jacob suggested, knowing I didn't want to give them up.

"I don't even know if your allowed tigers in Washington State." I muttered sadly as the cub moved onto licking my face experimentally. "Plus, there's the press, and the babies, and we're both under eighteen, and school." I added and Jacob picked up the mostly black cub. It seriously looked like it was a black tiger with white stripes. "There's no way we'd be allowed to keep them."

"You know we won't let anything bad happen to them." Jacob murmured, his cub sniffing at his hands.

"I know." I nodded.

"You have filming in a few hours, you need to sleep, Miles." Jacob said quietly when my eyes drooped a little. I shook my head and was about to argue, I'd had a nap only a few hours ago, I was fine, but he stopped me before I could. "I know you, Miles, I don't care if you had nap, that was barely two hours, and it's been a long day." He persisted and I rolled my eyes.

"The babies are gonna wake up hungry in a couple of hours-" Yawn... Damn it, I swear I wasn't tired two minutes ago, it was Jacob, his hypnotizing hand massaging my arm around my shoulder, his nice comforting warmth and his lulling heart beat. "-and I think the cubs are probably hungry too, they're only babies and I'm pretty sure baby tigers need to feed every few hours too."

"I'll get them some milk then, you need to sleep so you don't pass out on set, Mi's... Please?" He turned his big browns on me. He knew I couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes. "For me?" Curse my inability to deny him anything.

"I don't think they can drink normal milk." I muttered, still holding my grey cub as I laid down and Prue crawled around Jacob and the cubs to curl up into me to sleep as well. The cub sat on my stomach and turned in a circle a few times before settling, pawing at my stomach lightly to prime me as a pillow. I wrapped one arm around Prue and kissed her snowy white head softly.

"Don't worry about anything, Miles, we'll take care of it." I heard Jacob murmur as my eyes fell closed. I must have been even tireder than I thought. Not hard since two minutes ago I didn't think I was tired at all. "I love you." I couldn't help but smile when I felt his lips on mine for a couple of seconds.

"I love you too, Jay." I sighed happily and I felt movement on the bed. Thankfully though, Jacob didn't leave me yet as I let my consciousness slip away.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

After watching Miley sleep for ten minutes I didn't want to disturb the tiger cub sleeping on her stomach so I carefully got up, trying not to startle any of the animals or my gorgeous Miley. I gently picked up a second cub - the white one with black stripes - and I could hold two of them securely on one arm so I could hold the orange one in my other hand and go downstairs. Alice and Jasper were both in the kitchen waiting for me and I inwardly cursed myself when I realised I wasn't calling them bloodsuckers or leeches any more. Damn it, why did Miley have to like them so much? This wouldn't have happened if she didn't like them, I could have gone on hating them and we all would have been happy. But, now I didn't hate them because I couldn't hate anyone - or anything - that Miley cared about.

"What do tigers eat?" I asked, letting the cubs down on the kitchen island.

"Meat." Jasper answered shortly, smirking at me and I glared back.

"They're a little young to eat Bambi, don't you think?" I snapped as the white tiger literally tripped over it's own feet on a flat surface.

"Try milk or mince meat." Alice suggested, swirling around the kitchen with vampiric speed - I'm faster - and getting a couple of bowls, the milk from the fridge and a packet of mince meat.

"Miley said they couldn't have normal milk." I stared at her blankly. Honestly, you'd think with all the free time she had she'd know a thing or two... Then again, what reason would anyone have to know what to feed tiger cubs unless they were in a zoo or sanctuary or something?

"Fine." Alice rolled her eyes dramatically before darting away to get a computer. "Esbilac, Nutri-Cal and water. Happy?" She muttered, going to the cupboard we kept the dog food. Thank God Miley was so paranoid and worried about the dogs so we had that stuff. I don't know why we had it, but Miley seemed to think we might need it some day for one of the dogs or something so now we wouldn't have to find a midnight pet store. I watched with an eagle eye as she mixxed the things in a blender before pouring it into a bowl. Thank God I'm not the one eaating that, it looks weird.

"Go on." I prompted the cubs when the bowl was placed on the counter. I hope they didn't need bottle feeding or something. The only bottles we had were Kyla's. "It's food." Of course, they weren't like Whipser and Prue and didn't understand a word I was saying. After a while the orange cub padded over to the milky looking stuff and hesitantly sniffed at it before darting its tongue out to taste it like a kitten. I guess it didn't taste too bad to the cub because it kept lapping it up.

"You know, you're supposed to bottle feed cubs." Alice said matter-of-factly and I glared. You're kidding? She tells me that now? Anyway, Im sure I can't feed tigers with a baby bottle, and even if I could they're Kyla's bottles, she kinda needs them and she can't have them back after tigers have used them.

"Little late to tell me that, don't you think?" I ran a hand through my hair. Jeez, I couldn't even feed three tiger cubs without something going wrong. "Besides, it's eating fine, it doesn't need my help and neither do the others probably."

"Your fault if something goes wrong then." Alice held up her hands in defeat and I rolled my eyes. Honestly the cub was doing fine on its own, it didn't need my help. Another couple of minutes and the white cub joined the orange one and the black one curled up in the middle of the counter for a nap. I sighed and picked up the black cub, it startled a little and meowed before settling into my hand. They were so tiny, like a normal kitten. I carefully took the cub up to our room and set him on the bed next to Miley so it could sleep peacefully. The cub looked up at me sleepily before looking around for its sibling and climbing up onto Miley's chest to sleep curled up with the other one. Boy, I hope none of them got the sudden need to go potty during the night if they were all going to sleep on top of Miley and me...

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Hours later..._

"Awwe..." I cooed over Jacob. My allarm had just gone off so I had an hour to get ready and get to set. But, Jacob and the cubs just looked so adorable. After I'd woken up with three cubs on my stomach and chest I carefully moved them off of me and looked over to Jacob and he had the little white cub curled up on his chest right over his heart. It was downright adorable. And then the orange tiger had stumbled over and settle back to sleep right by his head. I listened out for movement in the house: The dogs were up and were downstairs eating, Paige was with her babies and Alice. Jasper was with the dogs downstairs and I could also smell Vita down there. Oh, God, Vita. What was I supposed to do about Vita? What if she hated me for what I am?

I got out of bed and the awake cubs meowed at me so I smiled at them. I kissed Jacob on the lips softly and brushed back his hair, he looked so cute and innocent when he was sleeping. I picked up the cubs and went to check on Paige and see if she needed any help. Paige was sitting in the rocking chair with a baby in each arm, breastfeeding J.C and bottle feeding Kyla. Other than the fact that I was once again seeing more of Paige than I wanted it was so cute. A mother and her two babies.

"Hey." I smiled, barely holding the grey cub as he started to squirm in my hand. He was the most energetic out of the four of them.

"Hey." Paige smiled back, glancing up before looking back to her babies.

"Want any help with anything?" I offered and the grey tiger let out a tiny little roar. It was so cute.

"No, I'm good." Paige shook her head and I didn't want to disturb her anymore so I quietly tip-toed out of the nursery and went downstairs.

"Hey, look who's up." Jasper murmured and the dogs looked up happily as I set the cubs on the island in the kitchen. The grey one almost immediately started pawing at the salt shaker until it felt over with clang and he startled, looking up at me with wide eyes.

"Hey." I looked at Vita, she was studiously avoiding looking at me as she drank her morning coffee. "Vita?"

"Miley." Vita muttered, still not looking at me and I sighed. "We need to leave in fifteen minutes." She said before leaving and I nodded mutely even though I knew she wasn't looking at me.

"You were calming her, weren't you?" I accused Jasper as he set some weird looking milk thing on the counter for the cubs. Whisper barked and dropped to my knees as he walked over to me.

"She feels confused mainly." Jasper murmured as I scratched Whisper's head.

"How 'bout you, Whis? How're you feelin'?" I asked, I'd been weary of him ever since I'd got him back to his normal happy self I always made sure to check that that wouldn't change. I didn't want the bitter little dog from before. Whisper barked happily and wagged his tail. I kissed his head and let him go back to his breakfast. "And what about my Sweetie P?" Prue barked and ran over, licking my face. Ew, dog food breath. "Yeah, I love you too, P."

"They're very nice dogs." Jasper said quietly and I looked up at him as I stood. "May I ask what happen to Diva that made her so distrustful and scared?" He asked, I knew not to go to Diva, I'd learned long ago that it's better not to force her and let her come to you.

"She was abused and then abandoned." I muttered, grabbing a bowl and the _Fruit Loops_ for breakfast.

"She feels happy and safe that she's here with you and Jacob." I smiled at that, she was getting better. "You feel sad." Jasper observed and I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry." He sensed my annoyance.

"I shouldn't have told Vita, we could have come up with something without telling her 'cause now she hates me." I mumbled reluctantly, if there was anyone to talk to about feelings it was Jasper.

"She doesn't hate you." Jasper denied softly and I looked up from my cereal curriously. "She's afraid for you and worried about you and very confused, but she does no hate you."

"Why's she worried?" I asked and it was Jasper's turn to roll his eyes.

"She feels protective of you and you just told her that vampires exist and try and attack you because of what they made you become... What we made you become. She's worried that something will happen to you, that we'll hurt you." Jasper explained and I nodded slowly, I could kind of see where she was coming with that.

"What do you know about the Cherokee shape shifting legends?" I asked after a few minutes. I knew it probably wasn't normal that I could heal - however minutely - the tiger yesterday.

"Just what you said this morning. Why?" Jasper wondered and I sighed.

"When I was trying to help the tiger yesterday I don't know where I got the idea but I gave her some of my blood and three of her scratch marks healed... The bites didn't, but the scratches did, and I know that can't be normal." I explained and Jasper nodded. "I tried to get her to take more, to heal properly, but she wouldn't and she died anyways."

"Perhaps the reason is hidden in your history, what does your great grandmother know on the subject of healing?"

"Just what I said before, that the last healer died at the same time as the last magic user gave up his magic to be a shape shifter." I shrugged, swirling my cereal around before slowly eating a spoonful. "Unless she didn't tell us everything 'cause we just thought they were legends before, and she didn't tell me something yet."

"I wish I could help you figure it out, Miley, I sense your confusion and frustration." I sighed again and finished my breakfast before checking my watch, I only had ten minutes before I had to leave and I still had to shower.

"Thanks, Jas, I'll see you later." I muttered, getting up and rinsing my bowl before checking on the cubs and dogs and going upstairs. Jacob was sitting up and playing with the cubs in his lap. They really really liked him. I went over and kissed him goodmorning, resisting the urge to deepen it when he tried, before pulling away. "Goodmorning, Jay."

"Morning, Mi." Jacob replied, pulling me down in front of him and kissing my neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled, lightly pushing him away and making him frown cutely at me. His hair was falling in his eyes again, I really needed to get him a a haircut, I loved seeing his eyes, they were so beautiful and loving. "I have to leave in ten minutes and I need to shower." I explained to his pouty look and he pouted even more. "You can join me, but no touchy." I relented and Jacob grinned, setting the cubs on the bed and letting them play amongst themselves. Jacob grabbed my hand and jumped up, pulling me towards the bathroom and quickly locking it after we were inside. Then his lips were on me. My lips, my face, my neck, my chest... When did he get my pajamas top off of me? I didn't really care, I pushed his boxers down and stepped out of my own shorts before pulling him back into the shower blindly. Jesus, if Vita didn't hate me for being a shapeshifter, then she would for being late 'cause I doubt we were getting out of here in ten minutes. The water came on full force and blasting hot, but I didn't notice.

"God, I love you, Miley." Jacob groaned against my lips when I skipped the teasing and moved my hand straight down to hold his length. I stroked him slowly at first before gaining a little speed every time. I was so focussed on pleasuring Jacob that through the haze of his lips on mine and one of his hands at my breasts that I didn't notice until it happened that his other hand had wondered down my body.

"Ohhhhh..." I moaned when two finger slipped between my lips and rubbed against me, getting me hot and horny. I almost stopped stroking Jacob from the feel of his fingers, but when they slipped inside me and started moving in out, curling a little to hit my special spot as his thumb circled the nerve bundle. Jacob was touching me at the same time as I was touching him, this was the first time we'd ever done this. I didn't have much time to moan how good it was because Jacob kept my lips busy with his own. I could feel the fire burning inside me, begging to be released and I knew it was only a matter of time, but I wanted Jacob to finish first, I wanted him to feel that pleasure, that eye-rolling, body-shaking, mind-numbing pleasure first. But, it seemed the harder I tried to make him orgasm the harder he tried to make me finish first. "Jay..." I gasped, eventually pulling away from the kiss, unable to hold it in anymre.

"Mi.." Jacob moaned, I could feel it, he was close, but so was I...

* * *

**So... Not much happened in this chapter... Bit of truce between Jacob and Alice and Jasper.**

**Chris' birthday is in two chapters. And it starts out with a bang... Which progresses into a bam and ends with a woah...**

**Okay, so no video right now, but if you guys review say... 5 times then I'll post another chapter and the other video as soon as I get the reviews :) I'm needy. LOL. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Who's heard Giving You Up? The Miley song that was leaked or something. I'm not really sure how it got out, I've been way out of it the last few days. Is it any good? I couldn't listen to it 'cause my computer didn't work and when I go online on my phone it doesn't download music or videos. I heard somewhere that Miley tweeted some of the lyrics last year?  
I miss Miley on twitter.**

**64 DAYS UNTIL MILEY'S 18TH BIRTHDAY! :) :) :)  
86 DAYS UNTIL MY 18TH BIRTHDAY! :) :) :)**

**I miss Heath Ledger... Random, but I was watching The Dark Knight tonight - first time I've seen it - and I really miss him. My brother is obsessed with all his movies. I remeber telling him about Heath dying, he thought I was joking...  
Of course his reaction WAS better than when Dumbledore died in Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. When we got the book the day it came my brother read it first - 'cause he always gets everything first. Not joke - and the night he finished it he was crying in his sleep... And he still denies that Dumbledore's gay, even though J. K. Rowling said it herself.**

**I'm thinking of writing an actual book... You know, like, with my own ideas and characters and stuff. I don't have much yet, but I'm thinking a series based around the daughter of Death who's raised mortal until she's a teenager and is dragged into the world of Death... What do you guys think? Would you read it?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	33. Chapter 33

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Tuesday, August 10, 2010_

"Miley, I swear to God if you two don't stop screwing around you're going to be late and I'm going to be pissed." I managed to hear Vita call through the bathroom door in the minutes after both Jacob and I met the same orgasmic fate at the same time.

"I'm coming!" I called back, still gasping for breath and flushed bright red.

"You already did." Jacob murmured huskily in my ear and I flushed darker at both his words and the feel of his hot breath ghosting over me. "But, I could arrange for it to happen again." He continued and I couldn't help but gasp in pleasure.

"I don't want to hear about that, just get out and get dressed already." Vita yelled back before walking away and Jacob smirked down at me.

"Damn it." I frowned. It felt like we could never have long enough together. Jacob stepped away and pulled his fingers out of me and I had to bite my lip to supress a moan. I quickly washed Jacob's goo off of me before he stepped out ahead of me and held out a towel for me. "You are so God damn amazing you _can't_ be legal." I blushed, looking up at my Jacob with wonder-filled eyes.

"You're the amazing one, Miles." Jacob said, wrapping a towel loosely around his waist before taking my towel from my grasp and gently patting my dry. I never understood why, but every time we showered together Jacob always liked to dry me himself. Not that I was ever going to complain about having his hands on me. Every touch from him - even if it was through a towel - felt amazing and Angelic.

"I don't want to leave you." I pouted, securing my towel around me when Jacob was done and opening the bathroom door slowly, checking that no-one was there before going over to the dresser. "I can't wait till this movie is over, then it's just school, the pack, the babies, the animals and the press..." On second thoughts that sounded like a lot to deal with.

"Just till September, then we can go home." Jacob murmured, holding me from behind as I went through my underwear drawer. "Wear these ones." He suggested, pulling out the black lacy 'easy access' underwear that I really don't know why I got. I think I might have been foggy from Jacob at the time. Not hard considering I was always hazy and foggy from Jacob, he just had that power over me.

"I am _not_ wearing **those** to filming." I blushed, snatching the underwear back and burrying them as deep as I could in the drawer, making Jacob chuckle against me.

"Will you wear them when you get back, though?" He asked lowly, kissing my bare neck and I had to fight every cell of my existence not to give in to him.

"Not if you keep torturing me like this." I replied, eventually just pulling out a random set of panties and bra. Before I could put them on, Jacob took them out of my grasp and loosened my towel until it fell to the floor. Jacob turned me and dropped to his knees, looking up at me with smoldering dark brown eyes before looking down and lifting one of my feet as kissed my upper thighs. Then he lifted the other foot and I closed my eyes and had to hold on to him as he pulled my underwear up my legs, kissing his way up my body as he did so. He stopped for a second at the sensitive apex of my thighs and kissed me tenderly, making me shiver in delight. Then he trailed his tongue up my body and between my breasts. My whole body felt numb, but at the same time was singing with delight. It was amazing.

"Miley, hurry up, you have two minutes until I drag you down here, dressed or not." Vita yelled upstairs, interrupting our moment and I sighed.

"Can we pick this up when you get back?" Jacob asked softly, letting me take my bra and slip it on.

"We should probably talk when I get back." I looked down, forwning a little. "I love you, Jacob."

"I love you too, Miley." Jacob kissed my lips lightly before letting me go get dressed before Vita could come up and catch me in my underwear. After that I hurried through brushing my teeth and putting on make-up before grabbing my brush and running downstairs. Vita was looking at her watch as she waited and Jacob was waiting by the front door to say goodbye.

"Okay, you've had enough of each other, take a break for a few hours." Vita rolled her eyes when Jacob kissed me and I kissed back.

"I love you." Jacob smiled sweetly, kissing my forehead one last time.

"I love you too, Jay, take care of Paige, and the babies, and the dogs, and the cubs." I requested and he nodded before Vita cleared her throat pointedly and tapped her watch.

"I swear you two are like rabbits." Vita muttered as she opened the door and the dozen or so paparazzi that still camped out on the side walk started snapping away. We got in Vita's car and she started driving towards the set.

"We haven't even done it yet, you know." I replied after a couple of minutes and Vita glanced away from the road in surprise. "I'm still a virgin."

"Let me get this straight, you expect me to believe that you - a sixteen-year-old hormonal girl - are married to Jacob - a seventeen-year-old hormonal boy that looks like he fell right out of a porn movie with the personality of a romance novel hero - and you're still a virgin?" Vita rolled her eyes and I blushed. I was never one to openly talk about sex and stuff like that... Though I did have the embarassing habit of blurting things about my sex life to family members. "Oh, my God, you're serious, aren't you?" She asked in disbelief and I looked down, blushing harder, but I nodded. _NOW_ she believed me. After months of trying to convince her that weren't having sex before we were married, she finally believed me. "Is there something wrong with him?... You know... Down there?"

"What?" I burst out with wide eyes.

"Well, he's a freaking drool-worthy sex-God... The only way I can think that you'd still be a virgin when you're married to _him_ is if there's something wrong downstairs." Vita shrugged as she explained and my mouth dropped. "Is he really small or something? 'Cause that's actually better for your first time, it wouldn't hurt so much-"

"Are you kidding?" I sputtered, finally regaining my voice. "It's not because he's _small_, he's anything but. He's freaking **huge**. I swear he's got to be at least eleven inches long... I think it's something to do with the shape shifter thing 'cause when you phase you go through these huge growth spurts."

"Eleven inches?" Vita snorted in disbelief and despite my embarassment I felt deffensive. "Yeah, right."

"Seriously, I measured him once back in February and he was ten and three quarter inches then and he just keeps getting bigger." I deffended, blushing redder than I ever had before. I couldn't believe we were talking about this. "It's the shape shifter thing... Although, none of the other guys in the pack are as big as him, even the older ones... Maybe it's just a Jacob thing."

"Wait, other guys in the pack?" Vita asked, stopping at a red light. "You did that imprint thing on Jacob and you still look at other guys?"

"I don't **look** at them." I made a face, at least she didn't seem mad or freaked out about the shape shifting thing right now. "It's kind of hard to avoid. We go running or on patrol or something and like I said, the clothes don't phase with you so one way or another you end up naked and even though I try to keep my eyes pure to Jacob I have seen the other guys... Luckily not all of them have seen me 'cause Jacob is crazy protective sometimes. Especially around Jayden." I shook my head as Vita started driving again.

"Who's Jayden?"

"Jacob's cousin, he's a few months younger than me, him and his little brother Brady who's almost fourteen now came to visit Jacob and his Dad for Christmas last year and Brady got the fever right on Christmas day, then Jayden got it a couple of months later." I explained and Vita nodded absently.

"Okay, you need to explain all these little wolf friends of yours to me." Vita decided and I smiled to myself. "But first you need to tell me why if Jacob is a porn star big as you say he is then why you're still a virgin?"

"Lots of things." I shrugged, blushing again. "First I wasn't ready for sex - which Jacob was perfectly fine with by the way - then there was a bit of an infidelity crisis and the suicide attempt. Then after the wedding I kinda went nuts and yelled at him for sleeping with Paige..." I sighed was it possible to love the result of something you hate? I hated Jacob and Paige sleeping together, she took my Jacob's first time, but I absolutely loved Kyla. I loved the result but hated what led to her. "And things haven't exactly calmed down a whole lot since then."

"What do you mean? Exactly how much have you been keeping from me because of that shape shifting thing?" Vita asked a little suspiciously.

"Hey, look, we're here." I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and jumped out as soon as the car stopped, before Vita could argue.

"Oh, no, don't thingk you're getting away so easily." Vita ran after me as I darted through all the people, looking for the director. "Miley, come back here!" She demanded, someone should really tell her that humans have no chance of catching a shape shifter unless they want to be caught.

"Oh, good, Miley, you're here." Jullianne found me first and I hid behind a really big security guy, hiding from Vita. "We're going to be doing the hospital scenes today, so head over to wardrobe for your dress and then hair and make-up."

"Great." I smiled, it was the same routine ever day I had to shoot, she'd tell me which scene, then send me off to get ready and I'd read the script and memorize the scene while I was in the make-up trailer. "Don't tell Vita you saw me." I whispered before glancing out from behind the security guy and giggling at Vita looking around in confusion and frustration.

"I won't if you hurry up and run along." Jullianne whispered back with an amused smile and I darted off towards where the wardrobe trailer was.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"Hey, Jullianne, can I talk to you?" I requested nervously when we broke for a quick half hour lunch after we'd finished the hospital scenes. When we came back we were going to start the wedding scenes.

"Sure, Miley, what can I do for you?" Jullianne agreed, following me as I wondered away from everyone else, nervously playing with my own fingers.

"Um, well, I know I've been kinda diva-ish and I ran off a couple of times without telling anyone and everything. And you've been really nice to me with the Hannah thing coming out and the constant disapearances, but..." I bit my bbottom lip. Man, I wish Jacob were here, he'd make me calm again so I wouldn't fidget and babble so much. "I was wondering... And I'd completely understand if you said no... But, I was wondering if I could maybe, possibly, conceivably, if it's not too much trouble, disapear for three days?" I didn't look up, afraid of her reaction, instead I took up a fascination with a little ant that was scurrying across the ground.

"The fifteenth and twenty-eighth, I premuse are two of them?" Jullianne guessed and I looked up in surprise to see her smiling kindly at me. "Your Vita already made arangements before the contract was signed." She explained and I nodded numbly. I couldn't believe Vita had actually thought of that for me. "But, may I aske what the other day is?"

"The thirteenth." I bit my lip again, that was only this Friday. "It's, um, it's my brothers seventeenth birthday, and I only just found out about him a couple of months ago, after the wedding, and it's kind of his first birthday without his Mom, and we haven't exactly been good on the whole comunication thing lately so I wanted to at least be there for him for one thing."

"Don't be so scared, Miley, I'm possitive we can work something out for you to have the weekend off to spend with your family." Jullianne said in her kind Brittish accent and I smiled.

"Thanks, Jullianne, you're the greatest." I jumped forward and hugged her quickly before pulling back, smiling sheepishly. "Thank-you." I smiled innocently like I did when I wanted to get out of trouble as a little kid.

"Miley, come on, we're playing hide and seek." Max called, running over and smiling up at me. He was a cute kid, he didn't quite understand the whole Hannah Montana thing completely, but he was a good kid and he didn't treat me any differently than before. He still acted like he had a huge crush on me.

"Really? Who's seeking?" I asked with just enough excitement to appease his childlike innocence.

"Last one to the make-up trailer is the seeker." Max replied and I grinned down at him.

"Then we better hurry up before we have to seek." I said, grabbing his hand and running off to the make-up trailer with him.

_**MACOB**_

_Paige N. Denyer's Point Of View_

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Don't you ever think that it's wrong to feed on humans?" I asked Jason after watching him almost drain a ditzy, high hippy teenage girl._

"_Why?" Jason asked, a look of confusion crossing his pale features. We'd known each other for two months, the first two weeks of which he spent stalking me. And now we were somewhat aquainted... Well, equainted enough for him to out-right tell me a month ago that he's a half-blood like me (not that I hadn't already figured it out from his scent and heartbeat) and for me to needlessly confirm for him that I'm a half-blood._

"_We're half human." I pointed out and he rolled his eyes._

"_Yeah, so?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders and wiping the excess blood off his mouth with his hand._

"_Our mothers were human."_

"_And they died because of it. If they were anything other than human they would have survived." He pointed out and I made a face._

"_Other? What else is there other than vampires? And female vampires can't procreate, so we wouldn't exist." I glanced back at the girl, he hadn't given her any venom - which he'd told me had, but I didn't - and I could still hear her heart beating slowly. It was really up to weather anyone found her soon if she lived or not. "Humans are a part of us, and every vampire was a human before they were turned."_

"_And look how they repay humanity; killing them for food and sport and screwing a mutant kid into them when they get horny." I rolled my eyes._

"_Which is why we shouldn't contribute to that. Think about it, Jase, by feeding on and killing humans we could be killing our own family." I said, gesturing back at the alley with the girl in it. "What if that had been your great-great-great-great neice or something?"_

"_Then I'd be ashamed of the amount of drugs and alcohol in her blood and at the sheer stupidity of going out alone in the middle of night." Jason shrugged and I sighed. "Hasn't anyone ever told her about things that only come out at night?"_

"_Hasn't anyone ever told _you_ that it's impolite to kill people for no good reason?" I shot back and he laughed. I couldn't help but quirk my mouth into a little smile as well, it did sound pretty rediculous._

"_So, what, you want me eat animals instead? Animal blood is like crap, I really don't know how you can stand that stuff." Jason shook his head in disgust._

"_It's better than killing humans." I replied and he shot his head to look at me._

"_You don't seriously expect me to believe you like animal blood better than human blood?" He asked in disbelief._

"_I never said that, I said I'd rather drink animal blood than kill humans." I reminded, we'd had this conversation plenty of times. He fed off humans and left them for dead and I tried to get him to switch to animal blood. "I just don't like the thought of killing humans just because they have the best blood."_

"_Right." Jason nodded with a smirk. "Kill all the animals that have the worst tasting blood, but you don't have to drink it. Let the humans do it, they love killing and eating animals that did nothing to them."_

"_So how does killing people who never did anything to us make us any better than them? Those animals are going to die anyways, they kill each other for food and after we drain them of their blood we could even give them to humans so they wouldn't have to kill more." I suggested even though it sounded like a lame response._

"_The animals are going to die anyway, right? Because the other animals eat them?" Jason asked with that look in his eye that he got every time he was going in for the kill shot. "Well, by us feeding on them and the humans eating them we'd just be weakening the wildlife until the point of extinction. We eat the animals and what do the animals eat? They'd all die out eventually and then the human - of which there are billions - would have no meat to eat and would turn on themselves whilst we'd have to then resort back to feeding on humans and then the entire human race would die out eventually and then the full vampires would come after us because we'd be the only blood left on the planet."_

* * *

**Well, I got 4 reviews, so that's almost 5. So here's the next chapter, the next one is the start of Chris' 17th birthd**

**And also, here's the video of the vampires: .com/watch?v=B0sa4jTJ6fE**


	34. Chapter 34

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Thursday, August 12, 2010_

"Okay, why are you going back there again?" Vita asked, we were bothing sitting in the living room as I waited for Jacob to finish talking to the pack upstairs before I left for Forks. I was planning surprising Chris in the morning.

"Chris' birthday." I rolled my eyes. I'd told her a million times.

"And which one of your little werewolves is Chris?" Vita pressed, furrowing her brow. She really had been trying to learn more about the shape shifting.

"My half brother, the product of my Dad cheating on my Mom five months before I was conceived." Vita raised her eyebrows at my choice of words. "He's the only other one that's like me and has the potential of getting more than one form and could possibly break away and form a pack of his own because he's got Alpha blood in him."

"Two things: One, why would you want to be anywhere near the spawn of your fathers affair?" Vita asked and I sighed.

"Because weather either of us like it or not he's my brother and I'm his sister, and it's not his fault my Dad cheated, he was just an innocent bystander." I explained, he was my brother, I accepted that. Just because we shared blood didn't neccessarily mean we were family, but I had grown to care about him like brother in the last month, even if he wasn't talking to me for half of that.

"And two, if he has Alpha blood like you say, then don't you, isn't anyone worried that you'll make your own pack?"

"I can't." I shook my head, I personally thought it was kind of stupid, but that's how it had been since the begining. "Only men can be Alpha's. That's why if Chris or any other guys in my family hadn't phased then the Alpha gene would have gone onto my first born son. And besides, I could never split from Jacob."

"Well, that's stupid. What's with the male supremicy? Women are just as capable as men at leading-" Vita started, sounding insulted for the entire gender.

"Because that's just how it is. Jacob's Alpha and I'm Beta... I don't really know what would happen if..." I couldn't even bring myself to say it it was so horrible. "He wasn't Alpha anymore, 'cause then the Beta usually takes over, but... I honestly don't know, that's just how it's been since the begining. Then again, we don't have any record of female shape shifters before me, Leah and Caley."

"They don't suspect a thing." Jacob anounced happily, coming down the stairs and flopping down on the couch next to me. I smiled and snuggled into his side, kissing his jaw softly. "Mmmm... You look so beautiful, Miles." I snaked my arms around him and felt his muscles ripple under my touch.

"Oh, God, not again." Vita groaned and I rolled my eyes. I don't know why, but I had been really horny lately. Every chance we got together it felt like all Jacob and I did was fool around - still no sex though, he said he wanted it to be special for me, and so did I - and it seemed like he knew how I was feeling because Jacob would hardly let me out of his touch for anything. Not that either of us were complaining.

"We don't have to leave for a few hours..." Jacob murmured and I practically purred in reply. Speaking of purring, we still had the cubs. I swear I was going to call a zoo or something as soon as I got home on Tuesday, but then Jacob was there and I was horny... And the cubs were so cute and adorable, one look in those cute little kitten eyes on Wednesday morning and I couldn't finish dialing the number.

"Not in the living room." Vita muttered and Jacob grinned as he pulled my into his arms fully before getting up and running upstairs to our room. I honestly don't know why I wanted him so much all the time. I just couldn't get enough of him, it was like I was addicted to his body and his hands and mouth on my body.

_**MACOB**_

_Christopher C. Callea's Point Of View... Friday, August 13, 2010_

"Chriiiiiiiiiiisssssyyyyyy..." A soft alluring voice called to me through my subconscious. I moaned and rolled over, trying to burry myself in the covers. If this was a dream I liked it the way it was heading. "Chriiiiiissssssyyyy... Wake up, Chrisy." The voice continued and I moaned again, letting myself be seduced back to consciousness. At first all I could see through the sleep in my eyes was a very... _Assentuated_ girl with dark hair. Hallelujah, my dreams had come true and a God had delivered me a super model for my birthday. "Come on, Chrisy, wake up." The voice coaxed and I grinned to myself as I sleepily reached up and rubbed my eyes clear as I yawned. "OH, MY GOD!" The girl shrieked from where she'd been sitting on my legs, jumping up and I quickly opened my eyes to see what was wrong, waiting a few seconds for my vission to clear.

"Miles..." Oh, God no?

"Miley?" I croaked weakly, letting my clear and seeing eyes fall to the dark haired girl standing at the part of the room furthest away from me with horrified wide eyes. The boner that had risen in the pressence of the girl from before disapeared the instant I laid my eyes on my sister. Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God. NO! **NO!** _NO!_ NO! NO!

Miley! My sister. My own flesh and blood. Miley was the curvy brunette from just seconds ago.

"Gah!" I grabbed the sheets and sat up, staring at her with matching horrified eyes. I couldn't believe my own sister had just gotten me hard. I needed some serious therapy. And a brain zap machine to make me forget that. I queezed my eyes shut and looked up, away from Miley before opening them again. "Ahhh." I yelped when I opened my eyes only to see that God damned picture of Miley topless. Why couldn't I just get over my nausea long enough to take that damn thing down? Why the Hell did Jacob feel the need to put it up there?

"Miles, what's wrong?" Jacob yelled through the closed door and Miley turned her pale face in that direction before flickering her eyes back to me. "Mi-" Jacob didn't even get to finish her name before Miley darted over there and flung the door open, running down the hall. Jacob followed after her immediately and a couple of seconds later I heard the obvious sounds of her throwing up. I knew I should have stayed away after what just happened, but she was my sister and I couldn't help but be worried about her so I jumped out of bed and grabbed the nearest set of clothes, pulling them on hastily before running down the hall after her.

"Oh, God, Miley, I am _**so**_ sorry." I appologized when I found her sitting on the tiled floor of the bathroom by the toilet, Jacob right next to her as usual, rubbing her back and holding her close. "I am so sorry, I didn't know, I swear. Oh, God! F**K!" I cursed and Miley jumped. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I am so sorry, Miley."

"Hey, what's going on down here?" Rachel's voice drifted through the house as she came to see what was wrong. "Mile-" She started happily before fully taking in the scene and furrowing her brow worriedly. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I don't know." Jacob looked up and I saw something I never thought I'd ever see, but I'm sure only Miley could cause. Jacob looked scared. I'm just about possitive Miley was the only one that could scare him like that and I cursed under my breath again. God damn it. "She-she went to wake Chris up for his birthday and then..." A look of anger crossed hi face before and her turned a harsh glare on me that actually made me wince. "What the Hell did you do to her?" He demanded, growling lowly.

"I-" I couldn't say it. God, it was awefull. I shook my head and Miley turned away, burrying herself in Jacob.

"**Tell me what you did to Miley!**" Jacob ordered and I shuddered as the command washed through me and I had no choice but to answer against my best efforts.

"I got a boner from Miley." The words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them and the entire house froze.

"You sick son of a-" Jacob moved Miley off of his lap and started to get up, nothing but pure rage in his eyes and I wanted nothing more than to run as far and as fast as I could, but my feet wouldn't move.

"Jacob!" Miley's voice was only soft, barely more than a whisper, but it was enough for Jacob stop mid sentance and turn back to her, worry once again covering his entire being. "Don't." She whispered quickly, looking up at him with big hazel-grey, teary eyes.

"Mi-" Jacob spoke softly, a complete contrast to before.

"He was dreaming." Miley said quietly, avoiding looking anywhere close to me. "Don't hurt him, Jay, he was dreaming, he didn't know it was me." Everything was quiet for a few minutes and I wanted so bad to escape, but I couldn't. "Water please?" Miley asked hoarsely and Jacob was up in a flash and ran to the kitchen, coming back about two seconds later with a glass full of water and he knelt on the floor next to her, helping her take a sip.

"Are you okay, Mi?" Jacob asked quietly, setting the half empty glass on the floor when Miley was done with it and brushing a hand through her hair.

"Uh huh." She nodded, smiling up at him weakly before kissing his cheek. "Just..." She paused looking for the right word. A million of them flew to my mind. Disgusted. Repulsed. Horrified. "Shaken is all." She eventually settled with and Jacob sighed. Miley stood up slowly and Jacob supported her with such care and love it was almost scary how different he was from just minutes ago. "Um..." Miley turned her innocent hazel-grey's on me and I wished I would sink through to Hell for what I'd done to her. "Hap-happy birthday, Chris." She smiled weakly and stepped out of Jacob's embrace to hug me. It was awkward and and stiff and I could feel Jacob glaring deadly at me as I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her as well from a breif second before we both sprung apart as soon as we could.

"Well..." Rachel said after a couple of minutes, looking around the bathroom awkwardly. "This has been... Interesting." I snorted at that and Jacob glared at me again until Miley hit his chest lightly. "Let's have breakfast." Rachel suggested a second later and Miley nodded quickly.

"Sure, uh huh, food, let's go." She grabbed Jacob's hand and started to pull him down the hall even though he had to be at least twice her size. "Jacob, get the bacon and eggs, I'm making burritos."

"Ooh, I love your pancake burritos." Rachel lit up as I sat at the table, as far from Miley as possible. What a great start to my birthday.

"Did someone say pancake burritos?" Brady ran out excitedly, his hair sticking up in every direction.

"Hey, Baby B." Miley smiled at him and he grinned, hugging her lightly. "Pancake burritos for breakfast, if you want any you gotta help." She grabbed a mixing bowl and handed it to the kid.

"How come Chris doesn't have to?" Brady pouted as he started stiring when Miley poured in the flour, sugar, eggs and milk for the pancakes.

"'Cause he's the birthday boy." Miley replied, seeming a lot more at ease now. "When it's your birthday in October I'll make something special just for you as well."

"Sweet." Brady grinned and Miley rolled her eyes as she started on something involving chocolate in a saucepan. Jayden was lulled out of bed by the smell of food cooking and Billy and Leah weren't far behind. "I want one of those cakes like you made Jake for his birthday."

"Oh, no." Miley laughed shaking her head and ruffling his hair lightly. "That is _**waaaaayyyyy**_ too much sugar for you, you're worse than Jackson at Hallowe'en ninety-nine... And I'm tellin' you that was a nightmare."

"Happy birthday, Chris." Billy said in his deep barritone voice.

"Uh, thanks, Billy." I smiled at him. Hopefully the horror of this morning would just go away and never be mentioned ever again.

"Oh, yeah, happy birthday, Dude." Brady grinned, pushing the pancake mix at Jayden when Miley looked at him pointedly and gestured her head out of the room. I'm guessing she used her telepathy. The telepathy that she had outside of her animal forms that everyone thought was because she was Cherokee, but I didn't have even though we shared the same shape shifter blood.

"Yeah, whatever, happy birthday, what are you, twelve?" Jayden rolled his eyes and Miley glared at him. Rachel and Leah also wished me a happy birthday just as Brady returned with a dog crate?

"Seventeen, moron, that's older than you." Miley hit Jayden upside the head and took the pancake mix from him before turning to Jacob. "Don't you have something to say to Chris, Jacob?"

"Happy birthday, Chris." Jacob rolled his eyes when Miley prompted him before turning away and muttering to himself. "You sick little freak... Perving on his own sister..."

"Jacob." Miley growled in a warning tone and his shoulders sagged in defeat. "Whisper, Prue, Diva." Miley called through the back door after a couple of minutes and the two dogs I knew and one I didn't raced in, making the small kitchen even more crowded. The new dog was a white one as well, like the other two, and looked like Whisper except nothing like him at the same time.

"Hey, who's the new one?" Rachel asked, gesturing at the older female dog who was looking around at everything, looking scared or soemthing.

"That's Diva, Whisper's imprint." Miley shrugged and my eyebrows raised of their own accord. Whisper, the actual _dog_, had an imprint? "We adopted her from the pound... You gotta be extra nice and really careful around her." Miley warned without going into any more detail and I got the feeling the dog had been abused. Miley poured a dark brown liquid in the saucepan she'd been working on and guarding protectively into nine mugs just as Shane came through the back door. The kid came over every morning at this time. He really couldn't stay away from Rachel for the life of him. Then Miley started spraying whipped cream on the cups, sprinkled them with chocolate shavings, a cherry on top, a wedge of chocolate wafer in the side and finished with a chocolate straw. "Okay! Who's up for Loco Hot Cocoa?" She delivered them all except one.

"You chose good, son." Billy praised after taking a sip of his cocoa and Jacob grinned as Miley blushed.

"The best. The most perfect woman in the world." Jacob agreed, catching Miley around the waist and kissing her cheek, making her blush even more. When Miley finally got free she went over and got something out of the dog crate before going back to the remain Loco Hot Cocoa.

"Happy birthday, Chris." Miley suddenly appeared in front of me with the cocoa and it had a candle in the shape of the number seventeen in it, the small flame flickering slightly. "You get a cake later, but make a wish." She said, handing the mug to me and I raised my eyebrows. "Hurry up, before the candle melts... Or sinks through the cream." She prompted and I closed my eyes for a second.

_I wish this morning never happened!_ I thought to myself before blowing the candle out and Miley cheered making the others laugh at her childish-ness.

"Now!" Miley moved behind me and wrapped her arms around me neck as she dropped her head onto my shoudler from behind. "Here's what's gonna happen, Chrisy, we're both going to forget about what happened this morning and pretend it was just nothing more than a little sister seeing her brother horny. And in about... Oh, I don't know... Six days I'm going to be the real little sister you missed out on all your life and I'm going to tease and taunt you about for the rest of your life. Got it?" Miley listed and I was dumbstruck. Did God hear my wish and decide to grant it. "Nothing happened and we're going to forget this morning and enjoy your birthday and laugh and have fun. Deal?"

"Deal!" I agreed quickly. I couldn't believe my luck. After what happened I thought Miley would just get this day over with, staying away from me as much as possible and then not talk to me for the rest of my life.

"Jacob?" Miley looked up and so did I to see Jacob looking at us and he sighed. Everyone knew he couldn't deny Miley anything.

"Deal." He muttered lowly before turning back to the eggs and mushrooms Miley had put him in charge of cooking.

"Good!" Miley smiled, standing up and kissing the top of my head before dancing back over to the stove. "Now breakfast first, then pressents."

"Pressents?" I asked in surprise, looking up. I thought having Miley here was the pressent.

"Duh." Miley rolled her eyes, starting to put everything on serving plates. "You didn't honestly think I'd come all the way from Georgia and not bring you a pressent for you birthday?"

"I smell bloodsucker." Leah anounced and everyone froze. Awe man...

"It's just Paige, Leah." Miley shrugged it off after sniffing the air and Rachel made a sour face. I don't know why, but apparently Paige got through the border that the Cullens had negotiated for the land they could hunt animals on. Probably because Jacob was the Alpha and Billy was the Chief - or would be if they still had the heirarchy - so they could allow them through without repurcussions from the rest of the pack or that other pack that was on the land. "Rachel." Rachel nodded and ran outside to greet Paige, coming back a few minutes later with baby Kyla. She was Jacob's daught from a one-night-stand two months ago. The big surprise was when Paige came in carrying another baby.

"How's my little girl after being forced around those mean bloodsuckers?" Jacob cooed, taking Kyla from Rachel and Miley rolled her eyes whilst Jayden gagged and Brady looked at him liked he'd grown an extra two heads.

"Alice and Jasper came back with Paige to help her, just in case." Miley explained to me quietly and I nodded. Alice and Jasper were the two Cullen vampires that had disapeared a few days ago. I guess now I knew where they went.

"Woah... Where'd that thing come from?" Jayden asked, pointing at the baby still in Paige's arms.

"Do _not_ call J.C a **thing**." Paige glared and Miley smiled, taking the baby from her arms and kissing his tiny little head. She really was at ease surrounded by all these people who were her extended family. "He's my baby."

"Yeah, well, he reeks like a bloodsucker." Leah scrunched up her nose.

"Wow. Ky got big." Rachel observed her brother with his daughter. I glanced at J.C. Was he Jacob's kid too?

"I know." Jacob smiled, reluctantly letting Rachel take her again. "She's a month and three days old already."

"Yeah, she's growing up so fast... Next thing you know she'll be sleeping for more than two hours at a time." Paige said sarcastically and Jacob stuck his tongue out at her.

"I'm more worried about the boys that are gonna try and steal my baby away from me." Jacob frowned and Paige laughed.

"You've got over a decade before boys become a real worry, right now try focussing on your cousin eyeing your wife." Paige pointed out and Jacob spun to see Jayden eyeing Miley as she bent over, getting something out of the dog crate.

"No... Amethyst... That isn't for little cubs to eat." Miley was saying into the crate and my eyes widened. What exactly had she gotten me?

"Keep your eyes to yourself or lose them, Asshole." Jacob snapped at Jayden, glaring harshly.

"What the Hell, Jayden?" Leah shrieked and Miley looked up confused.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking around as everyone turned their attention to the angry Leah.

"Oh, like you don't know, you little Slut." Leah snapped and everyone froze.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to her like that." Jacob growled dangerously low. Oh, jeez, I sense a wolf fight coming on.

"What are you going to do, Jacob? Run and ask Miley how to be a man?" Leah sneered and it was Miley's turn to growl as something moving caught my eye by her feet and a little furry head stuck out of the crate. Followed by little furry front paws and then a middle and little furry back paws and then a little swishy furry tail. That thing was a tiger cub. What the Hell? Miley glance at me for half a second, then down at her feet where another three cubs were stumbling out of the crate. Holy Crap!

"What Hell is you problem, Leah?" Miley demanded. Less than a half a second had passed since Leah had spoken.

"She's a bitch, that's her problem." Jacob growled and one of the cubs meowed and whilst everyone's attention was on Jacob, Miley ducked down super fast and gently pushed the cubs back into the crate.

"You can come out soon, I promise." She whispered to them before standing up again before anyone else even noticed she'd gone.

"Don't you talk to Leah like that." Jayden deffended bravely. Honestly, my money was on Jacob and Miley.

"Don't you deffend me, you ass, you're the one that was checking out that slut." Leah yelled. So... I get a show with my birthday breakfast...

* * *

**Hey :) Thanks for the 4 reviews :) Can I get 5 this time?**

**Okay, about the vampire video that I posted. Well, in case you've been looking for it and haven't found it, I deleted it because it said that it wasn't playing thaudio because of copyright reasons, so I'm looking for another song that I like to use instead and then I'll repost it and add the link on my profile page and in the latest chapter I post with it :)**

**I'm actually writing chapter 44 right now... It's weird to think I'v done almost 150 chapters... I'm thinking this is definately going into a part 4, will you read it? Please say you'll read it, it'd make me uber happy :) I've actually been checking out my stats, and the stats for the first story show 40 or something favourite, in contrast to not even 20 for part 2, and not even 10 for this part... I'm afraid it might cut in half again if I do part 4. I'doesn't seem like anyone's liking it much these days :( But, I will keep writing it, mainly because I have nothing better to do with my time, so even if I'm just writing this for no-one to read, I'll still post it :)**

**Has anyone been listening to the new music of Miley's that been coming out online in the last couple of weeks? I haven't been able to listen to them yet. What are they like? Are they good? Someone please tell me? I won't be able to listen to them for at least 2 days :(**

**G2G :)**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	35. Chapter 35

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Friday, August 13, 2010_

"No, I wasn't." Jayden tried to deny lamely.

"Then why were your eyes glued to her slutty ass?" Leah snapped and my eyes widened. I bend down for two seconds to let the tiger cubs out of the dog crate - also where we kept a few needed suplies for Chris' birthday - and suddenly a fight breaks out.

"Don't. Call. Miley. A. Slut." Jacob growled at Leah and I could practically see steam ciming out of his ears.

"Oh, grow a pair, you pussy." Leah shot back and I narrowed my eyes at her. No-one insults my Jacob. "And you-" She turned to Jayden with deadly eyes. "-we're through, you asshole. I can't stand you checking out that whore and ignoring me every time she's around. You didn't imprint on me, you just wanted to get laid whenever you felt like it, and I'm through."

"Woah, Leah, think about this, don't do anything rash." Jayden jumped up desperately. "I mean, she's just got a hot body is all, a nice piece of ass, but you're the one I love." It happened before I knew what was happening and I could stop it. as soon as Jayden said those things about me Jacob leapt forward and pushed Leah out of the way, lunging at his cousin.

"Don't talk about Miley like that." Jacob growled as he and Jayden crashed backwards into the kitchen table sending food everywhere and making everyone jump away as quickly as possible.

"I'm out of this Hell-hole." Leah muttered before storming out the back door just as both babies started crying. Great!

"JACOB!" I yelled, grabbing his arm as he brought it back to once again hit Jayden. "Jacob, stop, outside. NOW!" I ordered, noticing he was shaking violently. The only other time I'd seen him this angry was before he killed Dontzig in March.

"Miley?" Rachel spoke, rocking Kyla a little and trying to get her to calm down, Paige wasn't having much luck with J.C either.

"Rachel, Paige and Billy to the living room." I pointed and Paige nodded before slowly leaving, talking in desperate soothing tones to her son. "Shane and Brady help me get them outside before they destroy the whole house." I gestured at Jacob and Jayden who were still fighting on the floor... Or rather Jacob was beating his cousin up. "JACOB!" I tried again, pulling at him. **Jacob!** I thought, getting into his head. **Outisde, now!** I commanded, even though he was the Alpha. I grabbed him again and he barely let me drag him outside before he turned and phased, growling at Jayden who was being brought out by Shane and Brady. The second the two younger boys let go of Jayden and pushed him away from them he phased as well and Jacob tried to get at him again. "JACOB, NO!" I stood in front of him and he growled at me. Jacob growled at me. My Prince, my Jacob actually growled at me. I thought it had hurt when Whisper growled at me before, but that was nothing compared to this. It felt like my heart just been torn out and stomped into the ground... We shared playfull growls, but this one was filled with anger and hatred.

"Miley?" Chris' voice came from the doorway, but I could barely hear him. Jacob had stopped mid-growl and was standing frozen, looking at me before Jayden pounced on him.

"I gotta go." I choked out before running off. Some birthday for Chris. It was supposed to be a good birthday surprise, and everything had gone south from the second I got here. I felt my clothes tearing my body changing as sadness washed through me and I ran off. I can't believe Jacob had actually growled at me. He's the last person I ever thought would growl at me.

_Miley!_ Jacob called after me as I ran. I could hear and feel him following me. I don't know what he did to Jayden and right now I didn't really care. Jacob had growled at me. _Miley, I am so so sorry. Please, Miles, please, I'm so sorry._ He begged, but I kept running. I ran at full pace, tears blurring my vission until I somehow found myself at a familiar place. I could smell where I was and skidded and tripped to a stop. I blinked away the tears and I could Jacob getting closer, but I didn't care. I was the cave... Our cave...

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

I growled at Miley!

It didn't matter how pissed at Jayden I was there was no excuse for growling at my Miley. What had happened after that had frozen the others in shock. Miley was blocking me from my mind and I only had scent to go on, but the path her scent was running to was...

_Miley?_ I asked hesitantly when I reached our cave. The cave that I had burnt down in a fit of anger two and a half months ago. I could smell her here. She was in here, among the burnt remains of our dating life. Even the leaves and vines that had hung over the entrance of our cave had burnt and weren't growing back. _Miles, please? I'm sorry, I didn't mean it._ I padded over and hesitently waited for her to tell me to leave or come in. She didn't think anything, I could see her form curled up at the back of the cave, and her bright eyes glowing in the darkness. I could see the sadness in the dull grey orbs. I slowly padded into the cave and over to my Miley. _You have a new form._ I told her and she lifted her furry head to look at me.

**I'm not mad at you, you know.** Miley thought to me finally and I felt relief wash through me, she was still talking to me.

_Your heart hurt when I did it._ I heard her thoughts, I felt what she was feeling, I knew this wasn't normal imprintin reactions, but it was what me and Miley could do. We knew what the other was feeling. _I made your heart hurt._

**You were mad at Jayden, I get that...** Miley shook her head before resting it back on her paws.

_But, that doesn't excuse growling at you._ I laid down next to her. It felt weird to be different species, but at the same time she would always be my Miley and that in itself made me feel warm inside.

**I think I figured out the extra forms.** Miley thought after a while when we were both silent. She didn't want to talk about the growling any more.

_How's that?_ I asked, nuzzling against her lightly and she purred.

**You made me angrier than I'd ever been so I could phase into the wolf.** Miley started and I felt the guilt I always got when I remembered that day. **When I became the hawk I was trying to get away... I was reminded of Daddy and Jackson and Momma being gone and I just had to escape so I started running and then the next thing I knew I was flying.** She added, her eyes resting on me and she lovingly licked my face. **And just now I was sad.** I made her sad enough to get another form.

_I'm sorry._ I thought softly and she shook her head.

**I just wanna forget about it, Jay.** She murmured in our link and I nodded before she got back to her theory. **When I feel hightened emotions... Stronger than I have before then I change to reflect what I'm feeling.** Miley mused, her ears twitching to the sounds of the forest. **When I'm angry I want to be the wolf the most. The wolf fights and is strong and feirce.**

_Like you._ I thought affectionately and she mentally smiled.

**And the day after Christmas when I became the hawk for the first time I wanted to escape. I wanted to be able to go where no-one would ever find me so I could cry and be alone, and then I became a hawk and I was flying... No-one can follow me in the air, not even vampires.** Miley continued and I remembered that time after we found out Paige was pregnant with Kyla when she flew off so I wouldn't be able to follow her. **And then when I was sad I became this... What am by the way?** I almost laughed at that. Miley didn't even know what kind of animal she was. **I feel... I don't know. I think I feel feline... And when it first happened I couldn't help but think about that tiger from the other day... The one I couldn't save no matter how hard I tried, the one I failed.**

_You didn't fail the tiger, Miles, you did your best, but it was that bastard Atlas' fault. _I comforted and she nodded slowly with a little sigh. _You're a tiger._ I eventually told her and she perked her head up again. _A white tiger with black stripes._ I thought about what she looked like, the great big tiger, in my mind for her to see. _Wolf is angry, hawk is fleeing, tiger is sadness... How does the tiger link to sadness other than the one from the other day?_ I asked.

**I don't know, Gammy said she didn't know what caused the extra changes, she thought it was because the more powerful the shape shifter, so I don't think she knows... I think the horse would be freedom for me... I don't know why, but I think if I ever became a horse it would be because of freedom, I always feel free when I'm with horses so I think the animals and emotions change for everyone and the tiger is sadness for me because of the tiger that I couldn't save and the sadness of the cubs after their mother died.** Miley explained as the thoughts occured to her and I nodded. It seemed like a plausable theory, and there really wasn't anyone who could tell us otherwise. **Some birthday for Chris, huh?** Miley thought after another couple of minutes.

_Well, hey, it can only get better from here, right?_ I joked and Miley laughed.

**Then we should get back to help it get better.** I nodded and got to my feet first and going out of the cave. **I love you, Jay, I know you didn't mean to growl and I'm sorry I ran, but I love you.**

_I love you too, Mi._ I declared whole-heartedly before Miley closed her eyes and focussed on the fire of changing into her wolf form and we started back towards the reservation.

**Can we fix the cave?** Miley asked when we were almost there. We could hear everyone talking and plates and cuttlery and wood being moved. Oh, crap, Jayden I broke the table. **I miss having our special place to go to that's only for us that no-one else knows about.**

_Of course we can fix it, Miles._ I agreed quickly, feeling guilt wash over me when I remembered I'm the reason it even needs fixing.

**I don't think you burned it.** Miley shook her canine head and I stopped trotting after her to look at her in disbelief. Of course, I'm the one that burned it. It was on the same night that I cheated on her because I was angry, and we're the only ones that knew about it. **Sam was there... When I found it burning, Sam was there.** Miley thought I instinctively growled. What the Hell was Sam doing anywhere near my Miley? **And the times don't match up: Brady said you left your house at six-thirty after you trashed your room, and I asked Paige about it once - not the specifics, I just wanted to... I don't know, I just wanted know what happened I guess. Anyways, Paige said she'd been watching you at the bar since she got there at six-thirty-five... There wasn't enough time between leaving your house and the bar for you to change directions and go to the cave in your human form and start a fire. And Bella said that Uncle Charlie told her that the fire didn't start until midnight, so you can't have done it 'cause you were with Paige.**

_I'll kill that bastard._ I growled, changing my course of direction and running around the forest to where Sam's house was.

**Jacob, no.** Miley thought and I stopped, I'd done enough to hurt her for several dozen lifetimes already. **Not on Chris' birthday. Can we just get through the weekend without any more drama?**

_Of course... Anything for you, Mi._ I nodded, running back over to her as she resched the edge of the forest. _Wait here, I'll get you some clothes._ I thought before phasing back. I'd been a wolf for over a year and before Miley it was just guys and we all had the same stuff - some of us had more than others though (not to brag or anything)- so we really didn't see a problem with nudity before and after phasing. Then Miley came and she would blush at the simplest of kisses, and then Leah and Caley, and I really didn't want any of the guys seeing my Miley naked, so even if I was fine with the whole naked around the pack thing then I would still do anything to protect Miley's modesty.

_**MACOB**_

_Christopher C. Callea's Point Of View_

"How is she?" I asked as soon as Jacob came through the back door. I could smell Miley outside, waiting at the edge of the forest. "Is she okay? What happened before? What-?"

"Miley is fine, Chris." Jacob interrupted, heading for his room and searching through the drawers for some clothes. Honestly it was no surprise when I found some of Miley's clothes here a few weeks ago. When Jacob found a skirt and top for her he grabbed a pair of his boxers - black glow in the dark ones - and pulled them on before jumping out the window frame and heading for the forest. He came back a few seconds later with empty hands. "Sorry about before, Dude, I just-... I'm kinda..." Jacob started sheepishly, I guess Miley had said something that got to him.

"Protective?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he nodded, laughing a little.

"Yeah, protective." He agreed, "anyway, I know you'd never do anything to Miley. Just like I wouldn't... Or well, try not to, I don't seem to be very good at it 'cause I keep screwing up. But, I know you wouldn't do anything to her, she's your sister and I've seen your thoughts about her... So, sorry about this morning." Jacob appologized and I nodded.

"No problem, Dude." I shook my head.

"And happy birthday, hopefully it'll get better 'cause Miley brought you a surprise and she won't even tell me what it is."

"Hopefully next year isn't this eventfull." I shook my head and Jacob laughed just before Miley came out of the forest in the skirt and baby blue top Jacob had taken her and he got this kind of wonderous look on his face.

"Okay, here's the deal." Miley started, climbing through the empty window frame with Jacob's help. Or rather he lifted her through. "No more growling, no more attempted murder, no more name calling - you know I don't like curse words - no more fighting." She told Jacob before turning to me. "And no more horny." I flush bright red, but Miley seemed perfectly at ease, I guess what ever happened when they were gone really calmed them down or something. "Got it?"

"Got it." Jacob and I said at the time and she smiled, kissing Jacob's cheek.

"Good, now let's go. Breakfast may be ruined, but we still have pressents." Miley dragged us both out of Jacob's room and down the hall. "And, Jacob." She began in a sugary sweet tone that I knew meant trouble. "If you want to keep those pictures you're going take that poster off your ceiling so Chris doesn't have nightmares and you're going to _remove_ **all** of them from the vicinity of this house." Miley said and Jacob blushed a little. "I shouldn't have even let him take the damn things." She muttered under her breath and I agreed whole-heartedly.

"Awe, come on, Mi's, they're art." Jacob whined and I rolled my eyes. They were nauseating, that's what they were.

"Then, do you want me to put the art that I took on Rachel's ceiling?" Miley shot back as we reached the living room where everyone minus Jayden and Leah were waiting. The babies had been calmed down almost immediately after Jayden left to try and win Leah back.

"Go for it." Jacob shrugged with a smirk and Miley hit his chest. "Where's the little-" Jacob started to ask before Miley looked at him pointedly. "Pervert?" He ended with a sigh.

"Jayden went after Leah." Brady shrugged as Miley went over and plucked Kyla out of Rachel's arms.

"Hey, Baby, how's my little Princess?" She asked in a baby voice, holding her up before bringing her down and holding her closely.

"Fussy." Rachel replied and Miley laughed.

"You're not fussy, are you, KyKy?" Miley cooed, walking into the kitchen with the baby and returning a few seconds later with the dog crate with the tiger cubs in it.

"Stop hogging the babies." Jacob demanded, looking between Miley and Paige.

"Is J.C..." Rachel asked slowly and Miley snorted as Jacob pried Kyla out of her arms. It was like musical baby.

"Jacob's not his father." Paige shook her head and I swear both Rachel and Billy let out a breath of relief.

"He's just being the amazingly perfect, sexy man he is and stepping up where the ass who shares the other half of the genetics won't." Miley smiled up at Jacob before opening the dog crate and reaching in. Rachel gasped when she pulled out a little grey-ish blue-ish tiger tiger cub. "This is Amethyst." She cooed, carefully handing the cub to Rachel who took the animal that was no bigger than a house-kitten and cradled it gently.

"What-how-where-?" Rachel asked breathlessly, holding the tiger cub and looking at Miley with wide eyes.

"There was an incident on the ninth and I tried to save their mother, but I couldn't." Miley explained a little sadly as she reached in again. "And I promised their mother that I'd help them and we were going to call the zoo or a sanctuary or something, but..." She faultered as she pulled out a white cub with big innocent blue eyes that meowed at her. "I couldn't even finish the number when I looked in those cute innocent little eyes and they curled up to me and acted all sad and stuff... You try saying no to them." She added deffensively as the white tiger settled on her lap and then one that looked like it was more black with white stripes than white with black stripes came out all on it's own, clearly the bold one of the group.

"Woah..." Shane muttered when Miley carefully handed him the black cub before reaching in and pulling out a normal little orange tiger cub.

"This one's Blaze-" the orange cub that she cooed at before holding it up for me. I took it with wide eyes and tried to hold it as gently as possible. "-that's Onyx-" the black cub that Shane was holding. "-and this is Marble." The little white one in her lap that had taken to licking her finger tips.

"What are you going to do with them?" Rachel asked and Miley shrugged.

"I don't know... I guess we'll have to give them to a zoo or sanctuary soon 'cause I don't think you're allowed tigers in Washington State." Miley sighed, holding the white cub with one hand as it tried to climb up her body. "No... No, Marble... Marble, stay." She commanded lightly, stroking its head lightly whilst reaching into the crate again with the other hand. Oh, God, how many cubs did she save? "This is for you, Chris." Instead she pulled out a large, flat-ish rectangle about one and a half times the size of the average microwave - it was a big dog crate, probably for Whisper or the new dog.

"Wow... Thanks." I smiled, flushing a little as I sat on the couch next to her and took the wrapped gift.

"I thought you might like it, but I did bring something else, but you don't get that till later." Miley told me and I handed the cub, Blaze, to Brady and turned the gift in my hands to open it where it was taped. When I was finally done Miley rolled her eyes and tore the discarded wrapping paper away, leaving me staring at the back of a picture frame.

"Wow." I gasped when I turned it over to look at the picture as saw dozens of faces staring back at me. I looked closely and could see Miley... Another girl who looked exactly like Miley - I'm guessing her eveil twin cousin Luanne - our father was there, right next to a man who looked identical to him. I actually didn't know which was which.

"It's the last family picture on Daddy's side before he died, it was for Gandpa Joe's birthday and _everyone_ was there." Miley explained with a small smile.

"Thank-you." I breathed, I coldn't believe she'd actually give this to me, it must have been really special to her.

"That's Jackson, and that's Daddy, and that's me." She pointed first to a short blonde guy on the left and somewhere in the middle, then to the back where the older adults were to the twin Robby Ray on the right and she was sitting down the front surrounded my her little kid cousins.

"Thank-you." I repeated, trying to soak in as much of the picture as possible. "Really," I looked up at her smiling face. "Thank-you, it's the best pressent I've ever had." At that the others all scrambled around and presented me with their gifts. I honestly wasn't even hoping for or expecting anything. I mean, they barely knew me, and Miley would have full reason to hate me just because I'm the product of her fathers affair.

"J.C and Kyla are getting hungry." Miley anounced, looking up at Jacob and Paige just before Kyla started fussing. Billy held his hands out and Jacob slowly handed his daughter to her grandfather before going to get a bottle as Paige excused herself to feed J.C.

_**MACOB**_

_Paige N. Denyer's Point Of View_

"You know you never told me about Jason Andrew Carson." Miley murmured softly. It was almost midnight now and everyone was winding down from the birthday excitement inside. Chris had gotten a dozen gifts from the rest of the pack and Miley had made a huge choclate cake with hot fudge in the middle that had sent all of the pack into a sugar frenzy that resulted in letting them phase into their wolves and run around in the woods for a couple of hours before they wound down to watch some movies, which were currently playing. I was sitting outside with Kyla whilst J.C napped inside when Miley came out about ten minutes ago. We'd sat in silence until she spoke just now. "What was he like?"

"Amazing." I smiled, closing my eyes and picturing his face in my mind. "He was smart and funny and witty and strong and... God, he was gorgeous. He had icy blue eyes that could look right into your Soul, dark shaggy hair that you just grab onto or run your fingers through. He was the perfect bad boy, and he could charm anyone he wanted to get anything."

"Sounds amazing." Miley said and I opened my eyes to see her smiling. "What happened to him?" She asked a few seconds later and I sobered up.

"I don't know." I sighed and shook my head. "One day everything was fine and we were all about the sex, drugs, and rock and roll thing, and then the next day he was gone and I haven't seen him since."

"I'm sorry." Miley murmured and I sighed again.

"Me too... He was my mate." Miley furrowed her brow in confusion and I decided to elaborate. "For vampires a mate is like an imprint for shape shifters: Once you meet your mate then it's like... It's hard to explain, but Alice and Jasper are mates, and so are Emmett and Rosalie, and Carlisle and Esme."

"And Jason was your mate? Why would he run away then?"

"I'm hoping he's dead." I muttered lowly and Miley raised her eyebrows at me.

"Why would you want him dead if you love him?" She asked softly and I felt unwanted tears in my eyes.

"Because then that would mean that he didn't leave me." I whispered and Miley pulled me into a hug, being careful not to crush Kyla between us.

* * *

**Okay, so I know a few of are the smart little cookies who knnow where the review button is, but for the rest of you, it's at the bottom, just after this Authors not, it says Review This Chapter... I like that button... I especially LOVE when people press that button whilst in my stories ;) *hint, hint, nudge, nudge***

**55 DAYS UNTIL MILEY CYRUS' 18TH BIRTHDAY!~!~!  
97 DAYS UNTIL MY 18TH BIRTHDAY!~!~!**

**My brother just got Spartacus: Blood and Sand on DVD - all 13 episodes - and I've watched nine of them in the last three days so I'm kinda on a Spartacus kick... I keep getting this idea for Numerious - son of the Magistrate - and a slave named Milena - hint hint -from the Ludas Batiatus falling in love... I'm not sure how many of you watch that show - 'cause of the blood and violence and sex and constant nudity - but, if you do, what would think of that story?.?.?**

**My parents just got given an old lapt from the 90's over the weekend and when I saw I was like 'woah, nineties flashback' and my Mom said something along the lines of how it's sad when people can only remember back to the 90's and I said 'I wasn't even BORN until '93'. It's an old Compaq E500 or something.**

**You know what I miss from the 90's? FURBIES! I always wanted one of them. Especially after I saw Gremlins and they had these cute little Moguas and I wanted one of those, but Furbies was the closest I could get.**

**You know you're from the 90's when... (yes, I'm really doing this in an AN) you can't help but finish this line: IN WEST PHILIDELPHIA BORN AND RAISED...  
Anyone who finishes that in a review get's a sneak beak of CHAPTER 50!~!~!**

**Anywho, I think I've pretty much rambled uselessly enough for tonight so.**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	36. Chapter 36

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Saturday, August 14, 2010_

"That's Uncle Earl and Aunt Pearl and their identical twins Scooby and Shaggy." I pointed out each family member to Chris as he paid rapt attention.

"Their names are actually Scooby and Shaggy?" He asked looking up from the photo and I nodded with a laugh.

"Yeah, and Scooby has a four year old son named Scrappy Doo... That's him there, he was two in this." I pointed to one of the numerous little kids up the front with me. I can't really remember why I was only one over ten up the front with the little kids, but it looked kinda like they were all crowded around me.

"How old were you?" Chris asked and I bit my lip.

"Fifteen... It was taken in May, three months before they died." I sighed sadly and Chris looked down guiltily.

"You looked so happy." Chris murmured and I knocked my shoulder against his.

"I'm not exactly depressed these days, you know." I teased and he grinned a little at me before turning back to the picture.

"So all these people are related to your great grandfather?... Does that mean they could be like us?"

"Well, at least twenty of these people married into the family so it doesn't affect them, but there's still at least fifty or something... And that's without even going into Mam'aw's brothers and sister and their families." I said thoughtfully and Chris got wide-eyed. "I don't know all of them, but we do get together every once in a blue moon for something or other, the last time I wasn't even born yet that's how many times it's happened. But, I'm pretty sure I could pictures of them as well if you wanted."

"No, it's okay, it's just a lot of people." Chris shook his head, his hair falling in his eyes a little. He had almost the same color hair as Daddy as well as his eyes. His hair was only a little bit lighter than Dad's.

"Tell me about it, and my Mom had a big family as well, Mam'aw had nine kids - and so did her brothers and sister - and Grandma Ruby had eight from two marriages. That's how Uncle Charlie and Grandma have different last names, 'cause she got married again ten years after Charlie's Dad died. Uncle Charlie and Mom were only really half brother and sister."

"Like us." Chris pointed out and I smiled.

"Yeah, like us." We were silent for a few minutes, just thinking and looking at the picture.

"So, there's gotta be at least a hundred and fifty people in your family on your Dad's Mom's side alone... What, are you all trying to populate Tennessee on your own?" Chris joked and I couldn't help but frown a little.

"You know, it's okay call him your Dad too." I said quietly and he quietened. "He was your Dad and you don't have be careful of my feelings or anything, it may have been a shock at the begining, but I'm used to it now."

"Yeah." Chris sighed, tracing his fingers lightly around Daddy and Uncle Bobby. "It's a little weird... I mean..." He struggled to find the right words. "I dreamed of having a Dad my whole life, and he was always there for me and my Mom finantially and stuff and he sent Christmas pressents and birthday pressents and stuff, but I never really knew him... It's just... A little weird to suddenly know all this stuff about him when I never actually knew him that well." I looked down guiltily, I had Dad and Chris didn't. My mind flashed to the weird dream-hullucination thing I had that day in Crowley Corners after I flew off away from Jacob after finding out about Paige. Would his life really have been like that if I wasn't born? It can't have been, his mother wouldn't have died if I wasn't born. And Momma and Jackson wouldn't have died, and Daddy wouldn't have been like that... Would he?

"Did you ever meet him?" I asked softly, playing with my fingers and chipping at my nail pollish.

"Once." Chris nodded and I looked up in surprise. "When I was fourteen, when he did that come-back thing and he only did half the tour. He came to visit me when he was in Vegas." I gasped, I remembered that, I was the one that had insisted he try and get his career back after he spent so long on my Hannah career. "He was really nice and stuff and he seemed like he really cared about me and loved me and stuff, just like my Mom said."

"Did your Mom talk about him a lot?" I wondered, how deep had their relationship been?

"Only whenever I asked." Chris shrugged in reply. "I mean, she didn't try and discourage it, but she didn't over-talk him, and it was always good stuff, like how nice he is and stuff."

"How did they meet?" I asked softly, laying back and looking up at the stars. We were sitting on the roof, it was a place we both liked to be.

"I don't know." Chris muttered, but I think he did, he just wanted to spare my feelings... And I was going to let him.

"It's after midnight." I stated, staring up at the stars as Chris laid down next to me after carefully propping the picture up against the chimney. It had been midnight when I was talking to Paige earlier. "I never got to give you your second present."

"You didn't have to get me anything, Miley, just being here is enough." Chris replied and I sat up with a sigh.

"You don't have to accept it if you don't want to." I murmured, reaching into the bag I'd brought up with me, just so I could give it to him. "But, I didn't know what your guardianship status was like so I made a few calls and..." I unfolded the papers. "You don't have to if you don't want to." I repeated before handing the papers to Chris. "But, I talked my Aunt Dolly into petitioning for legal guardianship of you until your eighteen and all you have to do is meet with a social worker and sign a few papers."

"You-you-... Why would you want to do this?" Chris stuttered and my heart sank, I should have known he wouldn't want it. Why? Why? Why did I have to do it?

"I-I-" I stumbled over my words, biting my bottom lip.

"I mean, thank-you, really, I appreciate it." Chris said quickly when he saw my sad face. "It's just I never thought you would actually want to have me around... And how did you get it so fast and without, you know... Fuss?" He ammended and I cracked a grin at the question.

"Of course I want to have you around, you're my brother, and I want to get to know you better and stuff." Chris smiled at that and I couldn't help but smile at the way his eyes lit up in the same way Daddy's did when he was happy. "And, uh, star power can achieve a lot. Between me and Aunt Dolly it was a snap." Okay, so I know it was wrong to use my social status to manipulate people like that, but I figured that was better than using my telepathy to control them and easier as well. Plus, how else was I supposed to get it to happen? I yawned a little and glanced at my watch, squinting in the dark to see the time.

"You should probably get to bed." Chris suggested and I rolled my eyes. What was with people always trying to get me to go to sleep? "Come on, you've been up since, like, midnight yesterday to get here, you need to sleep, Miley."

"Fiiiine..." I pouted, standing up and easing myself to the edge of the roof. "Night, Chrisy."

"Night, Miley." Chris repleid before I jumped over the edge of the roof and I heard him hurry to edge as well to check on me even though I landed perfectly on my feet.

"Hey, MiMi." Jacob appeared at the front door as I walked through I moved right into his open arms. He was so warm and cuddly as he wrapped me up into a hug with his big strong arms securely around me. I sighed happily and burried my face in his chest.

"I love you, Jay." I murmured, kissing his chest lightly.

"I love you too, Mi." Jacob said quietly, picking me up seeing as I didn't want to move and I wrapped my arms and legs around him.

"Stay with me?" I requested as Jacob carried me somewhere through the house and into a room. I sniffed the air of the room, we were in Rachel's bedroom, Rachel was sleeping in her bed and Jacob carried me over to the other bed.

"Always." Jacob agreed, sitting down on the bed and leaning back against the headboard whilst I stayed wrapped around him.

"Tomorrow's the fifteenth." I whispered, hiding my head in his shoulder as he stroked my hair. "Tomorrow means it's been a year." A whole year without my Daddy. No-one to call me Bud and make me Loco Hot Cocoa and pancake burritos when I was sad. No more of Daddy's music everyday when I came home from school. "He woulda still been alive if he didn't have to drive me to the shop." I could remember that night with crystal clarity: I blushed and stuttered my way through asking Daddy to drive me to the store for my personal items, I could have just walked, it wasn't that far, and it was only eight o'clock. I could have easily walked instead of having Daddy drive me. And then when we got there Daddy had wanted to get some ice cream for us to have a late night snack when we got home. I could have offered to get it while I was in there, but I was on the phone with Lilly, talking about the new cute boy who had just started at our school. I didn't even answer him when he asked what kind of ice cream I wanted, and I only rolled my eyes and walked away when he made one of his lame jokes. The girl at the checkout counter had laughed, a complete stranger had paid my Daddy more attention than me...

"It'll be okay, Mi's, I promise it'll get better." Jacob was murmuring soft nothings in my ear and I didn't even realize I was crying till he wiped my tears away.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I said quietly, unable to get rid of the images flashing before my eyes. The memories of the night I lost my Daddy.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Come on, Daddy, stop torturing the poor girl, your jokes ain't funny." I called, waiting impatiently at the doors._

"_Alright, Bud, hold your horses." Dad chuckled, saying goodbye to the checkout girl and starting to come over before he froze._

"_Dad." I groaned, what did he want now? "Let's go."_

"_Miley." Dad said slowly, standing statue still. "Come here, Miley, now." He commanded and I rolled my eyes._

"_**Don't**__ move a muscle." A dark voice behind me contradicted and I gasped when I felt a rough hand grab my hair. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw two other guys with black stockings over their faces. What were the stockings supposed to do? They were stretched so tight they were see-through anyway and we could see everything about them. Oh, crap. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the crappy disguises and guns meant. "That's a good girl." The one behind me praised when I froze and I looked at Daddy as the other two started storming the store._

"_Let her go." Daddy said in that same slow voice, like he was trying not to startle them._

"_I will, I will." The man assured, and I felt cold metal go up and down my arm. "Just as soon as we get what we came for." It barely registered to me that the other two were standing over the check-out girl and demanding all the money in the store. "Then again, she is a pretty little thing, I might just keep her." I could hear the smirk in his voice and it sent shivers of dread down my spine._

"_Daddy." I whimpered and his eyes turned to stone._

"_It'll be okay, Bud, I promise it'll be okay." Daddy soothed and I nodded a little, trusting my Dad._

"_Don't make promises you can't keep." The man behind me taunted and I swear I heard Daddy growl. The girl at the counter had finished handing over the money when a loud wailing sound filled the shop, startling the three men. She must had set the burlar allarm. Daddy took the distraction to overpower one of the robbers and took his gun, aiming it at the man behind with steely grey eyes. I'd seen Daddy shoot his guns at the farm before, and he was a good shot, but I'd only ever seen him with that look in his eyes once before... When I was eleven..._

"_Don't you touch my little girl." Daddy ordered, tripping the safety on the gun and I heard the man with the gun behind me do the same. Two guns with their safety off, one directly against my temple and the other aimed in my general direction. I had complete confidence in Dad's shot, but still, two loaded guns was not comforting. Then it all happened so fast, it was a blur..._

_One of the other customers came up behind the other robber and tackled him, trying to get the gun away, but it went off and then Daddy's gun went off and I ran away from the man behind me. I ran straight to Daddy as he fell. I didn't understand why he was surrounded by blood, why he was falling, why he was screaming in pain... And then it struck me, Daddy was shot._

_The gun that had gone off in the struggle had shot my Daddy and he was bleeding really bad._

"_Daddy?" I dropped down next to him, tears already falling from my eyes._

"_Hey, Bud." Daddy said through the pain. "I love you, Mile."_

"_No." I shook my head. I knew what he was doing, he was saying goodbye, and I wasn't going to let him. I already had to witness my Momma saying goodbye, I wasn't going to lose my Daddy too. "No, don't do it, Daddy, you're going to be okay, you promised everything was going to be okay." I sniffled, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "You promised, Daddy, you promised everything was gonna be okay."_

"_I'm sorry, Bud." Daddy murmured and I shook my head again. "But, I love you, Mile, ever since I first found out about you, and for all of eternity."_

"_Don't say it, Dad." I demanded stubbornly. I didn't pay any attention to what was happening around me as the police arrived._

"_Tell Jackson I love and I'm proud of him." Daddy continued as I hadn't said anything at all. "And always remember that I love you, Mile, you're my little Princess and I'm so proud of you and everything you've done and everything you're going to do." I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut. No. No. No. No, no. "You're smart and beautiful and full of ambition, you're goin' to take the world. I love you, Bud."_

"_Excuse me, Miss." Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I looked up to see a paramdeic. Thank God._

"_Help him." I demanded, letting a police officer pull me away as the paramedics started working. "Help my Daddy."_

"_Why don't you come along with me to the hospital." The cop offered softly in a soothing voice._

"_They have to help Daddy, he promised everything was gonna be okay." I sobbed and the cop sighed._

"_Is there someone you would like to call, Miss?" He asked and I nodded slowly._

"_My brother, Jackson, he needs to be here, I need my big brother." After that I'd barely been able to tell him Jackson's cell number before the paramdics started taking Daddy away on a stretcher._

"_Jackson Stewart?" I heard the officer saying in the back of my brain as I ran over to the ambulance, by-passing Daddy's kill shot as they wheeled his covered body away. "This is Officer Diaria from the LAPD..." I didn't hear anything else as they let me go with Daddy to the hospital..._

_Daddy never made it to the hospital. The bullet had hit his lung and despite the paramedics best efforts he..._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"I can and I will keep my promise, Mi." Jacob whispered softly in my ear and I sobbed into his shoulder. "It will get better."

"Make me forget, Jay?" I begged, struggling to keep my eyes open because if I closed them I knew I'd see that night again. I don't know what had happened, twenty minutes ago I was perfectly fine hanging out with Chris and talking and stuff, and then I was tired and I came down to my Jay. Then the second I realized the date, that it was the fourteenth and there was less than twenty-four hours till the anniversary of Daddy's death I just lost it. Why, why, why did I have to realize what the date was? I was perfectly happy being oblivious.

"I love you, Mi's." Jacob just murmured instead o f saying he'd make me forget the nightmare behind my eyes. He kissed the top of my head lightly and held me a little tighter, but he didn't say he'd make me forget.

"It hurst, Jay, so much... **Please** make me forget?" I pleaded, but he just held me and kissed my head again, telling me he loved me and that it would get better one day.

* * *

**Okay to start: don't worry, I will DEFINATELY give you a preview of the final chapter by at the lastest chapter 40, so you'll get it 10 chapters before everyone else. I just have to write it first ;)**

**Second: http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=m6z81ARKYHc is currently MY NEW VAFOURITE SONG!~!~! It's the full version of Giving You Up by Amazing Miley :) Rumor has it it's about Mandy... Listen to it and tell me what you think.**

**Third: To those of you who have wondered about Miley's virginity (IN THE STORY) she loses it in Chapter 44. Don't worry, I will put a warning at the begining of the chapter if you don't want to read it. And I didn't make it very descriptive... I more like just described Miley's emotions of the even not what actually happened.**

**Fourth: Pinch and a punch for the first day of the month, ribbit, ribbit, ribbit, no returns.**

**Fifth: What the Hell? I was SO psyched for the music video for Who Owns My Heart to come out today, and now it doesn't come out till the 15th. *pouty face*  
Side not; my Mom's birthday is on th 14th, so that's cool :)**

**Sixth: PLEASE REVIEW!~!~!**

**Seventh: Who remembers that song from '97 called 5, 6, 7, 8 by STEPS?  
FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT.  
My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy.  
My obsession from a western, dance floor date.  
My rodeo Romeo, cowboy guy from head to toe.  
Wanna make you mine, better get in line  
FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT.  
I used to sing and dance to that all the time when I was a little kid... Even though I was only four when it came out, me and my friends would dance to at school when I was eight and nine. We even had a dance made up and everything...  
But, my point right now is a challenge to anyone who wishes to take it to make a Miley video centered around that song... Any takers?**

**Eighth: PLEEASE REVIEW!~!~!**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	37. Chapter 37

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... Saturday, August 14, 2010_

"Just stay with her." I told Rachel hours after Miley had cried herself to sleep. It was around eight in the morning and I was trying to convince my sister to keep my Miley occupied for the day. "Don't let het think too much about her family... I don't know, just _please_ keep her busy for a few hours?" I asked quietly. Miley was still sleeping in the other bed in the room and there were heartbreaking tear stains on her beautiful face and she was sucking her thumb. She only sucked her thumb when she was feeling guilty.

"Jeez, alright." Rachel agreed and I let out a breath of releif. "But, Jake, she's gonna notice you're not here, and she's going to want to know why."

"Which is why I want you to keep her occupied, so she won't notice." I explained and she rolled her eyes.

"Jake, she's freaking hardwired to you, even when she knows you're not there every time she enters a room her eyes still look for you and then they get a little dimmer when she doesn't find you. She's going to notice, Jake, just tell me where you're going so I can tell her and it won't be so bad." Rachel said and I sighed.

"I can't tell you that, it's supposed to be a surprise for her." I shook my head and looking at Miley. God, I hope I wasn't just going to make it worse, but I had to at least try. "Hopefully I'll be back by lunch, but deffinately no later than three." I assured and Rachel bit her bottom lip, looking at Miley.

"If you're any later than _two_ I'm getting Shane to push your precious rabbit off the highest cliff on the rez." Rachel muttered and I grinned, that gave me almost six hours to get everything.

"Deal." I agreed before she could change her mind.

"Now, scram before I change my mind and wake Miley to guilt you into staying." I didn't need to be told twice as I quickly ran out of the house and into the forest, phasing as soon as I was in the cover of the trees. The first place I had to go was Charlie and Bella's house because I knew that was where her fathers guitar was. She kept it safely down in the basement in case any more bloodsuckers came they'd have no reason to go down there and she knew it would be safe. I knew it killed her to not have it with her in Georgia, but she was afraid something might happen to it there and she wanted to keep it exactly as her father had given it to her.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"Where's Jacob?" I asked at around ten o'clock when I shuffled into the kitchen after checking the whole house for my Jacob. "I can't smell him anywhere."

"Hey, Sleepyhead, want some pancakes?" Rachel offered and I shrugged, sitting down at the table next to Shane.

"Where's Jacob?" I repeated, Paige was sitting at the other end of the table, Shane was holding J.C and Kyla was napping in her carrier seat. I guess after the incident yesterday the guys must have rebuilt it the table or fixed it.

"He's probably just around somewhere." Rachel replied, setting a stack of pancakes on the table for me. They were chocolate chip with just a tiny hint of something that made them taste all Christmas-y. Possibly nutmeg. I loved Rachel's pancakes.

"No he's not." I shook my head, picking at the top pancake. I probably should eat it 'cause the shape shifter thing made me hungry almost all the time, and I needed the energy and stuff, but I wanted my Jacob. "I can sense it, he's not here."

"You can **sense** it?" Rachel asked, furrowing her brow and biting her lip, she looked kinda... Guilty? I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Yeah... I know when he's not around me, always. My heart gets heavy and I feel colder inside." I explained, well, that was only the half of it. I felt cold and empty when Jacob wasn't nearby, and I knew when he was coming back even before I could smell him or hear him or anything because I'd start feeling warm and fuzzy again and my heart would stop hurting. "Where is he, Rachel?" I asked a little acusingly and she looked even guiltier. "You can either tell me willingly or I can find out the hard way." I threatened, okay so I probably wouldn't break into her mind, but I could stare her down until she told me.

"He wouldn't tell me, he just said it was supposed to be a surprise for you." Rachel revealed after a couple of seconds of me staring her down.

"I don't want any surprises." I muttered, looking down and picking at the pancakes again. "Not now." Thirty-four and a half hours until it was exactly one year without my Daddy. I just want my Jay, he could always make me feel better... And failing that he could at least make me feel less depressed.

"Hey, I only know what he told me." Rachel shrugged deffensively, dropping down into a free chair and lifting her feet into Shane's lap, something that didn't go unnoticed. I guess she was starting to warm up to him. I wondered how long it would be until she ditched her cougar/cradle robber deffence and just gave in to him. They'd be cute together. "Now, eat your breakfast before my baby brother kills me for not taking good care of you." She commanded and I rolled my eyes before eating a piece of pancake.

"How are the babies?" I asked half way through the first pancake and Shane looked up from J.C.

"He's been great, I don't know why people are so against babies." Shane replied and Paige snorted.

"Have you had one spit up on you?" I asked and he shook his head. "Changed one?" Another shake. "Gotten a total of three hours sleep in a week because you always have to be at a babies every beck and call?"

"No." Shane denied and I smirked.

"Then tell us what you think when you've done all of that." I shot back and he blushed a little before looking back to J.C.

"No, I'm good with the cute little guy for now, you guys can have him back for all that crap." Paige laughed at that and I couldn't help but smile.

"Speakin' of which, when was the last time you slept and for how long, Paige?" I asked the half vampire critically.

"I'm fine, Miley." Paige evaded, trying to brush it off and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You ran here from Georgia yesterday and you've barely slept since J.C was born." I reminded and Paige sighed. "Bedtime, Paige-y, I'm sure between all of us we can look after two babies for one day whilst you catch up on some much-needed z's." I rolled my eyes and I could see Paige caving right in front of my eyes. "Scram." I gestured down the hall and Paige laughed, getting out of her seat.

"Love you, Miley." Paige kissed sleeping Kyla on the forehead and then stole J.C back from Shane long enough to kiss him before handing him back to where he seemed content.

"Love you too, now sleep."

"Great, one taken care of." Rachel muttered before turning to me. "Now, you, eat before Jacob kills me." She demanded and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"What happened with Leah and Jayden yesterday?" I question curriously a few minutes later when Rachel was satisfied that I had eaten enough for her brother not to kill her. Honestly, I could feed myself, I didn't need my sister-in-law standing over me the entire time.

"After Jake ran off after you Jayden went after Leah to convince her that he loves her." Shane answered with a shrug and I raised my eyebrows. "He phased in last night and I guess it must've worked because he was thinking about their make-up sex and something about how he could apreciate a hot body because he already had the hottest in Leah... I don't know, I phased out when it started getting visual." He shuddered a little and I laughed. "Besides, he was wrong, I'm the one that lucked out in the hot imprints category." He added, looking directly at Rachel who blushed and stood up, grabbing my plate and busying herself with cleaning up.

"Speaking of you and Jake running off, want to tell me about this rumor I hear about you phasing and not into a wolf or hawk?" Rachel asked turning around again when she got her blush under control. Yeah, I definately had to join the pool on how long it would take her to cave. I think the times ranged everywhere from June just been to six years from now when Rachel stopped feeling like a cradle robber. I think I'd put my money on New Years at the latest, those two are gonna kiss at New Yeras, I just know it.

"Exactly how many people know about that?" I asked, looking down. I hadn't thought about it at the time, at the time I'd been more focussed on Jacob growling at me and Chris' birthday and the fact that I actually changed again to notice the others.

"Well, the whole pack knows by now." Shane shrugged and I groaned.

"So are you going to explain or do I have to guess?" Rachel prompted and I frowned a little.

"Guess." I muttered and Rachel pouted at me.

"My theory is that after the first phase a shapeshifter - of Cherokee decent 'cause Quileutes only have one possible form - needs to feel hightened emotions. More powerful and overwhelming than ever before to have the possibility of phasing again, and the emotion has an effect on the form." I explained and Rachel looked surprised as she listened. "So for me I always associated wolf with anger because that was what Jacob said, that when you got angry and lost control you'd phase and I didn't know about the other forms so the wolf became the anger within. Then the hawk... The hawk is escaping, the first time it happened on the day after Christmas I needed to escape, I needed to go somewhere where no-one could follow me, not on land, not in the sea - not that there was one near by - and the sky is the only place I could be alone, 'cause vampires can't go there." Rachel nodded, paying rapt attention as I told her basically the same thing I told Jacob yesterday.

"And the new one?" She prompted when I didn't say anything for a while, just thinking.

"Jacob growled at me." I murmured and she gasped. "Yeah, I felt horrible, I felt sadder than I've felt in a long time and I ran. I was thinking about a lot of things, Jacob growling at me, Daddy..." I stopped there for a second and I could tell Rachel was about to say something so I started talking again. "And the mother tiger from four days. I watched her die and I couldn't anything to help her, she wouldn't let me help her... And then the next thing I know all that sadness is mixing together because of one angered growl not even meant for me and then I'm an animal, not a wolf and not a hawk." I shrugged as I ended lamely. "Jacob says I'm a white tiger with black stripes, like Marble only less black."

"You are." Shane nodded and I looked up. "You're, like, the same size as when you're a wolf, and really white and the stripes are only thin black ones down your back and tail and on your face and stuff." He explained before looking down again when J.C fussed. "What's wrong with him?" Shane worried when J.C started whimpering and squirming a little.

"Come here, Baby." I cooed, taking J.C out of his arms and holding him close, kissing his tiny little head softly. "Don't you worry my little J.C, we won't ignore you any more." I assured, rocking him a little and he stopped whining. "Yeah, you were just bored, weren't you, Sweetie?" I cooed and I saw Rachel smiling out of the corner of my eye. "Well don't worry 'cause Miley is going to keep you heaps entertained."

"You're great with babies." Rachel observed and I glanced up.

"Big family, always being babied, tons of babies always around." I shrugged, pressing my lips to J.C's head softly. He was so warm, a complete contrast to his older sister. But, I couldn't help but love both of them the same. Even though I had no relation to either of them other than being Kyla's step-mother - woah, feels weird to think that. I'm sixteen and I'm someone's step-mother. I still couldn't help but love them. "Plus, the telepathy doesn't exactly hurt."

"What do babies think?" Rachel asked curriously as I returned to fussing over J.C. I already knew - not that telepathy could tell me at this point - but I just _knew_ in my heart that Kyla would be the strong-willed, outspoken type, always shooting for the stars. And J.C would be the quiet shy type. I don't know how or why I thought that, but just from watching them both for hours on end I couldn't help but imagine that's what they would be like.

"It's vague." I tried to explain. "They don't know a whole lot yet, they have to be taught what things are and stuff and they haven't developed enough to properly identify things... Kyla knows that she likes the warm stuff that fills her tummy, and she likes hearing Paige sing even though she doesn't do it a lot. And she likes laying on Jacob's chest and feeling his heartbeat - even though she doesn't know what a heartbeat is." I sighed, holding J.C closer carefully. He was so unimaginably fragile. I could remember when Kyla was this fragile, she still was almost.

"Wow." Rachel murmured in wonder. "So how did you know he was bored before?"

"He didn't need changing, he wasn't tired because his eyes aren't drooping, and he didn't want food otherwise he would have turned his head toward Shane out of instinct." I explained and Shane's mouth dropped. "Yes, Shane, as in breastfeeding... Some women do that after birth, and babies have an instinct to try and breastfeed." Shane blushed and Rachel laughed at his discomfort. "They're not just there for boys to play with, they do have a use."

"Though judging from the way you scream you're not adverse to having them played with." Rachel mutterd and I gasped, covering J.C's ears protectively. "Oh, please, you said yourself he doesn't understand." She rolled her eyes and I flushed bright red.

"Just so you know he's sleeping." Shane spoke up and I looked down to see that J.C had in fact lulled to sleep in the last couple of minutes. I carefully stood up and went over to his carrier seat, gently laying him down covering him in a little blue blanket. He fussed a little, but didn't wake up.

"There, he's asleep, now you want to get back to your screaming orgasms?" Rachel teased and I blushed.

"Rachel." I gasped and out of the corner of my eye I could see Shane sitting up a little straighter at the turn of the conversation.

"What? I'm almost twenty-one and I haven't had a good orgasm in over two years. College guys are very selfish lovers, I have to live vicariously through my BFF." She deffended and Shane looked a little jealous/angry at the mention of other guys. "Give me something to survive on?" She practically begged and I blushed harder.

"You do realize that it's Jacob, your _brother_, that's the one doing those things to me?" I reminded her pointedly. "Do you really want to hear about what your little brother does with his wife?" Rachel made a disgusted face and I laughed.

"See, now this is where it really sucks for my best friend to be my sister-in-law, when I want to hear about Earth-shattering sex it's with my baby brother." She shuddered and gagged a little at the end.

"Yeah, well, F.Y.I, it's not sex yet, I'm still a virgin." I sighed and Rachel's eyes popped.

"You're kidding, right?" She demanded with wide eyes whilst Shane lost interest seeing as it wasn't about his imprints sex life anymore. "You've been married to my hormonal seventeen year old brother for over two months now and you're still a virgin? Is it because he's little? 'Cause it's doesn't hurt as much for him to be small... Not that I want to discuss my brothers sex life, but seriously, you two should be at it like bunnies. And it's not how much a guy has that matters, it's how he uses it." My mouth dropped open and I swear if I turned any redder I'd burst a blood vessel.

"Okay, what is with everyone thinking it's because he's _small_ when I say I'm still a virgin?" I asked, God, how did we even get on this toppic of discussion?

"Because you're sixteen and he's seventeen, you're hot, and you two have been married for two months?" Rachel suggested in an obvious tone and I rolled my eyes.

"Jesus." I muttered to myself, first Vita, now Rachel, who's next? My Gammy? Is it let's see who can make Miley more awkward by talking about her sex life competition? "It's not because he's small. Jacob is anything _but_ small. He's freaking surgically-altered-porn-star huge. And the only reason we haven't made love yet is because he wants it to be special for me and we haven't had the opportunity to make it special yet."

"Oh, **God**." Rachel made a sour face and gagged. "I don't want to hear that, this is my brother you're talking about, Miley."

"You're the one that wanted to know the details of what we do not even two minutes ago." I accused and she clapped her hands over her ears.

"Don't remind me, this is disgusting, just change the subject." Rachel muttered, squeezing her eyes shut and I laughed.

"I'm hungry!" Shane anounced and Rachel's eyes flew open, showing releif.

"Hungry I can deal with." She nodded, getting up and going to fridge. I honestly don't know how there was always so much food here. I think they might have been magical cupboards that restocked themselves every ten minutes.

"Did someone mention food?" Brady appeard at the doorway to the kitchen and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Mention food and they all come running." She muttered and I laughed, getting up to help her.

"You P.B, I'll J." I offered, grabbing the peanut butter and jelly. _**(Americans are weird... What's with calling jam jelly and jelly jello? Not to mention calling milk cream. You people are weird. I actually had retype that because I put jam instead of jelly and half my readers probably wouldn't even know what jam is.)**_

"Deal." Rachel agreed with a grin.

"So when are you going to put Shane out of his misery?" I asked casually and behind us I heard Shane splutter a little on nothing.

"Huh?" Rachel tried to play dumb and I rolled my eyes again.

"You blushed when he called you hot before, you totally have the hots for him."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. It was getting hot in here, you people have a constant temperature, it affects the air around you." Rachel deffended and I snorted. "And us normal people get hot from it."

"Sure, that's it." I muttered and I could feel her glaring at me even though I wasn't looking. "You and me are talking later, when there are no prying wolves hanging around."

"Nothing to talk about." Rachel tried to deny and I looked at her pointedly. "Fine." She agreed before muttering incoherently under her breath.

_**MACOB**_

_Paige N. Denyer's Point Of View_

_**DREAM FLASHBACK**_

"_Do you ever wonder if there are other life forms out there?" I asked Jason absently, looking up at the stars in the hours after we'd made love for the first time. We were laying out on the beach where it had happened and my eyes had wondered skyward._

"_What?" I could hear the amusement in Jason's voice without looking at him._

"_Well, it's just there are humans and vampires that exist in this world, and even if there aren't other life forms on the other planets in this gallexy it'd be stupid to think we were the only ones in __**any**__ gallexy." I shrugged, the stars had always amazed me. Even after almost eighty years of being alive there was always more to learn about them because more was always being discovered. "What if there is some other life form laying down and watching the stars like we are right now and wondering the same thing about us, if we exist... It just makes you feel small and insignificant when it all comes down to it, we're not even a blip on the radar."_

"_You're not insignificant." Jason murmured softly and I finally tore my eyes away from the shimmering balls of fire in the sky. "Not to me, to me you're everything."_

"_Who knew the bad boy had a soft side." I teased and he rolled his eyes._

"_Babe, _nothing_ about me is __soft__." Jason muttered, getting up and rolling on top of me, bracing himself and looking down at me with smoldering icy blue eyes._

"_Oh, yeah?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked. "Prove it.' Before the words had even left my lips he was filling me up with his hardness. "Jase." I gasped, he was so good. It almost hurt my heart to think about many other girls he'd been this good with. I didn't understand why I felt so attached to him, why I felt like I'd die if he left. "Oh, Jase, you feel so good." I moaned, I could help it, he was amazing. "Jaaaaase..."_

"_Paige." Jason groaned, nipping at my neck lightly. He liked to feed when he came, I'd learned that early, before we even slept together._

"_Don't leave me." I breathed out. I don't know why, I just had the sudden need to know he would never leave me. That I'd never be alone as long as he was there. "Promise me you won't leave me, Jase."_

"_I promise." Jason murmured, doing that special thing with his fingers that me go crazy inside. "You and me forever."_

_**END DREAM FLASHBACK**_

_**

* * *

**_****

**Hello :)**

****I uploaded a new video on my youtube :)  
It's the video of all the main vamps in the story except for J.C, 'cause I don't know any newborn baby boys... If you have any picture of one yo'd like to have featured I would totally use it if you sent it to me :)  
Okay, so here's the link: .com/watch?v=2pLVD8L0wOw  
Juat because I used a nicholas jonas song does not mean I have in any way changed my stance on him. My views on his music when he was aprepubescent little kid who didn't yet think with his little nick dick does not reflect on my personal views of the little ****head somehow making it not impossible for me to listen to the music he record before his voice entered a seemingly never-ending state of cracking. The song I used was Apreciate, and I can't even remember getting it, it was just on my computer when I was looking for a song to use since youtube wouldn't let me use A Year Without Rain. But, despite my personal views of the singer it is a good song and I do like it, especially the message. It's just a beautiful song...  
Oh, dear God, I'm actually talking up and advertising nick jonas. Someone kill me now.

** What? No takers to make a video of Miley set to 5, 6, 7, 8 by STEPS? But, I really want one, and I doubt it would be any good if I did it myself. For one, whenever I try and download the videos there's either 'errors' or their too big. But, if someone else makes a video then I will as well. :)**

****** 49 DAYS UNTIL MILEY'S 18TH BIRTHDAY!**

********Peace, Love, Miley! :)


	38. Chapter 38

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Saturday, August 14, 2010_

It was almost two o'clock in the afternoon and Jacob still wasn't back from where-ever he'd run off to to surprise me. It was okay at first, I had Rachel to talk to and the pack to distract me, the dogs, the cubs, the babies. But after over two hours away from him I started getting jittery until the point where Rachel had to resort to begging me to teach her how to ride Blue Jeans. I wasn't normally this jittery away from Jacob, but then again, I usually knew exactly where he was, and now he'd run off and I had no idea where to or for how long. What if I didn't see him for days? I don't think I can get through tomorrow without him. He was like my own personal sun, he made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Okay, I'm done, get me off this thing." Rachel half squeeled as soon as we got back to the barn. Honestly, we hadn't even gone that far, barely out to the driveway. Blue Jeans neighed in protested and bucked a little, making Rachel scream and hold me tighter.

"Woah, Blue Jeans, it's okay." I soothed my steed, settling him into an easy walk again. "Shane!" I yelled towards the house and the love sick puppy in question came running out a few seconds later. "Get your imprint off my horse before she has a panic attack and falls off and breaks something." I told him, easily sliding off Blue Jeans and holding him steady. Shane reached and Rachel willingly wrapped her arms around him as he held her waist securely and pulled her down to the ground.

"_How_ can you stand to do that?" Rachel demanded once her feet were safely on the ground and her and Shane were still wrapped up together. Yeah, I really needed to find someone about that pool...

"You can hang around with a bunch of overgrown mutts twenty-four/seven, but riding a horse scares you?" I raised an eyebrow at her as I led Blue Jeans into his stall.

"It doesn't scare me." Rachel argued feebly, but her vampire-pale skin and her constant screaming even though we'd gone at a snails pace and only down the driveway contradicted that. "Besides, I know the wolves, they're only wolves when they want to be, that thing is an animal all the time. It has the mind of an animal, what if it decided to try and kill me? It's just unnatural." Rachel deffended and I brushed Blue Jeans down.

"Oh, please, I've been riding Blue Jeans since I was four, there's no way in Hell he'd ever do anything to hurt anyone." I rolled my eyes. "And the pack... They're mostly teenage boys, they don't class as humans, all teenage boys are animals. And the whole turning into wolves thing, ask someone off the street and they'd say that _that_ is unnatural, not riding a horse."

"Nice to know you think so highly of me." I gasped when I heard the perfect sound of my Jacob's voice.

"JAY!" I screamed, dropping the horse brush and running over to him, jumping on him and holding on for dear life.

"Hey, Mi's." Jacob murmured in my ear, stumbling back a few steps at the force of my tackle.

"Where were you?" I demanded when I eventually pulled back enough to look at him. His toned body was slick with moisture and smell like his salty, alluring sweat so he'd obviously been running around a lot, but I wanted to know where. "You didn't even tell me goodbye." I pouted and he nuzzled against me lightly, holding me tightly.

"I didn't want to wake you." Jacob replied, his lips brushing my neck with every word.

"Jesus, it was six hours, not six months." Rachel muttered in the back of my mind as I clung to my Jacob.

"Where were you?" I demanded again, not letting go of him as he moved us back to the house whilst Rachel stuck around to finish taking care of Blue Jeans for me. She was fine with him when her feet were on the ground, but the second she was on his back earlier she was terrified, and it wasn't because of the hights.

"I can't tell you." Jacob shook his head and I frowned as he brought me inside and sat me on the kitchen counter before pulling back to look at me. "I love you, Miley."

"I love you too, Jacob." I whispered, playing with the back of his hair. He got a haircut. It wasn't falling in his beautiful dark eyes anymore. I could see his loving pools of chocolate brown staring back at me. "So much."

"How has your day been?" Jacob asked softly before kissing me.

"Long." I muttered, pressing my lips back to his. "Rachel's afraid to ride Blue Jeans, and I think she's gonna give in to Shane by New Years at the latest." I kissed Jacob again, running my hands through his hair. "And she finally decided she doesn't want to ever talk about my sex life ever again. Thankfully."

"Finally." Jacob agreed, resting his forehead against mine and I couldn't help but smile. His eyes were so beautiful up close, I could see teeny tiny flecks of gold in them that I'm sure very few people have ever been close enough to see before. It's the Alpha gold, the thing that makes his eyes glow so brightly when he's fullfilling his birthright... It's a Jacob thing, how they were so brilliant and commanding.

"Oh, come _on_." Rachel protested, coming into the kitchen a few minutes later when Jacob and I were still wrapped up together, just staring into each others eyes. But, I guess it didn't look that way to her. "Not in the kitchen, you two, people eat here." She hit Jacob upside the head and he pulled away from me, leaving me feeling a little colder without him.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... Sunday, August 15, 2010_

After I watched Miley sleep for a good half an hour I decided to finally get up and get everything ready for her. It took barely fifteen minutes to set a fort out on the barn in one of the spare stables. I chose the stable so she could be close to Blue Jeans.

"Dude, what are you doing? It's after midnight." Chris asked after watching me make three trips in and outside.

"Trying to make tomorrow as painless as possible for Miley." I replied, starting to search for the extension chords for the power. "Have you seen the extension chords?" I asked, scratching my head.

"Uh, yeah, same cupboard as the Christmas stuff." Chris shrugged. Duh, just about everything was kept in that cupboard, I actually think it might have been another bedroom at some point, but I'm not sure. "How do you figure it's not going to hurt her?"

"It is going to hurt her." I stopped, staring into the cupboard blankly. I hated the thought of my Miley being in pan. "I'm just hoping to make it not hurt as much."

"How?" Chris asked curriously and I sighed, actually looking for the chord and then grabbing it out quickly when I saw it.

"Come with me." I muttered, plugging the chord into the power point. Chris followed me out to the barn as I unravelled the chord on the ground. I stepped into the stall next to Blue Jeans' and ducked down into the little fort I made out of sheets and pillows that I nailed to the stall at the same hight of the dividing wall where Blue Jeans was. Her fathers autographed guitar was propped carefully on the back wall, I'd gotten every single Robby Ray momento I could find within the Olympic area, all his CD's, old vinyl records, a record player that my Dad had lying around. I'd even managed to track down a series of Robby Ray figurines like the one Miley had except with various props and outfits. They'd been from an obsessed Robby Ray fan whose entire apartment in Seattle was covered in Robby Ray Stewart. It had only taken telling her that Miley was his daughter and half my lifes savings to buy them from her, but I'd do anything for Miley. There were collectable plates with his face on them, old pictures I'd begged Miley's family for - and they only sent me because they knew it would hopefully help her get through the day - that ranged from black and white infant pictures right up to last year.

"Wow." Chris breathed when he ducked down and stepped inside as well. It was practically a shrine to Robby Ray Stewart. God, I hoped it wouldn't make Miley hurt more, I wanted it make her feel better, not worse.

"I-I thought she'd want to be close to Blue Jeans... She did last December..." I scratched the back of my head and looked around. I'd also managed to get my hands on something entirely illegal for Miley at this age, but I hoped she wouldn't want it. I'd give it to her if she wanted, but hopefully she would be able to get through the day without it.

"What was last December?" Chris asked confused and I sighed.

"The sixth aniversary of her mothers death." I said lowly, straightening one of the collectable plates before plugging the extension chord into the power chord for the laptop. I also had a stack of DVD's featuring Robby for Miley to watch if she wanted to.

"Oh." Chris looked down and we were silent for a few seconds before he picked up one of the dolls. "What are these?"

"Collectable talking dolls... Miley had one, and I got the rest from some seriously obsessed woman in Seattle." I explained and he nodded. I bit my lip and sighed. "I should get back to Miley before the nightmares get too bad." I muttered, she'd been tossing and turning before and crying a little already. I knew she was going to have nightmares, I just prayed they wouldn't be too bad.

"Yeah, I can't imagine she's gonna be sleeping too well, I know I don't when I'm upset about something." Chris said and we both left the fort and went back to the house. I pasued outside Rachel's bedroom door, I could hear Miley tossing and whimpering.

"You know, you can come hang out in the fort as well, he was your Dad too and I know you must be upset." Chris looked surprised at that, but I opened the door before he could reply. Seeing Miley laying there was heartbreaking. It was almost identical to the night I first saw her last September fourteenth. The night I fell hopelessly in love with the broken, whimpering little girl sleeping on the bed.

"DADDY!" I winced when Miley screamed, waking with a start and sitting up. I ran over to her and quickly pulled her into my arms.

"Miley?" Rachel sat up in her bed and looked over with confused, worried eyes. "What's going on?" She asked and I shook my head, picking Miley up and carrying her out to the living room.

"It hurts, Jay." Miley whimpered, burrying herself in my and crying, the warm tears feeling like ice bullets to my chest. "It hurts so much and it won't stop."

"I know." I sighed, holding her close and rubbing her back soothingly. "I know, Baby." Miley cried into my chest and I picked her up, taking her out to the barn.

"I thought that it stopped hurting." Miley sobbed and my heart constricted painfully at the sound of pure agony in her voice. "Why when it finally stops hurting does it come back so much worse?"

"I don't know." I carefully manouvered Miley so only one arm was supporting her under her butt as she clung to me desperately. I used my free hand to push the sheet covering the opening of the stall away and awkwardly crawled in holding my Miley. "Open your eyes, Sweets." I murmured in her ear, sitting down and kissing her forehead.

"I can't." Miley shook her head before burrying it in the crook of my neck again. "If I open them they won't be here." She explained in a soft whisper, but I can't imagine what was going on behind her eyes was much better.

"Come on, Sweetie, open your eyes." I urged, leaning forward and supporting her back until she was laying down on the dozens of pillows that covered the ground, then I reached up and unlinked her hands from around my neck despite her desperation to cling to me.

"Don't leave me." Miley begged in a whimper and I kissed her eyes softly. "Please don't leave me, Jay, not now?"

"I'm here, Miles." I assured, sitting up and running my hands up and down her legs soothingly. "I'm right here, just open your eyes, Babe." I reached over and set the record in the player to start spinning.

"Swear you won't leave?" Miley kept her eyes shut, tearings streaming from them and falling onto the pillows.

"I swear I won't leave, MiMi." I vowed, brushing her tears away only to have them replaced by more. Miley squeezed her eyes shut tightly for a couple of seconds before relaxing and after about a minute they fluttered, showing her stormy tear-filled orbs. "There we go." I whispered, taking her small hands in mine and helping her sit up so she could look around the stall.

"What the..." Miley's depressed confused eyes travelled around the stall, flickering over everything, trying to take it all in before eventually landing on the guitar that was the center-piece of the shrine I'd made. I lowered the needle onto the spinning record and a bit of scrathy static came out first before the opening sounds of the first song filled the stall. "Huh...?" Her head shot up and she looked around whilst I sat back and nervously bit my lip. Now was the time to find out if this made her not hurt so much, or if I should have scrapped this idea as soon as it came.

Miley's bottom lip trembled and I inwardly cursed myself. God, I should known all this would do would make her more upset today. Miley slowly crawled over to me, her eyes red from crying and she knelt in front me. I was waiting for her to cry or yell at me for being so insensitive, but instead I felt her soft lips on mine and I opened my eyes to stare at her.

"Thank-you." She whispered, flinging her arms around my neck and burrying her face in my bare chest. I was shocked for all of half a second before I hugged her back. "Thank-you so much, Jay."

"Anytime." I breathed back before letting her go so she could go play with her fathers memorabilia.

"How did you get all this stuff?" She asked slowly, picking up one of the dolls and pulling the chord. "All we used to have were some old VHS tapes, a few records and one action figure."

"I just went around to a few places in the Olympic area." I shrugged, no need for her to know the full story.

"You're sweet, Jacob." Miley whispered, laying down and holding the doll close. "I needed this... Daddy..."

"You wanna get some more sleep, Mi?" I spoke softly, trying not to startle her and bring her back to the harsh reality of the date, but she snapped her eyes open in fear anyway.

"If I sleep I see them." Miley whispered, her knuckles turning white as she held the toy harder, if she didn't stop squeeing it soon it'd break. As if reading my mind - even though I knew she wouldn't do that - she abruptly dropped the toy and curled up. I cursed myself. Why did I have to speak?

"It's okay, Mi, you don't have to sleep, Baby." I assured, but I don't think she was listening.

"I should have just gone on my own." Miley's eyes were filled with fear as she spoke and my heart broke at the sound of her barely whispered voice. "If I didn't ask Daddy to drive me would still be here."

"It's not your fault, Miles." I assured her, she always tried to blame herself for things that were out of her control. "It was the robbers, the murderers. They're the ones that did it, it's not your fault, Miley." Miley closed my eyes and I saw her entire body freeze for a second until I brought her into my arms and held her protectively, trying to remind her that she was here with me, not in Malibu exactly a year ago.

"I had just got my period." Miley breahted, clutching the Robby Ray doll again and holding it close, like a lifeline. I would have blushed at the mention of her personal time of the month any other time, but this just didn't seem a right time for me to be embarassed, this day was all about trying to make Miley feel better. "I asked Daddy to drive me to the store to get my tampons, and then when we got there Dad decided he wanted ice cream so we could have a late night snack when we got home." I knew I probably should have stopped her, she was reliving the night it happened, but I didn't know. Should I let her get it out and hopefully grieve and relize it wasn't her fault, or stop her and have her hurt so much more for a lot longer? "I should have offered to get the ice cream when I was in there, but I was talking to Lilly and ignoring him..." Miley took in a shakey breath sand opened her eyes, looking up at me with thunderstorm orbs. "I ignored my Daddy right before he died... I always took him for granted until it got him killed." She sobbed and I held her a little tighter.

"Don't say that, Miley." I shook my head on top of hers and she whimpered. "I've heard the way you talk about him, I've seen the pictures of you two together, you never took him for granted. I could see in every single picture and video that you love him and you always apreciated him." I tried to convince her, but she shook her head against my chest, looking down and fidgeting with the doll.

"If I apreciated him I woulda gone to him when he told me to, then he wouldn't of got shot. And I would have gotten the ice cream for him instead of ignoring him. And, me and Jackson even forgot his last birthday... It was his fortieth birthday and me and Jackson forgot it." Miley sniffled and I was surprised. "I was horrible to him and he died because of it."

"No, Miley, you're kind and caring and loving and sweet, nothing about you could ever be horrible." I listed, I honestly could have gone on for ages with things that I loved about her.

"You're wrong, Jacob, I am horrible, I was a horrible daughter to Daddy and a horrible sister to Jackson. I'm horrible. Horrible. Horrible." Miley cried, struggling against my hold, but I kept her in my arms, afraid she might do something she'd regret... Or something she wouldn't be able to _live_ to regret.

* * *

**Okay, so the next chapter has a bit of a time to when Miley, Jacob, Paige and the babies go back to Forks from Georgia for the last time 'cause I really didn't want to write another depressing chapter about the anniversary of Jacksons death as well.**

**Currently writing chapter 50... :O**

**REVIEW! :)**

**ANYONE IN SPAIN READING?~?~? IF THERE'S ANYONE IN SPAIN THAT READS THIS PLEASE WATCH MILEY'S NEW MUSIC VIDEO FOR WHO OWNS MY HEART ON MSN SPAIN _THIS FRIDAY_. Sucks that it's only on MSN Spain... Maybe someone can download it and send it to me or something? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE?**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	39. Chapter 39

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Saturday, September 4, 2010_

"Guess what, Ky?" I cooed at Kyla, holding her above me and laying down on me and Jacob's bed. "We're going home." I exclaimed excitedly and Kyla smiled when I moved her around like airplane.

The entire day of the 15th I'd stayed in the fort/shrine Jacob had made for my Daddy. I'd cried most of the day, slept for a little when I cried myself to sleep, and talked for the rest. I'd told Jacob and Chris about my favourite memories of Dad. It had been horrible and I'd be willing to wait an eternity to ahve to go through that day again. Then on the 28th I went to Crowley Corners where our whole family was burried. I convinced Chris to come as well and it had been a bittersweet meeting. Mourning the death of the big brother who had always been there for me, and introducing the illigitimate brother who I'd only known for a couple of months to the rest of his family.

Between the anniversaries of my life ending I'd managed to somehow put on an acting face and finish filming right up until three days ago when Jullianne had called cut for the FINAL time. It was music to my ears.

Kyla would be two months old in six days, and J.C one month old in five days. They'd both grown so much. Kyla was starting to lift her head a little, and J.C was growing more and more every day, and had even started responding to voices and loud noises. It was hard to believe that a month ago Paige hadn't brought Ky back to us yet and J.C wasn't even born. Now we had two gorgeous little babies, and Paige back.

The bad part about the last twenty days though, was that there was no news on the Volturi front. We still had no idea if they were coming for us or what they were planing. And no matter how hard Alice tried to focus on the future she couldn't get it because if they came it would be hidden in her blind spot: Half-bloods and shape shifters.

"Yes, we are. We're going home. And even though it's cold and rainy all the time you're going to love it in Forks." I brought her down to me and sat her up on my stomach, holding her so she wouldn't fall. "'Cause Mommy and Daddy and J.C are gonna be there. And so are Auntie Rachel and the whole pack, and they all love you to pieces, yes they do, Angel."

"Miles?" Jacob groaned sleepily, rubbing at his eyes and I smiled over at him.

"Hey." I murmured, Kyla had woken up from her nap about fifteen minutes ago and J.C was still sleeping. They'd been on the same sort of sleeping pattern for a few days before, but now I guess they were back to rotating.

"Hey." Jacob sat up halfway, leaning back on his hands and looking down at me and his daughter. His hair was hottly sticking up in every direction, and it was only partly because he'd been sleeping. "What's up?"

"We're goin' back home today." I replied happily. Back to Forks. Back to the pack and Bella and Uncle Charlie and the Cullens. Back home. "Aren't we, KyKy?" I tickled her tummy and she smiled her cute little baby smile. "Yes, we are, Baby Girl."

"Someone's excited." Jacob raised his eyebrows and I blushed a little.

"We get to go back to some form of normality." I said, letting Jacob take his baby as I sat up.

"Oh, yeah, I'm just stoked about being forced to school on Monday." Jacob rolled his eyes and I mock glared.

"Hey, school is normal, I like normal, therefore it stands to reason that I might just like going to school." I rested my head on his shoulder as he leaned back against the headboard with Kyla sitting happily in his lap, looking around at the room. Since she could hold her head up a little she liked looking around from the new perspective.

"You do realize that school is never going to be normal for you now because everyone is gonna want to know Miley Stewart." Jacob pointed out and I frowned.

"And that's exactly why I created Hannah Montana, so people wouldn't want to know me for my fame." I muttered and Jacob kissed the top of my head lightly. "And, plus, my enrollment for this year probably isn't even legal if Aunt Dolly enrolled me as Miley Stewart, so I might not even be able to go to school."

"Huh?" Jacob asked, looking down at me in confusion. "Why wouldn't it be legal?"

"I got my name changed." I looked down. We hadn't talked about it since we got Diva. I sent the papers to Aunt Dolly two weeks ago and she'd sent them back signed and legalized. "Miley Ray Black..." I bit my lip and Jacob moved around on the bed, but I refused to look up and see his reaction.

"God, I love you, Miley." My head shot up to look at Jacob to see him grinning like an idiot.

"You're not mad?" I questioned selfconsciously.

"Why would I be mad about that? Now the world finally knows that you're mine and no-one elses." I smiled shyly at Jacob and he leaned forward - being carefull of Kyla - and kissed me.

"It feels like forever since school ended." I sighed, leaning back against the headboard and watching Jacob with Kyla. For one thing when school ended three months ago Kyla hadn't even been concieved, now she was almost two months old.

"Are you ready for another year of it?" Jacob asked, grinning at me and I couldn't help but smile as well.

"At least you're free in nine months." I reminded and he chuckled. "Yeah, laugh at the junior, why don't you." I huffed over-exageratedly and he let Kyla lay on her stomach on the bed. She could lift her head a little now. God, she was growing so fast, it felt like she was only born yesterday. And J.C, we'd all been afraid that he'd age the same way as Paige and Ryan and be at full maturity by seven, but he was no bigger than Kyla was at his age... Maybe even a little smaller. So we were taking that as a no-supernatural-aging sign. "You know, we were born in the same year, in some parts of the world they start the year school in January so we'd be in the same grade."

"Well, let's see you fly that one by the principal and we'll see if it gets you put a grade." Jacob smirked and I growled playfully at him.

"Don't be a brat, I can withhold certain things from you." I hit his chest lightly and he whimpered at me.

"I's sowwy." Jacob pouted at me and I laughed. "I wuuuuv youuuuuuu." He turned his puppy dog eyes on me and I melted into a puddle of Miley goo.

"I love you too, Jay." I kissed his nose and his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Now stop acting like a three-year-old or I'm taking Ky visit the Cullens when we get back to Forks."

"Oh, God, why would you punish me like that?" Jacob asked, looking absolutely horrified and I smirked.

"Because I can." I plucked Kyla out of his arms and got out of bed.

"Hey." Jacob protested, getting out of bed as well and I blushed bright red, turning away so Kyla wouldn't have to see her Daddy naked... And slightly aroused. "Give me my baby back." I chanced a glance over my shoulder to see that he'd pulled a pair of boxers on and was pouting adorably at me.

"No, you're bein' immature." I stuck my tongue out at him and he gasped over-exageratedly.

"I'm being immature?" He repeated and I nodded, taking a slow step away when he advanced on me. "You're the one that just stuck your tongue out at me... What are you, six?"

"Oh, immature and insulting... You really don't want to do special things with me ever again do you?" I teased, glancing around for an escape. Well, I could jump out the window, but I don't think that would be too safe for the baby.

"Come here, you." Jacob demanded, coming at me playfully and I squeeled, holding Kyla closer and darting away before he could catch me. "Hey, you need to take that back." He pouted, chasing after me as I giggled and ran through the house.

"Nuh uh." I denied, shaking my head. "Not until you say sorry for insulting me and bein' immature."

"Not until you take back 'no special things'." Jacob argued, somehow cornering me and I put on my best deer-in-the-headlights look. "Are you gonna take it back?" I pretended to think about it, biting my bottom lip softly.

"Lemme think about it... What's my incentive?" I asked and Jacob advanced on me, a glinting look in his eye.

"I'll do that special thing you love with the humming." He bribed and I blushed.

"You'd do that anyways." I pointed out, "wouldn't you, Jay?" I added with a pout of my own and he nodded vigorously, his eyes wide and expression ernest.

"Of course. Anyday, anytime, always!" He agreed and I smirked before he lit up with an idea. "What about breakfast in bed?" Offered, stepping closer again so the only thing between us was his almost-two-month-old daughter.

"Okay." A voice interrupted us and we both turned to see Paige standing behind Jacob with her hands on her hips. "You can negotiate your sex lives later, just give me my baby before you squish her." She demanded and we all looked down to Kyla who was looking back with currious coconut brown eyes.

"Awe, but she's so cute." I argued, holding Kyla's face up next to mine. "Don't you just wanna hug her to pieces?" I asked and Paige faught against a smile... Losing mostly.

"Yes..." She relented and Jacob grinned, taking Kyla out of my arms and holding her close despite my pout. "But, I'd preffer you not suffocate or scar her with your hormones." Paige took Kyla out of Jacob's arms and it turned into both of us pouting at her, but she just rolled her eyes at us. "Come on, Ky, let's leave the horny people to themselves." She cooed, walking away with Kyla despite me and Jacob giving her our best pouts. Honestly, I don't know how anyone could resist us... Then again Kyla was our competition and she was one gorgeous little baby.

_**MACOB**_

_Paige N. Denyer's Point Of View_

After rescuing Kyla from the sexual negotiations of Miley and Jacob I went to the nursery to check on J.C. My beautiful baby boy... I swear sometimes when I looked into his eyes. His icy blue eyes - not like Ryan Atlas' ocean baby blues. I swear I could Jason in them. And with that teeny tiny smattering of dark hair he just reminded me of him so much... If it weren't for the fact that I haven't seen Jason in thirty-five years I would have thought he was the father. I wish J.C was Jason's son...

I wish Jason hadn't just up and left that day. I thought things were good with us. We were mates for Christs sake. And then he just left. No note, no signs, no reason. He just left me...

I didn't even realize I was crying until one of my tears fell and landed right next to where my precious baby boy was sleeping. I hastily whiped at my tears and sat in the rocking chair with Kyla as J.C slept, oblivous to how much he reminded me of only man I had ever loved, and the only person to ever leave me with a broken heart.

"Hey, Ky." I sighed, settling her on my lap and she looked up at me with currious innocent eyes. "We're goin' back to Forks today." Back to one place. One place for at least two years until Miley graduated. Two years... I don't know why, but I always held some sort of hope in me that Jason would come back. That if I just went to the right place or stayed somewhere long enough he'd come back to me. I knew it was foolish and stupid, but I couldn't help but hope that my mate would come back to me. Kyla blinked up at me before turning her head and looking at the rest of the room from a newly upright position. "You get to play with Rachel and your Grandpa, and the pack." Kyla looked around and ended up cooing at the mobile hanging over the crib. Rachel, Miley, and me: A shapeshifter, a human, and a half vampire. We'd become friends... As unlikely that it was that the wife of my one-night-stand that resulted in my little Ky, and his older sister would become friends with the half-vampire that had used him when he was drunk for sex we all seemed to get along really well.

"Everyone downstairs, now!" Vita called, knocking on all the doors on her way through the house. She seemed to take the shape shifting thing really well, and hadn't run screamin from us when we told her that the Cullens were vampires - probably because she's only ever met two of them and one of them could control her emotions - J.C and I were half vampires and Kyla was quarter vampire. Then again, after the shock of Miley I don't think anything much affected her anymore. Her whole career, practically her whole life was about Miley and if Miley convinced her that everything was fine she must have bought it. I sighed when J.C woke up not even two minutes later. He didn't cry, thankfully, but I knew he'd be hungry soon so just as I was about to sit Kyla on the changing table to pick J.C up and then take them both downstairs Miley appeared.

"Want some help?" She offered with a small smile and I carefully handed her Kyla before picking J.C up. They were both getting so big, Miley said they were normal size for their ages, but I couldn't help but wonder if that would change in the future. Kyla fussed and started whining a little. "Alright, Baby Girl, let's go put you down."

"She overheating?" I asked, following Miley downstairs and she nodded. "God, I can't wait for winter." I muttered and Miley laughed.

"Me either, snow, Christmas, New Years, and we get to hold KyKy all we want to keep her warm." Miley carefully set Kyla in her carrier seat on the kitchen island when we got downstairs.

"How are all of you getting back to Forks?" Vita asked when Jacob came downstairs with the dogs hot on his heels. "I can't imagine flying would be fast enough for you mutants, but how are you taking the babies?" She questioned and I raised my eyebrows, but Miley didn't seem surprised by the concern.

"I fly faster than I run." Miley put forth not-so-helpfully, we all already knew that.

"That's great, but how does that help the babies if all of you are running or flying?" Vita dismissed.

"What's your idea, Vita?" Miley asked with a sigh, rolling her eyes a little as she jumped up to sit on the island next to Kyla's seat.

"If you three insist on running or flying in non-human ways then I might be pursuaded to take the babies on a plane with me." Vita finally came out and my eyebrows went up again.

"You with two babies under two months old on a plane for three hours?" Miley asked in disbelief. "Vita, you're not a baby person, you try to stay as far away from them as possible." She pointed out and Vita glared lightly.

"Well, rather me have to put up with the little screamers for a few hours than have you three run them across the country."

"We were all gonna fly, 'cause we couldn't figure a way to get the babies and the cubs to Forks safely." Miley finally admitted and Vita sighed.

"You couldn't have just said that before?" She accused and Miley stuck her tongue out. "You actually made me offer to stay with those little things for three hours."

"Oh, come on, you know you love them." Miley teased, turning Kyla seat so Vita could see her looking back with her big brown eyes. "Come on, V, admit it, you like them, you like them." Miley sang and Vita rolled her eyes.

"Just because I don't want them to die doesn't mean I-" Vita started, but Miley cut her off with a smirk.

"You love them, you love them, you love them." Vita huffed and Miley smiled triumphantly.

"Well, how do you expect to get four tiger cubs through airport security?" Vita asked with a smirk of her own and Miley blushed.

"He he." Miley looked away and scratched the back of her neck nervously. "Uh, well... We... Uh... We can be kinda convincing when we wanna be."

"We?" Jacob scoffed and Miley elbowed him before he grabbed her around the waist and held her back to him, resting his hed on top of hers. "Miles, I couldn't even convince my Dad that my D in Spanish was really a B." Miley turned in Jacob arms and looke dup at him in surprise.

"You got a D in Spanish?" She asked and Jacob blushed, looking away as he nodded. "How did I not know this?"

"You never asked?" Jacob replied, shrugging and Miley rolled her eyes.

"I took Spanish for six years in elementary school. When I got to Seaview all I had to do was show up and do the tests and I aced it." Miley revealed and it was Jacob's turn to look surprised. I guess there was a downside to only knowing each other for nine months before getting married; you don't know a whole lot about each other.

"Bird course." Jacob muttered and Miley laughed.

"Yeah, I thought so." She nodded, breaking away and jumping back onto the counter. "Until Miss Espinoza figured it out and they transfered me to French."

"What's a bird course?" Vita asked, looking confused.

"Fly right through it." Miley explained, glancing at her watch. "Speaking of which, our flight is in an hour and a half, guys."

"Okay, well, pack what already isn't for the plane and the movers will be here tomorrow to take everything to Forks." Vita said we all nodded. "And make sure the screamers are changed before we board." She pointed at Kyla and J.C before making her exit.

"We're goin' back to Forks, we're goin' back to Forks." Miley cheered happily, grabbing Jacob's hand and running upstairs to finish packing... And God knows what else. J.C started crying after everyone was gone and I looked down to him. He was probably hungry. I grabbed Kyla's carrier seat and went to the living room to feed my son. He looked up at me with those eyes right before he closed them to feed and I was struck by how much he looked like Jason again.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_1975_

"_The stars are burnin', I hear you voice in my mind. Can't you hear me callin? My heart is yearning like the ocean that's running dry. Catch me, I'm fallin'..." I sang a little slurring. Jason and I may or may not have been a teeny tiny little bit drunk._

"_You have a great voice." Jason mumbled, pulling my guitar out of my hands and tossing it away as he grabbed me around the waist. "I love your voice, P, I love your mouth." He kissed me hungrilly and we tumbled down onto the floor. "I love what your mouth can do to me."_

"_Want me to do it now?" I offered, smirking up at him as he started ripping at both our clothes._

"_I want to do it to you now." Jason shook his head, smirking and fingering at the last piece of fabric between us._

"_God, I love you, Jase." I sighed as he kissed his way down my body. He was always so good to me._

"_I love you too, P." Jason suddenly stopped his pleasurable actions and sat up, looking at me with suddenly intense icy blue eyes. I forced my eyes open to look at him, biting my lip as he stared at me. "No matter what happens, P, and no matter what I do, just remember that?" He requested and I felt a sense of dread run through me for no reason, but I immedieately dismissed it._

"_Okay." I agreed and he hesitated before kissing me again and then going back to pleasuring me._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

The next morning Jason was gone. I woke up with barely any signs of a hangover thanks to my vampire blood and an empty floor next to me. I never saw him again.

* * *

**WHO OWNS MY HEART!~!~!  
AWESOME VIDEO! I love it. I odn't care what anyone else says about Miley trying 'too hard' or being 'too sexy' or a S**t or W*o*e. It's and awesome video, and it's not like it's any worse than every other artist out there.**

**Miley did a video for the Australian KCA's that was on last night over here, but I didn't get to watch it and I have to wait till Monday to go to the library to watch it 'cause I'm not allowed to watch videos at home because it uses too much data. :(**

**GUESS WHAT?**

**Don't guess, I'll tell you:**

**I FINISHED WRITING PART 3 LAST NIGHT AND STARTED ON CHAPTER ONE OF PART 4!~!~!**

**150 CHAPTERS...**

**Please review? I want to get to 100 reviews before I post part 4. Pretty please?**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	40. Chapter 40

_**CHAPTER FORTY**_

_Rachel M. Bkack's Point Of View... Saturday, September 4, 2010_

"Hey, Rach." I jumped when my seemingly permanant shadow appeared at my side. It's not that Shane wasn't a great kid, but... It's just that: He's a kid. He's sixteen, that's five years younger than me. And it wasn't helping that now when he was around I'd blush when he complimented me, and I'd notice how he had way impressive muscles for an only recently sixteen-year-old kid. I would have told him to just leave me alone to think a long time ago except he got this broken puppy look and it would have broken any heart to see it.

"Hi, Shane." I muttered, grabbing my keys from the bowl on the table near the front door. "I'm going to get Miley, Jake, Paige and the babies from the airport." I told him needlessly, we'd all been pretty much anticipating them coming back since the date was set a week and a half ago.

"Can I come?" Shane asked excitedly and I sighed.

"There's not enough room, Shane." I replied, not looking at him because I knew I'd see that rboken puppy look.

"Oh, right." He sounded suddenly deflated

"We can hang out when I get back though." I tried to cheer him as I hovered by the front door.

"Yeah, cool." Shane muttered and I sighed again.

"C'mon, Shane, I'm gonna be back in a couple of hours." I reached out and ruffled his hair. I don't know how, but no matter what time it was or what he'd been doing or how much I messed it up his hair always looked good... It intrigued me. How could it always look good, no matter what happened to it?

"I know... I'll see you later." He shrugged dejectedly, walking back into the house. Maybe I'd been letting him get too dependent on me if he got that upset over being apart for a few hours?

Now all I had was two hours to think to myself as I drove to Seattle. Two hours to think about how maybe, just maybe, and I'm not saying I do, but if I didn't it wouldn't exactly be the most horrible thought... But, I may just possibly, conceivably have more than platonic feelings for Shane Mauboy.

Jesus. How the Hell did that happen?

I seriously needed to talk to Miley... Except Miley was all for some sort of Shane/Rachel romance. Was there one normal person in this entire town? Vampires, shape shifters, half bloods, imprinting, mixed blood babies... And they were all about instant Soul mates. And one of the was my beset friend who had gotten married at sixteen because she got the whole insta-love thing for my baby brother. I switched on the radio to hopefully distract me... Bad idea...

_I swear  
By the moon and the stars in the night,  
I'll be there  
And I swear  
By the shadow that by side your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
Oh, I swear..._

Jesus. It was like they had describe imprinting in a chorus. That was how Miley told me Shane felt about me. How could I just ignore a kid who felt that strongly about me? Forgetting the age thing, every girl wants to find a guy great enough to feel that sort of thing about them.

"Yeah, I swear." I muttered to myself, turning the radio over to CD and putting a random CD in. "I swear if he weren't a sixteen year old kid who's five years younger than me I wouldn't have this problem."

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"Oh, how..." Vita looked around after getting out of the car when Rachel parked in the Black's driveway on the La Push reservation. "Quiant." She settled with and I rolled my eyes. Jacob yelled out and someone peaked out from behind one of the curtains in the living room window and a second later the front door burst open a pack of shape shifters spilled out. It looked like they were all there. Seth, Leah, Shane, Quil, Brady, Caley, Matt, Embry, Jayden, Chris. They were all there. Along with two little tweenaged girls, a boy around the same age, and little Claire-bear.

"Vita." I smiled as Brady ran over and was the first one to tackle me into a hug. The kid was getting big. "This is the pack." Vita's mouth dropped as she took in the eight half naked teenage boys. I had to admit they all had pretty impressive muscles, even Brady who wasn't even fourteen yet.

"Dude!" Embry exclaimed, looking around when everything went earily silent for a couple of seconds. "Bonfire tonight!" He called an everything burst into action again.

"You people are arsonists?" Vita gasped, following with carefull footsteps as we made our way back to the house. Everyone was talking and laughing again and I felt like a piece of me that had been missing was suddenly back and I felt whole again. It was the pck, we coudln't be far away from each other for long times or we got edgy and fidgety. And I was only the Beta, I can't imagine how it affected Jacob as the Alpha. "Miley, I know this is in your blood and all, but-"

"It's a tame fire, Vita." I rolled my eyes and Jacob laughed. "Hey. Quiet!" I reprimanded the pack , taking J.C from Paige so she wouldn't have to try and hold two babies in this mess of a family. "We have babies pressent." As soon as I said that a hush fell over the group, they continued chattering and just being the general teenager boys they were, but at least they were quieter about it. "Thank-you."

"Miley!" Brady was at my side again, an excited look on his young face. "Miley, come here, you've got to meet her." He said, dragging me away from Jacob before we could sit down. I grabbed Jacob's hand with my free one and pulled him along as I followed his kid cousin.

"What's up, Brade?" I asked, glancing around and seeing Vita standing uncomfortably in the middle of Quil, Caley, Matt and Embry who were questioning her about me. The unlikely combination of half-vampire Paige and vamp-hating Billy were both cooing over their common denominator: Kyla.

"Miley, this is her." Brady's eyes were alight with excitement and... Love? I looked at who he was reffering to; the three kids I didn't know and Seth were there. The kids couldn't have been more than twelve. I wondered if they were new shape shifters, but I could sense Jacob's confusion and he was always the first to know about new pack members. "This is _Makena_." Ohhhh... I raised my eyebrows at Jacob, but he looked just as stunned as he sounded when I told him Whisper imprinted. Brady had imprinted on Makena. "Oh, and, uh, this is Makenzie and Matthew, her triplets." Brady added a second later and I noticed how close Seth was standing to Makenzie, and how his eyes lit up in the same way when Brady said her name.

"No way!" I blurted out, staring at the four of them with wide eyes. What are the odds of Brady and Seth imprinting on two out of three triplets? "Sweet niblets." I breathed and Brady and Seth looked at me and Jacob nervously, as if they were worried about our reactions.

"Woah." Jacob muttered and I nodded.

"You guys...?" I asked with wide eyes and Seth nodded. "Woah." I mimmicked Jacob.

"I'm gonna be sick." Matthew - the third triplet, the boy with dark blonde hair and puppy brown eyes - anounced before pushing through me and Jacob and running towards the bathroom.

"Matthew!" Makena and Makenzie called in unison and Jacob sniffed the air before freezing.

"Stay here." I commanded the kids, running after Jacob when he went after the boy. I stopped for a second to hand J.C to Rachel before following Jacob to the bathroom where the boy was still throwing up and Jacob stood frozen like a statue outside the open tiled room. "Jacob?" I asked hesitantly, placing a hand on his arm and he jumped.

"I can smell it." Jacob growled and I furrowed my brow.

"Smell what?" I question, itching to go in there and comfort the poor sick boy.

"I can _smell_ it, Miley... **It**." Jacob turned to me with smoldering eyes and I was struck. I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly, familiarizing with the scents of the pack, of my family. Just as I was sorting through it all I got something and my eyes flew open.

"He's..." I gasped and Jacob looked surprised for a second. "He's changing?" I don't know how I came to that conclusion, but I could smell a new-changing shapeshifter in Matthew.

"You can smell it too?" Jacob asked and I knew I was right. Jacob said he could smell it when they change. And he could smell it on Matthew.

"It must be because I'm Beta." I whispered, we could get back to that later, right now there was a clueless sick boy on the bathroom floor. "Sweet niblets." I snapped over to Matthew within the second and knelt beside him, rubbing his back as he FINALLY stopped throwing up. This kid couldn't be more than twelve years old.

"What's going on?" I turned to see the other two of the set. Makena and Makenzie. Brady and Seth were following like lost little puppies. I bit my lip and looked at Jacob, what are we supposed to tell them? They were only kids, dang flabit.

**Party's over!** I thought to Jacob, tilting my head towards where the other were oblivious and he nodded, still stiff as wood.

"Brade, get me some water, please?" I requested and he quickly ran off, returning a few seconds later as the others started to calm down in the living room. "Are you okay, Sweetie?" I asked softly, looking intently at Matthew. He looked even younger close up.

"I don't feel so good." Matthew moaned in response and I looked up at his sisters.

"How long has he been sick?" I demanded, absently smoothing back the boys hair as he sipped at his water. "How long?" I repeated when they didn't answer.

"Almost a week." One of them, Makena - she had the same dark blonde hair and deep brown eyes as her triplets, but her hair got lighter the longer it got and her face was a little less round than her brother and sister - answered and I gasped. He'd been sick for almost a week. "But, he said he was feeling better, that he was over it, that's why we let him come."

"We didn't know he was still sick, we swear." Makenzie added and I shook my head.

"You think you can walk, Sweetie?" I asked Matthew and he nodded weakly so I helped him stand and Seth came to his other side to lead him out to the living room. "Your brother isn't the normal kind of sick." I told Makena and Makenzie and they wore identical looks of confusion. "It's actually best you brought him here otherwise..." Otherwise Sam might have gotten to the poor kid. But, I couldn't tell them that, they didn't know about this stuff. They _shouldn't_ know about this stuff, they were freaking kids. Kids who should be more worried about... God, I'm sixteen and I can't even remember what normal kids worry about. "Jacob?" Jacob jumped up off the couch where he had his head in his hands and looked at me with lost brown eyes. The others were sitting or stnading around the living room, leaving the couch clear now.

"All three?" He asked and I bit my lip, looking at the triplets. They were so young. Even Brady had been in his teenage years when he changed. I nodded slowly and Jacob sighed as Seth and I let Matthew sit on the couch in the middle and instructed his sisters to si as well. "I can't do this." Jacob muttered, turning away. "They're kids, Miley, they should be at the playground, not worrying about this crap." I slinked my around him from behind and rested my head on his back as I listened to him, both of us fully aware of everyone else listening as well. "I can't do it." I moved my hands up over his heart. Even his heartbeat felt angry. "Not to these kids... I did it to Brady last year, but I-" He shook his head. "I won't do it, Miley. They're twelve years old" I kissed his back lightly and bit my lip before pulling away. I turned to the others who were all staring at us, waiting to know what to do. Matthew looked so innocent and young sitting there.

"I'll do it." I whispered, tearing my eyes away from the kids whose lives I was about to change forever.

"Mi." Jacob turned to face me, his eyes lost. He'd had to tell so many innocent little kids about this fever, this curse. And they just kept getting younger. Fifteen, thirteen, twelve... Where would it end?

"It's okay, Jay." I stroked his cheek lightly before pulling him down for a kiss. "I understand."

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. BLack's Point Of View_

God!

Jesus!

Mary!

Joseph!

That kid was only twelve years old according to the pack. A twelve year old kid was changing, becoming one of us. I'd been confused and angry and so mixed up when it happened to me when I was sixteen, I couldn't imagine how a twelve year old kid would take it.

And then I just left. I left Miley and the others to explain to three little pre-pubescent kids that one of them was a wolf and two wolves had fallen in love with the other two. God, I'm the freaking Alpha, it's practically in the job description to do that, and I just walked out on it. But, they were just so damn young. Brady had been thirteen and I thought that was the hardest young wolf I would ever have to deal with, but now this kid was twelve and I just couldn't deal with it.

I was angry.

I was pissed off at whatever the Hell chose us to be like this. It made me wanna phase and run until I didn't have to deal with little kids phasing anymore.

"Jacob!" I growled and inwardly cursed at the sound of Sam's voice. What the Hell was he doing here? "I'm not here for a fight." Sam held his hands up in surrender and I just glared daggers at him. I would have absolutely no problem taking my anger out on him.

"What do you want, Uley?" I demanded, clenching my fists to keep them from shaking.

"I know you can smell the new phaser." Sam replied and I growled again. He was here to try and get Matthew to go to his pack, he probably didn't even care about the kid. "Now, you don't want a _puppy_ weighing down your pack, do you? I understand Brady, he's your cousin, but do you really want another puppy in your... Pack?" What, like mine wasn't a pack? We had thirteen, not including Whisper and Prue. Sam had four.

"Stay the Hell away from Matthew, Uley." I demanded and he smirked.

"Still easy with the anger, there, Jacob?" He wondered and I kept my glare on him as he paced around. "That always was your problem. You just can't control your anger." I just can't control my anger when there's a little kid halfway through phasing inside and this guy was trying - and unfortunately succeeding - to piss me off. Miley could make the anger go away. She always could. She had that power over me, to make me calm again.

"Leave, Uley!" I ordered and he tensed.

"It's in your best personal interest to leave right now." I felt myself instantly relax, and tense at the same time. What was she doing out here? I thought she was talking to Matthew, Makena and Makenzie. Miley was right beside me and Seth and Leah were at my flanks. This felt right. Having Miley up next to me instead of hanging behind me. She was meant to be by my side. I wasn't exactly comfortable with the whole Alpha and subjects things, but if I had to put up with it, it felt _right_ to have Miley by my side.

"I didn't come for a fight." Sam held his hands up in surrender again, putting on a fake look of innocence.

"Right, and I'm the Easter Bunny." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Well, hasn't someone got a big head because they're a little wannabe popstar?" Sam smirked and I growled... Again. Wrong thing to say.

"Jacob. No!" Miley was in front of me before I could attack my former Alpha.

"Yeah, _Jacob_, wouldn't want to piss off little Miss Poopstar." God, if it weren't for Miley he would have been dead a long time ago. Miley turned to Sam slowly and I saw the look of pure evil in her eyes.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Was all Miley said before smirking and walking back into the house. Before the door had even close Leah pounced. Ohhh... Miley was letting Leah get revenge for him dumping her for Emily.

* * *

**Hey, guys, what's up?**

**I feel like there's something I'm supposed to say right now, but I can't remember what...**

**REVIEW!~!~!**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	41. Chapter 41

_**CHAPTER FORTY-ONE**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... Saturday, September 4, 2010_

"Alpha Couple!" My Dad told me. I'd told him about how it felt right to have Miley at my side as an equel instead of Beta. How it felt like more than imprinting to have up front with me. And that was his answer. He said as simply and casually as you'd say it's going to rain tomorrow in Forks. Like it was obvious.

"Huh?" I furrowed my brow.

"Alpha Male and Alpha Female." Dad explained and I was still confused. "The Alpha Female is the males mate. They are equals in the pack. Every wolf pack has an Alpha Male and an Alpha female, they are generally the mating pair, but they form the hierarchy of the pack."

"So Miley's not Beta?" I asked, I knew what Alpha Females were, I just didn't know that would happen in our pack... Then again there had never been a female shape shifter before Miley so there can't have been an Alpha Female.

"No." Dad shook his head and I let out a breath. "I believe Miley to be the Alpha Female. The Beta would be who you leave in charge in your absence."

"Wow." I muttered, leaning back on the couch. It had to be almost midnight, the triplets went home hours ago, all very confused and shocked at what was happening to Matthew, and what Brady and Seth did to Makena and Makenzie. All the others had gone back to their houses or were in bed except for Miley and me. Miley had taken the dogs and tiger cubs out to the barn to see Blue Jeans. I didn't know if it was a good idea to take the little, breakable cubs out to see a horse that could easily hurt them, but Miley had complete trust in her steed and I trusted her so...

Leah had caused quite a few wounds that had taken more than a few minutes to heal on her ex, and I wouldn't be surprised if he wouldn't heal from the sterilization I'm sure she gave him. She may have my ass of a cousin now and they may somehow be in love - though I wasn't going to try and figure out their relationship for anything. But, like Miley said, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"Well, I'm going to bed, don't stay up too late, son." Dad decided and I nodded absently as he wheeled away.

"What's on your mind?" I practically jumped out of my skin when I heard Miley's sultry voice and felt her arms snake around me from behind. I looked over my shoulder and sure enough her beautiful seductive smile was right there. How long had I been thinking not to notice my Miley coming back inside?

"Hey, MiMi." I murmured, twisting around a little to kiss her. I think a part of me had always known that she was Alpha Female, but I'd never really registered it. Kinda like how we never really thought about Kyla needing blood until it was brought up. One of the dogs barked behind the couch before three sets of paws padded down the hall to go sleep somewhere. Miley climbed over the back of the couch and settled next to me.

"I wish we could have, like, have just one uneventfull day, you know?" Miley sighed, cuddling into me with her head over my heart when I pulled her into my lap. The tiger cubs came around the side of the couch and jumped up next to Miley, all of them curling up together with little meows and kitten yawns. They were bigger now, almost one and a half times the size of when Miley brought them home. We knew we couldn't keep them. And we had tried calling the zoo or wildlife association or animal sanctuary. But, no-one believed us when we called, and we didn't know what would happen if we just showed up at the place with four tiger cubs, three of which I'm almost possitive were extremely rare breeds. They'd probably arrest us or something. And then there was the innocent little kitten looks that they turned on us. It was just so adorable, and then Miley would turn her pleading pouting with the puppydog eyes on me as well, begging me to let us keep them for just another couple of days... All those couple of days added up into almost a month.

"I know." I agreed, kissing the top if her head. "How were the kids when they left?" I asked, I just couldn't stand to see them, they were so young and innocent.

"Matthew looked shaken and confused and stuff, and Makenzie was kinda zombie-like, but other than that seemed to take it really well." Miley replied, moving one of her hands over my chest before I felt her frown... How I could _feel_ her frown without actually looking at her I don't know. But, it disapeared when she slipped her hand down and back up, under my shirt this time, her fingers idly tracing over my muscles. "It's gonna be so much worse when the shock wears off."

"They're just kids." I shook my head, holding Miley closer.

"Twelve years old. They're way too young to have to deal with this... I wish I could just stop it from happening to innocent little kids." Miley muttered, pushing my shirt up and leaning down and kissing me just above my shorts and starting up as she pushed my shirt up. "They should be worried about school on Monday, not turning into an overgrown wolf and vampires coming after them because of what vampires did to them." She mumbled against my skin. I tugged my shirt off and tossed it away before pulling Miley up to me to kiss her fully on her lips.

"We have school on Monday." I spoke. School suddenly sounded so trivial, I mean, in the last three months since school let out we'd gotten married, faught a vampire army, Miley had delivered two babies, I had a daughter, Miley found out she had another brother, rescued four tiger cubs, adopted Whisper's imprint... School just seemed unimportant with everything that had happened. But, Miley was insistant we both get a full education.

"I called Aunt Dolly today, she enrolled me as Miley Black at the school here, so we wouldn't have to go to different schools." So, it was legal after all. "I think Vita talked to her about us or something, 'cause my family isn't so against us anymore."

"I talked to my Dad when you were outside." I spoke softly, running a hand through Miley's long chestnut hair as she kissed along my chest and up to my neck. "I told him about how you could smell that Matthew was changing, like me... He said it's because your the Alpha Female." Miley pulled back and looked at me in confusion.

"What, like in actual wolf packs?" She asked, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"Yeah." I nodded, wondering what her reaction would be.

"Huh." Miley shrugged, dipping her head back to my neck and kissing along until she found my pulse point. It was both our weak spots. "Then, who's Beta?"

"I dunno." I struggled to force when she parted her lips and started sucking and nipping lightly at my pulse point. I bit back a moan and I could feel her smirk against my skin. Before anything else could happen one of the babies started crying where their porta-crib was set up in Rachel's room where my sister and the mother of my child were both sleeping.

"I'll get him." Miley offered, climbing off my lap and darting quickly down the hall and returning a few minutes later with a wide awake Kyla who was starting to whimper for her bottle and Paige feeding J.C wondering slowly after her. I turned away from Paige and covered my eyes. "Jesus, Jay, you're worse than Shane." Miley muttered, coming back into the living room after getting a bottle from the fridge and heating it up for Ky. "They're not just there for you to play with, they do have an actual use."

"But, do they have to be used in front of me?" I made a face as Miley sat back on the couch as she fed Kyla.

"Oh, quit whining." Paige snapped and I huffed, keeping my back to her. "Bet you wouldn't complain if it was Miley." She muttered and the girl in question laughed.

"Oh, he would, he'd complain that it wasn't him." Miley replied and Paige laughed this time whilst I just huffed again and crossed my arms over my chest. "Awe... You know I love you, Jay." Miley cooed and I cracked a grin.

"I love you too, Mi." she smiled at me briefly, blushing a little before looking back down to Kyla.

"Gah. You two are so in love it's actually sickening." Paige gagged and Miley stuck her tongue out at her.

"You love us anyway." Miley stated confidently.

"Don't rub it in." Paige grumbled and I laughed with Miley this time. After that we descended into silence except for the sounds of two little babies feeding.

"You're a hungry little girl, aren' you, KyKy?" Miley cooed in a baby voice when my little Angel finished eating her bottle of milk. "Yes, you are, Baby." She lifted her up to face and smiled beofre resting her over her shoulder nad patting her back lightly. "You gonna burp for me, Ky?" Miley asked, rubbing soothing circles on her back for a second before continuing to pat her, eliciting a burp that sound way too big for such a little girl. "You're such a good girl, Kyla, yes you are. Yes you are."

"You're gonna be a great mother one day." Paige murmured softly and Miley blushed, looking down at Kyla who was now sitting in her lap.

"I always imagined having a big family, you know, like when I was little, but now..." Miley just shook her head and I frowned.

"Why not now?" I asked softly and Miley looked up in surprise, as if she were surprised she'd spoken.

"Too much stuff." She muttered, looking down and busying herself with Kyla.

"Like what?" I persisted and Miley frowned, not looking at me.

"'S'not important." She mumbled, straightening Kyla's little onsie.

"It is important, Miles, why don't you want to have a big family anymore? You always have, why not now?" Miley shook her head and focussed on my baby.

"I don't even want Ky and J.C to have to deal with this." She sighed eventually, looking up at me with teary hazel eyes. "The shapeshifting, the attacks, the... The fame..." The last part was whispered and I suddenly understood. "Hannah was created for a reason... It wasn't just for me, it was for everyone around me. With Hannah out everyone who knows me even a little is forced into the spotlight... Do you know what happens to celebrity kids, Jacob? They get followed twenty-four/seven, their every move is critisized and anylized, no privacy... I don't even want Kyla and J.C to have to deal with that, let alone any more innocent kids... It's just best if-" Miley choked up and shook her head again.

"Miley." I spoke softly, moving my hand up and guiding her to face me. "Miley, listen to me, you _are_ going to be a great mother one day." She opened her mouth to protest, but I started before she could. "Miles, we will get out big family and live happily ever after with a million little Miley's running around, and Ky and J.C, and Paige, and the pack if I have to go out and kill every single paparazzi out there to keep them away from you and our family."

"Let's just not talk about this now." Miley muttered, turning away again and I groaned in frustration.

_**MACOB**_

_Paige N. Denyer's Point Of View... Sunday, September 5, 2010_

"Okay, what's the deal?" After the way things were left last night Miley had excused herself and went up to sit on the roof and look at the stars like we all knew she liked to do to think. That or ride her horse, but Blue Jeans was sleeping so that was out. Now, I'd gotten Rachel and the three of us were sitting on a couple of giant rocks next to a little stream in the forest. J.C was sleeping in his seat, and Rachel was sitting near the ground holding Kyla and dipping her feet in the water every now and then, playing with her. "I get the whole paparazzi-invasion-of-privacy-never-have-a-normal-life thing, but we all know that you'd protect those kids with everything you have. So why don't you want to have kids?"

"You don't want kids?" Rachel asked, looking up in surprise. "What happened to wanting a big family?"

"Hannah got out, that's what happened." Miley muttered, glaring at a school of little fish swimming nearby.

"Yeah right." Rachel scoffed, taking Kyla out of the water again. "Like Paige said, you'd protect them from that stuff, so why not?"

"Jacob wants kids." Miley finally burst and I was confused.

"So you don't want kids because my brother does?" Rachel asked, cocking her head.

"I **do** want kids." Miley whispered, looking down. "After I changed, when I became a shapeshifter... I didn't get my period."

"So? I've never got mine." I shrugged and Miley shook her head. "I still got pregnant... Twice."

"Yeah, but I did get it again." Miley revealed and I was more confused than before. "After Kyla was born, and I thought that meant that I'd at least have a chance of conceiving, but..."

"But what?" Rachel pressed and Miley sighed.

"But, that was a month and a half ago." Miley sniffled a little and I could smell her tears, she was trying not to cry. "Before I changed it was always like clockwork. Every month on the exact date. And then nothing for nine months after I changed, then I got it in July and I thought that we could... That Jay and I could have kids in a few years." She took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. "And now it's nothing again, not since July twenty-seventh. And I don't know. I don't know what to think... Jacob wants kids." Miley repeated and a couple of her tears fell despite her best efforts. "And I thought that if I told him I didn't then he wouldn't get disapointed if I can't conceive. At least then he'd have someone to be angry at for it."

"So you'd rather him be angry at you and keep trying to convince you to try when you're older than tell him the truth?" Rachel furrowed her brow then shook her head with a sigh. "You're nuts, Miley, if you told Jacob the truth he'd get over it, you come before his want for more kids than this little Angel." She tickled Kyla stomach a little, making her smile and Rachel smiled as well.

"Just because you're not getting it doesn't mean you can't concieve." I reminded Miley pointedly. Kyla and J.C were proof of that.

"Yeah, but if I tell Jacob that I want to and we try and I can't... He'll be angry and pissed off, but he'll supress it, he won't let it out. If it's because I say I don't want to - for whatever reason - then he can deal with that. He won't try and hide it, he'll be able to get angry and he won't have to supress it because there's no-one to take it out on. If it's my fault then he can take it out on me." Miley explained and I rolled my eyes.

"But, did you ever think about maybe you're like me, and you'll conceive even if you never get your period ever again? Do you really want to tell Jacob that you don't want kids and then you just get knocked up and he'll think you don't want it?"

"But, what if I can't?" Miley argued softly.

"Here's an idea." Rachel spoke up, getting off the ground and sitting on another rock. "Why don't you just tell Jacob how you're scared, then you can try and figure something out together. And let's not forget that no matter how mature you are, you're still only sixteen years old, and Jacob is seventeen, you two better not be thinking about kids for at least three or four years."

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner." I muttered, clapping lazily and Miley glared. "Talk to Jacob about it... And besides, didn't you two agree on not even thinking about it for five to ten years?"

"Then, what's the big deal now?" Rachel asked, sounding exhasperated. "You'll probably be regulated again by then if it's odd now, so just give it time, Miles, you've got years."

"Whatevs..." Miley muttered, getting up and brushing hersekf off. "I'm goin' back to the house."

"Cranky little bratt." Rachel grumbled to herself.

"Jesus, she's going on about kids and all that, and she's a sixteen-year-old virgin... I think she's got a while to go before she starts thinking about this." I rolled my eyes, getting up as well and picking J.C's carrier off the rock next to me. "Come on, J.C, let's go back to the crazy people." I sighed, waiting for Rachel to get up as well and I led the way back to the house slowly.

"What does J.C stand for?" Rachel asked curriously, moving Kyla from one arm to the other.

"Jayce Carson." I couldn't help but smile. "After Jason Carson... He's-_was_ my Soul Mate."

"What happened to him?" Rachel wondered and I slowed down a little when I realized she was struggling to keep up.

"He disapeared. Back in the seventies, and I never saw him again." I replied lowly, looking down and focussing on my steps.

* * *

**Come on! 30 reviews in the next chapters, you can do it guys. In fact, I am so sure you guys can give me 30 reviews that I'm holding out on updating until I get at least 3 reviews each chapter... Which is really good for you guys since you've been doing really well - -MC nileyfan1, and JoleyMiamLuvers you guys are amazing :) Thank-you so much for reviewing so faithfully :)**

**Guess what happens in three chapters? MIILEY AND JACOB FINALLY DO THE DEED!~!~! Geez, I know she wears a Purity ring and all, but I'm pretty sure she can take it off and enjoy Jacob to the full now that they're married; no need for her to wait 3 MONTHS :P**

**Also coming up is another wedding, two. I repeat TWO pregnancies. And a little Macob drama that ends in a week of silence - bad Miley, someone punish her ;)**

**COME ONE!~!~! Is NO-ONE going to take up my 5, 6, 7, 8 STEPS challenge? PLEASE? I can imagine a great video with Miley and that song, but every time I try there's always one problem or another when I try and download the clips I want and I can't get them :(  
Also, I've had this image in my head for a sort of ANTI-niley video set to You're So Vain by Carly Simons. It's my Dads favourite song in the entire universe so I downloaded it for him once, and I like the song too so I added it to my playlist and it always plays right after Before The Storm. Can anyone make me that video? I'v been trying, but I always get sidetracked when I'm doing it and then I just forget about it...**

**OH! OH! OH!... Or is that Ho! Ho! Ho!... No... That's Santa...  
It's my Moms birthday today :) HAPPY 50TH BIRTHDAY, MOM! (Thursday, October 14)**

**PEOPLES CHOICE!~!~! I don't know if I should bring Ryan back in part 4, what do you guys think? I don't know, it could be for promoting the movie, or because he's just a thick-headed half vampire who doesn't understand that Miley doesn't love him? I kinda hate making Ryan the bad guy since I love Liam Hemsworth so much...  
And what about Jake Ryan? Should Jake make another appearence? Maybe he could be Miley's third imprint? (you know 'cause of Jacob is for the first form, Ryan was for the second, and now she;s got a third there's always a possibility of a third imprint?) I don't know, just a thought.**

**REVIEW!**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	42. Chapter 42

_**CHAPTER FORTY-TWO**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Monday, September 6, 2010_

"Hey, Babe." Jacob grinned, wrapping his arms around me and leaning down for a kiss when I shuffled into the kitchen on Monday morning.

"Shut up." I grumbled, frowning and pushing away to make some hot cocoa. Daddy always used to make me and Jackson a big breakfast with all our favourites on the first day of school.

"Someone's cranky." Rachel observed and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Turn that frowny upside downy." Paige teased, turning a smiling Kyla on me to further her point and I turned away.

"What's-a-matter?" Jacob asked softly, sounding worried and I sighed.

"School." I muttered in reply, setting my hot chocolate on the kitchen table and sitting down with crossed arms. "I hate the first day of school."

"And you still have another to do after today, next year." Paige reminded me and I glared at her.

"You're mean." I stated and she laughed.

"Awe, come on, Mi's, it's not that bad." Jacob tried to convince and I pouted.

"It's the begining of another two years of school. Not to mention the press will be following my every move, Jake Ryan was in almost all my classes when he tried mainstream in junior high, so I know what it was like for him. Plus, you're a whole grade ahead of me, and we have to be away from the babies for six hours a day, five days a week." I listed, slouching down. "And, just because I was born _after_ September I'm stuck in the same grade as Shane, Seth, Jayden, and Matt."

"Gee, don't sound so enthused, someone might actually think you like us." Shane anounced his arival sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut it, Mauboy, if I had been conceived in January then I'd be in the same year as my Jacob." I grumped and a look of confusion crossed his face. My parents said that they reunited in March, but when they found out Mom was a month pregnant with me it was mid May.

"Weren't you only conceived in February anyway?" Rachel asked what I'm sure all the others were thinking. "What difference would a month make?"

"I was premature." I shrugged and they nodded. "They found out Mom was roughly a month pregnant with me in mid May, so I was conceived either _really_ late March or early to mid April. But, if I'd been conceived in January like I wanted than if I was still two months premature then my birthday would be in August and I'd already be seventeen."

"Yeah, well, get over it, you were born in November, and you're a junior." Vita said, coming into the kitchen for her morning coffee. "It's not the end of the world, Miley."

"Says you." I glared and she rolled her eyes.

"Your Uncle Charlie wants to see you after school." Vita reported and I snapped my head up. I'd totally forgotten to tell Uncle Charlie I was back in Forks. But, I guess Vita had remembered for me.

"Great." I muttered, sipping at my cocoa.

"Come on, Mi, cheer up, you know I don't like seeing you upset." Jacob murmured, pulling me off my seat and into his lap, making me sigh happily.

"Then why do I have to go to stupid school?" I pouted up at him and he sighed, kissing my forehead.

"Because you'll regret it if you don't." He replied and I huffed. He was right. I did want a full educatin and I would regret it if I didn't get it. "I love you." I couldn't help but smile at that, and he knew it.

"I love you too." Jacob nipped at my neck lightly and I settled back into him.

"That's great, Miley, your Godmother said she sent you an e-mail with your school information since they sent it to her in Tennessee. I advise if all of you are going together you start getting ready so I don't get a call from an angry country star saying you were late on your first day at a new school." Vita said and I groaned.

"Fine with me." Jacob smirked against my neck and I squealed, holding onto him when he stood up suddenly and moved me so he was holding me bridal style.

"Jacob." I gasped, hanging on for dear life and trying to get over the shock as he smirked and started to move towards the bathroom.

"Oh, no!" Vita jumped up and ran after us. "Not you two together. The goal is to **not** be late on your first day."

"I'd actually apreciate it if I could eat breakfas without the screaming orgasms." Rachel laughed from the kitchen and I blushed bright red, hiding my face in Jacob's chest.

"Ew, gross, Dude, that's my sister." Chris gagged, but Jacob just ignored them all as he continued to the bathroom.

"Yeah, well, he's my brother." Rachel shot back and Vita was distracted by them long enough for Jacob to lock the bathroom door behind him as he set me on the counter.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"Showtime." Miley mumbled to herself, holding my hand tightly in hers as we prepared to leave the house for our first day of school. It felt weird. It felt like school had ended a million years ago with everything that had happened in the last three months.

"It won't be so bad." I tried to comfort her and she raised a single eyebrow up at me.

"On Jake's first day of public school in eighth grade the reporters actually followed him _into_ - not just the halls - but actually **into** the classes. For three months the only thing I learned in school was to be five minutes ahead of anywhere Jake had to cross my path so I wouldn't end up with footprints all over me." Miley told me and I frowned. "He actually had to schedule which girls could follow him at what times of the day by their first names."

"That's because he's a dick, Miles, a self-centered, egocentric dick." I grumbled and she laughed. "Give me my baby." I demanded, spotting Rachel holding Kyla as we waited for Brady to find the last of his scatted school suplies before leaving. "Hey, Angel." I sighed when she was in my arms and Miley cooed at her.

"I'm gonna miss you, KyKy." Miley said in her baby voice, tickling Kyla's stomach. "Yes, I am, Baby Girl, but don't you worry your gorgeous little head, your Daddy and I gonna be back by three o'clock."

"Reckon we'd be able to sneak her in?" I asked lightly, only half joking.

"And do what with her during class?" Rachel snorted, taking Kyla back and I pouted. "Hang her up in your locker?"

"Hey, two babies, two lockers." Miley said, suddenly somehow having J.C in her arms now and cooing over him. She really loves those babies. "I'd have the bestest locker decoration in the whole school, wouldn't I, J.C? You're just the cutest little boy, I just wanna eat you up." J.C looked at her and his mouth quirked a little like he was going to smile, but then it was gone. I don't think it would be long until we had two smiling adorable babies. "If I took you to school all the girls would be swooning all over you."

"Okay, I got everything!" Brady anounced, running into the living room with his back pack and Miley looked up frowning.

"Would anyone buy it if I said my tummy hurts?" She asked weakly and I laughed. "Snow day? Chicken pox? Six hour, highly contaigous, crippling bug that lasts for five days a week?"

"Give me my baby, Miley." Paige sighed, holding her arms out and Miley pouted her infamous adorable 'pretty please' pout. "How exactly do you plan to feed him in an hour when he gets hungry and starts screaming?" Miley gave in and kissed J.C on his tiny little forehead before reluctantly handing him over.

"I'm gonna miss you, Ky." I sighed, I guess I really did have to leave my little daughter for the day. Rachel relented and gave her back. "I love you, Ky. I love you and J.C lots and lots." Kyla smiled at me and kissed her forehead lightly, holding her close, reluctant to say goodbye to my little girl. Last time I didn't see my baby for such a long time it turned into three weeks instead of a few hours.

"Okay, hand the baby over." My Dad prompted after a full ten minutes of me and Miley hogging the babies, and constantly swapping them back and forth with people who took them off us. "It's eight-thirty, get going or you'll be late."

"I don't mind." Both Miley and I said at the same time as Paige pried J.C out of her hold for what must have been at least the tenth time in as many minutes.

"Well, your Godmother will." Vita replied and Miley pouted as I reluctantly let Kyla go back to Rachel.

"Fiiiiine." I groaned over-dramatically.

Ten minutes later we'd walked Brady to the junior high and were on our way - slowly - to the high school. Miley had been hiding behind me for most of the walk, for fear of being recognised and what might happen if she was. Except when she came out to ruffle Brady's hair before we said goodby to him and I swear the whle schoolyard froze.

The thing is. They're humans. And they're kids. I couldn't hurt them to protect my Miley. The rest of the pack was trying to sheild her as much as possible, but tweenagers are very persistant. I could feel that Miley was terrified without even looking at her as I tried to get her away from the mob-scene.

"I should have known this was a bad idea." Miley moaned, her eyes darting around at everyone crowding her. I felt twitchy. I wanted to phase and just protect my Miley, but I couldn't without hurting - and possibly killing - a lot of innocent little kids. "I should have just home schooling when Daddy offered five years ago. I wouldn't get mobbed on my way to class if I was home schooled." Someone threw something at Miley and she jumped and screamed, holding on to me tighter. "I'm going home." She decided with wide, scared, ocean blue eyes. "I quit, I'm going home, I'll sign up for a tutor or home schooling or something, I can't do this."

"Back off!" I snapped at one particular boy who kept trying to get through. Suddenly Miley's demeanor changed from frightened to angry in less than a second and I looked down to see her eyes had gone steely and she was looking into the crowd.

"Hey!" She yelled, stepping forward, still holding my hand. "Hey, stop it! Can't you see you're hurting her?" I furrowed my brow and looked into the crowd. It took me a second, but then I spotted the girl that was caught in the middled who looked like she was in pain. It was Makena. Brady's imprint. She probably just came over to say hi or something and got caught up in it. "Stop it, you're hurting her." Miley turned desperate and pleading and she let go of me, pushing her way through Seth and Shane and into the tweenagers. "STOP!" Miley yelled and everything froze again. Just enogh for her to push through to Makena. "Are you okay, Makena?" Miley asked softly, checking the girl over quickly. I'm pretty sure Brady and Seth had warned the triplets about who she was before we came back because they accepted Miley with only a little fanfare, autographs, and picture-seeking. That and, the shape shifterthing had kind of happened, and Miley had been so nice and sweet and big-sisterly to them.

"My wrist." Makena whispered softly and I swear Miley growled when the younger girl held up her arm and it was already turning purple and looked like it was at a wrong angle. "I dropped my bag and when I went to pick it up..." Miley gingerly held her arm and brushed her fingers over the wrist with featherlight touches that didn't even make Makena wince.

"I think it might be broken, we need to get you to a doctor." Miley said after a minute and I raised my eyebrows. How the Hell would she know that? "Come on, I'll take you to the nurse, you should get ice on that as soon as possible." Miley was speaking in soft soothing tones and Makena nodded slowly, wiping at the tears on her face. "Shane, go get Brady." Miley commanded lightly, leading Makena back to her school and Shane nodded before running off.

"I was just coming to say 'hi' and then..." Makena sniffled and Miley nodded understandingly.

**Take the others and go to school, Jay, I don't want you to be late.** Miley thought to me and I shook my head at her when she glanced back at me.

_I'm not just leaving you here, Mi, we go together or not at all._ I thought, hoping she was still tuned in. She looked down and sighed in response, wrapping an arm around Makena as Shane and Brady came running back, Brady looking scared and worried as Hell.

**Send the others then.** Miley conceded, thankfully choosing not to argue. **No need to get them in trouble as well.**

"Hey, guys." I caught the attention of the rest of the pack - well, except for Leah and Caley because they've both already graduated. "You should get to school, we can handle it here now."

"Are you kidding, if you think I'm going to leave my sister when there's a psycho mob of tweenagers after her you're-" Chris started to argue quietly, so no-one would hear, even though they were all focussed on Miley. Though, thankfully, now they were following her silently. All of them completely mute, as if her magic worked on them too and they had no way to fight back against her pleading.

"Miley told me to tell you guys to go, she doesn't want you to get in trouble and if you really want to argue with her now be my guest." I cut him off and he looked torn, between protecting Miley, and not pissing her off... Wise boy decided not to piss her off. "Thanks for stopping from me killing a bunch of kids, guys." I sighed and Quil laughed.

"You know what my Daddy used to tell me to do when I was little to distract me?" Miley was asking Makena as they got further away from me. I quickly said bye to the rest of the pack and thanked them again before running after my Miley and the group of tweenagers that were seemingly auditioning to be her shadow.

"No." Makena shook her head with another sniffled and Miley smoothed her hair back.

"He used to tell me to sing. To fucus on the lyrics and the song instead of the pain." Miley answered her own question and I smiled. I could almost see an adorable little Miley singing away her pain. "Why don't you try it, Kena? What's your favourite song?"

"I Wish I Was A Punk Rocker... By, um, by S-Sandi Thom." Makena replied shakily and Miley smiled. Miley was great with kids. I knew that Hannah being out wasn't the real reason she suddenly didn't want kids anymore, but I didn't know what the real one was. And Makena was a great kid, she reminded me of a little sister I never had, I'd only known her one day and I was already as protective of her and her sister as I was the rest of the pack.

"Oh, I like that one too." Miley said before thinking for a second. "Let's see, how does it start. I know: Oh, I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair..." Miley sang, her voice pure and innocent. We were in the school now and heading towards the nurses office at Brady's lead. "Come on, Kena, sing along." Miley prompted before starting again. "In seventy-seven and sixty-nine revolution was in the air..."

"I was born to lead." Makena started timidly and Miley smiled reasuringly at her. "To a world that doesn't care, oh, I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair. When the head of state didn't play guitar, not everybody drove a car, when music really mattered and when radio was king." I swear half the school was following, bouncing with excitement at getting to hear Miley sing publicly for the first time since her secret got out.

"When accountants didn't have control, and the media couldn't by your Soul, when computers were still scary, and we didn't know everything." We were at the nurses office now so Miley stopped singing and explained what had happened to the star-struck young nurse. "I'm not really sure, but I think it might be broken."

"Thank-you for bringing her here, we'll get her wrapped up and take her to the hospital." The nurse said, staring at Miley with wide eyes. "I'm sorry for staring, it's just I'm a huge fan of yours and I was wondering if I could get a picture?" She finally burst and Miley raised her eyebrows, glancing at Makena who was just sitting there.

* * *

**Wowzers... 7 reviews. You guys are totally awesome :)**

**JoleyMiamluvers: The STEPS thing is about a song from, like, the late nineties or early 00's called 5, 6, 7, 8 that has a sort of country/disco/dance sound to it, and I can really imagine a good Miley video somewhere in that song, but every time I try I can't download the videos and I want someone to make a video fitting Miley to tha song whilst I try and figure out how to get the clips I want and make one of my own.**

**nileyfan1: Thanks for the advice ;)... So does that mean I shouldn't mention that my Dad turns 52 on December 7?... :P**

**Okay, now onto something I really don't care about, but they were talking about it on the Circle today so I feel like I have to say something:  
The whole Noah-Bra situation... Get over it. Yes, I think that it shouldn't have been showing, but maybe she didn't know about it or something. And what's all this about 'she's acting just like Miley' or 'Miley 2.0' and all that crap? Noah is her own person, and whilst she may look up to Miley, her choice of wardrobe has nothing to do with Miley except that they have the same last name and people will take any chance they have to hate on someone with the name Cyrus. I personally don't see all that much wrong with Miley's outfits on a daily basis - though there have been a select few times when she forgot to put propper pants on before leaving the house - and what Noah wears is entirely up to her, and her parents if they so choose to let her out in it.  
As for the whole 'she doesn't need it' stuff, what do we know? Has anyone actually gone up an examined her chest to see if she does or doesn't? I was wearing a bra when I was 10. Leave her alone, she freaking 10 years old. Stop hating on a kid who's just about to start puberty and is going to have to go through it in the public eye. Puberty is hard enough for a young girl, there's no need for her to have to get hate for what happens to millions of girls her age.  
Whilst we're on the subject of Miley and Noah; is there anyone who WOULD feel comfortable when you and your 10 year old sister and your mother are being filmed when your trying to eat breakfast? People are saying that Miley knew what she was getting into when she started acting and singing, but she was 11 years old, how the HELL was she supposed to know that creeps were going to follow her when she's trying to have a simple breakfast with her family? How was she supposed to know that every second of her life would be documented and critisized no matter what she does? And she's been doing this for five years, I think she's allowed to get at least a LITTLE pissed off when there are people filming her 10 year old sister when she's doing nothing but having breakfast! Because that's what she was [issed about, the fact that the paparazzi had apparently previously said she wouldn't film Noah, and then proceeded to do it.**

**Jesus! I think this whole crap 'scandal' thing just earnt Noah a cameo or something in part 4... Maybe an immortal child?... What do you think?**

**REVIEW!~!~!**

**Peace, Love, Miley & Noah! :)**


	43. Chapter 43

_**CHAPTER FORTY-THREE**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Monday, September 6, 2010_

"I-I-I..." I stuttered, feeling wide-eyed. I glanced at Jacob and he looked ready to murder. "O-okay?" I eventually said, and it somehow sounded like a question. Jacob frowned and glared as the nurse - who was supposed to be looking after Makena - squeeled excitedly and ran to her desk to get her phone. Then she ran back to me and stood **really** close next to me as she held her phone up and stook a picture. She had this huge, excited smile on her face and I looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Can you help Makena now?" I asked, biting my lip. "How are feeling, Sweetie?"

"It hurts really bad." Makena whimpered and I felt my heart break. The nurse blushed profuesly and went to work, calling a doctor and starting to examine Makena's wrist. I wasn't sure how, but I just _knew_ that it was broken. And I felt really guilty, because if it weren't for me then she wouldn't have been trampled and gotten hurt. Plus, there were her big brown eyes. They were identical to Jacob's big brown eyes - like seriously IDENTICAL - and it made my heart break to see them full of pain and tears.

"It's gonna be okay." I tried to sooth, kissing the top of her head absently. "You wanna keep singing?" I asked, it always helped me when I was little. The first time I remember was when I was four and I broke my arm and my Daddy helped me to sing to distract me from the pain.

"Okay." Makena nodded and I smoothed her hair down as her sister Makenzie finally arrived. I guess she'd only just found out what had happened because her eyes were wide and full of tears. "Hey, Kenzie." Makena greeted weakly. "Sing with us?"

"O-okay?" Makenzie answer in a questioning tone, coming over and sitting on the other side of her sister. Jacob was standing silently just behind me and I could feel his comforting hand on my lower back. I could feel that he was angry about what had happened, that I'd been practically mobbed, and that Makena got hurt. He also had one arm around the front of Brady's chest, holding his cousin still and stopping him from doing something reckless.

"I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair." I started singing softly, to start off and Makena winced when the nurse touched a particularly sensitive spot on her wrist.

"In seventy-seven and sixty-nine revolution was in the air, I was born to lead to a world that doesn't care." Makena started to sing as well, closing eyes and breathing deeply to try and control the pain. "Oh, I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair."

"Okay, well, _Miley_, I think you're right, it is broken, but luckilly the doctor is on the way to take her to the medical center." The nurse spoke up. Why the Hell was she telling _me_ that?

"Did you call her parents?" I reminded and the nurses eyes widened before she ran off to call them.

"When popstars still remained a myth, and ignorance could still be bliss, and when God saved the Queen she turned a whiter shade of pale." Makena and Makenzie kept singing, and I could see that they were holding hands with Makena's uninjured one.

"My Mom and Dad were in their teens and anarchy was still a dream, and the only way to stay in touch was a letter in the mail." I started again. Jacob rubbed a small piece of exposed skin on my waist softly as if he knew I wanted to cry. Makena was an innocent little kid, and she only wanted to say hi to me and she got a broken wrist for it. What a great way to start the school year, getting one of my friends injured, and I'm pretty sure I'd at least be missing Homeroom. "Oh, I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair. In seventy-seven and sixty-nine revolution was in the air. I was born to lead to a world that doesn't care. Oh, I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair." We were over half way through the song now. I hoped the doctor got here soon so Makena wouldn't be in so much pain.

"When record shops were still on top, and vinyl was all that they stocked. And the super info highway was still drifting out in space. Kids were wearing hand-me-downs, and playin's games meant kick around. And footballers still had long hair and dirt across their face."

Fifteen minutes and four and a half songs later the triplets' mother was the first to arrive. They father was at work and Matthew was still really sick. They didn't know why. I didn't know if we should tell them about shapeshifting later. All three triplets were mixed up in, and it would definately be better than the parents not knowing why their son had a constant temperature of 108.9 or why there was a sixteen-year-old and thirteen-year-old always hanging around their twelve-year-old daughters. The doctor arrived less than two minutes later and I bit my lip. Jacob and I had to get to school, but I didn't want to leave Makena.

"Thank-you for staying with her, but you should all get to your classes now." Mrs. Wyatt told me, Jacob, and Brady. Brady looked like he wanted to argue.

"Come on, Brade." Jacob sighed, steering the younger boy out of the nurses office. Thankfully after the bell had rung the rest of the kids had scattered of to their classes so we were the only ones left.

"But-" Brady started to say, looking lost and worried.

"It's okay, B, she with a doctor now, she'll be good as new and you can see her after school." I told him and he nodded slowly, looking dejected.

"You should get to class, Buddy." Jacob muttered and Brady nodded again, looking down and walking slowly to his classroom.

"God damn it." I cursed, turning and hiding in Jacob's arms for a second. "Why the Hell did I have to agree to school? I've had the option of home-schooling or a tutor from one of those programs since I was eleven. If I'd been smart and done that then no-one would've got hurt."

"It's not your fault, Miles." Jacob shook his head, holding me close and I could feel him looking around to see if anyone was nearby. Judging from the growl that rumbled through his chest and his suddenly protective hold on me there was. "We should go to school." He muttered lowly, and I knew he was glaring at whoever was staring at me.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

Once I had Miley safely out of the junior high and away from the fanatical students, nurse, and that one creepy teacher who was eyeing her from behind a closed door with a window in it, I relaxed. Makena was going to be okay, Miley was away from the tweenagers, and I'd have to go back later and have a possibly **violent** word with that teacher. We were already totally late for our first classes so we took our sweet time walking next door to our school. Hopefully the older kids here wouldn't be as bad... Or they could be worse...

I understood now why Miley didn't want to come today. We'd only been dropping Brady off and that had happened. She looked so terrified and scared when it happened. She was used to people following her and maybe even the mobs as Hannah Montana, but she wasn't fully used to everyone knowing her secret, to there being no Hannah Montana safety. In Georgia it was the photographers, but we'd managed to get that under control, and there were only a few sweet little kids that had asked for a picture or autograph from her, not whole mobs. Having people react like that when she wasn't wearing the wig, when she was just walking down the street as herself on her way to school. It seriously freaked her out.

"I'll see you later, Jay." Miley whispered softly when we got to our school, looking down at the ground and dragging her bag lowly, close to the floor.

"Mi." I breathed, not letting go of her hand when she went to walk away. "It's not your fault, Mi's." I murmured, pulling her back to me and she sighed. "I promise it'll get better, Baby."

"I shouldn't have done this, Jacob, it's just going to be one disaster after another."

"We'll get-" I started to sooth but, she cut me off with a disbelieving snort and stepping away from me.

"We won't get through it, Jacob, that whole stupid dream was a bad idea. I should've just discarded it when I was five and Aunt Dolly told me there was a one in a million shot of it happening. Then everything would be perfectly fine. We'd be able to have a normal family, and a normal life. I screwed that up five years ago when I put on that stupid wig and we **won't** get past this, we can't get past this." Miley ranted and I tried to step closer to her, but she stepped back.

"Mile-" I started, but she shook her head.

"It's over, Jacob." Miley sounded so resigned and depressed it made my heart hurt. "We might have been able to fool ourselves in Georgia, but this is the real world. And the real world doesn't let us live a peaceful life just because we think we can. The paparazzi aren't going to stop following me for months, years maybe. The fans won't give up - and I just _can't_ be mean to them - and this entire 'normal school' idea was stupid and it's never going to work."

"What's going on out here?" A teacher came out of one of the classrooms. It was little old Mrs. Claburn, the Health teacher. I realized Miley had been talking kinda loud and people could probably hear her nearby. Miley sighed and shook her head, starting to walk away.

"Nothing, just talking." Miley mumbled and I stared after her as she walked away from me. "I'll see you late, Jacob."

"Miley, wait." I called helplessly, but she kept walking.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Mister Black?" Mrs. Clayburn prompted and I nodded sadly.

"Yes, Ma'am." I muttered, walking towards the office to sign in and get my schedule for the semester. Most likely a detention for being late as well. BUt, I didn't care. I was more concerned with what was up with Miley, what was she talking about? 'It's over'? What did that mean? mY heart felt heavy and cold as a million thoughts raced through my mind, each worse than the last.

The day went slowly. I escaped with a warnign from the principal not to be late again and I had the feeling that Miley spoke to him or something. Then, at lunch, Miley was nowhere. None of the guys knew where she was. I could sniffed her out or found her one way or another, but I knew she didn't want to be, weather it was to be away from the fans - of which Seth, Shane, Jayden, and Matt told me there were dozens following her around all morning - or so she wouldn't have to be around me, I didn't know. I just knew she didn't want to be found, and that I was going crazy without her.

When I got home after school I was feeling cold and depressed, at least until I heard the familiar husky Tennesse tinted voice of my Miley. I followed her voice around to the stable and watched her silently as she sat on ground of Blue Jeans' stall with the dogsand the cubs curled around her. My heart broke when I smelt the tears falling from her eyes. Miley was talking softly and crying. I sighed and was about to go inside because I knew she still didn't want to talk to me when the glinting sun - it was a rare sunny day that totally didn't match my mood - caught on something and my eyes focussed on Miley's left hand of their own accord.

My heart broke.

_**MACOB **_

_Paige N. Denyer's Point Of View_

Miley and Jake had been acting out of it ever since they got home from school. None of the rest of the pack knew what was going on, but I knew it was something serious because right now Miley was sitting in between me and Rachel and she wasn't wearing her wedding or engagement rings. She was holding them delicately in her hands and just staring at them.

"It would be better." Miley whispered after just sitting there for half an hour, thinking, gathering her thoughts after sitting out in the stalls with all the animals all afternoon. "It would be better if he didn't love me."

"WHAT?" Rachel blurted out, looking just as wide-eyed as I felt.

"What are you talking about, Miley?" I asked a little calmer. Miley and Jacob were practically the poster couple for perfectness: No matter what happened or what came between them or how much their lives got screwed they were always so perfectly in love.

"If he didn't love me then I could leave, and he wouldn't be heartbroken." Miley breathed and I felt disbelief wash through.

"You're leaving, Jake?" Rachel asked, sounding panicked and Miley looked down.

"Everything would just be better if I wasn't here. The press, the fans, the stalkers, all those damn vampires that are always after me. If I left then they would too, they'd leave you all alone." Miley spoke softly, absently tracing around the rings. I knew the engagement ring had once been Jake and Rachel's mothers ring, and that it had been stolen by the lead vampire from that army that the pack and the Cullens destroyed the night Kyla was born. The wedding ring had once been Miley's mothers, and Jake had her fathers. I don't really know why except that her grandparents had chosen them. "Everything I do..." Miley trailed off, thinking. "Everything I do ends up needing to be fixed. And Jacob's the one that always feels like he has to fix it. If I wasn't here he wouldn't need to constantly feel like he had to fix my messes."

"Woah, think about what you're saying, Miley." Rachel sounded worried and her eyes were wide with panic. Miley looked up for the first time and her face was streaked with the tears that I could smell. Her eyes were dark and stormy, but at the same time they'd just filled with fire.

"I _am_ thinking, Rachel." Miley snapped, her voice venomous. "I've been thinking all day. I can't **stop** thinking about it." Miley clenched her fist and held the rings tightly. I knew her strength could crush them, but I knew she woudln't do that. "Makena got hurt today because of me. It was nothing supernatural or anything. It was because of me. Because of _**who I am**_. Makena got her wrist broken because of me."

"Okay, but-" Rachel started to say, but Miley cut her off before she could continue, whilst I remained silent in thought.

"That was the last of it. I can't do this anymore. I can't corrupt so many lives. You guys all would have been perfectly happy if I had just sucked it up and gone back to Tennessee instead of coming here. Jacob would have been oblivious to the fact that I even existed." Miley looked down, opening her hand again to look at the rings. "He wouldn't have been stupid and blind enough to get married at seventeen, and completely ruin his life. He wouldn't have fallen in love with me." She sighed and closed her eyes tightly. "If he didn't love me then it would be easier to leave him. If he didn't love me then I could just love him from afar."

"You want to just up and leave?" I question, finally speaking up and Miley looked at me in surprise, as if she'd forgotten I was there. "What, just go to sleep one night and then let him wake up alone?" I felt fire in me as I remember how Jason did that to me. "Do you know what that would do to him, Miley? It would destroy him. It would kill him. I should know, it happened to me, remember. Jason left me. Is that what you're just going to do to Jake? Just leave him heartbroken? Why? Because you think he'd be better off without you? He wouldn't be better off without you."

"I-" Miley started, her voice cracking, but I wouldn't let her finish.

"Miley. There is no way in Hell that Jacob would be better off without you. You're the one that held him together when I left and took Kyla. You're the one that he'd follow to the ends of the world. **You're** the one that could kill him with just one word. _You're_ the one that he can't live without. You are his life, Miley." I ranted heatedly and Miley looked like a scared little kid. "You leave and you take the press and the fans and the stalkers with you, and you also take Jacob's will to live. Jesus, Miley, you remember what it felt like when you found out I slept with Jake?" Miley winced and looked down. "And when you found out he knocked me up? And when your family died?" Okay, that might have been crossing the line from her shocked gasp and the way she curled in on herself. "Yeah, well, multiply that by a thousand and that's what it feels like to lose the one person you love the most in the universe. Do you want Jake to feel like that, like his heart has been ripped out of his chest and that there's a burning hole in me that can never be filled except with Jason? A hole so big it takes me over and every day without him makes it get that much bigger until it feels like there is no possibilty of ever feeling anything other than depression in my life?" I don't know when I stopped talking about Jacob, but about me and Jason, but it hurt. It burned. My entire being burned, remembering the pain that I'd tried so hard to repress over the last thirty-five years. "You know, I thought you and Jacob could last through anything, that the last thing you would ever do would be to leave Jacob like Jason left me." With those parting words I stormed away, leaving Miley and Rachel sitting speachless.

"That's why I could only do it if he didn't love me, then he wouldn't hurt." I heard Miley whisper before I was out of hearing range. I could feel the tears burning down my face and my stolen heart aching for my Jason. My Jason who had left me.

* * *

**To the five people who reviewed last chapter: You are awesome.**

**That is all!**

**P.S: Please review again.**

**P.P.S: Just an advanced warning next chapter is where Miley and Jacob FINALLY get their sex on and Miley loses her virginity.**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	44. Chapter 44

**WANRING!~!~!**

**This chapter contains sexual content, reader discretion is advised!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR**

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Friday, September 10, 2010_

I crawled into bed next to Jacob for the first time all week. I'd been distant and had barely talked to Jacob since I blew up at him on Monday. I didn't know what to do. What to think. I was destroying the lives of everyone around me with every decision I made, and I felt like if I distanced myelf from Jacob then he wouldn't be hurt as much. It hurt me. It hurt my heart to not cuddle him and kiss him, not to have his strong protective arms around me as he comforted me. I knew it hurt him. And that's what hurt the most, knowing I was hurting my Jacob.

Jacob turned around and I could see his sad dark eyes staring back at me, begging me to talk to him. The sleeping arangements had been moved around to fit everyone - Vita had of course gone back to L.A a couple of days ago - and Jacob had ended up back in his own room. It was supposed to be for both of us, but I'd been avoiding him. But, it hurt too much to stay away.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, reaching up and stroking his cheek softly. Jacob reached up as well and brushed his thumb across my fingers.

"Why?" He breathed, his voice heavy with sadness and questioning. I still hadn't put my rings back on yet, they hung securely around my neck with the key that Jacob had made me last year for my birthday.

"I love you, Jacob Ephraim Black." I murmured instead of answering, leaning forward to tentatively kiss his lips.

"I love you too, Miley Ray Black." Jacob said quietly and my bottom lip trembled a little as I kept kissing him. I kissed him with need and hunger, and most importantly love. Our tongues fused together and faught to prove our love for each other. He tasted like pure Jacob, and it made me a little dizzy, especially after barely any kisses all week. I could feel my heart stop aching, and stop feeling empty and cold and hollow. I was with Jacob again. That made me feel better.

My shakey fingers slowly moved away from holding Jacob as close to me as possible and started to fumble with the buttons on pajama top between us.

I was going to make love to my Jacob.

"Make love with me, Jacob." I breathed against his lips, letting go and taking his hands in mine, bringing them to my top to finish unbuttoning me. "Please?" I begged. I knew that us making love wouldn't magically make everything better again and erase the last week, but I needed it. I would tell him everything he wanted to ask and more, before or after, just as long as we could make love. It was the only way I knew to show him just how much I love him. Jacob let go of my top and pulled his lips away from mine, resting our foreheads together as he looked into my eyes, searching for something. I felt nothing but absolute love for my Jacob, and I prayed he knew. My heart sunk and crumbled when he shook his head against mine.

"Not here." Jacob murmured quietly and I looked up at him again. Jacob got out of bed and pulled me with him, he picked me up bridal style and held me close as he grabbed the covers off his bed and forced the window open. I was too confused and full of love to question where he was taking me until we arrived at the cave. Our cave. Except... It was fixed.

"Jacob." I gasped, the front of the cave was covered in a sheet of hanging beads that when undisturbed showed a proud white wolf. Jacob pushed the beads aside and moved us inside. He had completely redone our cave. It was any girls perfect romantic spot. And he'd done it just for me. There were candle clusters set up around the walls of the cave, and soft pink and reds lights as well. The ground was covered with a matress that had soft pink silk sheets, and fresh rose petals all around. It was purely beautiful. Jacob set me down and let me look around for a few seconds.

"I made it for you." Jacob said lowly, looking down. "I planned it last month so we could make love on the fourteenth." He explained and I crawled over to where he was sitting in the middle of the matress.

"I love it, Jacob, it's beautiful." I whispered, stroking his cheek. I reach up to where my rings were hanging around my neck and moved them up, carefully manouvering them off the chain without removing it and bringing them down.

"Mi-" Jacob started, but I stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"I love you, Jacob Black, more than I have ever or could ever love anyone or anything, ever." I told him, I slipped my Purity ring off and then quickly moved my engagement and wedding rings into their rightful place on my second last finger of my left hand. I held my Purity ring up for him to see before setting it in the bed between us. "Please make love with me?"

"Why?" Jacob asked, sounding broken. He wasn't asking me why I wanted us to make love, but why I had done what I did for the last week.

"I thought you'd be better off." I replied, looking down, ashamed. "I thought that I was making everything wrong for you, and for your family, so I thought if I distanced myself from you then it wouldn't be so bad for you."

"You make everything right, Miley." Jacob said, his fingers moving up my body and idly starting to undo the last buttons on my top. "I've been miserbale. I thought I did something wrong. Please don't be like that again? If something's wrong please talk to me about it?" He requeasted and I nodded as his lips moved my to neck and started kissing down my shoulder. He pushed my top off of my shoulders and kept kissing me as he discarded it.

"I promise." I vowed, running my fingers through his silky black hair. "I thought-" I started to explain, but Jacob cut me off with a soft kiss.

"You told me." He said, gently guiding me down so I was laying down and he was hovering over me. "I'm going to show you why even if there's a million paparazzi or stalkers or fans or anything else following us around, we can get through anything they throw at us as long as we're together." I nodded mutely as Jaocb's hands moved to my silky pajama pants and slipped them and my panties down my legs and tossed them away. I reached up and shakilly pushed Jacob's boxers down until we were both naked and he was over me.

I don't know how long we kissed. How long our hands roamed each other and we re-aquainted. Our lips were all over each other; lips, neck, shoulders, chest, breasts. Everywhere we could reach and still be as connected as possible. And then it happend.

"Jacob!" I gasped when he was suddenly inside of me. Jacob kissed me passionately and rolled us over so I was on top and he was looking up at me with loving dark eyes.

"It'll hurt you less." Jacob murmured by way of explanation and I craddled his face to me and kept kissing him for all my life.

"Jacob." I moaned when we started moving together and everything fell into place.

"Miley." Jacob breathed against my lips, holding me close and letting me control the speed and rythm of the first time we made love. It was amazing. I could feel Jacob filling me up from the inside out. Starting in my core and spreading all through my body, focussing in my heart and making my whole body sing with passion. He felt even bigger inside of me and I couldn't help but gasp every time I took him in. We were as close as humanly possible and I never wanted us to part from this. This was pure bliss. Perfectness. Amazing. Rapture. Euphoria... There weren't any words in existance to discribe how I felt making love with Jacob for the first ever time.

"Jacob." That's all we said all night; whispers and breathy moans of each other as our heat rised. It wasn't hot and heavy sex, or sexy and sensual, it was love. That's all I could use to discribe it. We were loving. We were making love and it was the most incredible expreience of my life.

"I love you." Jacob and I both gasped at the same time when the heat reached its final crescendo - after many already - inside us. Jacob and I collapsed together in a tangle of limb and love, both of us glistening slightly with sweat from out first night of truly being together. Jacob held me close and brushed a few strands of hair away from my eyes, kissing me softly and lovingly.

"Never think you need to distance yourself from me, Miley, I love you too much, please talk to me when you feel that way." Jacob begged, looking deeply into my eyes, and I felt like our Souls were connected on a whole new level after tonight.

"I swear." I agreed, kissing him lightly and smiling up at him a little. Jacob started to pull out of me, but I held him to me, not letting him out as I looked up at him - he'd somehow ended up on top. "Please stay?" I asked, biting my thoroughly-kissed bottom lip lightly. Jacob hugged me up to him, our bodies so close I wasn't sure if my pulse was racing like that or his... Maybe it was both of us?

"Okay." Jacob agreed, and we moved again so I was on top of Jacob with my head on his chest right over his strong heart. "I love you, Miley Ray Black!"

"I love you too, Jacob, so much." I told him, lifting my head off his chest look him in his gorgeous brown orbs. "And I'm so, so sorry for the last week. I shouldn't have done that, no matter how confused I was. I love you."

"You're right." Jacob said, his voice soft and low, he held me close and tilted my head up to kiss me lovingly. "You shouldn't have done that.. You should have known that you can talk to me about anything, anytime, no matter what. But, _please_, just let it be over? I can't stand not to have you by my side." he grabbed my hand and brushed his thumb of my rings before bringing it to his lips.

"I'm sorry for taking them off." I whispered ashamedly, looking down, away from his penetrating gaze.

"Why did you?" I'm not really sure if he actually said the words out loud or if it was my imagination, but the raw sadness in them made my heart ache.

"I don't know... I was confused... I could feel them and see them and they kept reminding me of you and how your life would've been so much better if you never met me." I admitted and Jacob sighed, runnning a hand repeatedly through my hair, massaging my scalp a little bit.

"Mi's, there is absolutely no way in Hell my life could ever be better if you weren't in it, you're the one that makes all the good stuff good, and makes life worth living." I let a couple of tears slip past my hold as I laid my head back on Jacob's chest, right over his heart. "You're crying." Jacob realized, sounding allarmed. "Why are you crying, Mi?"

"I don't know." I breathed shakilly, holding onto my Jacob as he held me, still inside of me. Still with me. "I think they're happy tears, 'cause I love you so much, and you're forgiving me after what I did to you all week."

"I don't care about last week. I just want to forget. It's over and I have you back, and you won't leave me again... Right?" Jacob asked, sounding so young and uncertain.

"I promise." I kissed his slightly glistening chest softly. "I promise I won't ever do anything like that ever again. It's over, and it's never coming back."

"Thank God!" Jacob muttered and I sat up a little to look at him properly.

"I know I have no right to ask this, but can we go back to before?" I asked timidly. I could feel Jacob inside me. Filling me up. Making me feel **whole**. I wasn't just half a person any more. Having Jacob inside me, as connected as two people could be, made me feel whole and complete.

"No." Jacob shook his head and my heart sank. "We're going to be better than before." He said in a possitive tone and I smiled. "Because we're going to talk about it when we feel something is wrong, aren't we?" He prompted and I nodded vigorously.

"Of course." I agreed, moving back down and kissing him slowly, everything about us connecting deeply and passionately.

* * *

**Okay, so... REVIEW!~!~~!**

**Peace, Love, Miley!**


	45. Chapter 45

**WARNING**

**This chapter contains sexual content, reader discretion is advised.**

**__**

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... Saturday, September 11, 2010_

"Miley." I moaned, half asleep/half awake. I could feel her lips on my chest and neck and face. And the heat of her tight, wet core around me. We had made love for the first time last night. After a week of my Miley avoiding me she came back to me and we made love. And then we talked. She kept me inside her as we talked and she told me why she'd been avoiding me. But, we had talked and now I had my Miley back. My Miley.

"Jacob." Miley breathed, brushing her lips against mine softly. "I'm here, Jacob, I'm not leaving you again."

"I love you, Miley." I opened my eyes and rubbed the sleep away with one hand whilst holding Miley close to me with the other.

"I love you too, Jacob, with all my heart and Soul." Miley professed, her love-filled grey eyes looking down at me as she smiled a little and moved around me. She was so hot, so tight, so incredible.

"I have you back." I felt whole again with my Miley back in my arms.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Miley looked away, but I shook my head and moved hers back so she could see me.

"It's the past, I have you back, can we _please_ forget it?" I requested, looking straight into her eyes. In that moment I felt like I could see her very Soul shining through the orbs, full of nothing but love.

"You're amazing." Miley declared, kissing me slowly. I moaned into her mouth, bringing her as close to me as possible, before flipping us over, making her let out a surprised squeal.

"You're the amazing one, Mi's." I murmured, reaching a hand between us and finding her nerve centre. I was so close, and I wanted Miley to come with me.

"Oh, God, Jacob..." Miley moaned out breathlessly, her head thrown back in ecstasy, and her mouth open, panting for breath.

"Miley..." I groaned, feeling it, unable to stop. "... So close..." Was all I got out before I exploded. Miley mumbled something incoherent and her eyes glazed over and went unfocussed as she squeezed tightly around me, milking me of everything in me. It felt so incredible. Miley felt so incredible. I collapsed on top of Miley, barely keeping myself from crushing her tiny, fragile-looking - even though I knew she could heal - body under my almost-twice-her-size one. "You... Are... A Goddess..." I gasped out, dropping my forehead onto hers.

"I love you, Jacob." Miley breathed, cradling my head to hers and kissing me softly. "Good morning." She added when she pulled away and I laughed. "What?" Miley asked, laughter in her eyes for the first time in what felt like years. "Wasn't it a _good_ morning?"

"'**Good**' would be an understatement." I replied, leaning down and trailing my lips along her jaw and down to her neck. "The understatement of the millennium." I murmured against my beautiful wife's pulse point before nipping at her sensitive flesh. Miley tasted so amazing. Just pure Miley. Nothing to obscure her taste or scent or feel. Just Miley.

"If you're not careful you might just get a reputation for going all night and all day." Miley teased when I shifted inside her. God. I could feel every millimetre of her around me, holding me, caressing me.

"Only with you." I growled softly, one hand travelling down her luscious, tanned body to lift her leg over my hip, whilst the other found her perfect round breast.

"Good." Miley smiled, biting her lip a little and lifting her other leg to pull me closer. "I can feel you inside me..." She moaned breathlessly, her eyes fluttering closed and I let mine droop as well. I dropped my head into the crook of her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent and groaning as she fluttered around me. "Every twitch... And pulse..." She struggled to speak. I marked her neck as I made love to her. "You feel so amazing, Jay..."

_**MACOB**_

_Brady B. Couco's Point Of View_

"Where's Jake and Miley?" I asked curiously, walking into the living room with my cereal. Miley and Jake had been acting weird all week. Ever since the first day of school ended it looked like Miley was avoiding Jake or something. And she hadn't been wearing her rings that Jake gave her. Makena was doing okay, Miley was right when she said it was a broken wrist, and I hadn't been able to concentrate all of Monday until I could go see her. Luckily she was back at school the next day, so I could at least be around her a little. Between actually attending the classes at school and the other kids who had taken to hounding me, Makena and Makenzie for knowing Miley it was hard to see much of her... And I heard the others weren't doing so well at the high school either.

"Finally made up." Paige shrugged, glancing up from the babies who were lying on the floor. "I saw them running off late last night when I was changing Kyla."

"Running off?" Rachel furrowed her brow. "Where to? What could they have done anywhere else that they couldn't have done here?"

"Sex!" Paige replied simply and Rachel gagged.

"Moron finally got laid, huh?" Jayden smirked; I never did understand why he always tortured Jake and Miley.

"I see Jacob and Miley finally sorted out their problems?" Uncle Billy spoke, wheeling himself into the living room. "They're coming from the forest just now." He informed and we all looked up in varying interest.

"Together?" I asked hopefully. Having them fight felt like having my parents fight or something. They were the leaders. Lovers, not fighters.

"Hand-in-hand." Uncle Billy confirmed Rachel grinned, jumping up and running to check on them. Rachel loved Miley like a sister, they were best friends and she couldn't stand to see them both so hurt from whatever was keeping them apart.

"Ewe!" Rachel came back in, looking grossed out. "Could have warned me they were naked."

"I'm not goin' in there naked." I heard Miley protest from outside and Jacob laughed.

"I'll get you something, Mi, don't move a muscle." Jacob commanded and my hearing picked up sounds of kissing and softly spoken words that were private so I turned back to the TV.

"Finally!" Shane muttered, walking in and flopping onto the couch next to Rachel. "What was going on with them anyways?" He asked, throwing an arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"Dunno, it was something at school on Monday 'cause they were fine when they left my school and then when I got home Miley wasn't talking to him." I shrugged in reply. Several silent seconds passed before Miley and Jake made their first appearence... I really don't see what the point of Jake getting them clothes was; Jake was in nothing but boxers, and Miley was only wearing one of his button up shirts, and they were all over each other. There were lips and hands everywhere, I actually wasn't sure where Jake ended and Miley began. It was kinda sickening.

"Woah, there are kids present." Paige anounced and Miley barely pulled herself away from Jake. I was nauseating to watch my cousin and his wife's tongues twisted together as she pulled away from him. And when she did it was only to have Jake attach his lips to Miley's neck.

"Nice to see you two... Uh... Communicating again." Rachel said and I snorted; the only communication it looked like they'd had was bodily.

"Hi..." Miley greeted breathlessly before it turned into a moan.

"OH GOD!" Chris screamed when he unknowingly walked into the living room, sleepily scratching his. "Gah, Dude, that's my sister." He made a face and Miley quickly pushed Jacob away from her, burning bright red.

"Did you guys get rid of those sticks that were up your asses?" Jayden asked and both Jacob and Miley glared at him.

"What was up with you guys anyway?" Shane repeated his question from earlier.

"Misunderstanding." Jacob eventually replied and Miley wrapped her arms around him. "It's over now, we talked about it, and now it's over."

"You seriously expect us to believe you two talked _at all_ last night?" Jayden scoffed and Jacob glared and clenched his fists.

"Let it go, Jay." Miley soothed and her voice along with her hand on his chest seemed to instantly calm him.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Sunday, September 12, 2010_

"Mrs. Miley Stewart, you are hereby invited to attend to union of Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen in Holy Matrimony on the the evening of Sunday the 12th of September..." I read alloud after opening the white, ellegant-looking letter. Okay, so I was a little behind in opening my mail, but honestly, you'd think they'd give us more warning 'cause I didn't even get the letter until yesterday. In a flash I was up off Jacob's lap and had my phone in one hand and the invitation in the other, dialling Alice. "Go get dressed, Jay." I whispered just as Alice answered. "YOU'RE LETTING HER MARRY HIM?" I yelled after Alice tinkled her greeting in her little pixie voice.

"Does that mean you're not coming tonight?" Alice asked in reply and I growled.

"Why the Hell would you let them get married? Bella is human. Edward is a vampire. Are you _trying_ to murder my cousin?" I snapped back as Jacob got up and went to his closet and started looking through it, holding up things for me to aprove. Smart boy wasn't trying to dress himself to crash a wedding. After ten consectutive 'no' outfits I rolled my eyes and went over, searching through until I found the tux bag from our wedding. "And how the Hell did Edward manage to get Bella to agree to it?"

"I do believe there were several compromises involved." Alice replied.

"Such as?" I put the phone on speaker and tried to find something to wear myself. I couldn't believe the wedding was **tonight** and I only got the invitation yesterday.

"College, and Edward got to replace the truck when it died." Alice answered and Jacob shot his head up.

"The truck died?" He asked, I knew he's the one that fixed up for a welcome home pressent for Bella when she moved to Forks upon Charlie's request. "When?"

"About a month ago."

"How?" Jacob persisted as I slipped a simple black and white floral dress over my head.

"Don't worry, Mutt, it was natural causes." Alice muttered and Jacob growled.

"Break it up, Children." I ordered and Alice laughed. "And those were Edward's terms, Alice, what were Bella's?"

"Are you coming or not? Esme needs to know the final head count." Alice evaded and I glared harmlessly at the phone her voice was coming from.

"Another thing, why did I only get the invitation _yesterday_?" I demanded, quickly running a brush through my hair. I swear to God I was going to kill them.

"Why are you only calling now if you got it yesterday?" Alice asked back and I unconsciously blushed. "Are you coming?"

"Yes." I grudgingly muttered, glaring at my reflection in the mirror when my hair wouldn't cooperate and untangle. You'd think after the amount of times Jacob had run his hands through it in the last couple of days there wouldn't be any knots. "We only have less than an hour to get ready, but we will be there."

"Good. The ceremony starts at five, so be here before then." Alice informed and I glance at my watch. I was already three.

"Dang flabit, Alice, you couldn't have given us anymore warning?" I asked exhasperatedly. Now I only had two hours to somehow look good enough to attend a wedding full of sparkly, gorgeous vampires, and try and convince the bride out of her death wish.

"Come on, Miley, be smiley, your cousin is finally getting married." Alice said and Jacob took the brush out of my hands when I was about to snap it. He seemed earily calm right now. Then again, one of us needed to be.

"Yeah, to a vampire that's either A: Going to kill her during sex. B: Going to get her knocked up with a half vampire kid who's going to bite and rip and tear its way out of her and kill her. Or C: he's going to somehow not knock her up and keep her alive long enough to bite her himself and kill her." I snapped and Jacob tensed behind me as he used gentle touches to comb out my hair. "You're practically planning a pre-funeral." I choked up. Bella was going to die. One way or another Bella was going to die. Soon.

"Jeez, Miley, relax, everything is going to be fine, Edward is not going to kill Bella." Alice tried to sooth me and I rolled my eyes.

"Is her heart going to keep beating, and is she going to make it to nineteen years old?" I demanded, feeling anger bubble inside me. I took a deep breath and inhaled jacob's scent behind me to keep my form.

"I'll tell Esme you and Jacob are coming." Alice said lowly before the line went dead and the only thing keeping me from destroying my new phone was Jacob keeping me in place and brushing my hair.

"Are they insane?" I exploded after holding it in for about three seconds. "Jesus, what the Hell is Bella thinking. She _is_ going to die. Does she not realie that? And best case scenario is she becomes a bloodthirsty newborn vampire who can't control herself around anything with a pulse."

"It's her choice, Miley." Jaccob said lowly and I froze.

"Crazy, hot, used-to-be-in-love-with-Bella husband says _what_?" I asked, disbelief flooding me. Jacob hates vampires. He hates the Cullens. How can he not hate the thought of his childhood friend marrying one, being killed by one, **becoming** one?

"I'm just saying, Miles, that if Bella feels for Edward what I feel for you... I can see why she'd want to die to have even just one night with him. No matter how much I hate the leech, I just understand that: I'd die to have one night with you." He murmured quietly in reply, wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me back to him.

"So you're willing to just sit back and let Edward kill her? You're not even going to fight for her life?" I demanded, feeling tears sting my eyes. "You're the Alpha, Jacob, would you really be willing to let him break the treaty? Not to _bite_ or **kill** any human in the tri-county area of Forks."

"No." Jacob growled, turning me to face him. "Of course not. I'm just saying it's Bella's choice if she wants to marry the bastard. I'll kill 'em all if they try anything on my land, but Bella's stubborn, Miles, she'll marry him if she wants to."

"I can't believe you're taking their side." I shook my head, feeling betrayed, before turning away to finish getting ready.

"Mi-" Jacob started softly, reaching for me, but I shook my head. I'd only just gotten him back after my stupidity, and now he was taking the vampires' side.

"Put your bowtie on." I muttered and he sighed as I brushed away my fallen tears. I left the room to go tell Rachel and Shane where we were going. I don't where the others were... Though I did have the feeling that Billy was with Mrs. Clearwater.

"Bella's getting married?" Rachel asked in surprise and I nodded.

"Not if I can stop it though."

"Why would you want to stop it? You got married at sixteen, wouldn't that be a little hypocritical?" Rachel asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care about her age. It's the fact that she's marrying a vampire who's going to try and have sex with and possibly kill her. Or failing that she'll get pregnant from it and the kid biting and tearing itself out of her will kill her. And if that doesn't happen then he's going to bite and her kill her." I explained and Rachel raised her eyebrows at me. "Either way it happens Bella ends up dead unless I can stop her from signing her own freaking death warrent with two little words."

"Give Bella my best." Rachel said after just staring at me for a couple of minutes and I rolled my eyes. I stormed back to Jacob's room to finish looking like I didn't just have a roll in the hay with Jacob... Even if I had...

"What the Hell, Jay?" I asked when I walked back into his room and saw him... Well, let's just he doesn't know how to tie a bowtie.

"I'm sorry, Miles, I didn't mean to make you mad or anything, I'm just saying that I'd willingly die to have one night with you." He looked down sadly and I nodded, absently grabbing his bowtie and fixing it so it looked somewhat presentable. "There was a time when I thought you might die, and I was terrified, I would have done anything to have just one more day with you. To say I was sorry, that I love... I was just saying that I understand that sacrifice."

"I know." I sighed, pressing my forehead to his chest. "I love you too, Jay, and I'd do anythin' to be with you for even another minute."

* * *

**Hmm... So there's the second wedding :) What do you guys think is going to happen?**

**REVIEW!**

**Okay, so here's the deal; lately I've been hearing a lot of rumors about Miss MILEY CYRUS doing another tour either later this year (2010) or early to mid next year (2011) can someone PLEASE shed some light for me? Any info anyone has would be totally awesome! So far I've heard one rumor that she'll be touring US, Uerope, Brazil and AUSTRALIA starting this December. And today thee's aparently some article about Miley taking time off from her EUROPEAN TOUR NEXT YEAR to do a private concert in Brazil. I seriously NEED TO KNOW what is going on, 'cause this is the first time I'm hearing anything about Miley coming down under for a tour and I'm seriously hoping it's true 'cause in case you hadn't noticed or guessed: I am OBSESSED with MILEY CYRUS! And TAYLOR LAUTNER! And a little bit of JOE JONAS - though I can't stand nick. Throw in a little JESSE MCCARTNEY! 4 1/2 years of HILARY DUFF OBSESSION! A touch of ASHLEY TISDALE! And a ton of fctional people and you practically have my life...**

**REVIEW!**

**Oh, and to nileyfan1: For your slight touch of Bieber Fever, I'm currently working on finding a cure to this very SERIOUS and UNFORTUNATE and disease. All donations are welcomed to help advance this cause :P I expect to have a cure before all the little teenies go crazy and demand everything Bieber for Christmas, just let me know where to send it ;)**

**REVIEW!**

**Finally broke my writers block that had me stuck on chapter two of part 4. It was a very hard block, several jack hammers were mutilated in the proccess of breaking it...**

**REVIEW!**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**

**P.S: My stupid computer won't let me centre the title or anything, so... Sorry...**


	46. Chapter 46

_**CHAPTER FORTY-SIX**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Sunday, September 12, 2010_

"Are you insane?" I demanded of Bella as soon as I got to the Cullens' house. Jacob was downstairs with Uncle Charlie and under strict order for fear of wrath of Miley not to so much as _think_ about harming a vampire here.

"Miley." Bella's eyes flew open at the sound of my voice and she shot up out of the chair she'd been in. Alice frowned and tapped her foot on the floor impatiently as Bella came over to hug. "Oh, my God, I haven't seen in forever."

"What the Hell are you thinking, getting married?" I asked after a quick hug and Bella went back to her chair so Alice could continue putting on her make-up.

"Umm...?" Bella replied and I glared at her.

"Are you insane? You do realize that by marrying a vampire you're signing your own death warrent?" I glared and Alice sighed.

"Says the girl who married a werewolf at sixteen." Bella shot back and I rolled my eyes.

"At lease _my_ lover can't accidentally kill me if he get's a little excited or just **hungry**." I snapped and before she could defend herself again I continued. "I don't care about your age, Bella, you could be eighteen or eighty-eight, and I wouldn't care. It's the fact that you're not gonna make it to eighty-eight. When you say those vows you're practically voicing your suicide intentions. that's what I care about."

"I want to be with Edward forever, Miley. Love. I thought that was something you of all people might understand. It's not suicide when I'm going to be with him forever." Bella defended and I always growled in frustration.

"Is your heart going to be beating? Are you ever going to see Charlie or you mother after you get married? What about Grandma Ruby? Our Aunts and Uncles and cousins? You're never going to see them again. You will be dead to them. You. Will. Be. Dead." I said slowly, but she just her jaw and faced forward. "So you're willing to just let your family, your friends, everyone who cares about you think you're dead?"

"Everyone dies eventually." Bella whispered softly and I gasped before regaining my composure.

"Rachel sends her best." I muttered before turning and walking away.

"Well?" Jacob asked when I found him downstairs, in a corner away from as far from the vampires as he could get. Figures he wouldn't listen in.

"This might as well be her funeral." I replied, sinking into his arm and breathing in his scent. Jacob held me tightly and rubbed my back soothingly as I held in my tears.

Seconds ticked by into minutes and Uncle Charlie spotted me and dragged me over to socialize, saying that if he had to do it then so did I. And Mister Webber - the celebrant - took his place at the head of the isle and suddenly Edward and Carlisle were there and Charlie had to slip away to go get Bella. Edward must have only just arrived because I had been looking out for him to try and get him not to sleep with Bella, or turn her. Esme instructed everyone to their seats and I held Jacob's hand as I waited for this to be over so I could confront Edward. Rosalie was playing on the piano and Alice came down the isle first. She looked stunning. Then again it was impossible for her not to look stunning.

Then the wedding march started.

Bella looked gorgeous. Uncle Charlie was walking her down the isle and she was in the amazing white dress that I'm guessing was based around the early nineteen hundreds. I glanced back at Edward; he was standing perfectly straight and smiling brightly at Bella.

The ceremony was just the same simple ones Jacob and I shared - minus the blessing of the rings and prayers - except they exchanged the 'till death do us part' to 'so long as we both shall live' and I couldn't help but think to myself that Bella would be dead soon. One way or another my cousin would be dead, her life would be over, but she thought it would just be begining.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"Excuse me, I need to murder my new cousin." Miley muttered once she spotted Eddie-boy during the wedding reception. I can't believe Bella actually went through with marrying the stupid sparkling leech. I mean, what kind of person _sparkles_? Is sparkling supposed to make them scary? Seriously? _**SPARKLE**_?

Miley was freaking out over Bella marrying sparkle boy, and I was on the inside too, but no point in both of us going nuts about it. Besides, Miley was the one that could make sure Bella lived one way or another, she's the one that can control peoples minds.

"I know what you are going to say, Miley." I didn't listen to her conversation with Bella, but I didn't and wouldn't trust Eddie Sparkles if he was the last leech on Earth.

"Oh, good, so you already know that Bella is going to die." Miley smiled sweetly at him in the way that everyone knew meant 'back off'. "Either you're going to kill her consumating this death wish, or when you knock her up if she survives - and you will knock her up, mark my words - or if you don't sleep with her then you're going to outright kill her... How could you do that to someone you supposedly love, Edward?" The thought of that bastard hurting Bella, my friend since I was a little kid, my wifes cousin. It made me both sick at the thought and fire-down-my-spine angry, that made me want to phase.

"A deal is a deal, Miley, I agree with you, but I fear Bella is far too stubborn, she wishes for immortality. To stop aging so we could be together forever. Bella is already sensitive about being eighteen years old." Sparkles murmured quietly so no-on without supernatural hearing could hear. "Bella agreed to marriage and college in exchange for-"

"Her life." Miley cut in, glaring and I mentally cheered her on. "You're going to kill her, Edward. The best scenario you can hope for in your _compromise_ is her heart will stop beating and she'll lust for the blood of everyone she once cared about." I saw Miley glance at Bella who was talking to her parents and looking a little less pale than during the ceremony. "Sweet niblets, Edward, how could you possibly agree to killing Bella in exchange for college and a piece of paper that says you love her. If you really loved her you wouldn't do this."

"I fear that if I do not do it Bella will find other means of becoming a vampire and will resent me for not doing it myself." Sparky said lowly and Miley growled a little in frustration.

"You're talking about **murdering** my cousin, Edward. Taking her life away from her. She may walk and talk again - a best case scenario - but she will never be Bella again, she'll just be a sparkly, blood-sucking shell of her former self. Do you really want that?" Miley demanded before dramatically turning with a flare and storming back to where I was still standing. She grabbed my hand and led me over to where Bella, Charlie, her mother and step-father were still all talking together. "I have to go, I'll talk to you guys later." Miley muttered, dropping my hand and walking out. I wasn't sure if she wanted me to follow or not.

"Uh..." I scratched the back of my neck and looked at them. "Um... I'm gonna go check on Miley." I eventually decided before running out after my Miley. "Miles?" I called when I got outside, she was walking at a regular human pace towards her car. Miley stopped and turned to me, tears sparkling in her beautiful crystaline eyes.

"They won't listen, Jacob, neither of them, Bella wants to die and Edward's going to do it." Miley shook her head, leaning against the side of her car and looking down. "Let's just go."

"Okay." I sighed, getting in the drivers seat whilst Miley took shotgun and I drove us back to La Push. Miley was silent the entire time, staring out her window with a blank expression.

"How can she not care about the fact that she's commiting suicide?" Miley eventually spoke when I parked her car outside the house. "How can Edward just go along with it? **Participate** in killing her?" She continued before looked at me with lost hazel eyes. "I don't understand, Jacob, how can they all help Bella die?"

"I don't know." I shook my head. Jeez, how could Bella want to be like them? To be a bloodsucking leech? "I love you." I murmured, holdng her hand between the seats.

"I love you too." Miley smiled weakly when I brought our hands to my lips and kissed the back of hers. Then she sighed and looked over at the house. "I think I'm gonna take the animals for a walk, you wanna come?" She offered, getting out of the car. It had started raining on the drive back. "Maybe later." She decided and I laughed as she sprinted under the cover of the house.

"So how was it?" Rachel asked when I came in right behind Miley thanks to my speed. Her and Shane were sitting in the exact same possition as when we left, except they'd put a different movie on than before. And now half of the pack was with them along with Paige, the babies, and the triplets.

"Bella's going to die and I can't talk any of them out of the insanity." Miley grumped, sitting herself on the floor with her legs cross, her elbows her knees and her head propped up in her hands like a petulatn little kid. "How are my little Angels?" She cooed, her mood suddenly changing when Kyla made a little babye noise. My baby, my Kyla was two months old now. My little daughter was two months old as of two days ago, and her baby brother was a month old as of three days ago.

"I'm pretty sure they've somehow worked out a tag-team system to drive me nuts." Paige replied, yawning and rubbing her eyes tiredly. I suddenly felt guilty for not being around so much in the last couple of days. I'd practically left Paige to look after two inafnts on her own since Friday night. Miley looked down and bit her lip as well.

"Go get some sleep, Paigey, we can look after them." Miley said lowly, and I knew she felt guilty as well.

"Are you sure? I don't want to just leave you guys on your own." Paige worried and Miley rolled her eyes.

"You mean like we did to you? I miss my little Angels, and I'm sorry I kinda abandoned you the last couple of days." Miley picked Kyla up off the playmat and looked up at Paige.

"Are you kidding? You and Jake **finally** made up. Everything around here has been wrong since Monday and you two finally made up and I'd happily look after a hundred little screaming babies for a month to get things back to normal with you two." Paige smiled fondly at her babies before looking up at Miley who looked guilty again.

"Sleep, Paige." Miley commanded, pointing down the hall.

"Eye-eye, Cap'n." Paige mock saluted before obeying and walking down the hall to where she now shared a room with Rachel and the babies.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"How are my little babies?" I cooed over Kyla and J.C after Paige went to bed. I reached over to stroke J.C's head when my vission went blind and images flashed through my mind. I gasped and pulled my hand away.

"Miley?" Jacob immdeiately dropped down next to me and took Kyla out of my arms as I felt my eyes go wide. I'd seen those people before. In the Cullen's house. Carlisle told me they were the Volturi. "Miles, what happened?"

"J.C?" I whispered, easing him up off the floor and holding him closely. He looked at me with wide icy blue eyes.

"Miley?" I could hear the confusion and worry in Rachel's voice as everyone crowded around me.

"Can you do that again for me, J.C?" I whispered, even though he had minimal comunication and understanding. I don't know weather it was voluntary or not, but when I touched his head with my fingertips the images came again.

_**JAYCE CARSON BLACK**_

_Volturi in Itally  
Volturi talking together in what looked like a throne room. There were guards around them.  
A blonde vampire with blood red eyes and a malicious smile.  
The Volturi and their entire guard walking through the creek near this house and coming out the forest behind the house.  
The blonde vampire from before smiling evilly at someone outside of J.C's vission, then...  
Screams.  
Horrible, pained screams of someone being tortured.  
The other vampires moved forward with lightning speed and coming at J.C and the others behind him and whoever was holding him with nothing but murder in their eyes._

_**END JAYCE CARSON BLACK**_

"Oh, my God." I dropped my fingers from J.C's forehead and held him to me.

"Miles, what is? What's wrong? What's wrong with J.C?" I became aware of Jacob looking at me worriedly and I forced myself to speak.

"The Volturi are coming." I cradled J.C to me protectively and kissed the top of his tiny one-month-and-three-days-old head.

"What?" Jacob sat back, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"The Volturi are coming. Soon." I repeated desperately. "J.C saw it, they're coming here, and they're planning on killing everyone."

"'J.C saw it'?" Chris repeated skeptically. "How?"

"I don't know." I shook my head, I could see in J.C's eyes that he didn't know the meaning of what he saw, but I was **possitive** that it was the future. "They were flashes. I recognized the Volturi from the pictures at the Cullens house, and they were coming here, for us." I looked down at J.C again, he seemed content to just sit in my arms and stare at things. "His images of them were way clear, and he's never even seen them before, he's never been to the Cullens house and he wasn't born when Paige went there. He can barely tell the difference between Paige and a potplant right now, except by scent and feel. There's no way they were just idle thoughts, I swear."

"Jesus Christ." Seth breathed quietly.

"A psychic baby?" Matthew asked doubtfully.

"Is that any harder to believe than the fact that most of the people in this room can turn into overgrown wolves?" I shot back and he shut his mouth. I really shouldn't be so hard on the kid, but... J.C had just seen the future. And a really bad one at that.

"No, I guess not." He mumbled and I sighed.

"Okay, we need to..." I couldn't think of what we needed to do, I looked at Jacob for help.

"Figure out a way to beat their dead asses so they don't come anywhere near hurting us." Jacob suplied darkly and I nodded. Kyla fussed a little in his arms and he looked down at his innocent little daughter before kissing her forehead and setting her back on the playmat with Wolfy and her blanky.

"The Cullens need to know as well." The thought struck me suddenly. "They've delt with the Volturri before, and they should really know if the vampire royalty are coming near their home."

"Jeez, first with that damn bloodsucking bi-" I clear my through and tilted my head towards the kids. "Brat." He conceded and I smiled fleetingly at him. "And now these self-superior leeches. Can't we just kill them on our own, I hate having them in this town, let alone having to trust them with _anything_." Jacob complained and I rolled my eyes. I get the whole 'natural enemies' thing, but they really weren't that bad.

"Yeah, well, my cousin just _married_ into their family, so I guess that now makes them part of my family." Jacob made a face at that. "And Alice might be able to help us understand what just happened to J.C, you know, 'cause she's psychic too."

"Psych**o** is more like it." He muttered and I reached over to swat his chest lightly in reprimand.

"God, this is _so_ gonna cut into my studies." I groaned, leaning against the front of the couch and dropping my head back onto the seat. "Why couldn't you have seen it ten years from now?" I pouted at J.C, holding him to look at him, and he just stared back with his innocent blue baby eyes. "Awe, don't you worry, my little Prince, I love you. Heaps and heaps." I assured, holding him to my chest and sighing. How the Hell did we end up with a psychic baby and psycho vampires after us?

* * *

**Hmm... So, J.C is like Alice and can see the future... But, where Alice sees humans because she was one, and vamps because she is one, J.C can see them all because he's half and half, though I imagine he would have trouble with the wolves...**

**What do you guys think? REVIEW!**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	47. Chapter 47

_**CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Monday, September 13, 2010_

"When?" Carlisle questioned tensely after I'd told him about J.C's flashes of what I'm just about possitive was the future. None of the Cullens were questioning the validity of the claim. Jacob was sitting right next to me, even more tense and holding J.C protectively whilst Paige had Kyla in her lap on my other side.

"I don't know." I shook my head. We'd managed to convince the rest of the pack to stay in La Push so things didn't get too overly tense between the families, but I'd been unable to convince Jacob, not that I wanted to. "All I know is that it was snowing, and one of the houses in Italy that they passed had Christmas decorations up."

"Alice?" Carlisle turned to Alice who had been sitting quietly in the corner and trying to focus on the future, but it didn't seem to be coming to her.

"I can't see anything. It's the shapeshifters and halfbloods, they're blocking me. I'm not getting anything." Alice shook her head, sounding frustrated.

"So what do we do to stop them?" I asked, starting to nervously chip at my nailpolish. I couldn't let my family get hurt. "We have to stop them. Please?"

"Can you tell me which ones were in the vission?" Carlisle asked contemplatively. He was thinking about if we could actually take them and win. But, if we did fight and win, then the others would surely come to try again.

"I-I can show you." I bit my lip, Jacob stiffened next to me and his hand connected with mine between us whilst I held my other one out to Carlisle.

"You can share visions?" Carlisle questioined, intrigued.

"I only saw it 'cause I was connected to J.C's mind at the right time, or else we wouldn't have known." I said slowly, "and so long as it's in my head I can share it with anyone just by thinking about it, it helps if we're connected if you're not part of the pack."

"Has Christopher devolped the same traits as you?" Carlisle asked, he always did seem very curious about me and what I could do.

"Not yet." I whispered, shaking my head. I didn't understand that, Gammy had said that Grampy could use his telepathy the same way, and I just couldn't figure out why Chris couldn't when I could. "Do you wanna see?" I prompted and Carlisle nodded, reaching his hand out to touch mine and Jacob held my hand a little tighter. I closed my eyes and brought up the same visions I'd seen through J.C yesterday.

"Interesting." Carlisle murmured when it was over. I sighed and leaned against Jacob, letting him relax a little.

"Do you think we can take them?" I asked nervously, Carlisle knew them better than anyone. Carlisle sat back in his seat and contemplated the vission for a few seconds - which was like a couple of hours to him - before deciding.

"No." He said simply and my heart seized in my chest. "They are not simply sending their survey and slaughter quartet of guards, but the Volturi themselves are coming." Alice gasped and I knew that meant something bad. "Aro, Caius, and Marcus. A guard of twenty-nine, their entire guard." I did the math in my head, that was almost three for everyone in the pack. They wouldn't like it, but I couldn't put the younger ones in danger like that. Brady, Matthew, Whisper and Prue would stay at home. Safe. They'd hate it, especially Brady because he didn't get to go to the big fight last time, but I wouldn't risk them, and we needed them to keep the babies safe. "As well as Aro and Caius' wives Sulpicia and Athenodora. There will be no vampire left in Volterra." We could do three each, and then there would be one left over. That would be easy enough.

"Thirty-four divided by twelve, we can take 'em." Paige spoke up confidently and Carlisle sighed. "Two point eight self superior murderers each. No sweat."

"Paige, that would be a suicide endeaver." Carlisle warned gravely. "The Volturi and their guard are infinitely more trained in combat than you and the pack. Their fight would be one-sided and more like a poor training fight." Nice to know he had such confidence in us. "Attempting to fight would do nothing but amuse them."

"Who are the big threats?" I asked, biting my lip, I wasn't going to just sit around and go to school like nothing's wrong and wait to be killed. "The girl who could make people scream... Ones like that would be the main offensive ones, wouldn't they?"

"Miley, I encourage you not to pursue a fight with the Volturi." Carlisle said, but I shook my head.

"Do you expect me to just sit around and let everyone I care about die? Do you expect us not to fight for our lives? To just lay down and die because a couple of vampires want us to?" I snapped, glaring at him and Carlisle held his hands up surrender. "We don't work like that, Carlisle. We will live, I'm not letting any of my family die because of those assholes."

"Well, then you better start running, 'cause that's your only chance to live." Emmett smirked from the doorway and I turned my glare on him as well. "And you'll still be dead within a week.

"Thanks for your optimism." I muttered before turning back to Carlisle. "If you won't help us then we'll kill those asses on our own."

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"Some friends." Miley muttered darkly, pacing around the living room with J.C protectively in her arms. "Didn't even _think_ we might stand a chance."

"Miley, you're making me dizzy." Paige said, her eyes tracking my wifes movement just like mine were. Paige had taken it surprisingly well when we told her about J.C having a flash of the possible future. She'd only argued and been in shock and disbelief for an hour.

"Stupid bloodsucking vampires, always ruining everything and not helping us." Miley continued as if Paige hadn't spoken. "Don't you worry, J.C, I won't let anything happen to you, I swear on my life, they'll have to go through me if they wanna get to you and Ky."

"Miley." Rachel stood in front of her and Miley looked up in surprise. "Stop pacing, and stop muttering, you're driving us all nuts."

"God!" Miley groaned, walking over and sinking down onto the couch next to me. "I'm gonna murder those wannabe dictators. They don't get to decide who lives and who dies. They may have all those stupid vampires wrapped around their little fingers, but I am so not going to let them just walk all over my family."

"What do the Cullens know anyway?" Brady piped up, sitting on the floor, he'd been playing his Playstation when we got back and it was still on pause. "I mean, we got rid of those stupid army bitches, how much harm can those other guys do to us?"

"Thirty-four to twelve." Miley sighed quietly, shaking her head. "Three each under extreme attack, and one left over."

"Twelve?" Brady asked, furrowing his brow. "But, there's fifteen in the pack, and we'll have sixteen if Paige fights too."

"Over my dead body." Miley scoffed and I sighed. This probably wouldn't end well. I carefully took J.C out of her arms when I noticed he was sleeping and took him back to Rachel and Paige's room to put him in his and Kyla's shared crib. I'd added his full name on the crib at the opposite end from Kyla's on the second headboard. Except his was in a different style than hearts around it. "Brady, you're thirteen years old, I'm not letting you run off and fight a bunch of bloodthirsty leeches. You should be worried about school and skating and games and stuff, not murderous vampires."

"I helped kill that vampire in July, and I can help now." Brady argued angrilly. But, I was on Miley's side. Him and Matthew were just kids. "You just don't want me there 'cause of my age."

"You're right." Miley agreed and I sighed, kissing J.C on his teeny tiny forehead before going back out there and shutting the door block out the noise so it didn't wake him. "It is because of your age. Because you're _thirteen_, Brady, I didn't even want you to phase in the first place let alone have to deal with vampires who want you dead just because you exist. Jesus, Brady, you're just a kid, not a killer. Of course I want to protect you from stuff like this. I love you."

"Yeah, well..." Brady faltered, he couldn't really argue with Miley caring about him and loving him. "Screw you." He finally settled with before storming off.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Tuesday, September 14, 2010_

"There's something I didn't tell Paige." I whispered quietly to Jacob. We were sitting out in the stall next to Blue Jean's... Well, I was sitting on the dividing wall so I could pet him, and Jacob was making something with wood. He really was amazing with his hands, he'd made all the charms on my bracelet personally, and two guitars for me, he even made the boards on the crib with the pictures from my room in Tennessee, and the babies' names on them. And he painted them as well. They were very intricate little designs with unicorns and horses and fairies and stuff. And he'd added some wolves to the scenerey.

"What is it, Mi?" Jacob asked just as softly, slipping the trinket out of my sight and hiding it on the small table set up that still had some of my Daddy's memorabilia on it in case I ever got sad and needed him.

"About the Volturi." I said, and Jacob tensed, appearing in front of me in a flash. His dark eyes clouded with worry and fear as he ran a hand up and down the leg that was on his side of the divider.

"What about them?" He questioned, massaging me lightly and I couldn't help but relax against his touch. "You know we'll win, Miles, I won't let anyone hurt you or our family. And Brady and Matthew will get over not being there."

"It's not that." I shook my head and bit my lip. "D-do you know who J.C is named after?" I asked slowly and he shook his head. "It's after Jason Andrew Carson... They met in sixty-nine, and he was a half vampire as well. It's how Paige knew so much about them, like how male halfbloods are venomous." I wasn't sure if I should tell him everything, it felt like it was too personal. It was Paige's story to tell, not mine. "Then he left one day, in the seventies. He just left... Paige hoped he might be dead 'cause then it would mean he didn't leave of is own will, but..." I looked over at Blue Jeans and sighed. "I've seen him, in Paige's mind, she showed me sometimes... He didn't die, Jay, he's one of the Volturi guards." I swollowed a lump in his throat. "I don't know how to tell Paige, 'cause it would kill her if she knew he left her to join them, but I can't just keep it from her, wait until the confrontation for her to find out he's alive and one of the enemy. She deserves to know."

"Are you sure it was the same guy?" Jacob questioned and I nodded silently.

"The exact same, he hasn't changed at all." I sighed, "what do I do, Jay?"

"I don't know." Jacob muttered, and I moved my leg over so I was completely facing him and he put his hands on my waist. "How close were they?"

"Vampires bonding is the same as imprinting to us... Paige and Jason bonded with each other." I don't know if I should have said that, maybe it was too personal? Jacob lifted me down and set me on my feet. "God, I would die if you left me like he left Paige. I can't imagine what she went through, losing your other half..." I shook my head and wrapped myself around Jacob.

"We can tell her tomorrow, Miles, you need to relax, all this stress isn't good for you." Jacob murmured, his lips connecting with for the briefest of seconds before they brushed lightly down to my neck. "Just relax for a while." He said and the next thing I knew I was on my back and he was on top of me on the stall floor.

"I love you, Jacob." I smiled up at him, my fingers threading through his silky black hair. "So much."

"I love you so much too, Mi." Jacob dipped his head down and nipped at my neck, making me moan. "For always and eternity."

"Always and eternity." I repeated with a breathy sigh, holding him to me.

Jacob kissed at my neck and slowly tailed kisses down my body until my clothes got in the way and he started tugging at the hem of top, asking permission to take it off me. I moved my hands to lift it off myself, but Jacob refused to detatch his lips from my skin. Not that I would **ever** complain about that. Instead he gripped the fabric and tore my top right up the middle.

"Hey." I protested and he looked up at me with smoldering black eyes as I pouted. "I liked that top." Jacob smirked and kissed my lips lightly.

"I know something you like even more." He said huskilly and I felt shivers run down my spine at the sound.

"And what would that be?" I teased, my stomach dancing with excitement for what was to come. Jacob leaned down and nipped at my earlobe lightly before speaking one knee-weakening word that drove me nuts for him.

"Me!" He replied and I gasped when his lips were suddenly on my chest.

"Jacob..." I whimpered, and I knew I sounded like a needy little kid, but he felt so good, so amazing. "Sweet niblets, Jacob..." My eyes fluttered a little and by chance when I was struggling to keep them open I saw the one pair of eyes that could kill any sort of sexual mood I had.

"Miles?" Jacob sat up a little, looking down at me in concern when he felt me stiffen under him. My eyes flickered around in horror.

"Dad." I squeaked and Jacob followed my line of vission to the table of my Dad's momentos. Blue Jeans neighed I flickered over to him. Oh, God. I had nearly had sex in front of my horse and my Dad. "I can't do this." I sat up and pulled the remains of my shirt around my body tightly. I felt nauseous at the thought of what we were doing. Nauseous and dirty and sinful. I got up and ran back into the house before I could feel any worse about what I was about to do in front of my Dad's stuff and my horse that I had had since I was four.

"That was quick." I jumped when I ran into Rachel, Brady, Chris and Jayden all in the kitchen, having a midnight snack when I got in there. "Moron can't hold himself long enough to give a good orgasm, huh?" It was Jayden that was speaking - of course - and he was smirking evilly at me. I really could not understand how he and my Jacob came from the same gene pool.

"At least when I orgasm it's actually real." I shot back, not bothering to contradict him. It's not like he'd believe me anyway.

"Burn." Rachel muttered into her cocoa.

"Huh?" Jayden frowned, looking half confused/half insulted, as if he didn't know why, but he knew he should be insulted.

"Leah fakes, Jade." Rachel explained for me and it was my turn to smirk as Jacob came in after me. Not that any of us actually knew that except Leah herself.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, kissing my cheeck lightly. "I should have known better."

"'S'okay." I shrugged, hugging my shirt to me tighter as Rachel and Jayden continued to banter back and forth about the validity of Leah's orgasms. "It was just a little weird to see them there when we were..." I trailed off, first Dad and Blue Jeans, now talking it in front Jacob's sister and cousins, and my brother.

"Okay, bedroom talk out of the kitchen." Rachel protested and I blushed. Why couldn't I just keep me and my husbands sex life between us?

"I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed." I muttered and Jayden snorted.

"You seriously expect us to believe that?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I really don't care what you think, Jayden, I'm going to bed, and I am going to get as much sleep as I can before school starts in eight hours." I replied, I kissed Jacob on the cheek lightly before going to our room and getting ready for bed.

* * *

**Sigh... Jayden's still an ass...**

**Hmm... Jason is alive... And coming back in part 4... What do you guys think he should do? Ditch the Volturi for Paige. Betray Paige and stay with the self superior bloodsuckers or something else entirely?**

**And Bella returns from the honeymoon next chapter... And there's also something UBER IMPORTANT involving Miley, Carlisle... And Miley half naked o.O Try and guess, I dare you.**

**Also, my new profile picture is one of the possibilities for one of FICTION-Miley's future album covers... What do you think? Be kind though, I made in ten minutes on paint.**

**REVIEW!~!~!**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	48. Chapter 48

_**CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... Saturday, October 2, 2010_

"Miley?" I mumbled sleepily, stroking her stomach lightly under the sheet. "What's-a-matter, Baby?" I asked, she'd been tossing for the last ten minutes, and I knew it wasn't a nightmare.

"I don't feel so good." Miley moaned, turning over again to face me, burrying her face in my chest. "My tummy feels weird." That got me awake.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, rubbing my eyes with one hand as I pushed myself up to lean against the headboard and looked down at my beautiful wife, wearing only her jewellery. "Are you sick?"

"I don' know." Miley whined, pouting and sitting up against me, cuddling me lightly. "I don' think so... It just feels like... The wrong time of the month." I couldn't help but blush at that. "Except stronger."

"Is... Uh..." I scratched the back of my neck nervously. "Is there anything I can get you? Some Asprin, a glass of water... Uh..." I really didn't want to say it. I'm a guy. No guy wants to talk about this sort of thing, weather they're seventeen or seventy. It's weird girl stuff.

"No." Miley shook her head and I let out a breath of relief. "I don't understand, though, Jay." I looked down her to see her furrowing her brow a little in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, absently drawing patterns on her bare waist.

"It happened in July... And then it didn't happen in August... And I guess this could be a late one for Septemeber..." She shook her head in confusion and I kissed the top of her hair reasuringly. "That's why I told you I didn't want to have kids; 'cause I thought I wouldn't be able to 'cause I didn't get it again." Miley looked up at me with her big innocent eyes. "I know I shoulda just told you the truth, but I thought if I couldn't it would be easier to say I didn't want to so you at least had someone to get mad at."

"It's okay, MiMi." I soothed, I didn't really understand it, but I knew she was trying to protect me somehow.

"But, it happened, and then it didn't happen, and now it's happening again? I don't know what's wrong with my body, Jacob." Miley sniffled a little and I smelt tears. I held her a little closer and kissed her again.

"I don't know." I sighed, running my hands through her hair to help sooth her. "I don't know, Mi, all I know is I love you. And if you want kids too, then when the time is right we _will_ figure out a way, I swear."

"I hate my stupid body." Miley whined, resting her head on my shoulder and snuggling against me whilst one hand moved to her lower stomach. "Why can't one part of me just be normal?" Miley sighed and we were both silent for a couple of minutes. "We should probably get out of bed, huh?" Miley asked and I looked down to see her pouting adorably.

"We could just stay here for a while." I grinned, my hand on her waist gliding over her soft, warm skin, and inching closer to her treasure land. "Because I just **love** your gorgeous body, Miles."

"Not for a few days, Jay, that's just gross." Miley made a face and I pouted. "Sorry, Jay." She shook her head, getting out of bed and showcasing her perfect little body for me before she bent down to pick something up off the floor and I couldn't help but admire her. God, my wife is gorgeous. "Down here is off limits for until it's over." Miley smirked at me when she straightened up, holding the shirt I had been wearing last night. She was waving her hand over her hot, tight little core. I pouted again and let out a whine as I hit my head back against the headboard repeatedly as Miley slipped my shirt around her body, leaving it unbuttoned for now. "Hey. I never said anything about _your_ hot, sexy man body being off limits." Miley jumped back on the bed and crawled over to me.

"Hey, Jake, Uncle Billy said to ask if you'll drive us to Port Angeles 'cause there's a fair in town?" Brady burst into the room and I groaned.

"Go ask Rachel." I dismissed, my options were drive a bunch of pups to Port Angeles or stay here with my gorgeous, sexy wife who had hinted to pleasurable happenings to my body. I choose Miley.

"Oh, sorry, Dude, I didn't think." Brady blushed, quickly backing out of my room and Miey sighed.

"We can finish this later." Miley said and I felt like whining like a little kid.

"But, Brady left." I pouted and Miley laughed lightly, getting off the bed again and going over to the drawers.

"And the point is that he came in in the first place. It's already nine thirty, Jay, there's a fair in Port Angeles, and we might as well get outside for a change, so everyone doesn't think we're sex addicts." Miley argued and I stuck my bottom lip out even more when she slipped a pair of sexy little panties on under my shirt and started buttoning said shirt up. "Besides, wrong time of the month for a sex weekend." Miley danced over and kissed me lightly on the lips before smiling a little sadly and leaving the room.

"Gotta get a lock on that damn door." I muttered to myself, getting out of bed and kicking a pair of pants on the floor. "A stupid wolf-proof lock. Then no-one'll interrupt us." I grumbled as I got dressed and follow after Miley. "A freaking big-ass lock."

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"I don't get it, Rach." I shook my head. We were at the fair. Brady had somehow managed to spearhead a fair campaign and the **entire** pack had squeezed into five cars and everyone had run nuts when we got to the fair. The guys had all run off to the rollercoaster and other adreniline-pumping rides, leaving me, Rachel, Paige, Leah, Caley, Makenzie and Makena, and of course the babies... And the constant shadows I'd had since it was discovered I was in Forks known as the paparazzi. "I got the cramps, and the dizziness, and it _felt_ like it was happening, but..." I sighed, I had thought I got my period this morning. But, nothing. There was blood, yes. But, there was so little of it that it wasn't even red, it was so thin it was more of a pinkish color. "It's like my body is just toying with my mind."

"Hey, Miley, can I get a snowglobe?" Makena ran up to us excitedly. Leah and Caley were talking amongst themselves despite my best efforts to include them in our conversation - before it turned to my bodily cycle - and Paige was walking along next to us with the babies in a double stroller, also part of our conversation, whilst Makena and Makenzie ran ahead and checked out all the stalls we passed.

"Sure, 'Kena, why not." I shrugged, following her over to where Makenzie was still standing, looking at the snowglobes.

"Hey, mood rings." Rachel said, looking at the rings in a tray on the table. "You should get one, Miles, it'll never change from horny." She smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe you should get it, it'll turn bright red like your face every time you see Shane." I teased back and she blushed. "What do you think?" I picked up a pair of over-sized John Lennon round glasses and put them on. "My style?"

"Sure thing, Harriett Potter." Paige shook her head and I pouted, taking the glasses off before finding a pair of butterfly glasses. "Butterfly fly away." Paige made a face, taking them off me herself.

"You find one you like, guys?" I asked Makena and Makenzie who were still looking at the snowglobes.

"The unicorn one." Makenzie nodded, pointing to one of the globes out of her reach and I reached up on my toes to get it.

"I used to have one like this when I was little." I mused, shaking it and making snow fall over the proud white unicorn in the middle of the little sphere. "Except there were two and one was black."

"I have one of those too, if you would like it?" The cashier guy said and I looked up.

"Seriously?" I asked and he nodded, standing back for a second before grabbing a box from under the table.

"Two unicorns, one black, one white." He showed me and I smiled. It was exactly the same as the one from when I was little.

"Okay, try these ones." Paige spoke up, she'd been searching through all the glasses and handed me a pair of Aviators with gold rims. "See, now you don't look like a total loser."

"What do you think? Red or blue?" Rachel held up two necklaces.

"Hey, I like that." Paige cocked her head to the side before taking the blue one and holding it against herself. "Suites me better." She teased Rachel.

"Yeah, but red'll blend in too much when she thinks about Shane." I stuck my tongue out Rachel and ducked her attempt to hit me upside the head.

"What're you doin'?" I gasped when I felt hot, strong arms slink around my waist and a husky voice whispered in my ear before scorching hot lips found my neck.

"Mmm..." I moaned with a smiled and he smirked against me. "Jayden... Not so public, Jacob might find out." I teased and he growled playfully.

"That is cruel and unusual punishment, Miles." Jacob shook his head and I laughed before turning in his hold and standing on my toes to peck his lips.

"You know I love you." I sighed, hugging him lightly

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Jacob asked and I turned again, back to the stall.

"Well, gee, Jay, teenage girls, jewellery and other cute things. What does it look like." Jacob groaned and dropped his forehead onto my shoulder.

"Please tell me you're not going to be shopping the entire time? I'm a guy, I don't shop." Jacob complained and I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you guys were going on the rides?" I asked as the others sorted out what they wanted.

"I love you too, Mi." Jacob said sarcastically. I resisted rolling my eyes again as I paid for everything and I grabbed Jacob's hand as we all went over to where the rest of the guys were waiting.

"Let me guess." I said when I saw all of them. "You're hungry?"

"We're growing boys, we need our energy." Seth defended and Leah snorted.

"What's that?" Shane asked, pointing to the snowglobe box I was holding. I was wearing the glasses Paige had chosen for me. I actually like them.

"Snowglobe." I replied, showing him the picture of the globe with the two unicorns that was on the box. "I had the same one when I was little." I shrugged in explanation.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Friday, October 8, 2010... I think this is the first time my writing date has been before the current date (I'm writing this on the 5th of October)_

"What's up with Bella?" I asked from my position on one of those hospital bench/table thingies. Once Uncle Charlie had relized I hadn't had my half-yearly medical check up since June last year he'd made an apointment and I had lucked out when Carlisle was the attending doctor.

"Have you been feeling any out of sorts?" Carlisle asked at a normal voice so it would look like a normal check-up. We both knew I didn't need it. I couldn't get sick.

"No." I shook my head as he check my breathing. I bit my lip. I probably should tell him about my weird body cycle. "Is she still human? I know they came back today, Billy said Uncle Charlie was really excited about it. And he wouldn't be excited if her heart wasn't beating."

"Bella is alive, Miley." Carlisle assured and I let out a breath of relief, but I could sense he wasn't saying something.

"But...?" I prompted and he sighed.

"I think it would be best if you brought Paige with you when you come to visit." Carlisle evaded and I felt confused. Why would he specify needing Paige? What did Paige have to do with Bella?

"I'll kill him." I growled lowly, fire bubbling inside me and begging to be released down my spine. "He got her pregnant, didn't he?" I demanded and Carlisle sighed again. That was all the confirmation I needed. "I told him what would happen. I can't believe he did that to her. I'll murder him."

"Okay, Miley, have you ever done any breast checks?" Carlisle asked, changing the subject and my jaw dropped.

"What?" I squeaked, feeling myself turn bright red.

"Have you noticed any lumps or abnormalties on your breasts as of late?" He clarified and I shook my head. "Do you mind if I check?" I blushed and unconcsiously held my hospital gown closer to me.

"We both know I can't get sick." I mumbled, looking down and trying to get my face back to it's normal color.

"We know you can't suffer illnesses such as colds and flus." Carlisle replied and I felt like whining. "It's just a safety precaution, Miley, given your family history." My Mom. I bit my lip. He did have a point, we really didn't know much about the healing thing except I hadn't even had the sniffles in a whole year. The only time I'd been sick was psychologically induced nausia, and the 'Cinnamon Incident'. "Don't worry, I am fully qualified, Miley."

"I know." I sighed, reluctantly undoing the strings at the back of my gown and squeezing my eyes shut. Thank God I had convinced Jacob to stay home and spend time with Kyla and J.C. He would totally tear Carlisle apart for this. "Sweet niblets, you're cold." I gasped when his icy fingers touched me with feather-light brushes. "Ow." I breathed unconsciously when he examined the underside.

"I appologise." Carlisle said, removing his hands and I nodded, grabbing my gown and covering myself quickly.

"'S'okay." I shrugged as he made a note on my chart. "I've just been a little sore there for a couple of days."

"Sore?" He furrowed his brow and I looked down, blushing harder than before. "I can't imagine it would be from rough play in the bedroom otherwise you would heal. Would you care to elaborate?"

"Okay, well, not so much sore as overly sensitive sometimes." I bit my lip when he got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Anything else?" Carlisle asked and I thought for a second before deciding to tell him.

"Well... My... Uh... My period." I blushed and looked down, but Carlisle seemed perfectly at ease. Probably because I wasn't his first 16-year-old female patient. He's probably seen just about everything. "I-I didn't get it for nine months after I changed, and then I got it in July and I thought it was back to normal. Except I didn't get it in August, and last week I felt the cramps and the dizziness and stuff, but there was hardly even a couple of drops of blood." I explained, feeling embarassed and my face was burning hotly.

"Were you under a lot of stress in August?" Carlisle quested and I scoffed. That would be a bit of an understatement. "I'll take that as a yes, I believe your missed period in August was due to stress, Miley, now I cannot be sure because-"

"'Cause I'm the first female shapeshifter and I'm the guinea pig for the whole experience." I muttered, you know, sometimes being first isn't all it's cracked up to be. "But, what about last week?"

"I would like to do some tests." Carlisle answered and I felt a little scared. "I don't think it's anything to worry about, Miley, it could very well be stress like the last one, but I just want to be sure." He quickly soothed and I nodded slowly. Carlisle quickly took a blood sample and set it aside to do the tests himself because otherwise the lab techs would see some weird and unidentifiable thing in my blood because I'm an active shapeshifter. For some reason there were three different results in my blood; one before I came to Forks and I was completely normal, one from what was known as the 'Knife Incident' where there was a slight abnormality - a month and a half before I changed - and one from after I changed that showed the active shapeshifter gene.

"Can I go murder your son now?" I requested when Carlisle was finally done and I was back in my own clothes.

"By all means." He allowed, looking amaused and I glared lightly at him before thanking him and leaving.

_**MACOB **_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"Edward what-ever-the-Hell-your-middle-name-is Masen" I anounced my arrival at the Cullen's house, angrilly slamming my car door and storming up to the house. "You got my cousin knocked up? You insufferable, masochistic, idiotic bloodsucker." I yelled and I heard the loud, thunderous laughter of Emmett.

"Nice one, Pup." The big guy came to the door and ruffled my hair. Too bad I was so not in the mood to amuse him.

"Not now, Emmett, I'm going to murder your brother." I glared and he held his hands up in surrender.

"Sure, you are, Pup." Emmett laughed again and I growled lowly.

"Don't mess with me, Vampire." I glared, pushing past him and storming into the living room where I knew Edward was. To my surprise Bella was there too... And Rosalie.

Okay, something wasn't right.

Bella was sitting on the couch with Rosalie on one side and Edward on the other. Edward was tense and glaring at Rosalie. Odd. Rosalie had her arm around Bella's blanketed shoulders. Odd. Bella was glaring right back at Edward and leaning more towards Rosalie. Odd.

"Hello, Miley." Edward greeted, sounding dull and depressed and I stopped in my tracks.

"Hey, Puppy." Rosallie smiled happily and I felt like I stepped into some sort of alternate reality. I really don't know why everyone insisted on calling me 'Pup' or 'Puppy' or names of the like.

"What's going on?" I asked slowly, looking from Edward to Bella to Rosalie.

"Bella's pregnant." Rosalie and Edward answered at the same time, though with totally differnet tones. Rosalie was happy, and Edward was... Unreadable. Unreadable for Edward meant something really really bad.

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that when Carlisle asked me to bring Paige here sometime soon... I mean, what's going on here?" I asked, waving at the three of them. Bella had been silent the entire time.

"Edward wants to kill our baby." Bella's the one that spoke this time and I felt stunned.

"It will kill you, Bella, if there were any other way..." Edward shook his head and sighed. Oh, I understand; Edward's sorry he got a half vampire bun in Bella's oven, and Rosalie - who's always wanted a baby and to be a mother - is stopping them from trying to abort it. "Yes." Edward whispered to my thoughts. And judging from the way Bella had spoken before she wants the baby as well.

"How long?" I question, easing myself into sitting on the floor cross-legged.

"Nine days..." Bella was the one that spoke again and I looked up sharply.

"Eighteen weeks?" I demanded and Bella shrugged. "Half vampire babies develope at a rate of two weeks per day, you're eighteen weeks pregnant... That's well into the second trimester, isn't it?"

"Yes." Edward whispered again, dropping his head into his hands and I suddenly felt angry again. I told him this would happen if he slept with her when she's human. I told him she would get pregnant and die. And now because he couldn't keep it in his pants my cousin was going to die within the next eleven days. "I'm sorry." Edward said, sounding like he would cry if he could.

"Stay out of my head." I snapped, glaring at him harshly. "God. I should just tear you apart right now."

"Don't." Bella said, sounding begging and I paused. "Please, Miley?"

"Dang flabit, Bella, do you have a death wish? Why would you have sex with him knowing what would happen?" I demanded, standing up and pacing around a little. "What? Did you think you would be the _only_ one in the entirety of existence not to get knocked up from surviving vampire sex? There is no way around it, Bella. You. Will. Die."

* * *

http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=D7AvXn7QO8s - **I made a video last night of clips of Miley set to ABBA song Thank-You For The Music, and it actually turned out really good, let me know what you tihkn... Either on here or comment on youtube, I just love to hear feedback. :)**

**SecretsRevealedFan... Shh, try not to reveal ALL my secrets :P**

**YAY! 200 REVIEWS!~!~!**

**Let's get me some more reviews... Pwease?**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	49. Chapter 49

_**CHAPTER FORTY-NINE**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Saturday, October 9, 2010_

"What?" I mumbled in what I thought to be my phone when the ringing woke me up the morning after I found out Bella had a death wish and Edward was aiding in the death part. The ringing persisted and I frowned, forcing one of my eyes open... I was trying to talk into my I-pod. I groaned and dropped it before picking up my phone and answering it. "What?" I demanded again, feeling cranky. I really wanted to murder someone. How could Edward be so stupid, and Bella so careless for her own life?

"Miley?" It was Carlisle. I groaned and would have hung up, except he sounded a little hesitant, and it might be about Bella. She'd be twenty weeks into her mutant pregnancy today. Half way through.

"Bella?" I asked automatically, sitting up in bed before feeling confused when Jacob wasn't next to me. He'd been tear-every-vampire-in-the-country-apart angry when he found out about Bella as well. Paige had just been in shock. She couldn't believe there was anyone who would willingly sleep with a vampire knowing what would happen. I was inclined to agree with her. I mean, she's great and all, but we're talking about Bella dieing and bringing another possible Ryan Atlas into the world.

"Uh, no, this is not in relation to Bella's... Condition..." Carlisle denied and I snorted. 'Condition'. They acted like they could reverse it. Like they could get the kid out of Bella and save her life; just 'cure' her of her 'condition'. The damage was already done. The baby was protected by skin as hard as a vampires, and the only way to get rid of it would mean killing Bella as well. In which case it would all be for nothing.

"Then what's up?" I yawned before glancing at the alarm clock. it was eleven thirty in the morning. I went to bed at, like, nine o'clock or something last night. I'd been out for fourteen and a half hours. I scratched my head sleepily and got out of bed, shuffling out to the kitchen as I waited for Carlisle to answer. He was taking an abnormally long time.

"Hey, Sleepyhead." Jacob grinned at me and sat myself in his lap.

"Maybe you should hear this in person." Carlisle eventually said and I frowned.

"What is it?" I asked, that so didn't make me relax any. Though it did wake me up somewhat. I was now panicked. If it wasn't about Bella, then what could it possibly be? Jacob brushed a questioning kiss against my shoulder and I mouthed 'Carlisle' in reply making him frown and I shrugged back.

"You should come here as soon as you can." Carlisly sighed and I felt panic run through me. This so couldn't be good if he couldn't tell me over the phone. I tried to think of what it could be, but I just kept drawing a blank.

"I-I'll be there in half an hour." I managed to force out of my lips. "How's Bella doing?" I asked as an after-thought before he could hang up.

"Still too stuborn to let us do anything about the fetus. And with Rosalie by her side..." I could imagine him shaking his head sadly and I sighed.

"I'll be there in half an hour." I repeated before hanging up and dropping my phone onto the kitchen table.

"Why does he want to see you?" Jacob asked, sounding concerned and worried for me.

"I have no idea." I shook my head before getting off his lap. "Come with me?" I requested, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Of course." He agreed instantly, standing up and following after me when I went to get dressed.

Five minutes later Jacob, Paige, Kyla, J.C, and I were all in Jacob's rabbit on the way to the Cullens house to hear this oh so horrible news that was so bad Carlisle couldn't tell me over the phone. Paige said she felt like she should be able to do something with Bella, even though everyone knew there was nothing anyone could do. Bella and Edward had made their decision when they chose to have sex when Bella was human. Jacob was driving and his grip was so tight I was afraid he might actually break the steering wheel.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"I'm sorry, what?" Miley asked, looking and sounding stunned after Carlisle told us just exactly why he wanted to see her in person.

"You're pregnant." Carlisle repeated and I felt stunned. I looked at Miley with wide eyes, except she looked confused.

"Me?" She asked, her brow furrowed as she tried to proccess it.

"Yes." Carlisle nodded and Miley shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Miley continued to question whilst I just felt... Nothing... I was numb.

"I did the blood myself. Twice." He assured and I felt a little dizzy.

"Maybe it was bad blood?" Miley guessed and Carlisle sighed. "It... It wasn't bad blood, was it?" He shook his head and Miley's mouth dropped. "But-but-but... How?"

"Well, Pup..." Emmett breezed and I growled when he threw an arm around Miley's shoulders and laughed. She was still standing statue still. "When a mutt meets a pup he starts praying on her until he annoys her enough for her to give up the most valued treasure of her virginity and then the mutt doesn't use any birth control methods and the poor deffenseless pup ends up pregnant with its inbred, muttly spawn." Emmett smirked and Miley paled to almost the same skin color. Oh, dear God. The bloodsucker was right... Well, about the birth control thing anyway. We hadn't even _thought_ about any sort of protection that weekend, or last night.

"Jesus Christ." Miley breathed and Emmett laughed again.

"The second coming of Jesus? Don't tell me you're still a virgin?" He said and Miley shook her head, breaking away and running over to me. I held her protectively in my arms, away from the bloodsuckers. She seemed so tiny and fragile.

"He's right, Jay." Miley sniffled a little, sounding like a little girl. "We didn't use any protection. Oh, God, why didn't I think of that? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." She hit her head repeatedly on my chest until I smoothed my hand over her hair and held her still. "They always say in Sex Ed. not to rely on the guy for it, and I'm the one that suggested it, and I didn't even think of birth control."

I was stunned.

I didn't know what to do. What to think. Sure I wanted kids, but not for a few years, five at least. I mean, I'm seventeen. Miley is still sixteen for another six and a half weeks... Plus we already have Kyla and J.C. We don't need any more responsibility right now... On the other hand; em and Miley were going to have a baby. In that second I could see a little boy with my black hair, Miley's bright hazel eyes, my nose, her dazzling smile. He'd be a total Momma's boy, always following Miley around everywhere... Or a little girl, the spitting image of Miley except with my eyes. She'd be my gorgeous little Princess and I'd be totally wrapped around her little finger the second she gave me Miley's irrisitable little pout and big sad puppy dog eyes. Kyla would play dress ups with them, and J.C would be the protective big brother.

"I need to sit down." Miley's voice tore me out of my thoughts, breaking away from me. I ran after Miley like a little puppy dog when she went into the living room and fell back onto the couch next to Bella.

"Miles?" Paige asked as I sat on the floor by Miley's feet, still feeling numb. Though, the images of that fictional little boy and girl kept dancing through my minds eye. Miley shook her head and stared straight ahead. She looked like she was going to be sick.

"What's wrong, Miley?" Bella asked, but Miley just shook her head again and made a sound of protest, one hand abesntly moving to her lower stomach. There was a baby in there. Our baby.

"Jesus Christ." Paige breathed after about two minutes when she put everything together and came up with baby.

"Ow." Bella gasped in pain and we all shot our attention to her. One of her hands was on her rapidly growing stomach. It was bigger than yesterday. The thing was growing and it was going to kill Bella.

"He's getting stronger." I glared at Blondie. She sounded _happy_ that that kid was going to kill my friend.

"Too strong." Paige muttered, shifting in her seat. I think she wanted to hate what was happening, that Bella was going to die because of that thing, but she was torn about it because she's one of them. She felt like a hypocrite.

"That's good." Bella said through gritted teeth, breathing deeply through the pain. "It means he's healthy, right?"

"It means he's going to kill you." Paige shook her head with a sigh.

"I'm gonna puke!" Miley anounced suddenly, jumping off the couch and running for the bathroom. I got up to go after her, but the big one stopped me.

"I think you've done enough, Mutt." He said, crossing his arms over his chest and glared. I was in no mood for bloodsuckers right now. I pushed him out fo the way for now and sprinted after Miley. I could tear them all apart later, when Miley was feeling better.

"Well, that apple didn't last long." Miley mumbled to herself, her forehead resting against the toilet seat when I finally got to her..

"Mile?" I asked hesitantly and she looked up at me with wide, scared eyes. I grabbed a conveniently placed glass from the bathroom counter and filled it with water. I knelt back down and rubbed Miley's back with one hand as I helped her take a sip of the water.

"How could this happen, Jay?" Miley asked, sounding so young and innocent. "I mean, I know I want kids, but I'm only sixteen, I don't want them now, not for at least five years. And we already have Kyla and J.C." She sank against me when I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm not ready for this, Jacob. I don't know what to do." Miley whimpered a little and my heart broke. "I just don't know..."

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Monday, October 11, 2010_

"Miley?... Miley?..." I could faintly hear a voice calling my name. "MILEY!" The voice was louder now, right in front of me. I snapped back to reality. I was in school. In class. It was Mrs. Pareman, my Math teacher.

"Sorry... What was that?" I shook my head to clear it a little bit. My mind had been fuzzy and cloudy since Saturday.

"The bell has rung, you're free to go." Mrs. Pareman replied and I furrowed my brow a little before looking around the room, we were the only one in here.

"Oh." I muttered, grabbing my books and putting them in my bag. "Thanks."

"Miles?" Jacob came sprinting down the hall just as I left the classroom and I smiled weakly at him. He had been so amazing the last couple of days, he barely left my side except for going to the bathroom - and he probably would have followed me there if I didn't tell him not to - but I knew it was only because he cared. "Oh, thank God." He breathed, hugging me tightly. "I got worried when you didn't come to lunch." He explained needlessly. I swear the boy was worried about everything I did since Saturday.

"Sorry." I looked down when he let me go. "I was just thinking and didn't hear the bell." I told him and he nodded slowly.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Jacob asked softly, holding my hand firmly in his as we started to aimlessly walk.

"The fact that there's a teeny tiny little head inside me that's about a half of the size of a grain of rice, and it's gonna grow and grow until it's a little baby head." I answered. I'd actually looked it up yesterday and apparently our baby was the size of a grain of rize or something like that... It's hard to believe something that small will turn into a living, breathing person in less than a year. And that the two parts that made that grain of rice sized person came from me and Jacob. "I'm only sixteen, I'm not ready for that little grain-of-rice-sized person to be in me yet... My seventeenth birthday isn't for another six weeks even... I haven't even had my drivers liscence for a year yet." I was panicking. Yes, I want kids. And I love Kyla and J.C to death, but... I always imagine having kids when I was at least out of high school... Old enough to vote... Old enough to drink - well, legally at least.

"A grain of rice?" Jacob asked, making a face. I rolled my eyes. Of course he would focus on that.

"I looked it up, at four weeks post conception it's this teeny tiny little thing with a head and a torso, and these little... _things_ that are gonna be its arms and legs." I explained, feeling a little calmer. "And its brain is already growing, and its organs and spine."

"You don't want it?" Jacob whispered so softly that even with my shape shifter sense I almost didn't hear it. I stopped in the hallway, and Jacob stopped too. I stared at him until he finally looked up from the ground and into my eyes.

"I _do_ want us to have a baby." I assured him with a small smile and he nodded silently. "It's just a bit of a shock is all, I didn't imagine this happening for at least five years. And now I'm only a high school junior, and the paparazzi, and the vampires. I'm happy that we're having a baby, Jacob, I'm just confused is all because I don't know if I'm ready for one."

* * *

**Who saw that coming?... COme on, tell the truth ;)**

**Only 2 reviews? PLEASE give me more? You can bribe me... The more reviews I get the faster I'll give ou guys chapter 50! :)**

**Who's psyched for The Big Bang music video staring the one, the only MILEY CYRUS?**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	50. Chapter 50 SEQUEL UP NOW!

_**CHAPTER FIFTY**_

_Christopher C. Callea's Point Of View... Friday, October 15, 2010_

"I hate to do this now." Edward Cullen was speaking softly to Miley and Jake as I ran a loop around the Cullen house. Somehow Sam had gotten word of Bella's 'pregnancy' and had threatened to kill Bella to destroy the thing. Miley was insistant about saving Bella's life somehow. Bella was her cousin, so I could understand that, I guess. A threat to a member of Miley's family was like a threat to the entire pack, so we had taken it upon ourselves to keep a constant watch in case Sam decided to actually g through with his threat and try and kill Bella. I didn't stick around to hear whatever they were talking about, instead I just widened my arc around the house and kept running "While you're already dealing with too much for your stress levels." I didn't know how I could still hear what he was saying until I realized I was hearing it through the pack link. But, there weren't any members of the pack with them. It was only Diva, Whisper's imprint. The normal dog. "But, clearly, there is little time. I have to ask something of you - to beg, if I must." Edward continued, and I would have tuned out if I could, but I still didn't know how to use my telepathy like Miley. I still couldn't use my telepathy outside of the pack. I had mused that it was an Alpha thing that Miley got because she's the Alpha Female, and our great grandfather had had it because he was the Alpha, but there wasn't anyone we could compare it to, all the other members of the former Cherokee pack were dead as well, so we could ask them. We didn't even know who they were to ask any living relatives.

"I don't have anything to give you." Jake said lowly, and I saw flashes of the conversation before hand. Apparently they were going to try and deliver the half vampire thing tomorrow. I didn't have anything against partial vampires. Paige was one, and she was practically part of the pack - except she wasn't because she couldn't become one of us - and Kyla was Jacob's daughter and she was a quarter vampire. And J.C was a second generation half blood. But, Paige was still alive after giving birth to them, and I didn't know Paige's mother, so I couldn't feel anything for her. But, Bella. Bella was my sisters cousin. Miley would be devastated if anything happened to her. And Jacob had known Bella since he was a little kid and they used to be best friends. We'd all feel if something happened to her. We'd all feel their depression when Bella died because of that thing growing inside her.

"I know how much you have given." Edward said quietly and I kept running. Jacob had given up most of his free time to be with his best friend before that thing killed her. He'd given up the pack to protect her from Sam. He'd most likely given up his studies, even though Miley forced him to go to school. Miley had been skipping. She hadn't been to school since Wednesday to be with Bella. And, I'm not sure, but I think Miley might have even been giving the Cullens her blood to give to Bella because that's what the kid was craving. "But, this is something only you _do_ have, and only you. I am asking this of the true Alpha, Jacob. I'm asking this of Ephraim's heir." Ephraim was Jacob's great grandfather, the Alpha of the last pack, the Cheif of the tribe. So, it passed to Jacob.

I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only who noticed how similar Miley and Jake were. Both their great grandfathers were the Alpha's and Cheifs of their tribes, both inherited the Alpha gene and were rightfully Alpha's now. Their mothers died in almost identical ways due to almost identical medical conditions, they were the same age when it happened to each of them... And that was only the begining.

"I want your permission to deviate from what we agreed to in our treaty with Ephraim. I want you to grant us an exception. I want your permission to save her life." Bella of course. Edward wanted to try and save Bella by making her a bloodsucking leech like him, and Jake was the only one that could say yes or no because it was his bloodright, and only his. "You know I'll do it anyway, but I don't want to break faith with you if there is any way to avoid it. We never intended to go back on our word, and we don't do it lightly now. I want your understanding, Jacob, because you know exactly why we do this. I want the alliance between our families to survive when this is over."

"It's not my decision." Jacob choked out. He'd been friends with Bella his whole life, and now hers was just hours away from ending. By this time tomorrow Bella would either be dead or one of them. I can't imagine that was an easy thing for either Jake or Miley to deal with.

"It is, Jacob, and you know it. Your word on this will condemn us or absolve us. Only you can give this to me." Edward pleaded. Miley probably would have agreed in a heartbeat if it weren't for what Bella would be like if it did work. The others had faught against an entire army of freshly turned vampires, it was the night Miley first took me to La Push. They were apparently bloodthirsty and stronger than any other vampires. All they cared about was blood. They didn't care who they hurt to get what they wanted as long as they got blood. Miley didn't want her cousin to be like that.

Before anything else happened Diva's attention was turned by the scent of Whisper and Prue coming close. And then all Diva was thinking about was Whisper. You have no idea how weird it is to share a mind with three actual dogs. Especially when two of those dogs had imprinted on each other and were paws of tails in love. It was like Jake and Miley except constantly canine. I wondered if Miley and Jake knew about the new development with Diva - that she was connected to the pack. I think they must, I mean, Miley always seemed to know everything about the pack as soon as it happened, and she would have told her husband.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"Miles?" Jacob turned to me after Edward left to go back to Bella's side. He'd just asked Jacob permission to turn Bella into one of them. Into a vampire. I would have jumped at the chance to save Bella, any way possible, but she wouldn't be Bella if they did that. And there was less the one day to decided. By noon tomorrow they were going to get that kid out of her, and she would either be dead or transitioning into a vampire. "What do-?" Jacob started to ask, but I shook my head.

"I don't know." I muttered, I bent down and picked a handful of gravel before tossing the pebbles one by one into the forest. "I don't _f***ing_ know." I threw the next stone with so much force that my hawk eye saw it actually embed itself half way through a tree trunk, leaving a little hole like a bullet through to where it stopped. I looked up at Jacob for a second and he looked shocked; that was only the second time he'd ever heard me swear like that... Only the third time in my entire life that I had sworn like that. "GOD!" I yelled, tossing the rest of the gravel away. We'd just found out that the last four days of the pregnancy. The four days I'd been counting on to be with Bella. The last four days of my cousins life, were cut down. Tomorrow. That's when Carlisle would get back from hunting, and that's when they were going to kill Bella. I broke away from Jacob when he went to hug me and he looked broken and confused at the gesture. "I'm going flying." I mumbled before running off and phasing.

My clothes tore and I could feel my body changing before less than a second later I was in the air and flying off away from Jacob. Away from Bella and her impending death. Away from all my stupid responsibilities and obligations. Away from everything.

I knew I should stay with Jacob, help him figure it out, but I just needed to escape. Too much was happening too fast. This time last week I had found out that I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant at sixteen, I'm constantly followed by paparazzi and other media people, over 30 self superior vampires were going to come and try and kill me and my family just because of what other vampires made us become. And Bella was pregnant with a child that's going to kill her. She's going to be dead in less than a day and I don't know what to do.

Plus, I'm pretty sure my record company was going to ask for another CD soon because I'd gotten a very serious letter from them saying that they 'request a meeting with me as soon as was convenient'. Either they wanted another CD, I was being sued for something, or it was something about the Hannah thing. If it was a CD thing, then if I denied then it would most likely turn into a being sued thing 'cause when I signed the contract to go back to music in April it was a four year, five CD contract.

I tried to put everything out of my mind as I flew higher and higher. I was so high that the air was thinner and it was harder to breath by the time I turned back. I sighed mentally and circled down for a landing... My landings hadn't gotten much better, I could land okay one time out of ten, but the other nine were total stacks, no matter how many times I practiced. I phased again before I touched down and dropped into a running landing in my tiger form.

Jacob was waiting for me at the cave when I landed and I dropped my head as I changed back to human.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, looking down.

"I understand." Jacob whispered back and I looked up with doubtfull eyes. "You're stressed... You shouldn't be this stressed, not now, now ever." He shook his head with a sigh. A constant reminder that I'm pregnant. The baby was about the size of a cherry now. From a grain of rice last week to a cherry now. It was growing so fast.

"We should get back to Bella." I said quietly. We hadn't kept any clothes here for emergency phases, so Jacob took his shirt off and handed me that. It smelt like him, and made me feel a little better when I put it on.

"Come on, Gorgeous, let's go." Jacob murmured and I nodded, getting up and selfconsciously trying to cover myself. "Come here, Sweets." He said quietly, gesturing me over and crouching down, wanting me to get on his back.

"I can walk on my own." I protested, I didn't need my husband babying me all the time. Especially if we're going to have another baby in the house in around seven and a half months.

"I know." Jacob replied, turning and moving to his knees before reaching out and pulling me forward lightly, his hands on the backs of my thighs and making goosebumps erupt all over my skin. "But, you're not wearing shoes, and I am, and it's raining outside and if you get all wet that shirt will go see through. And whilst I would personally have absolutely no problem with that." Jacob pulled me down so I was kneeling in front of him as well and his hands moved up under the shirt, making me involuntarily gasp at the feel of his hot hands against my slightly chilled skin. "I would have a problem with those bloodsuckers seeing you that hot and sexy."

"You really do take care if me way to much." I murmured, right then wanting nothing more than to stay in that cave where I lost my virginity with my husband and perhaps re-enact that night a few times.

"You take care of our whole family, and me, all the time, I just do what I can to help when you let me." He replied, his hands moving up from my butt and almost completely covering my back as he hugged me to him. "You're amazing, Miles, never doubt that, Baby, you're the most amazing person in the whole unniverse. It's okay to feel overwhelmed when you deal with what you have to on a daily basis."

"I love you, Jacob." I sighed, resting my forehead against and he smiled, his perfect white teeth contrasting with his dark skin, especially in this dark lightly, his smile seemed so much brighter.

"I love you too, Miley. More than you could ever know." Jacob said before pressing his lips softly to mine.

"God, I wish we could stay here so bad." I groaned when we broke apart and I felt myself tingle at the thought of staying here with my Jacob.

"Me too." Jacob pouted, inhaling the air around me burrying his face in my neck as he breathed in my arousal. I could feel him reacting to my arousal as well and knew if we didn't leave soon then we most likely wouldn't leave for a long time. I reluctantly pulled myself away from Jacob and took a couple of deep breaths before standing up and holding a hand out to him.

"Come on, gotta be with Bells." I urged and he nodded, pouting again.

"Fine..." He groaned dramatically, turning around and again and moving back into a crouching position. "Come on, I'm not leaving unless you're protected from at least the ground and perverted bloodsucker eyes." It's a good thing I never told him about a year ago when I went to them after we faught and I ended up phasing and showing all the Cullens more of me than I meant to. I moved forward and bit my lip. As soon as wrapped my arms around Jacob's neck he held my calves firmly and stood up, making me squeel in surprise as I went with him. I leaned against Jacob's back and held him tightly as he sprinted through the forest so fast it would have all been a blur if it weren't for my shapeshifter senses. We were back at the Cullens house within in, like, fifteen minutes. Bella was the only one that looked up when Jacob walked in with me on his back.

"Hey, guys!" She smiled happily as if she weren't going to die tomorrow.

"Hey, Bells!" Jacob and I both said at the same time making me giggle a little.

"Hey, Sex Kitten, there's a reason you're pregnant, you know." Emmett smirked from the couch opposite the one Bella was sitting on and I blushed hotly, trying to hide my face in Jacob's shoulder as he held me tighter and growled lowly at the big bad vampiwe.

"Rose!" Bella said, making a face and Roslie got up.

"Again?" She asked and Bella nodded with a sigh.

"I think I've had about two gallons in the last hour." Bella said and Rosalie went to scopp her up. "Can I walk on my own?" She requested and Edward looked worried. "Rose'll be there to catch me if I trip over my own feet." She assured and Edward nodded so Rosalie helped Bella stand up. Bella winced a little as she stretched out her arms. "Oooh, that feels good."

"That's what she said." Emmett snickered to himself just before the cup of blood Bella had been drinking from fell over, spilling some human donors blood all over the sofa, and although three lightning fast vampire hands were there first, Bella still started to bend over to catch the cup.

I swear the whole house froze when a soft ripping sort of noise came from _inside_ Bella before she gasped and started to fall, but Rosalie caught her before she could even move an inch. I slipped off of Jacob's back and peaked out nervously.

* * *

** CHAPTER 50!**

**I was going to wait to post this, but...**

**I found out when I checked Gossip Cop this morning... I was in a bit of shock... It may seem weird, but I always imagined Billy Ray dieing in around eleven to thirteen years - yes I know that's specific, but I said I'm weird. I never, ever imagined divorce...**

**I really don't know what to say on the matter: Maybe, my prayers are with Braison and Noah. And of course Miley, Brandi and Trace... Some eighteenth birthday it's gonna be, huh? Hey, 'Happy birthday, Miley, our divorce is almost finalized'. (I don't know how long it takes, I've thankfully never had to experience... Maybe because my parents never _techinically_ got married?) Jeez, no wonder Miley's been so rebellious and stuff... And I'm suddenly thinking that when she got so mad at that paparazzi the other week for following her and Noah and Tish to breakfast there might have been just a little more to it? Maybe there was reason behind the rebellion. Other than just teenaged rebellion? Just, maybe?  
And it's going to be so much worse, because they're in the public eye, not only are Braison and Noah going to have to suffer through their parents getting divorced and custody arrnagements, but they're going to have to do it with a hundred cameras following them everywhere.  
Review 'Cyrus Love' if your prayers are going to be with Noah, Braison, Miley, Trace and Brandi!**

**Uhm... Oh, what should Miley (IN THE STORY) get for her seventeenth birthday?**

**Did anyone check out my Miley video set to Thank-You For The Music by ABBA? Or any of my other videos? I posted the links on my profile page if you haven't already seen them. Leave a comment?**

**Trying so hard not to make this AN all about the divorce...**

**WOW! This is the 150th chapter for this series... And I'm already writing chapter 7 of part 4... By the end of part 4 there's gonna be 200 chapters in this series... Is it jus me or does that seem like a lot?**

**Oh, this is an odd request, but can I get either 8 or 18 reviews... Anything that will leave the final review count ending in a four? Or if someone could review the last two stories one time then this one could end in a 5... I'm just a little OCD that way. :)**

**25 DAYS UNTIL MILEY CYRUS' 18TH BIRTHDAY!  
67 DAYS UNTIL MY 18TH BIRTHDAY!**

**REVIEW!**

**Peace, Love, Cyrus! :)**


End file.
